


Sins of an Innocent Fairy

by Kilanna2016



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 99,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilanna2016/pseuds/Kilanna2016
Summary: A spell changes everything. New magic and friends make living even more exciting than before. New missions with feelings that are becoming harder and harder to ignore. What happens when your new magic makes it harder to hide your true feelings? Will Lucy finally tell Natsu how she feels? What is the connection between dragons and griffons? Why does it matter so much?Lucy finds out about the seven sin keys only because she is given one. The very first human to ever be able to. What kind of adventure will happen next?Mature 18+ There will be blood and hard feelings for more than just Lucy and Natsu to figure out. This will be written between Lucy and Natsu's POV please enjoy!I do not own either Fairy Tail or the pictures. I will leave watermarks so that you may see who did the amazing work. As everyone SHOULD do!I do not give permission to copy or distribute my fanfiction. The world and characters are not mine but the story is so please respect that! If you have not watched all of Fairy Tail you need to hop on it! It is amazing.Story takes place after the war with Zeref but before the 100 year quest.ENJOY!!!!Complete 7/24/2020
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

Natsu, Happy and I are on a mission, nothing too exciting just escorting a merchant as he and his daughter travel from Magnolia to Crocus. They had too much stuff to ride the train and we were traveling slow enough that Natsu could walk so I didn't have to listen to him complain just before he got sick the whole time. 

I sit back and stretch my arms, it's about time I got off the wagon and moved a bit. I don't want to be stiff or sore if we are attacked, but I also don't want to be exhausted from walking the whole way either. Balance. 

I jump off and call for Plu so I can feel my magic course through me while I walk, it's not a lot but it's enough to keep me from being too idle. Natsu thinks I'm being weird but oh well. I love to walk with Plu. He is so cute and at the pace we are traveling it would be super easy to catch up if we decided to play I bit. Okay maybe I'm not taking this mission too seriously. 

The merchant doesn't have too much in the way of merchandise and honestly I'm wondering if he is just moving because I don't think I saw one thing he could want to sell. Just what looked like worn clothes and things. But it doesn't matter if he is just moving or not he wanted our protection right? So why can't I just concentrate?

I let Plu go back to the Celestial Realm and walk next to Natsu. "So what are you thinking about?" I asked him.

Natsu's POV

"So what are you thinking about?" Lucy asked as she was finally walking next to me. Yes finally, my skin has been crawling since we passed the last town. I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. 

"Something isn't right. The air is all wrong for this time of day. It's far too silent, not enough birds or insects making enough noise. And if it's possible the sun isn't bright enough." I frown, even though I know I sound crazy. This whole thing is wrong. It keeps screaming in my head that this isn't right, we shouldn't be here. 

Lucy looks at me for a second then at Happy who is just sleeping on my bag. She nods to herself, then smiles at me. "Okay, let's check it out!" I just look at her. She believes me? She barely even looked around yet she believes me. I can't help the smile on my face as I put my bag, with Happy, down on the moving cart before we both step away from it. 

She summons Sagittarius and Loke and honestly my chest hurts a bit when I see Loke. Why? I ignore the feeling and try to listen to what Lucy is telling them. 

"Something doesn't feel right, almost artificial in the area. Please scout around us to see what all is going on." She asked the spirits who agreed. But not before Loke kisses Lucy's hand. Urg why does he have to be so weird? 

Maybe I'm catching the weirdness because now I want to kiss her hand. I bet I could make her smile though. Unlike Loke who just seems to irritate her. I bet I could make her smile. Before I know what I'm doing I grab her hand. 

"What's up Natsu?" she asks as if I do this all the time. I guess I do now that I think about it, crap. 

"Let's go this way, my nose is itching." I try to look serious when I say it but look away anyway. Not before I see her smile and start to nod in agreement though. Mavis what is wrong with me? Maybe I'm hungry? But that doesn't make sense.

Lucy and I head the opposite direction of where her spirits go and look around. Lucy even uses Aries stardress to help boost her speed and defense but still. We were about to give up when I looked into the sky again. The sun really feels wrong. the light should be brighter and it shouldn't be as warm as it is. 

Lucy must have seen me looking up because she starts using Aries wool magic to create stepping stones and jumps up. She is up higher than the trees when suddenly she is gone. Just gone, no struggle or fight just vanished. 

I feel as my heart skips a beat and I call out her name, "Luce!" I got her spirit's attention and they came running Loke and I start climbing up the wool while Sagittarius keeps watch down below, his bow at the ready. 

We were about half way up when we finally got an answer from her, "Hey guys you have to see this!" She sounded excited and happy my nerves though were still on edge. 

"Luce why did you have to go and scare us like that?" I called out seemingly confusing Loke. 

"Natsu, do you see her?" he froze where he was making me stop as well. 

"No, but she was just talking. Didn't you hear her?" I asked him only to see him shake his head grimly. "Stay here, I'll go up and if I'm not back in five minutes wake up Happy and send him for Erza." I hate even considering asking her for help but I couldn't let him get hurt if Lucy and I were out for the count. Loke nodded and I started climbing again. 

"Luce? Are you still there?" I called out hoping to get a response. 

"Natsu it's amazing up here! I can see everything." came her response. 

"I'm coming, why don't you meet me halfway?" I chuckled at her hoping she was actually okay. Something was off about her voice, maybe it was too cheerful? Which is awful considering how hard she tries to be all the time. Yeah even I noticed how much she always tried to be cheerful. It was heart breaking that she felt a need to try all the time.

"Yeah sure, I'm coming!" she sounded almost disappointed but it relieved some of my stress that she agreed. 

"Natsu!" I hear Loke call for me. I look down to see I'm about twice as high up as he is but I can still clearly see him. Not only that but I could see a bunch of things around us. 

"Loke, can you hear me?" 

"Yeah just barely though." Good I thought to myself. "Go back to the client I see a bunch of people heading that way now. Save a few for me to fight, got that!" I hear him chuckle before climbing down to do as I said. 

I looked up again to find Lucy in view, "Did you hear me?" I ask her hoping we could go straight to the fight. 

"Yeah let's finish them off and then I want to show you what all is up there, okay?" I smile my agreement and we climb the rest of the way down before heading to the fight that was about to start. 

Lucy's POV

The view was amazing. I never wanted to come back down again. At the same time I wanted to show Natsu everything that I saw. I barely even noticed the people coming up on the client. I'm glad Natsu is here to help me. 

We barely made it back to the client when the first of the enemy showed up. My magic is just sparking inside of me. It's as if I can't wait until I can let it loose. The thought was almost scary but I was too preoccupied with the incoming fighters to pay much attention to it. 

Natsu and I fought well together. I switched stardresses from Aries to Aquarius. Our fire and water magic was almost like a dance and add to that my whip, it was amazing like, dancing with both for and water surrounding me. I was almost disappointed when it was all over. 

"Yeah, Natsu. Yeah Lushie!" came Happy cheers from the wagon. He was left to guard the little girl, given direct commands from the client that if he could only save one then save the girl. 

"That was great! I'm so fired up I want more!" I laughed using Natsu's catchphrase earning me a weird look from him. 

"Are you okay Luce?" he asked as he started walking towards me. I let him check me over laughing as he did from his ticklish touches. 

"Natsu, that tickles!" I couldn't stop laughing as I started to cry. I jumped back after a few more prods from him. He seemed to shrug and laugh with me. 

"Natsu we have to go back up! You have to see it. Please, you promised!" I begged him as I took his hand pulling him towards the wool that was still intact. 

"The client?" he started. 

"We will see better from up there anyway and if we weren't up there you wouldn't have noticed the bandits before hand anyway. Please?" I begged him. I know I was cheating, I could feel my eyes going large as I looked up at him. Puppy eyes, works almost all the time and 100% of the time with Natsu, sometimes I wonder if it's only because he already wanted to do it anyway. 

I couldn't help noticing that as he smiled he would bite his bottom lip first as if he had to give himself permission to smile. Honestly it was kind of sexy. It never failed to make my heart skip a beat or my breathing to stutter. I wonder if he ever noticed what he does to me? Does he know that I want to spend every waking moment with him? Or how many times I have almost kissed him only to have Happy ruin the moment? I need to get these feelings in check and soon. 

"Maybe I should go on a trip soon?" I mumble out loud without meaning to. 

"Where to?" Natsu asked as we left Happy behind again much to my excitement. 

"Huh?" I'm confused as I just look at him. 

"You said you should go on a trip soon. Where do you want to go? I'm sure we can find a mission in the area to make it a little easier to get there." Natsu answered smiling happily again. 

"Maybe next time we should go on a mission just the two of us?" I say almost holding my breath. Why did I say that? Oh my Mavis what if he finds me annoying or even weirder? What if he hates me? 

He seemed to be shocked for a moment but then he flashed me a big smile. The one I love so much, the one that sent my pulse racing anytime he looked at me that way. "Yeah, Happy has been talking about going on a mission with Wendy and Carla soon. We can go then, just the two of us. Maybe take that trip at the same time?" he chuckled like the thought was funny. Does he even know what he does to me?

Natsu's POV

"Yeah, Happy has been talking about going on a mission with Wendy and Carla soon. We can go then, just the two of us. Maybe take that trip at the same time?" I laugh a little nervous about her reaction. What the hell is the matter with me?

The idea of being all alone with her was more tempting than food. Damn it all, what is wrong with me? I look at her again trying to not make it obvious to see her smiling and her face bright red. Is she hot? I resist the urge to check her temperature. Everytime I do I get hit or kicked and after that fight I would rather not.

Thinking of the fight, Lucy was really something else. She was fighting with water for most of it but she seemed to be on fire, really on her A game. Then she wanted more? I hear her giggle as a butterfly landed on her nose. I look at her mouth and I feel drawn to it. I watched her mouth pucker up as she blew a gentle breath causing the bug to fly away. 

Thankfully we arrived at the woolen tower like ladder she had made before the fight and started climbing up. I could see Lucy getting tired and realized that she still had both Loke and Sagittarius out by the client and she was still in a stardress. She must be exhausted. 

I pick her up and carry her the rest of the way up. At first she squeaked and then she grabbed me holding on tight. That made me smile. The thought of her holding me made me happy beyond words. Maybe I did catch Lucy's weirdness? I look down at her and smile before jumping up on the last woolen step just to see the view that Lucy loved so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

The view was just as amazing the second time as the first. We could see all the way to Crocus and even the very outskirts of other little towns here and there. The farm land looked amazing with the mountains in the distance. I looked at Natsu to see him looking around and I turned my attention back to our client far below. The area was deserted and the closest tree line was several kilometers away still and nothing was seen between here and there. 

I sigh, I know that we have to go back down so we can catch up to our client but I just don't want to. I want to lay down and lazily drift to sleep with Natsu by my side. I tried to stifle a yawn but failed as I stretched out laying down.

"LUCE!" came Natsu's shocked scream as he dived for me trying to catch me. Instead I came to rest on what appeared to be an invisible floor. Natsu hit his head while he was trying to rescue me. 

"Natsu relax, I'm fine." I pulled him closer to look at the bump on his head relieved to find it was fairly small. 

"But the ground?" Natsu kept touching the area next to me finding that it was solid but completely invisible. 

"I found out why the area felt so weird to you. It distorts the light making it seem duller at the same time it makes it warmer. Birds can't fly through it so they avoid it and insects respond to the filtered lighting making them quieter." I smile triumphant in my task. 

"Plus watch this," I use Aries magic to cover the area with the pink wool effectively making the most comfortable bed ever. "Isn't this great?" I ask sleepily before I start to close my eyes stretched out so I can look down below.

"I'm glad you like it," I heard a deep laugh from behind me. At first I almost jumped until the feeling of my magic resonated within me. 

"Hello, I'm Lucy. Did you want to create a contract with me?" I sigh out as I begin to feel my magic drain just slightly, as I roll over. 

The deep bellowing laughter that followed was soothing as I stood up from the pink wool bed I had made I stretched out very relaxed still. "Your laugh is very comforting you know?" I tell my invisible guest. Natsu is still in a defensive stance ready to fight if need be. I put my hand on his shoulder and as he relaxed I pushed him over onto the bed I had just left. 

The invisible figure started laughing his deep laugh again before releasing his magic allowing me to see the beauty of his feathers and fur and his beak and claws. A Griffin stood tall and proud before me larger than any horse I have ever seen. 

"You have beautiful feathers and fur why would you hide them?" I asked him curiously while he watched me. I stepped forward and put out a hand. "May I?" He nodded stepping forward so I could feel his feathers and fur. Without thinking about it I leaned in hugging the griffon like an old friend. 

"You have passed my test, not only are you smart and beautiful you are also kind and fierce. I watched your fight a while ago and as you helped those around you even as the fight still raged within you." He dipped his head bowing before me. "I would be happy to offer you my key, but listen well mine is the sin of pride. You would be the first to ever hold it."

We spent several minutes discussing the terms of the contract but I found that he was happy to be called at any time so long as another sin key was not out as well. 

"I'm truly surprised you have a dragon by your side. Griffons and Dragons tend to fight, yet with you here I feel only peace. Why is that?" Griffin asked. 

"Because she is Luce!" Natsu explained proudly smiling from the cushion I had made.

"Indeed," Griffon laughed some more.

"Could you tell me about the sin keys? I have never heard of them before." I asked him sweetly as I looked up at him in awe, my hands kept migrating to pet his beautiful fur or feathers whenever I wasn't thinking.

He shook his head, "I can only tell you there are seven and that they have never been held by human hands before." 

"Thank you, truly. I will take good care of your key." I whisper a little in awe.

"Luce?" I jump a little and look up at Natsu again still sleepy. "Can we sleep up here or will the magic disappear?" He sighed finally settling down where I had knocked him over.

I smile looking back at Griffon. "The magic will not disappear it only requires magic to be created or destroyed, not to maintain itself." His voice although deep sounded so sweet and caring. 

"Do you want to join us?" I ask him, motioning towards Natsu and the pink woolen cushion. 

"Thank you but no, it's finally time for me to go home now that I found someone worthy of my key. Although it would be better if you had all thirteen zodiac keys. The magic required for my key will take a toll on you, a much larger one than if you had all the zodiacs, so be careful before calling for me." I nodded in agreement before he disappeared back to the Celestial Realm. 

I called Loke through his key and told him we would keep watch from up here. Maybe even take a short nap. I laid back down and was growing sleepy again.

"You can sleep up there if you like. I can wake you before we get too far ahead so you can catch up with ease, but I suggest closing Sagittarius' gate to conserve your energy." He answered. 

I smile happily at that, "Thanks please do."

"Yes princess," Loke earned himself another frown from me, not that he could see me. 

I pick up Sagittarius key, "I'm going to close your gate now if that's okay." I whisper getting drowser by the moment. 

"Of course!" he replied and I closed his gate. I looked down and realized I was still in Aquarius stardress and released that magic as well. 

I look at Natsu, "We are good. Loke said he would even wake me up before they got too far away." I stretched yawning again. I could hear my keys he could not, at least not most of the time.

I watch him nod and lay down far too far away for my liking. As beautiful as it was up here it is kind of chilly. I scooted closer to him laying my head on his chest before mumbling, "warm." I felt as I slowly began to nod off cuddled into Natsu's side. 

Natsu's POV

Lucy is going to be the death of me. She looks so happy way up here and as she cuddled into me. She is not just laying against me, oh no that I could have understood. She reached over grabbed me and wrapped her arms and legs around me, if I move I would wake her. 

The craziest thing of all this is that I like it. No scratch that, I love it. The fact that I am just here makes her happy enough to smile in her sleep like this. The fact that she reached out and grabbed me. I don't think I could be happier at this moment. When I heard her say "warm." Well I don't really know how to take that but whatever. 

We had been laying here for a couple hours and I would occasionally look up and over the edge to see our client has not gone very far at all and that everything seemed okay. I was beginning to doze off as well when I realized Lucy wasn't just holding me, I was holding her, just one arm but still. 

What has gotten into me? I look down at her sweet face as I relax further. I hear Lucy purring against me. It was so cute and sweet I just wanted to... What did I want? When did she start purring? Has she ever done that before? I like it.

"Natsu," I hear her mumble in her sleep before pressing closer to me. Her soft purrs grew a little louder before calming down again. I could feel my blood pumping like crazy through my veins. 

"Yeah, Luce?" I answered her, even though I knew she was asleep. She can say some really interesting things in her sleep. I always like to listen. 

"Do you love me?" came her sleepy response. I felt as not only my chest tightened and I looked down. Yep completely hard, I flipped my head back down and tried to take deep breaths. 

I pulled her closer and purred my response, "Yes." Then I let sleep steal over me as I held her as close as I dared. I love Lucy. It all makes sense now.

Lucy's POV

"Princess, it's time to wake up now." I hear Loke call out from his key. 

"Okay. Natsu, it's time to get up," I mumble snuggling into the fire dragon slayer anyway. He feels so good compared to the chilly evening air. 

"Hmm?" was his only response before I felt him start to actually get up. I groan but start to stretch as well. The sun has dipped in the sky and looking down below, I could see our client has made some good progress. If we are lucky we should be able to complete the mission by tomorrow, a full day early. The thought made me frown before I remember what Natsu said about us going on a mission alone and using the mission to take a trip. 

I flip back down stretching on the super soft wool. "Aries, you have the softest wool ever," I sighed out loud only to feel her key heat up slightly in both embarrassment and pride. I don't know how I know her emotions but I do, anytime I handle any of my spirits keys I can feel what they want to say or how they feel. 

"Time to get down I guess," I hear Natsu groan as he continued to stretch. 

I looked down and mumbled to myself, "I wonder if I could make a slide using her wool?"

"Yes! Please at least try." Natsu was super excited now and ready to just jump down. I couldn't help laughing at the thought. But I do it anyway using Aries stardress, I even gave it a bunch of extra padding at the base just in case. When I'm done I look at Natsu give him a little wave just to see his eyes widen in shock as I step over the edge. 

The ride was bumpy and not at all like a slide, more like a very fluffy bounce house. I couldn't stop laughing as I bounced and flipped down the 'slide' only to land on the super thick cushion on the bottom. I was in tears from laughing so hard, my giggles must have reached the camp they were setting up but I couldn't get up. The cushion was too thick. I waited for Natsu to join me and when he did I released all the magic making all the pink fluffy wool just disappear. 

"Princess, you almost gave me a heart attack! What were you thinking?" came Loke's near panicked voice as I just lay on the ground where I landed after the wool disappeared. 

"That was amazing!" I squealed dissolving into another fit of giggles. Yep, I'm not taking this mission seriously at all. I looked up at Natsu, "Should we set up another platform up ahead to keep watch tonight?" 

"I'm all fired up!" he laughed as he punched into the air. 

"We should check on the client first to make sure they have camp up first," I sigh. Loke offered me a hand at the same time Natsu bent down to pick me up before setting me on my feet. I saw Loke's eyebrows raise up at the sight but left it alone. I enjoyed Natsu's comforting touch too much to point out how weird it was for him to do that. 

The three of us run a light jog to catch up to the head of the group just to have the little girl jump out of the wagon at me. It took me a moment to realise what was going on but I caught her. I can not say however that I caught all the words tumbling out of her mouth. I swear she was talking faster than anyone had a right to. At the very end of it I heard her say, "Can I jump onto the pink stuff too?" 

I can't help laughing at her. I decide why not? I use Aries stardress to make a cushion for her to jump onto from the wagon after getting permission from her father of course. 

"You really didn't have to do that you know," he tells me as we finish setting up their tent motioning to the cushion that the girl was still jumping into. 

"I don't mind, after all I did kind of start it." I chuckle to myself remembering my jump from the heavens. "It's amazingly soft wool, She could probably sleep on it in the tent tonight while Natsu and I keep watch up ahead." I motion towards an area I think would be best for us to set up the next post. 

"You're not going to stay down here?" the client questioned confused by my words. 

I point back to where we were. "We could see Crocus from back there so if we set up ahead we could better defend you. Plus I have my trusty spirits to help stay close so you don't have to worry," I smile trying to reassure him. 

He simply nodded looking back to where the last tower had been. "I suppose I can't complain considering how you were able to fight of the last group because of your tower. Just please be safe." I nodded happily before leaving to check the rest of the camp. 

When Natsu and I were ready to leave I summoned Sagittarius and Aries to watch over the camp while letting Loke return to the Celestial Realm to rest. Aries put up a big barrier all around the camp and then created a couple of short towers for the two of them to keep watch at. They were only about 3 meters high and used some nearby trees for support unlike my own that went up into the clouds. But they would do well to defend from whereas Natsu and I would have to travel some distance to get back for a fight. 

Natsu helped me pick a good place to set up the new post and when we were up above the clouds again I used my new griffon stardress to make a platform for us using his barrier magic.

I looked over at Natsu to see that he was a little green but the moment I touched him he looked better. Why? I summoned Loke to try and explain it. 

"Princess, I cannot say that I know." Loke tried to kiss my hand as he bowed but I stepped away in time to summon Griffin. The sharp drain on my magic was almost crippling but I remained strong. Only Natsu seemed to notice me flinching at all.

"Your highness?" Griffon greeted me bowing his head to me. I asked him my question and motioned to the now green again Natsu before I touched him again. Just like last time Natsu seemed fine after I touched his shoulder for just a moment.

"Your highness, he was feeling ill because the air is very thin up here. We are a fair ways higher than before. Don't worry he won't die at worse he would fall asleep until he went back down again where the air is thicker. You are fine because you are closer to the stars and your magic protects you so when you touch him you protect him as well."

Griffon stood tall again when he noticed Loke who was staring in shock at him. Oops I guess I did forget to tell him about my new spirit, "Having said that, it also gets extremely cold up here. You may need to find a way to stay warm in order to stay up here for any length of time."

"So, being up here is making me stronger?" I asked him. 

"In short yes," he nodded. 

"Long term stronger or just for a little while?" I asked him. 

"I cannot pretend to know, I do know that those celestial mages who took to training in the mountains tended to be stronger with better stamina than their counterparts. But you princess are already much stronger than any before you." I nodded, thanking both Loke and Griffon before closing their gates. It is a little confusing Loke calling me princess and Griffon calling me highness, I wonder why Griffon calls me that?

"So we are an awesome team?" Natsu asked like it was a question. 

"It's always more fun when we are together," I smile back at him. Natsu and I laid down on some new pink wool and I fell fast asleep because of all the magic I just used, Natsu's arm protectively around my shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

So without Luce I would pass out and without me Luce would freeze. I look down to see her face propped up comfortably on my shoulder. I don't really know when she moved but I liked it. I remember my thoughts from earlier and smile as I think, no I love her. I pull her slender form closer snuggling into her neck breathing in her scent: strawberries and sweet cream.

Is this wrong? I close my eyes as I feel her arms pull me closer when I try to move away. I should tell her how I feel. Right? We will be going on a trip together just the two of us, maybe I should talk to her then? 

I can't help smiling as I take in another breath of her scent before relaxing and falling asleep. 

Lucy's POV

I wake up to Natsu kissing on my neck. The light gentle movements were just as relaxing as they were startling. It took a moment for me to realise he was still asleep and when I did I relaxed again. I stretched out giving him easier access as he nibbled and sucked on my neck making it difficult to breath. I could feel what felt like little threads of electricity spasmed inside of me with each lick, suck or breath. He is going to leave a hickey if he hasn't already, I think to myself before I feel Natsu's teeth scrape against my skin lightly. 

"Natsu!" I moaned my heart racing, shocking him awake. 

"What?" he groans as he looks around not yet realizing the position we are in. My pride prevents me from saying anything else. Which only made him look at me again. 

"Hey Luce, you have a really big bruise on your neck. Did you get hurt during the fight yesterday?" he asked me, and he seemed pretty worried about it. 

I felt myself blush crimson at the state I must be in. My embarrassment radiated off of me as I called for Loke. 

"Yes princess?" he smiled before looking up to see my tears of frustration that only just kept from falling. 

"Please help me with this and then after that EXPLAIN to Natsu how it happened!" I try very hard not to yell or scream or cry. Natsu must have spent forever making the 'bruise' on my neck and I was suffering terribly not only from being embarrassed but because I liked it, so much so much that I really needed some time to myself and a hot bath after or a really cold shower. 

I wanted to throw him back down on the wool magic and show him how it felt and explore ways to make it feel even better. I could feel the wetness in between my legs as my panties now very wet material aggravated me further. 

I could feel the anger radiating off of Loke as he healed my neck and when he was done I asked him if the mark was still there. 

"No princess, the mark is gone." His tone is clipped and sharp but I just nod as a few tears finally slid free from their prison. I patted Natsu on the shoulder so that he would be able to breathe for a while before jumping down to the massive pink cushion below. 

Natsu's POV

Luce is crying and I don't understand why. I reach out to her only for Loke to hit me away again. I want to get angry but all I can seem to focus on is Luce as she jumps off the ledge to the ground below. 

Did I make her cry? I feel a sharp pain in my chest as I buckle over falling to my knees one hand clenched over my chest the other catching myself from collapsing on my face. 

I look up at Loke who although extremely mad was also worried. "Is this what love feels like?" I ask him only to have another sharp pain cut through me. After a few minutes I realised that to make matters worse it was getting harder to breathe again. 

"Damn it." I hear Loke mutter under his breath before he threw me over the edge to the ground below. The impact of the pink wool although cushioning my fall did nothing to help the pain searing through me. 

Before I know what's going on Loke kicks me in the gut making me gasp sucking in air again. Great so now I can breathe as the rest of me gets torn to pieces by my heart, I can't help thinking as Luce's tear stained face pops into my head. Unfortunately I am far too familiar with it to not know what it looks like. 

I'm still on the ground clutching at my chest as Loke looked down at me before asking, "If she disappeared from your life, completely but happy and somehow had forgotten about you. How would you feel?" 

"I can't..." another spasm racked through me cutting me off. 

"You marked her, then when I healed her it erased your mark because it wasn't complete. Natsu if you actually love her you have to ASK her BEFORE you mark her. She hasn't rejected you, yet." Loke kicked at the ground nearby. 

The pain lifted a little making it liveable at least for now as I crashed on the ground Luce's wool magic now gone. 

"Why? Why did it hurt so much?" I demanded between shuddering breaths at the memory as I stayed where I was. I felt completely drained now and the thought of moving was painful. 

"Natsu you should know better than I that dragons only mate for life." Loke answered looking away from me. 

"But we didn't mate!" I jumped in defense wincing at the pain that still coursed through me. 

"..." Loke just looked at me and shook his head before trying again. "Natsu that 'bruise' was what most call a hickey. They are also called love marks because they are made when getting kissed, bit and sucked on by another. Natsu dragon marks are done with teeth so you almost took her without her knowing." I understood his words but I couldn't piece them together. "Natsu, how can you not remember giving her the hickey?" 

"We were just sleeping, it shouldn't be possible to..." I shudder at the thought. I hurt my best friend and I don't even have a reason.

"Stay away from Lucy." his eyes softened just a little before he added, "At least until you understand how you feel."

I grabbed his arm before he could walk away, "I was going to tell her after our next mission. We were going to go on a trip together. Loke, I love her." 

He shook his head sadly back at me, "Natsu as much as girls love romance what they really want is love. If you really love her tell her as soon as you can get her alone. Do not put her on the spot." he warned me. Then as if remembering something he turned and in a low voice said, "The reason she was crying was because she thought you didn't love her." Then instead of walking away he disappeared closing his gate and returned to the Celestial Realm. The pain that was once coursing through me dissolved at his words. Could she?

"Luce." I whisper to myself. I try to dust myself off a bit before running to catch up to her and the client. 

Lucy's POV

Damn it all! I wanted to scream but I was too close to the client to do so. I talked to him yet again before we continued on our way. He was confused why Natsu was not here yet but I told him he was taking care of something with one of my spirits first. We were almost to Crocus when Natsu finally appeared next to me. He must have been too embarrassed to show up until now. Damn now I really want to cry, was the thought of kissing me that terrible?

"Luce, we need to talk," Natsu said in a low voice so that only I could hear him. 

"I need time first. I'll let you know when we can talk." I said in an equally quiet voice. I glanced back at him to see him looking away. He must be ready to turn me away, but I just can't, not yet anyway. 

I walked ahead and stood by the client as we entered the city. When we had safely delivered the client he paid us our reward and we left. This was the part I had been dreading. We are alone and I'm still not ready to face him. 

"Yukino! I have to see her before we leave. We should have plenty of time before the next train to Magnolia." I was quick and started running towards the Sabertooth guild before Natsu could try to talk to me.

Thankfully I didn't have to go far, she must have heard me because I didn't go five steps before I heard her calling out my name. "Lucy!"

"Thank Mavis, I was hoping I would see you before we left town," I chatted with her for a while and we even stopped to eat but Natsu stayed back giving me space. 

"So I was actually just about to head to Magnolia to see you, I have a favor to ask you." Yukino blushed slightly. I smile nodding my head waiting for her to continue. "I'm going home, I met the woman of my dreams and I am ready but, well, I want you to have my keys." 

I gaped at her, "Your keys? But I don't understand."

"I am going to live a normal life, a boring one. I have been learning a little fire magic so I will still have magic but I can't do that to my spirits. I already talked to them and they agreed that if I wanted to go home then they wanted to stay with you." Yukino explained to me. 

"I, I really don't know what to say. Thank you, your welcome, I'm sorry. What am I supposed to say? I feel honored that they want to make contracts with me." I kind of run on a little and Yukino just smiles happily. 

"I know I don't have to ask but I do have one request in return and that is that you take good care of them. I still love them very much but I know they want adventure and I can't give them that." she whispered sadly. 

I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight squeeze. I made the contracts right there with her to witness so she could know the terms herself. When I was done I added their keys to my key ring and put them safely on on my belt again before returning to our drinks at the table. 

"So what is going on with Natsu? Normally he is right in the middle of the conversation or stuffing his face like a certain set of twin dragon slayers I know." she giggled at the end but stopped once she saw my face drop. Natsu was far enough away he shouldn't be able hear us talking but if I was to raise my voice even a little he would hear just fine. 

"Yukino, something happened." I whispered to her making sure my voice was as low as I could make it and she was still able to hear me. I told her all about this morning and how he acted for the rest of the mission. When I was done I just sat there looking into my unfinished yogurt, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine how you must be feeling right now." Yukino had kept her voice low and I gave her a small smile as thanks. It was her turn to comfort me and the feel of her hand on mine only reminded me that I dearly needed to take care of myself as well as take a hot bath or rather a very very cold shower and get some fresh clothes. 

"Yukino, what am I supposed to do? I always knew he wouldn't care for me like that but I thought that we could just keep going on as friends at least. Now I don't think he wants anything to do with me." I whisper about ready to cry. 

I look up at her kind face as she whispered sweet reassurances to me. Why couldn't I be a lesbian? Yukino had once confessed to me and I told her how I was honored but I didn't feel the same. That was only a couple years ago and I really wish right now that I could feel that way about her. Then I wouldn't have to feel so lonely and rejected now.

"If he knows what's good for him he will not be like that." Yukino stated a little too loudly. Damn Natsu definitely heard that.

I sigh out again, oh well it's not like it can really get any worse right?


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

I really screwed this up. I heard almost everything that they said, there were a couple times that I couldn't hear Luce but I heard most of it. She hates me, she has to now why else would she tell Yukino everything that happened? 

"If he knows what's good for him he will not be like that." Yukino threatened raising her voice while she glared daggers at me; Luce hates me. She never actually said it but the look on her face said so much about how she felt. Is there anyway I could be wrong? Mavis please let me be wrong. 

I decide now is a good time to leave, my head just had so many thoughts and none of them were good. I walk away towards the train station, I might as well just wait there for Luce. I deserve every bit of torture I get just for making her cry earlier. 

Someone bumped into me, felt like they were trying to pickpocket me. Jokes on them, Luce has all the reward money not me. Fuck it, I needed something to distract myself. I caught the kid easily enough and turned him into the guards. They gave me a decent reward for it too. But before I knew it I was back at the train station again. 

It wasn't long before Luce showed up the last train for Magnolia would be here at any time. She did not show up alone either, Happy had found Lector and Frosch as well as their slayers and had followed her there. I wonder where Happy has been this whole time? I just stay where I'm at until I see Happy frown at me. 

I smile at him and hold up three train tickets and he taps Luce on the shoulder pointing at me. For the first time all day I see Luce smile at me. I felt my heart lurch at the sight. Maybe just maybe she could forgive me. Maybe we could go back to the way things were. I smiled at her before hopping up to run over to them before I got clotheslined by Sting. When the hell did he get there?

"What the hell?" I groan as I pick myself back up from the ground. 

"So we heard you tried to mate with Blondie. When did you finally grow up?" Sting taunted me. 

"Wait, what did she tell you? How mad is she?" I look at them wanting to beg for mercy but I needed answers and I honestly don't give a flying fuck about what they thought of me. 

My question must have thrown him off a bit because he just stared at me. It was Rogue who finally answered. "Yukino told us that you gave Lucy a hickey in your sleep and that when you woke up you didn't know and you were upset." I groan and cover my face, how many people are going to find out?

"We were in a fight with some bandits yesterday and I thought she had gotten hurt; her neck was covered. I didn't know I had been... Well you know." I could feel myself heat up as I said it. 

"Rough. So does that mean you're not interested in Blondie?" Sting asked like a dumbass. 

I growled at him as I grabbed his vest, "Hands off." I could feel my flames flickering as I tried to put them out. 

Sting held up his hands in surrender before pointing at his own neck where I could see a small white and black swirling mark. I immediately put him down and looked at Rouge who showed his own matching one. I grinned and grabbed them both pulling them into a hug. Finding a life mate is amazing and something to always celebrate. 

"You two have to come to Fairy Tail soon so we can celebrate! Gajeel and Wendy will be so happy for you and even Laxus and Eric will have to join in." I practically yell in their ears. They started laughing and I joined in. They found their life mate who could be against that? 

We talked for a while longer before Luce and Happy joined us having been talking to Yukino at the entrance. Our train was just pulling in when I called out "Again congrats, I'll see you when we have that party, next weekend?" 

"You got it!" Sting yelled back as Rouge just waved. 

"Party?" Lucy asked me looking at me weird. 

"They found their life mates. Nothing short of a party will do. Gajeel and Wendy are going to be so excited." I couldn't help my happiness as I practically floated onto the train. 

"Life mate?" Lucy asked. 

"Dragons and dragon slayers only mate once, Lushie. Once they find their life mate they will be together forever." Happy sang as he flew landing on my shoulder. "Right Natsu?" He turned to me grinning. 

"That's right little buddy! There is nothing better than finding your mate! We will have to make it a big party, talk to Gramps and have Mira help us set everything up. Then maybe we can have a fight. Ha!" I felt as if I were filled with bubbles as I walked, even the fact that I was on the train couldn't bring me down, at least not while it wasn't moving yet. 

We found a car to take a seat in and I plopped down still grinning from ear to ear. For a moment I forgot altogether that we were on a train until it lurched forward and I felt my stomach jump into my throat. I hate transportation.

Lucy's POV

Life mate huh? I can't think of a time Natsu was so happy he didn't get sick before the train moved. It's one thing if he didn't know he was on something about to move but this was different. He knew he was getting on a train and yet he was smiling and acting as if he was the happiest guy in the world. Then the train started moving and he was back to his normal motion sick self. 

I finally took pity on him and let him lay his head in my lap like usual, for some reason he can fall asleep really easily when I do that. Like clockwork his breathing softened and his muscles relaxed, he even wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. I ran my fingers through his hair for a minute before looking up at Happy. 

I could see him gulp before I opened my mouth. "Happy, tell me everything." I glared at him as if I could rip his wings off and feed them to him. 

"Lushie?" he shuddered, planting himself as far away as he could. I just continued to glare at him until he gave in. "There is only one thing more important to a dragon than finding their life mate and that is having a baby. Whether they adopt the baby or conceive it doesn't matter to them. What else do you want to know?" he asked a little too quietly. 

"How do they find a life mate or know when they do?" I ask him.

I see him hesitate before he looks me straight in the eye and asks, "How do you know when you found the one to marry? The only real difference is that a dragon's feelings do not change so easily."

He kind of took me by surprise with that. When all things are said and done "I guess Natsu will have an easier time of dating than I ever will," I sigh out loud. I didn't even realise I said anything out loud until Happy responded. 

"Lushie, if the one he wants to be his life mate rejects him he doesn't get a second chance. He will live a lonely life. I don't really think that can be called dating..." Happy trailed off sadly. 

I was shocked I could feel my eyes go big and my jaw drop, "Has Natsu?" I couldn't finish and Happy looked away from me. I pulled Natsu closer very gently. I looked down at his peaceful face and whispered, "I will always love you, even if you don't feel the same." I refused to look at Happy knowing full well that he heard me, but thankfully he remained silent, at least for now. 

I leaned back and closed my eyes. We still had a while before we would arrive back in Magnolia so I decided it was time to take a short nap. Happy was awake anyway and from the looks of him he won't be sleeping anytime soon. 

Natsu's POV

The lurching of the train woke me up which was weird normally once I fall asleep I will stay asleep until we arrive. I lift my head up looking around to see Happy flying in circles and Luce sleeping her own arms almost pulling me closer. I sigh in relief, at least she doesn't seem to hate me. 

I nuzzle into her lap thankful for her warm embrace and she smelled so good. I know she normally smells nice but today she just smells amazing the kind of amazing I could just lose myself in. 

"Natsu! You're awake! Guess what!" Happy looked like he was about to burst with each word that popped out of his mouth. 

"Hmm, what?" I sigh nuzzling into Lucy some more. I don't want to forget this feeling and chances are she would still be mad at me when we get back to Magnolia. 

"Lucy llllooovvves you." he purred into my ear careful not to wake her. 

I can't help sighing at his words. He is always saying that and normally Lucy is shutting him down, violently might I add. "Buddy I think that it is about time I admit she really doesn't no matter how much I want her to."

"NO! Natsu I heard her say it she said, 'I will always love you, even if you don't feel the same.' I swear she did!" He insisted. The possibility that what he was saying could be true was almost too much to ask for. 

"Happy I think you should go on a mission with Wendy and Carla when we get back." I smile at him before trying to snuggle back into Lucy's lap. If there was even a small chance that she felt the same way I did I had to take it. Didn't I?

Thankfully it wasn't long before we arrived in Magnolia and my motion sickness just wouldn't subside even after getting off the train, just great. I was practically crawling on the ground when I hurled, thankfully into a nearby waist bin. For the second time today Luce took pity on me and helped me to her apartment where I practically crashed on her bed falling fast asleep. 

I woke up a few times to Lucy running her fingers through my hair, once I even saw Wendy who was shaking her head and telling her something but I couldn't make out what.

Lucy's POV

Somethings not right with Natsu even after we got off the train he could barely walk and after he threw up in a trash can I helped him back to my apartment. He was out cold before his head hit the pillow. 

I ran to the guild to get Wendy and she rushed right over. She barely looked at him before frowning. She shook her head after she did check him though, "I'm sorry Miss Lucy but there is nothing I can do for this. All dragons go through this at some point." 

"So you know what it is? Is there anything I can do to help it?" I wanted to ask her but I just kept trembling so I couldn't get it out quite right. 

She smiled at me before answering, "You're actually doing a great job, so long as he is with you it will be easier on him." then she smiled a bit wickedly before adding, "You should try to be with him as much as possible. Even in the bath, maybe wear a swimsuit so that he can stay close? I'm sure Happy would go get his swimming trunks for you?" She looked at Happy. 

"Aye sir!" he yelled before flying through the open window. 

"Will that really help him?" I asked her, my face now beat red as I tried to hide my face. Ever since she turned 15 she has been a bit of a handful. 

"Yes actually, but it has to be you. He has already deemed you safe whether he meant to or not. He needs you." She said sternly. 

It was kind of nice knowing that Natsu needed me. That I could take care of him and not worry about what anyone else said or thought. 

"I'll make sure you get food deliveries so that you don't have to leave anymore than you have to and just so you know the more time he spends in water the better off he will be. Or really the more skin contact with you the better," she held up a hand halting my protest. "I'm serious here he needs you and his dragon senses will be in hyperdrive for the next few days. He will cling to you as if you are his only life line and in a way you are."

I want to protest but the look she is giving me tells me exactly what I need to know; she is dead serious. I wonder why he chose me? Did he mean to? Wendy gave me a couple more instructions before leaving saying she would make a food delivery later today and I lent her a copy of my house key so she could get in if I was busy. 

Natsu must be really bad if Wendy is being so stern. Sure she has gotten to where she teases us, particularly in Team Natsu, a lot but she is still sweet little Wendy. 

She said skin on skin contact... I look at Natsu and let out a deep breath before walking over to him. I took his vest off and changed into a cute pink bikini I had hoped to wear on our trip. Oh well, when I was done I laid down next to him, the moment I was there his breathing deepened becoming more even and his face relaxed where it was scrunched up almost like he was in pain. 

"What on Earthland is happening to you Natsu?" I ask him almost silently. 

"Lllluuuuuucccceee," I hear him groan before whimpering. I pulled him closer just to feel him relax again. 

"Luce," I felt him sigh against my neck. I relaxed holding onto him under the covers, maybe it's a good thing we skipped the trip. I was planning the beach but it has been getting colder lately anyway. We could wait until it got warm out again. 

I was almost asleep myself when I heard Happy fly in and drop off some things for Natsu, he must have gotten more than just the trunks. "Thanks, Happy," I yawned, causing Natsu to snuggle in closer. 

He gave me a thumbs up before leaving closing the window behind him. Good I think to myself. I close my eyes feeling Natsu's heat radiate off of him. He really feels amazing, I think as I doze off now in his arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu's POV

I feel like I'm on fire and normally that is just whatever, but not now. I feel like I'm being cooked alive in my own skin. I wake up gasping for air to find Lucy just out of reach. Is she okay? I reached over, the moment my hand touched her it was like dipping into a cool pool. Without thinking I pull her closer and when I'm about to let her go she pulls me in closer. 

"You're finally awake!" she yawned happily squeezing me in a hug with both her arms and legs. I should pull away but everywhere she touches feels like the warm sun; friendly and welcoming.

"How long was I out?" I ask her curious why she was so clingy but not wanting to ruin it. 

"About three days, you kept screaming out my name anytime I let you go though. It made going to the bathroom quite uncomfortable." she teased me poking me on the nose before running her fingers along my face. 

I couldn't help leaning into her touch but I also couldn't help wondering why she was so touchy. She was never like this, I'm not complaining. I just want to know how to get her to do it again in the future. I let out a sigh as she moved to my neck again gliding her fingers along every bit of skin they could.

"That's cute," Lucy laughed. 

"What?" I'm both confused and happy by her words only to see her turn bright red, instead of hitting or kicking me though she tried hiding her face from me as she continued to rub down my shoulders. The feel of her hands gliding down and around my shoulder blades a blessing like no other. She still didn't answer as I moaned leaning into her pulling her closer, praying she didn't stop.

"You really like this?" she asked almost to quiet even for me to hear. 

"I have never felt anything more amazing in my life," I purr in her ear. I felt as shivers ran through her as my breath seemed to tickle her. I licked along the very edge of her ear just to hear her gasp. It took a moment for me to realise what I just did and when I did I started to pull away. "I am so sorry, Luce. I. I. I..." I didn't even know what else to say. 

She just smiled and to my surprise she pulled me close again having never released her legs from mine all the while. "It's okay, Wendy told me you might do some weird things but that you kind of needed it." 

"Wendy?" I am so very confused but I love sinking back into her arms anyway, relaxing. 

"Yeah, when she said that I asked her about, well the hickey you gave me. She actually smiled at that can you believe it? Anyway she said that that would probably be exactly the kind of thing you would do and not to hold it against you. You can't help it." 

She sighed happily. "I was really upset thinking that you hated me when you found out you were kissing on me but Wendy said you would only do it if you felt complete trust in me, even in your sleep." 

She giggled a little before whispering really sadly, "I was really worried you were ashamed of it."

I pull her in breathing in her scent, "I thought you hated me for it. I was so... The thought that I could hurt you..." I couldn't finish my sentences but I didn't have to Luce just hugged me like everything was going to be alright. And in that moment I believed it.

"Come on you need a bath, Happy brought you a pair of swimming trunks to change into so I could stay with you." Her giggly voice whispered in my ear. "And if you're going to keep sleeping with me you have to be clean." 

Just what did Happy and Wendy tell her? I'm not complaining though, I smile and look down to find Lucy already in a light pink bikini and my vest and scarf gone. I raised an eyebrow at her and she pointed to both folded neatly on the chair in her room. Still confused but okay she leaves a hand gripping my shoulder while she turns around looking away, even weirder but I change anyway. 

"So what exactly is going on?" I asked her not being able to take it anymore as she moved my hands to her waist while she set the water for the bath. Looking down at her slender frame and smooth fair skin as she bent over the tub, I pulled her back into me hard. She straightens up almost immediately and I breathe in her scent as my arms circle her waist. 

She made some kind of noise that did not help at all making me see what I was doing. I pulled away for the first time not touching her at all since waking up. I crumble to the ground; baking in my own skin again. I was about to pass out when a cooling hand touched my face again relieving me so I could breath like a normal person again verses the gasping and huffing of just a moment ago. How long was I on the floor for?

It took a minute for me to hear Lucy talking, "It's okay, Natsu. Everything is going to be okay now, I'm here." 

My breathing is ragged at best as I blinked up at her, "What just happened?" 

She smiled sadly at me, "Natsu you can't let go of me until this is over. Don't worry we will make this work. It's only for a week." I nodded shakily and she helped me up. This time I am holding onto her as tight as I can without hurting her. 

"Shoot, the water is cold again," she mumbled. How long did I pass out for?

I held up a hand stopping her and then dipped it into the water. After about a minute I place my hand back around her waist, "There now try it." 

She looked at me like I was crazy but did what I said. When she did she jumped a little back into me, obviously shocked. The water was perfectly hot now, by her standards not mine. "Maybe you should take baths with me all the time?" I hear her mumble to herself. I want to say yes, to beg for such a thing but pretended I didn't hear anything. What is wrong with me?

She helps me into the tub which is big enough for both of us and after a minute she settles laying against me moaning slightly as she did. What is she doing to me? I just barely stopped from grabbing her again but she noticed. I tried to look away but I saw her smile as she grabbed my hand and instead put it exactly where it almost went; her chest. I take in a deep breath hissing through my teeth flinching back against the wall behind me. 

"It's okay, Natsu. I understand it must be hard for you." She leaned into my chest and neck as she spoke. "For you, I can do this." I feel myself grope her breast and I pull her so that I could smell her neck resting my other hand on her inner thigh. 

"Luce, don't let me go too far. I can't stand the thought of hurting you." I sigh relaxing into her scent as she seemed to melt into my arms. 

"Too far for me or too far for you?" I barely hear her ask at all, I don't think she meant to say it out loud. My lips started to drift along her neck my nose sliding along as I did, she actually moved her head so I could reach it easier. 

I pull her hips against my own again and hold her there. I sigh out completely relaxed only to realize that the smell from the train was back again. The amazing smell on her while I was laying in her lap. "You smell amazing," I moan into her ear. 

"We should hurry, we don't want to prune." Luce answered as she grabbed the washcloth and started washing herself around me and then she started washing me when I didn't move out of the way. Again it felt amazing like gentle sunshine resting lazily in the sky. I moan out and let her wash me anywhere she wants. I moved in whatever way she seemed interested in and I can't lie when she touched my scars I almost sank my teeth into her beautiful neck to mark her. I resisted though, I have to ask her properly. I can't just steal the choice away from her. 

"Luce," I moan as she washed my hair leaving me to take care of other areas where she couldn't see. 

"Hmmm?" She asked sitting down her back against mine so she could finish herself. 

"Luce, I'm really trying. I promise." I try to explain without letting her see my current state. To be fair she was literally just rubbing me all over with her breast in my face or against my back. It really shouldn't be shocking that I was so hard. I'm just glad she hasn't noticed yet. 

"Natsu, you can't keep resisting. What's wrong?" she chides me. 

"Luce I really don't think I can tell you. Just stay there for a minute please." I want to beg her to do exactly the opposite of what I said though. The temptation was really to much to bare.

"Don't be silly," she says, turning around pressing her soft mounds against me again. Fuck she can definitely see me even through my trunks, she is completely quiet for several minutes. 

"Does it... Hurt?" she asked after I started to relax again only to feel her slide down my back, breast still pressed firmly to me. 

"Uh, no. Just... Sensitive really." I tell her slowly trying not to scare her. 

"If I touched it...?" she trailed off as she saw it jerk at her words. 

"Luce..." I moan turning to bury my face into her chest no longer able to resist the temptation. I hear her gasp in shock and then moan in what I hope was pleasure.

Lucy's POV

He looked up at me with what looked like fear in his eyes as he snuggled into my chest. I lift a hand and caress his head almost petting him as he lay there.

He really is worried about hurting me and he doesn't seem to understand what's happening to him either. At least not completely, I continued to smooth his hair as he fell asleep holding onto my middle. 

Every now and again he would snuggle into me and it took a lot to not squeak or squeal when he would occasionally nip at me. He would just graze his teeth while in-between them kissing on them as he did. I had a really huge hickey from that but I'm determined to not make a big deal out of it. 

Everytime he did one of these weird things while awake his eyes would flash red. So I know he isn't doing it on purpose or trying to trick me. 

I looked at my hand that I was still petting him with, I was pruning but I didn't have the heart to wake him. I decided to let it go another hour just so he could rest a little longer. I know that when he collapsed it took most of his energy from him. He was so weak after I had to help him up and into the tub. 

"I will always love you," I whisper so low I barely heard it but Natsu jumped up. 

"What?" he looked around groggily until he realized he had me pinned down, "I'm sorry!" he jumped back, my leg still pressed against him in the fairly small tub. It's extra large for one person, for two it works but there's not a lot of wiggle room.

"Calm down Natsu. So we can get out easier." I sigh ignoring his outburst. The water never did get cold, I think to myself, maybe I should find a way for him to bathe with me more often?


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu's POV

Her chest is practically black! There were blotches of red and blue spotted on what I can only assume to be very tender places. Did I do that? How could I do that to her? I'm just dying and she doesn't seem to even care, "Calm down Natsu. So we can get out easier," she huffed at me. For real? I just... But... How? 

I ended up doing what she asked me, anything and everything really. We got dressed in clean dry clothes, but I noticed Luce had put on another bikini. I watched as she called Loke to heal herself again. I tried to look away as Luce explained the situation to him. 

"Princess, why does it have to be you?" he sighed; gaining my interest as well from where I sat on the bed next to her. No one has told me much about all of this and Wendy seemed to know more than I did but I haven't seen her since I woke up. 

Loke and I looked at her and she just shrugged grinning like a cat with a mouse or better yet like Happy with a fish. Whatever the reason she wasn't going to tell either of us. I looked at Loke and he eyed me, I didn't have an answer for him so I just shook my head and shrugged as well. 

He sighed again before healing her, making me look away. I did not point out the fact that I was the one who gave them to her, I'm pretty sure he would have killed me regardless of what Luce said if I did. As much as I like to fight I still do not have a death wish.

So now we are dressed and I just want to snuggle into her again but I refrain, I'm actually pretty proud of myself for controlling my impulses until Luce scolds me again. 

"Natsu! You can't hurt yourself like that. What is it that you were going to do?" she asked me, what I really want to know is how she knew every time I held back. She hasn't missed one yet. 

"But Luce, you don't like me like that? I don't want to hurt you," I tried to reason with her. She would just sigh and pull me into her arms, exactly what I was wanting to do anyway. We were on her bed and she was reading a book dressed in a bikini with a light blue crop top over top and a blue jean mini skirt, while I just laid around bored out of my mind trying not to get hard looking at her. 

"Can we go somewhere please? Let's go to the guild! Maybe we can take a job? Luce?" I begged her until she finally closed the book and looked up at me after what seemed like hours.

"If we went to the guild can you tell me without a doubt in your mind that you won't run off or try to start a fight with Gray?" I couldn't avoid her gaze as she stared me down. 

"I'll try, please?" I give in. I just want out of her apartment even if it's for only an hour or two. 

She nods to herself before, "Good if you fail and pass out again I'll have Gray carry you back here and then you will owe him a favor, forever." I shiver at the thought before nodding, reaching to hold her hand, gripping it tightly in my own. I refuse to owe Gray anything. 

When we left her apartment I moved my arm so it was around her neck. So it was like when I normally hang off of her in a friendly way, a more comfortable way. Or so I thought, it ended up being really difficult to walk like that. I caved and just carried her in my arms the way I like with her arms around my neck I couldn't help breathing in her scent as I ran. What is wrong with me?

When we got to the guild and I put her down she hooked elbows with me and I kicked the door in like always. Mavis I love this guild! We got a few stares but that was pretty normal and we made our way to the mission board, Luce is practically dragging me. 

"Oi, Flamebrain! Where are you going?" Gray yelled from across the room. I pretended not to hear him as I remembered Luce's threat, only too easy to do with her nails digging into my arm reminding me as she pulled on me.

We got to the board and she had a firm grip on my arm as she pointed at a few different missions, most were super easy and wouldn't require fighting at all. I guess that is smart I can't really fight while holding onto her after all. 

"This one is a eating competition in a beach town and this one is a duel magic competition where we would have to dazzle some kids at the zoo, hey it's at night so we could use a unison raid and light up the sky as a finale. What do you think, Natsu? They are in the same town and on separate days so we could do both if you wanted. Then we could go to the beach in between!" Luce chatted for a while and in the end those were the two we picked. She had no desire to compete with me but she said something about making it easier to budget the food bill so whatever. 

We were just taking them down when I heard Wendy screaming at me. "Natsu Dragneel! What did I say?" I flinched how could Wendy grow up to be so scary? 

"Huh?" I asked, honestly I haven't spoken to her at all since Luce and I came back from the escort mission so I don't know what she is talking about. 

"Don't huh me! You're supposed to be on bed rest! And Lucy you are supposed to keep him there. Why do you ask for my help if you continue to ignore my directions anyway?" Wendy scolded us, she sounds too much like a certain pink haired old woman I know maybe it's just a healer thing. Damn I'm supposed to be on bed rest?

"Come on Wendy look," I hold up the missions for her to see. "We aren't even going to do anything hard just eating and entertaining some kids."

She reads both fliers and glares at Luce, "You just couldn't keep him in bed? It was only for a week! Even though he really needs three!" 

Luce just sighs and says, "Natsu." As if that answered everything. 

"Don't you 'Natsu' me! Do you even care if he dies? Because that is what will happen if you don't get him back in bed, NOW!" Wendy yelled. If by some chance she didn't already have every single person's attention in the otherwise silent guild, she did now. 

"Die?" Luce and I say at the same time, what the hell? 

"You heard me, now go!" she fumed, standing there pointing a finger at the doorway.

"I think, I should at least know how in the hell I could die! Wendy come on, what the hell is the matter with me?" I can't help getting upset and I almost let go of Luce. If not for her nails sinking deeper when I started to pull away I would have. 

"Salamander!" Gajeel called out getting my attention. "You're going through the change." he looked me dead in the eye and I felt the blood drain from my face. 

"Change." I whispered. All the energy I felt earlier was completely gone. I felt lifeless as I stood there. It explains so much and so little at the same time. I don't even care that Wendy just punched Gajeel in the face screaming about how fucking stupid he was for telling me. 

"Natsu?" Luce's voice is the only one clear as a bell over all the noise in the guild. I look up at her, not for the first time thinking about how truly beautiful she is. 

I try to smile but I can tell she isn't buying it. "I'm kind of tired, maybe in a few days we can go on those missions, huh?" my voice was hollow even to my own ears. "Can we go back to your apartment now?" I whispered to her. 

She doesn't seem to know what's going on, "Natsu?" I hold up a hand. 

"Please?" I ask her as I start to feel the first pinpricks of tears fighting to come out. I'm out of time.

She seemed to understand and nodded leading the way to the door ignoring Wendy's beating of Gajeel. I should be laughing my ass off, but I can't even really smile as I pick Luce up and run out the door. I can't hold back the tears for long and I need to leave as soon as possible. 

"Oh Natsu, I wish I could help you." Luce whispered into my neck. She doesn't even know what the change is and she is completely worried about me. 

I carry her through her bedroom window closing it behind us and lay her down on her bed. I look straight into her eyes and say the words I wish I could have told her before. "You can, but I didn't want it this way." I stopped and looked into her large honey brown eyes before saying them, "I love you."

Lucy's POV

"Please," he begged me looking up his eyes had started to glisten and it felt like my heart had stopped, the noise in the guild completely forgotten. I started to lead him to the door and he must have been having a really hard time because he picked me up and ran. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck, I wasn't afraid of him dropping me. No I am quite used to this, I just felt like just maybe it would help to keep him together just a little longer. 

I could feel his grip on me tighten as if responding but I don't really think he noticed. His head must be swimming. What is the change? Why was Wendy so mad at Gajeel for telling him? Is there really anything I can do to help?

"Oh Natsu, I wish I could help you." I whisper hugging him as tight as I did. 

This time I know he heard me the way he held me closer and I swear I heard him say something I always prayed he would but never has. "I love you." He had laid me down on my bed and was looking into my eyes now. Can I trust my ears?

"Natsu?" I breathe his name afraid that if I am to loud I will wake up and find it is all a dream. 

He looked away and let out a large sigh and was rolling away but I just couldn't let it happen. I grabbed him and stared into his eyes. I am begging for him to say something anything at all that tells me that I actually heard what I thought I did. "Natsu?" I asked him again. He looks a little shocked his eyes are wide and if I didn't know better I would say he looked like he was about to break apart at even just one wrong word. "Please, what did you say?" I beg him again. I can't breathe the whole of the world seems to have stopped moving as I stare up at him. 

"I love you," he says with a small smile as if he could keep going. "I know you don't feel the same but I just had to tell you, at least once-"

I pulled him down interrupting his stupid words with a kiss that I have been holding back for almost as long as I have known him. When I finally release him again I can't help following it up with smaller kisses but Natsu must have been pretty shocked because he just froze up letting me do whatever I wanted until I nip at his neck making him moan. I stop at that waiting to hear whatever he was thinking, praying I didn't go to far. 

"Natsu?" I ask him afraid that I had upset him. 

"Will you be my life mate?" his breathing shuddered as if he was waiting to be released.

"Ye-" I start to answer him but he puts his hand on my mouth stopping me. 

"Luce, becoming my life mate means we would have sex and it CAN wait if you want it to. Just say soon instead if that's what you want. Do you understand?" he looked into my eyes and I nodded. 

He released my mouth and I pull him into another kiss. "Yes. I want to be your life mate," I whisper as I kiss him. "I always have." I couldn't help pulling him closer rubbing along his neck gently pulling his vest off him and when it was gone I rolled him over. When his head hit my pillow I took off his scarf and wrapped it around his wrist tying him to my bedframe as I did. 

"Luce?" He moaned as I kissed his lips keeping him from saying much else. I kissed down his neck running my tongue down his skin, occasionally nipping at him leaving soft red marks as I did. Nothing to noticable and nothing that wouldn't be gone in an hour or two. 

I could feel his heart racing as I pressed against him, his breath shuddering under my every touch as if I had some kind of power over him. I lean down and whisper in his ear, "Do I have to do anything besides sex?" I lick along the edge of his ear down to his earlobe where I nibbled on it gently. 

"Bite me, hard enough to get a little blood but it can wait until you're ready." He should have figured out that I was ready by now. 

I have been so horny for days now, having to keep going and cleaning up or changing clothes so that just maybe he wouldn't notice. "Right now, I am very wet but I have been waiting a very long time to kiss you. Tell me now, do you want to wait or..." I trailed off as I slid my fingers down from his shoulders across his chest coming to rest on the v of his hips. I look up at him again to find him almost panting waiting for my next move or touch. 

"You have kept me waiting a long time. You know that?" I asked him as I start to kiss along the path my fingers had followed. He didn't seem to be able to answer only being able to hiss or suck in some air as I teased him. 

"You know you have spent the last couple days doing this to me." I moan into his ear before sucking on his neck again, I had found a very good spot to bite him but I was going to enjoy this. It wasn't until he had several hickey's coating along his sexy body that I looked up trying to get his attention again. 

"Natsu, can I take these off now?" I asked him pulling at the waist of his pants sharply making sure I had his focus. 

"Yes, please!" I hear him moan his voice breaking, his body already has a thin layer of sweat from his body burning up. I could see his excitement grow with each of my words or whatever movements I made. I had been taking my time but even so I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. 

I pull his bottoms off not caring to drag this out any further, my own clothes following almost immediately. "Say it again." I whisper as I just barely graze a single finger along his shaft. 

"What?" Natsu mumbled hardly able to think. 

"Say it again." I demand. I'm not going any farther without him saying it. I waited and after what seemed like forever he realized what I meant. 

"Luce, I love you." He breathed trying to lean forward and kiss me. Instead I pull away, much to his frustration and slide my hands up and then down his torso again.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu's POV

"Luce, I love you." I tell her again, I need to kiss her but just as I'm about to reach her she pulls away raking hey fingers up and down my front. I can't help moaning as she does though, especially when she starts kissing the light scratch marks that she left behind. 

What have I done? I can barely think as I look down to see her eyeing my shaft. What is she? I can barely think the words before she looks up and smiles grabs me hard and oh so very slowly licks the tip. I can't help spasming under her touch thrusting my hips into the air, my body practically begging for more of these weird feelings. 

How does she know how to do all this? Why didn't I know that mating could feel like this? 

"Natsu," I open my eyes at the sound of her voice seemed to caress my name. "Don't look away. You should watch all of this." She purred as she licked from the base to the tip this time. 

"How?" Is all I can manage before she puts the entire head in her mouth. I pull on my scarf wishing I could grab ahold of her and push further in. 

After what felt like forever and yet not nearly long enough she stopped bobbing her head and pulled away. I watched as she licked up what I could only guess was her own spit until she squeezed and pushed out what I can only see as a drop coming out of me. She licked it up and smiling at me she started doing it again. 

I know I didn't cum yet. Just because I haven't had sex before doesn't mean I haven't masterbated before. Whatever Luce is doing to me is equally a blessing and a curse. I can feel myself building up and I needed it to be inside of her. As amazing as her mouth feels, that's not where I need to cum. 

I feel her sucking now and kissing as she went. "Luce!" I beg her. 

She looks up and smiles, "I have waited a long time for this and I want it to last. Please?" she purrs the words as if I had any real choice. 

I swallow dryly, "I can't last too much longer." I lick my lips as she swirls her tongue around making my eyes roll back. 

"I kind of want you to cum on my breast before... You know." She whispered shyly as she now gripped my balls in her hands making my hips thrust into the air again. How can she act so shy while doing all of these things? I wanted to scream in frustration.

"What? But..." I say and she practically swallowed me; her lips went all the way to the base. I was seeing stars as I moan out her name. "Lllluuuuuucccceee!" I still haven't cum yet. Damn it all, just how? 

I look down to see she has one of her hands still holding me tightly as she now licked up and down my shaft again. Was she blocking it? I pull on my scarf again. Why did she have to tie me up?

"Fine, I'll cum anywhere you want just please!" I cry out in a strained whisper. She smiled and finally came up to kiss me again. I don't know how long we were kissing but I was well out of breath when she pulled away. 

"Let's go to the shower," she purred as my head swam trying to make sense of all of this. I followed her and she took a seat by the shower pulling me closer to her. I don't know how she managed it but I still had my hands tied together just not to the bed anymore. She took me in her mouth sucking so hard I could see the stars and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore she pulled me out of her mouth and released my shaft. 

I came on her mouth, her neck and her chest. It wasn't a small amount either. She had thick creamy white fluid drizzled all over her and when I thought I was going to collapse I saw her licking her lips and rubbing my cum smoothly on herself. 

I thought she was the most amazing woman before but now I know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I watched as her hands slid across her chest and when it looked like it had been pretty much rubbed in she started licking her fingers. My cum was all over her, I could see the creamy fluid running down her body and it was the sexiest I have ever seen her. 

"Luce?" I whispered only barely hoping we weren't done yet as my dick never got the chance to soften before hardening again. I could feel myself throbbing as I watched her grab me again and put me in her mouth again going all the way down once before pulling away again. 

"We aren't done yet. No where close." her voice sounded like velvet as she purred the words. What have I gotten myself into?

Lucy's POV

"We aren't done yet. No where close." I purred to him. I can't believe I did all of that! I am still wet from his cum and my own juices are practically flowing out of me. I can feel it dripping down my legs. I just want this to last forever and it looks like Natsu is all for it; he is rock hard and if it's possible it looks like he is ready to cum again now. 

I can't help the smirk on my face as I see his eyes roll back into his head again before I released him with a loud pop. "Do you like the view?" I ask him getting a few quick nods and heavy panting for an answer. "Would you like to try?" I ask him leaning back in my seat resting my head against the shower wall behind me. 

This seemed to snap him into focus as he looked down at me. I widened my legs so he could see my now very wet pussy waiting for him. I saw his eyes widen but not until I saw him inhale deeply. Smell was the ticket huh? I can't help thinking about the bottle of pheromone shampoo I bought on our last mission. I still haven't opened it yet. 

He sank to his knees as if he were in a daze and I let his arms go around my neck and passed my shoulders down towards my hips still tied together as he lifted my hips towards him. I could hear him inhaling my scent and his eyes looked glazed as he finally licked along the outer lips shooting pleasure through me like electricity. 

I reach over and start the water for the tub, Natsu doesn't seem to notice exploring this new part of my body. His tongue was so hot I should have been wondering how he wasn't burning me but no. I could only moan and gasp as he got either more confident or excited by my taste and smell, going deeper and swirling it around. It didn't take him long to realise that if he licked and sucked on my clit just right more of the substance came spilling out of me. 

"Nnnnaaaaatssssssuuuuu!" I screamed his name as my body convulsed against his mouth. He was looking up at me no longer dazed his eyes razor sharp taking in every little response to whatever touch or movement he did. I came hard but I was nowhere close to done and from the looks of his throbbing shaft he wasn't either. I pulled him up and put a hand on the knot tying his hands together. 

"Are you ready?" I asked him almost breathless as I kissed him. 

"Luce, I've been waiting a really long time now." He hissed as he leaned in to kiss my neck. "You have to go first." He nibbled on my neck shooting more pleasure through me. 

I bite him, hard and I kiss and suck until I start to taste something spicy but sweet. I look down and see that it was his blood he has a smallest nick and I kissed and sucked on it until it stopped bleeding. I could feel Natsu's member pressed against my opening hard. I glance around and see the clean tub of water completely forgotten from earlier. "Natsu?" I breathe pointing at it before untying his hands.

"You want our first time in the bath?" he asked before smiling. He reached over and dipped a hand into what I'm sure are now icy cold waters. 

He picked me up and laid me down in the now hot steamy water earning another gasp from me. "Natsu," I moaned his name as he situated himself between my legs. 

"Did you get blood?" he asked now kissing on my breast making loud sucking noises. 

"Yes," I responded, waiting to feel pain but instead I only felt pleasure as he moved up my neck kissing, sucking and biting me in ways I never could have dreamed of. 

"Are you ready?" he growled in my ear setting my heart racing again. 

"Yes!" I felt his teeth scraped along my neck making me moan more and when I was to the point I couldn't do much but pant is when I felt a small pinch on my neck. The pain was gone before I could even register that it was ever there, because at the same time he lined himself up and pushed into me. 

My back arched at the welcome intruder almost like it was trying to help pull him in. My breathing had all but stopped and was now ragged as he slowly pushed himself in, careful not to hurt me. "Natsu!" I couldn't do more than breathe his name but I know he heard me when he froze. "More, please. So slow, deeper, faster." My words barely made sense to me so I don't know how he understood me. 

My breath caught as he pushed the rest of the way in, filling me. It took a moment for me to adjust to him but when I did I couldn't stay still. I needed him more now than ever before. 

He moved with me gently, slowly and when he finally released my neck he kissed me. These sensations are so new to me and yet so much more. I held onto Natsu as if he might disappear any second now. I tried so hard to memorize his taste but it never seemed to be enough so I would kiss him deeper. 

Then when it felt like I couldn't take anymore I screamed out his name, "Natsu!" I felt like I was about to break as I tried so desperately to hold onto him, to pull him in closer. My world was shattering and all I could do was scream in pleasure as I felt him stiffen inside of me and his moans joined my own. We collapsed into each other as we hit our release, finally we were done. 

Natsu's POV

I can feel myself slowly going soft even while still inside of her. Never have I felt anything so amazing as sex before. I feel like my world has shattered and I am perfectly okay with that. 

The water seems to have slowly evaporated while we were distracted. The bathroom was full of steam and the tub only had a couple of inches of water left. I reach over and turn on the water making sure it was cool enough for Luce. When it gets comfortably full again I snuggle into her again having turned the water back off. 

"My mate." I whispered as I cuddled her. 

She starts to stir and grabs onto me again. "Again?" she asked as if she were afraid I would say no. 

I can't help smiling and pulling her in for a deep kiss. I could feel myself hardening and I pull ever so slightly out before thrusting in again. We ended up climaxing another five times and refilling the water once more after the fifth. 

I watch Luce as her breathing relaxes again, unsure if she wants more or if she is about to pass out. I feel her arms tighten around me. "One more time and then bed," she yawns kissing on my neck close to where she bit me. 

"Aye sir," I whisper filling her again. It isn't too long before we finish and again the water seems to have disappeared. I just shrug it off as I pick up my mate who seems to be barely awake and carry her to the bed. "I love you Luce." I whisper kissing her on the head wrapping my arms around her under the blankets. I feel sleep start to steal over me when suddenly I wasn't tired anymore. I was painfully awake and turned on again. I groan feeling her body pressed against mine. 

"Natsu?" she yawned turning back towards me. While she was turning over she somehow managed to hit my dick, thankfully gently but it didn't stop me from jumping. 

I look at her to find her wide awake now and with what can only be described as pure excitement written on her face. "I thought you were tired?"she teased me. 

"I don't know what happened, Luce. I swear I was about to pass out and the next moment, well this." I tried to defend myself. 

She clicked her tongue at me in disapproval. "I'm your mate now right?" she asked, smirking. I gulped and nodded in answer. "Good then," she got on her hands and knees again crawling down my body. "This is mine." She whispered and took my now throbbing shaft in her mouth again. 

Lucy's POV

It's been a good three or four days since we went to the guild. I don't think either of us slept a wink everytime he would get close to collapsing he would somehow get another rush of energy and we would start all over again. I have found that biting his neck where his mark is now gives him or myself a burst of pleasure. Our marks look like stars on our necks and I love that they are identical. 

I think we have been awake too long and I don't know how I have been keeping up with Natsu. Unlike him I am just ready to keep going and going but I also know that we need to rest. I have never been awake this long doing anything and here I am ready for another marathon. I get up to grab us a glass of water just to have Natsu grab my arm again. 

"Luce?" He looks like he is in pain. I crawl back on top of him and sit down on his now pulsing member again. I can't help the gasp that escapes me as I do. Like everything in the world is okay again. When he cums this time I don't pull away. I know he needs to sleep and soon. Maybe if I keep him inside he can finally relax enough to fall asleep?

I can feel myself growing more and more frustrated as I lay there combing his hair with my fingers when his eyes snap open again. Well that didn't work. I smile, oh well it's not like I can't keep going. All the books I read did not prepare me for this hunger. I couldn't seem to stop. I would finish with him every time and they were all amazing. But then just a few seconds later I was ready to go again. Almost humping him at some points, the days passed in this very strange yet wonderful way.

Suddenly I hear clapping and look around the room keeping myself above the now passed out Natsu. "Who's there?" I demand as I pick up my keys from the bedside table. Out of reflex I felt Loke's key slip into my hand. But almost as quickly I felt my magic resonate within me and I relaxed again. 

"If you want to make a contract with me can you give me a minute to get dressed?" I ask the unseen visitors. 

"We much prefer you naked and fully sated." I heard a female voice respond. 

"We?" I ask again remaining where I was. It wasn't much but the blankets at least had where Natsu and I were connected together covered. I tried in vain to cover my chest from the unwelcome eyes. 

"Yes, we are the duel sin keys Lust and Envy." I hear a deep man's voice respond this time. "I am Incubus my sin is envy," a very handsome man with black leathery wings revealed not only himself but another dark and beautiful woman with matching black leathery wings next to him. 

"And I am Succubus my sin is lust," the female slightly bowed her head to me. "I must say I am impressed. Most humans that get my blessing only last about two days. Not you, though. I wonder if it's because you were so horny for so long before?" she said her voice was velvety smooth and seemed to slide right down my body in pleasure. 

"Incubus and Succubus?" I ask to make sure I have them correct. 

"Yes, but you may call us something else if you wish?" Incubus asked me. 

I shook my head no, "I will not ignore your names. They are a part of who you are." That seemed to be funny to them because they both laughed quite a bit. "What do you mean by blessing?" I asked looking at Succubus again.

"Well anytime I consider giving my key to someone I give them my blessing first. To see if they are worthy to be the holder of lust." she paused and waited for me to motion for her to continue. "It's a test that lasts for four days and no one has ever made it to day three." she looked up at me again. "Until now that is, you didn't only meet my four day challenge you broke it. Eight days! You have been locked up in either your bed or bath tub for eight days feeding into your desires."

"It was getting to be too hard to re energize your lover so we decided to end your test especially after seeing you try to let him rest so many times only to fail and well. Pleasure him again." Incubus moaned from where he was next to Succubus. 

"Duel keys?" I asked instead, trying to ignore the rush of need flowing through my body as I felt myself clench onto Natsu. Thankfully it provided some relief even if only a little. 

"Oh yes, you cannot hold one without the other. We are the duel keys because it is a double edged sword. If you agree to make a contract with us you will be afflicted with our sins. Although I bet Griffin the sin of pride neglected to mention that." Succubus purred sliding a loving arm down Incubus' arm nearest her. 

"I did not know that," I looked up at her after a moment of thinking. "So if I make a contract with you two I will be horny all the time and constantly accusing Natsu of cheating on me?' I ask them. 

They laughed for a few seconds before answering. "You are half right. The sin of lust will make you horny a good bit more but no we do not change your very nature. Besides, everyone knows that dragons only mate with their life mate." Succubus explained. 

"Having said that you will probably become a little protective and maybe a hair possessive of him around others. Only marginally compared to what you normally are though so no one will likely notice." Incubus explained further. 

"I see," I nod slightly before looking back up at them. "So did you want to make a contract with me?" I ask them again. 

"Our only requirement is that you must call us out together anytime you need one of us you must call both of us." Succubus replied. She and Incubus hold out their keys for me to take. 

"Deal." I felt a rush of magic fill me and before they went to the celestial realm they turned back to face me one more time. 

"By the way if you use envy you can give your lover some of your energy and it will help to relax yourself as well." Incubus smiled at me. 

"And if you use lust you will be able to excite him or whoever as well. Not that a dragon needs much temptation" Succubus added, winking as she did.

I nod my thanks, "I should let him sleep. He has been through enough as it is."

"If you don't finish yourself you will cause not only yourself but him pain in the future. If you share your energy he will only be better for it. There will be no lasting side effects either good nor bad." Succubus advised. I nodded my head in understanding and they disappeared into smoke. I put their keys by Griffon's with Plu's key in between them just in case.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu's POV

I woke up this time filled with energy, the kind of energy that could keep me going for days. I looked up at Luce who was thankfully still on top of me to see her lust filled eyes looking hopefully at me. I crack a grin pulling her in for a kiss, "More?" I ask her already feeling that I was as hard as humanly possible at that moment. 

I feel her lift her hips just a little before plunging down again. I did not feel a need to sleep again for several days, I don't know what happened but Mavis life could not have been more amazing. 

Lucy's POV

I can't help screaming his name again as for once we climax and I can't seem to move after. I'm panting hard and I could feel myself shivering and shaking from exhaustion and satisfaction. I feel myself tip over, unable to stay on top of Natsu any longer and I lay there. At first he starts to freak out but I wave him off. I'm finally satisfied I roll over on my back still panting before looking back at him. 

I can still see lust clearly in his eyes, I can't help smiling at him before motioning him over. "You want more?" I ask him hoarse from all of my screams. I see him nod barley as he nuzzles into my neck trying to get closer somehow. "Then get in here," I whispered as if it were a secret. 

We made love slowly this time, it seemed much more natural and when we came this time we dozed off in each other's arms. Natsu slowly went soft and slid out as he did. 

Natsu's POV

I wake up to Luce sleeping soundly in my arms, I hold her close for several minutes before I untangle myself from her. Whatever magic made that all happen has my thanks. Taming a dragon is not supposed to be easy and I was more than worried that I would have hurt her. When I finally get free I start a bath and as I am filling the tub a bottle catches my eye; Pheromone shampoo and body wash. It was unopened though. I grin to myself, Luce... Oh the things I'm going to do to you.

I come back to the bedroom to find Luce awake and cleaning. I guess she has the same thought I did; we stink. Really bad. How long were we going at it? 

"Natsu help me air out the clean mattress please?" she asked me having taken one end of it already. I help her and we continue to clean her room. The smell of sex was almost gone and with the window open, it should take care of the rest. "I need a bath!" Luce stretched as she finally stood up. 

I smiled and waved a hand towards the bathroom to which she giggled taking it and pulling me with her. We did not have sex only cleaned each other. I couldn't help hugging and kissing on her in the tub though. I even teased her about the shampoo. "Seriously though do not use this without telling me first." I couldn't help being stern with her about it. If that bottle does half of what it says it does then I could really hurt her. She was only too happy to agree and said something about a trip while grinning at me. I splashed her and while we were laughing I pulled her in for a real kiss. 

"My mate." we purr together, which only made us smile and kiss again. I feel all sappy and well, warm. I can't say I have ever felt so complete before. To know without a doubt that I am not alone and never will be again, it's powerful. 

Lucy's POV

Natsu and I spent far to long in the tub to not be having sex but oh well. When we got out and dressed we put the bedding back together and made the bed back up. He didn't even complain about helping me clean. Is this really what having a mate is like? I like it. No, I love it. Knowing Natsu will always be there for me, but I guess I already knew that. Just now he knows it too.

It's not until we are laying on the bed that I realise that there have been several times that we were not touching and he didn't break down in pain. 

"Natsu, what is the change that Gajeel was talking about?" I asked him both curious and at the same time I felt like it wasn't a big deal. At least not anymore. 

"The change is when a dragon has already picked who they want as a life mate and their body will no longer let them put it off. They can either ask them or bear the pain for a few weeks. At the end of the pain they will no longer be able to ask, ever again." 

"So, when you found out you were going through the change...?" I left my question unasked. I guess I didn't really need to know. "Natsu I love you and I'm glad you asked me." I sigh instead snuggling into him. 

"How long have we been here?" he asked after a while. 

"I don't really know." I think for a moment and summon Succubus and Incubus thankfully Natsu and I are fully dressed this time. 

"Yes, your Highness?" they say together bowing slightly. 

"How long did Natsu and I?" I ask not willing to finish but knowing they knew. 

"Well, it's been three weeks since we made our contract and you two slept for only a day. If you catch my drift?" Succubus winked when she finished talking.

"You used a lot of magic too. You should rest more, thankfully her," Incubus pointed at Succubus before continuing, "'blessing' has finally run its course." he finished. 

"New spirits?" Natsu asked, a little confused but still snuggling into me. I told him about the 'blessing'/test and he laughed a little before trying to stand up. "I should thank you, it's not easy to tame a dragon." He laughed, unable to get up because of my grip. 

This time it was Succubus who laughed, "Little dragon she already had you tamed a long time ago. She just didn't make her claim on you until now." We chatted for a few minutes and then they returned to the celestial realm. 

"We should go to the guild today, maybe pick a job?" I breathe out content with how things are. Then I frowned, "I guess I should really pack up so we can move first." 

"Yeah, we need to get your stuff into the house so your crazy landlady doesn't bother us." Natsu yawned happily. I feel like this should be some huge discussion, to move in together, but honestly no; not really. We cuddle for a few more minutes and I look at the clock. It is still early morning. If we hurry we could do both. 

I summon Loke, Virgo, and Capricorn and they help us pack everything, storing it in the celestial realm until we are ready for it. The room is completely empty and Natsu and I eat what food was left out before taking out the trash one last time. I talk to my landlady and sign off on the fact I am no longer her tenet and we walk to the guild. We can unpack whenever we are ready, there is no rush so we decide to go on a mission first. 

Natsu and I are just talking about random things from the weather and the fishermen nearby to past missions. "I could really use some action." I sigh.

"Then let's pick a good mission! With something we can fight!" Natsu cheered as we went through the doorway. Yelling out our usual greeting. To say the guild hall was silent would have been an understatement but we ignore it and go to the mission board. 

"This one! We can totally beat a group of six bandits!" Natsu cheered. I couldn't help laughing and agreeing to it. 

We were walking towards Mira to get our mission stamped when I got hit around the middle. It felt like all the air was knocked out of me but Natsu caught me keeping me from falling. It turned out to be Wendy and she looked up with tears running down her face and she kept crying saying how sorry she was and that she never meant to hurt us.

"Relax Wendy, we are fine." I tell the sweet blue haired girl hugging me tightly. She looked between both of us and continued to cry. I just pet her head softly for a few minutes waiting until she relaxed again. 

When she did Natsu put an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug and she cried even more. Now with Natsu petting her head to try and relax her. The rest of the guild stayed silent watching the whole thing unfold. Clearly hearing Wendy cry about how sorry she was. 

Natsu's POV

I just held her for a while letting her get it out. I don't really get why she felt so bad about anything. It's not like she forced me to go into the change or anything. Oh well, if this helps her feel better than so be it.

When she was done crying I tell her how Luce and I were going on a mission and that we would see her later. I also told her not to worry so much. But I don't think she listened to me at all. 

Mira just silently stamped our mission flier and let us go. It wasn't until we were outside that I heard Romeo ask why she was so sorry. 

"Because, now Natsu can never know what love is and it is all my fault." I couldn't help raising an eyebrow at that. What is she talking about Luce is my mate, what greater love is there than that? But Luce is pulling on my hand and leading me to the train station and I don't even care that I have to get on the damn train. I can't be happier than being with her right now. 

We got on the train and took our seats and Luce was talking to me trying to distract me when suddenly I realised that I didn't feel sick. "I don't feel sick," I say dumbly. Luce looked at me for a minute and she seemed to realize that the train was already moving, yet I looked fine. 

"Maybe finding a mate cured your motion sickness?" she suggested. I can't help smiling at that. Life just got a whole lot better in so many ways!

The mission didn't take long and honestly it was kind of disappointing. We were already entering the guild again and heading to the board when we heard Mira drop a tray. "Mira are you okay?" Luce asked her, concerned for our friend.

"Yeah, it's nothing, don't worry about it." she stuttered a little bit and Luce and I looked at each other and shrugged. 

We went to the board and this time found a mission to defeat some kind of ape man thing that was attacking women a few towns over. I hold it up to Luce, "Remind you of anyone?" I ask her laughing. She nodded laughing with me. We take it and go to Mira and she stamps this one too. 

Before we could walk out though Happy flies into the guild with Lily. "Natsu! Lushie!" He cries as if he hasn't seen us in forever. His little face is covered in tears and he slams into Luce's chest making me raise an eyebrow. Why is everyone acting so sad and weird?

"Hey Happy, how's it going?" Luce asked him, smiling and hugging him as if her life depended on it. Oops I hatched Happy's egg and raised him, he is practically my son. Luce is now my mate so she is probably getting hit hard with the mommy feelings. 

Surprisingly she let him go easily enough and cleaned his face. In fact she was treating him like normal for the most part. Wait does that mean that she already saw him like a son? I think back and yeah I think so. She only got violent when he stepped over some kind of line and where a mother would normally spank her child or put them in the corner she tried but it is kind of hard when the blue exceed could fly out of reach. I can't help smiling at the thought and just watching them hugging and laughing joining them when they do. 

"Sorry Happy we were about to take a mission. Are you alright staying here?" Luce asked him shyly. 

"Of course, I'm not a baby you know!" Happy puffed out his chest and smiled really big for her. 

She started to tear up a bit and Happy immediately tried to make her feel better. She just shook her head and hugged him again before saying, "It's just that you have grown up so much since we first met." She smiled at him and hugged him again. I could see him smiling like he somehow won a grand prize, which made me smile. I'm happy they like each other so much.

We said our goodbyes and left for our mission. It was exactly the same as the first time when we saved Romeo's dad. This time it was a villager who was turned into the ape and we defeated it with ease. Honestly the longest part of the job was getting there. 

"Luce, this is kind of boring. I was wanting a harder mission," I pouted at her.

Lucy's POV

"I know I was too." I can't help frowning. Did we really get that strong over the years that these missions seem so easy? We were walking towards the mission board for the third time today. 

"This time let's pick two or three missions close together and then we can just spend the night at a hotel." I suggested to him just to find him easily agreeable. We did as we planned and headed out again but not before I heard Levy say to Gajeel, "Why are they so normal then?" How exactly am I supposed to take that?

I looked at Natsu as we ran to the train station and after we got on the train and were comfortable I turned to him. "What do you think Levy meant? I know you heard her too."

"I honestly don't get it. First Wendy and now Gajeel they should both know what our marks mean. Why do they assume that we didn't mate? he responded just as confused as I felt. 

I shrug and look at his mark again and realise, "Our marks are kind of hard to see. So maybe they didn't see them?" 

His eyes lit up, "That must be it! Now that I think about it I can barely see them at all on either of us. It's almost like they are meant to blend into our skin." I nodded in agreement. 

"Somehow, I'm okay with this." Natsu sighed, laying his head down in my lap. An old habit I have no desire to break. 

"Me too. I don't really want to hide it from them but I don't want to announce it either," I ran my fingers through his hair as I talked. "I don't want to make a big deal out of it." He nodded and we purred as we rode on in silence. Not caring that we probably looked either like love sick teenagers or a crazy couple. Not that anyone could see us anyway in our little cabin.

"Then it's decided, we won't tell them but we also won't hide it from them either. If they see us or walk in on us we will just act like it is their fault for not bothering to notice before." I nodded in agreement to his words. We also decided that we would go ahead and move in together and even hire someone to make the house more comfortable for us. 

"I would like to have kids one day." I sigh dreamily as I run my fingers through his hair. I don't know why we were having all of these heavy conversations now. It just felt natural somehow, we are already mated so these things just kind of came with it.

"Me too. Lots of them if you're okay with it?" he asked me and I agreed quickly.

"I hated being the only child and the thought of having a large family, well it's like a fantastic dream." I tell him in a hushed tone. 

"We can pretty much pick when we want to have kids, as a dragon slayer I can you know..." Natsu got quiet and after a moment he was turning red. 

"Natsu Dragneel are you trying to tell me that you have your own birth control built in?" I ask him, surprised. He nodded weakly and I bust up laughing. "Well then I'm throwing away mine, they make me sick most of the time anyway."

"Then why take them?" he asked confused. 

"In case a certain fire dragon slayer decided he was interested and I didn't want to tell him to put a condom on." I teased him. "We should probably wait a couple years to have kids, get settled and get a nice large house with plenty of space for them to play in first." I continued on in a dreamy way. 

"Then lets do it. Let's put everything we have into building a new house on my land and then we can fill it." He wriggled his eyebrows at me in a silly way, "The fun way."and we both laughed. 

"I love you, Natsu Dragneel." I told him wishing he would come up so I could kiss him. 

"And I love you Lucy Dragneel, my mate." he actually sat up and kissed me. How could I have ever thought he was dense before? We were in a private cabin and I kissed him in return without worrying about holding back. 

Natsu's POV

It's been a few months since we made our plans and we just hired a contractor to work on the house. Happy is almost never there anymore and is almost always with Wendy and Carla but I told him I was having some work done and that he needed to stay away while they worked on it. 

Luce and I didn't stay idle waiting either. We kept going on mission after mission while they worked and a few times the rest of the team came along too. 

"You two have been really busy lately. We almost never see you." Gray said while we were riding on the train. I didn't want to deal with either of their questions so I was trying to sleep on Luce's lap. I felt Luce's fingers comb through my hair relaxing me again. She always seems to know when I need her touch. 

"Always looking for an adventure," Luce responded. I could hear the smile in her voice before she even let the first giggle slip. I can't help snuggling into her at that. 

"Natsu seems to have calmed down quite a bit. He didn't even fight getting on the train like usual." Erza stated as if she were somehow glaring at me. I felt Luce shrug but she didn't stop her fingers at all, making me sigh in comfort. 

"It sounds like he is perfectly fine where he is." Happy chimed in. 

I felt as the train slowed down and came to a stop. Luce still shook my shoulder gently and I got up and stretched pretending I didn't hear anything. The job turned out to be simple. We had split up and Luce and I didn't even wait for Erza and Gray to rejoin us before taking out the bad guys. In fact we were already turning them in when they arrived. 

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Erza demanded, I could tell she was angry. 

"We just didn't need your help. Sorry we dragged you along for no reason." I shrugged and Luce also apologised. We split the reward evenly and made our way back to the train station. Luce and I up ahead of the others. 

I could easily hear them talking, "Somethings not right. How did they take them down so easily? I heard a guard say that they were super hard, maybe even borderline S class." Gray whispered to Erza and Happy. 

"Something doesn't sit well with me. I thought that Natsu almost died a few months ago. Why is he so relaxed now? And why is Lucy so relaxed?" Erza asked, mostly talking to herself. 

"True and if he was really going through the change then why is he and Lushie so close now?" Happy pondered. 

"Happy what is the change?" Gray asked after a few moments of silence.

"It's kind of like a dragon/dragon slayer puberty. Basically he was forced to make a painful choice and lived as if he were in hell for a month." Happy answered while eating on a fish. I roll my eyes, little buddy you're not supposed to tell people that I want to groan as I think to myself.

"What choice did he have to make?" Erza asked next. Okay I do not blame him one bit if he answers her. She is too scary not to answer. 

"Basically, he had to choose to withstand hell's fire for another or not. The change kind of took that choice from him. He was forced to withstand the fire because the other person didn't choose him." He explained. How has Happy not noticed that Luce and I are always together yet?

"What do you mean?" Gray asked next. 

"He had to tell a girl he liked her and if she didn't like him he would be tortured with his own fire from inside himself." I heard Happy stop for a minute before continuing. "Lushie didn't pick him but I guess she stayed by his side the whole time and took care of him. I guess that's why they are so close now." 

I looked over at Luce and saw her looking back at me. Since she is my mate she has many of the same abilities I do. She had slowly been gaining them since we mated; she is not easily burned by fire now and she has heightened senses like I do. She can't use my magic or anything but close enough. It also helps that she has been learning Romeo's rainbow fire so in a fight it looks like we are using the same magic sometimes. 

"So flame brain had a thing for Lucy huh?" Gray sighed as if it weren't a big deal. 

"DON'T!" Happy hissed angrily making both Erza and Gray stop in their tracks. "Don't ever make fun of Natsu again! He will never know what it is like to be married. How can you make fun of him for that?" Happy cried. 

"Wait, what?" Gray asked shocked as Luce and I walked further ahead pretending we didn't hear anything. 

"Dragon slayers only get one chance. They mate for life and if they say no they literally go through hell for a month until the feelings they already have are burned from their very souls." Happy was in tears and I couldn't take it anymore. 

"Hey what's going on back there?" I called out to them. "Happy come on buddy we still need to get on the train before you start sleeping." I try to laugh and smile at them like I was unaware of what they were talking about. 

He quickly cleaned his face and yelled, "I'm coming!" ending the conversation there. 

"Happy! Have you been crying? Come here and let me clean your face!" Luce scolded him. How has he not figured it out yet? I wondered to myself seeing both Erza and Gray giving each other side looks and giving us weird looks. 

Oh well they will figure it out eventually, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy's POV

It's been a couple months since that mission with Erza and Gray and word seems to have gotten around to our friends that Natsu can not love anymore because I told him no. Why am I getting turned into the bad guy here? I try to ignore the gossip and strange looks I'm getting. It's really hard now that I basically had all of a dragon's senses but not their magic. I wonder if I could learn it?

Smell was by far the worst, but also the fastest thing to get used to. I looked over at Natsu, we had tried that pheromone shampoo out last week and honestly it was great. Not overpowering at all but a really fast turn on if I let myself get lost in the smell of him. And it lasted for well over a week, because the smell was still very much there. Natsu still smells amazing and we have taken showers nearly every day, without it. Since then just because of the missions we have gone on. 

"Hey Luce! Let's go on this one next!" Natsu called out across the guild hall to me while waving a flier in the air.

I smile and without even looking at it agree before turning to Mira, "Can I have a shake to go please?" 

"Not so fast! Natsu, you and Lucy have been going on a different mission everyday sometimes more than one! I'm cutting you both off for one week." Master interrupted taking the flier from Natsu as he was running by. 

"Why?" Natsu and I were confused. We tried not to take too many and we always asked if anyone else wanted it, if there was someone else at the board before we took it because we knew we were taking a lot. We even started taking our time and walked back from most of them anymore. 

"You can't overwork yourselves like this. What happens if one of you got hurt because you were too tired?" He asked us. I frowned thinking back, we really haven't been hurt at all since we mated. I wonder?

"Come on Gramps! We are perfectly fine. You can check yourself if you like." Natsu huffed. 

Master smiled really big at that, "Well in that case, Wendy! Can you give these two a thorough check up please?"

"Yes Master!" Wendy smiled happily. I wonder if she just wanted to check on us and didn't know how to ask. 

"We get to go so long as we pass right?" Natsu asked, still sulking. 

"Yeah yeah, sure." Master answered. 

I grabbed Wendy and pulled her to the infirmary, "Me first!" I call out like I beat him at a game. He stuck his tongue out at me as I went into the room with Wendy. I couldn't help all overhearing all the chuckles and seeing the looks of guildhall's were giving us; pity. Why do they look like they feel sorry for us? Wait, I bet it's Mira. She must have something cooked up, after all when doesn't she?

When Wendy was almost done, I smiled at her and said, "You know you only had to ask. You didn't have to get the Master involved." She froze up and timidly looked up at me. I smile at her, "It's okay." 

She relaxed and smiled back, finishing the exam rather quickly before letting me go. When I left the room, Natsu took my place and quickly got his done with as well. 

When he joined me at the bar and Wendy came skipping out towards Master, "Clean bill of health! Actually they could probably use more exercise. They both seem far too relaxed to actually be going on all those missions." I frown at that. More missions yay! Too relaxed though?

"How can we be too relaxed?" I was confused. Wendy just shrugged and skipped away no longer concerned about our health. 

Natsu snatched the flier from Master, "A deals a deal!" and handed it to Mira to stamp. Master just shrugged and went back to drinking. 

"Wow, a clean bill of health? Maybe you should go on a S class mission," Mira suggested and Master spit his drink out. 

"No, no no. They are not S class mages. Now if you want to take them that is fine but they may not go without another S class mage." 

"That's a great idea, Master!" Mira squealed, making both Natsu and I flinch as well as the other dragon slayers throughout the guild. I was unfortunately really close to her so even without the dragon hearing it would have hurt, so my head is swimming in the pain she caused. 

Master spit and sputtered his drink again. I frown at the fact that I now need a shower from all the booze on me. I look at Natsu, "Let me know what we are doing. I need to go take a shower before we go." I held up my arms as if showing proof and walked out of the guild hall to do as I said. 

Natsu's POV

I nod at Luce and she turns and walks away still very disgusted with how she smells. I can't blame her. I like a good beer just as much as the next guy but I do not however like to smell like beer. I look back at Mira and Master as they went back and forth between the two of them on whether it is a good idea or not, it seemed to take forever and I can't help thinking that Luce should be back soon. 

"You said I could take them if I wanted to. I want to see how they do!" Mira answered calmly yet forcefully. 

"But who will take care of the bar while you're gone?" Master asked sheepishly. Mira pointed readily at Kinana who smiled happily. 

"She doesn't have magic and has clearly stated she wants to work some more hours for personal reasons. I think this is a win win." Mira smiled evilly back at Master. He gulped but nodded in agreement. 

I smile at Mira, "You can pick since you are the S class mage." She seemed shocked at that but quickly smiled and got a flier. Something to do with an island summoning that ended bad and now they need help getting rid of the monster they ended up with. 

"Cool!" I respond but honestly it's not that exciting compared to when we dealt with Deloria forever ago with Erza and Gray. I shrug the thought away and I hear Luce already outside. 

"Well let's go then." I smile hopping off the bar stool and just as Luce is entering the guild she turns around and goes out with me. I could however still hear what Mira says to Master;

"Something is going on with those two and I plan to figure it out." I look at Luce and we both try not to laugh too loud as we head to the train station. It doesn't take Mira long to catch up soon after. 

On the train I lay down on Luce's lap and relax before Mira could ask too many questions and Luce starts combing through my hair. Several minutes go by like this and I start to think that maybe Mira will leave us alone. But no, I was wrong. 

"So you two have been super close lately." Mira clears her throat. I try to stifle a groan but fail; thankfully Mira like everyone else thinks I still get motion sickness and seems to ignore me. Luce on the other hand starts rubbing my neck with one hand which seems to instantly relax me. 

"Do you think so?" Luce hums in response. 

"You don't?" Mira shot back, it kind of pissed me off. Just let her talk damn Mira take a chill pill.

I feel Luce shrug before answering, "It doesn't feel any closer than usual." Mira must not have had an answer to that because she remained quiet for the rest of the train ride that or I dozed off. 

When we arrived at the station Luce gave me a gentle shake and we got up and headed to the client's house. Mira stays quiet the whole way there and even when Luce looks at her at the clients house she lets Luce do all the talking. I just kind of shrug it off. I'm pretty sure that Mira doesn't expect us to do much during the mission and just wants to see how we work together, or whatever. She is in for a treat! 

Luce and I are talking strategy and Mira just listens as we talk following behind us as we do. The monster apparently is a wet slimy thing that is immune to fire. Just great, well at least it will give Luce a chance to shine. Mavis knows she needs it with Pride and all.

"Yo Luce, this is probably a good chance to use Pride?" I ask her. 

"Yeah you're right he has been getting restless lately and has been demanding to be let out soon. The description of the slime monster will be right up his alley." Luce answers happily. 

"What about your stardress?" I ask her next, waiting to figure out the best way I can fight in all of this. 

"I am kind of going back and forth between Aquarius and Pride's," she mused out loud. 

I hesitate before giving my opinion, but she nods keeping me know it's okay to give her my ideas. "Well if you use Aquarius I can use fire to distract the monster and you can practically swim to the base of it's head since it's body is all gooey, if I understand the monster right." I looked at her and she was cringing but nodding waiting for the rest. "If you use Pride's though you can get up there without swimming and I could still distract it. No matter what you do I think that this one will be mostly you with me as a distraction because of the whole immune to fire thing." I groan. 

She patted my shoulder, "I have a better idea if the eyes are like they say then you just need to get in close and blind it. That will honestly be the best and it would help the most I think." My eyes go a little wide and I give her a big grin before slinging an arm around her shoulders. 

"That's perfect! Thanks!" I jumped and we both hurried on ahead leaving Mira to follow who seemed amused by our plans. 

It wasn't long before we got to the location and the monster was there and the description we were given was practically on point. "Are you ready?" My mate asked me. I smile and light up on fire. She called for Pride and used his stardress too and mounted him before taking off and I shot myself right at the monster's head. 

About halfway there I saw that Luce had Cancer's swords out and I smiled. This is going to be way too easy!

Lucy's POV

"Thank you Griffin, the fight went well because of your hard work." I tell him after we land next to Mira where I get off his back again. 

His laugh boomed around us and he dipped his head to me. "Your Highness needs to give yourself more credit. Take pride in a job well done." His deep voice seemed to shake Natsu and I to our very cores. We laugh and say our farewells and start to head back to the clients house only to realise that Mira was no longer with us. 

We turn back to see her in the same shocked position as before and I just sigh looking at Natsu shaking my head. He nods his agreement and gently turns her around and guides her back from the direction we came from. Thankfully she is still walking by herself she just needed to be encouraged to go. We arrive back at the clients house and get the reward and she is still shell shocked. 

"Is she going to be okay?" the client asked us. 

"Yeah she is just shocked we did so well," Natsu answered him before turning her around and guiding her to the train station. We got the whole reward because we didn't destroy the surrounding area and when we boarded the train we put it in front of Mira on the little table before getting comfortable again. I love the feel of Natsu cuddling into me even when he is just laying his head in my lap. I just feel so much more at peace.

Natsu's POV

I was just falling asleep when Mira screamed, filling the cabin with her siren like torture. Luce and I were on our knees before she finally let up. For the first time in months I was sick to my stomach and I'm pretty sure that Mira thinks it's because we are on the train. 

"I'm so sorry!" she gushed as she regained her composure at last. Luce tries to guide me back to her lap and starts combing my hair again with one hand and the other on my back as I tried not to throw up on her. 

"What the hell happened back there?" Mira practically screamed earning winces from both of us. 

"Mira please?" Luce asked her, still cringing from the aftermath of the first one. 

"Sorry!" she whispered. Still waiting for an answer. 

"We made a plan and we followed through with it. You didn't engage with the plan making so we left you behind." I groan still trying to keep my stomach together. Mira's fault I'm sure because I know Luce is feeling sick as well, I could hear her stomach protesting next to my ear.

"But that was a S class mission!" Mira whisper yelled. 

"And we completed it. Either it was mislabeled or we are stronger now." Luce responded right before I groaned just as my stomach gurgled so that everyone could hear it letting them know just how knotted up it was. 

Thankfully Mira just looked at us shocked and divided the reward only giving herself what she would have otherwise made at the guild working and splitting the rest in half for us. I looked at Luce and she nodded, putting it all into the same bag and putting it away. Luce and I were finally able to relax and fall asleep the fact of the matter being that we were actually tired for once after the mission.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the train coming to a stop and shook Natsu awake as well. I let Mira who still seemed to be shell shocked out first so I could make sure that she actually made it off the train. We ended up guiding her to the guild again and once we were there left her with Master. 

"What happened?" Master demanded to know. Mira was back in her shocked silence that made her completely useless. I managed not to roll my eyes at her, what could be so shocking about us finishing a mission?

"I guess she is still shocked that we didn't need her help with the mission." Natsu shrugged and turned to leave.

"What?" Master gaped at the back of Natsu's head, he just waved barely turning his head, smiling as he walked out and I shrugged and followed him out. I could clearly hear Master demanding to know if it was true or not from the now unresponsive Mira. I couldn't help the giggle I let out before leaning against Natsu's shoulder as we walked. 

"Tired?" he asked me. I nodded and he let me climb onto his back and he carried me back home as I would doze in and out on the way there. When we finally arrived home we took a quick shower and climbed into bed not bothering to get dressed again. 

Natsu's POV

I woke up to Luce stretching out against me and was instantly hard. "Luce!" I growled warning her. Only earning a giggle in return. I could smell that no one else was in the house and so I decided to take full advantage; pulling her close and kissing her. 

When we were done we took a quick shower and got dressed going to the guild kind of planning on relaxing for once. Not really caring about going on another mission. I kicked the door open and we yelled out our usual greeting and to what seemed to be everyone's surprise we went to the bar instead of the mission board. 

"Lucy!" I hear Wendy yell and come flying seemingly out of nowhere towards her. Ever since we mated Wendy has become well passed attached to her. I can't help smiling. I'm sure it's just because she senses a change in her even if she doesn't recognize it herself. It won't be long before she turns 16 and Luce has been planning a surprise party for her. 

"Hey Wendy!" Luce laughs and I relax next to her waiting for my special food order and Luce's too. When Mira brings it I tap Luce on the shoulder and she leads the way to our table with Wendy firmly latched onto her waist and me carrying everything. It wasn't until we were comfortable and I was already half way done with my food that Erza and Gray came in the door. 

"Looks like flame brain decided to join us today for once!" Gray taunted me. Normally I would retort but I just rolled my eyes more interested in the food than him. 

"I see flame brain won't be talking so this should be a great conversation." he taunted some more. I just took another bite of my food and glared at him. Luce likes it better if I don't fight with him for some unknown reason, but he was getting on my damn nerves.

"So Lucy is it true that you two went on a S class mission with Mira and she didn't need to help at all?" Erza asked, ignoring both Gray and myself. 

"Yep, but she acted all weird about it after the fact." Luce answered shrugging. I finished my food in relative peace as Gray just sat there staring at us. 

"How?" Gray finally asked confused and his face showed exactly how he couldn't wrap his head around it, I couldn't help laughing at it.

I shrug and Luce just took a drink of her shake while I answered, "We made a plan, she just listened and when it was obvious that she wasn't going to help with the plan we just did it." I shrug again before smirking at Gray. 

"You made a plan and stuck to it?" Gray asked, surprised. I just rolled my eyes at him. Luce was almost done with her shake and we were already tired from yesterday.

"I think I'm going to work on my novel today." Luce stated while smiling happily. I nod and stand up waiting for her to do the same. 

"See you guys tomorrow," I waved and not just Gray, but Erza also looked back shocked. 

"You're not going to go on a mission today?" Erza asked loud enough the rest of the guild went silent. Really? We don't go on THAT many missions.

"We went on a S class mission yesterday. We're tired," I shrugged standing at the open door before following Luce out of it. 

Of course as soon as the door closed behind us we could hear their crazy talk but it was Erza, Mira and Gray that stood out the most. 

"I told you they were acting weird!" Mira yelled out. 

"I see what you mean," Erza seemed to be talking more to herself than anyone else. 

"Did anyone else notice that he didn't call me one stupid nickname?" Gray asked them all. There was a murmur of agreement throughout the guild hall.

"I wonder why Natsu followed Lushie when she said she was going to write in her book?" Happy asked almost to quiet for the others.

But Erza heard clearly, "Let's follow them!" she ordered more than requested. 

I looked at Luce and we both rolled our eyes. "So where do you want to write today," I asked after a minute of walking.

"I was kind of thinking the park is that okay with everyone following us?" she asked quietly. 

I nodded and put my arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Of course it is. We are not hiding us." She smiled from ear to ear at that and tapped me on the arm before running away. She looked back smiling and a giggle ready just behind her lips. She wants to play.

I take off after her and we play tag all the way to the park, the others easily getting left behind as we do. It's good to know that we can lose them if we really want to but we go to the park anyway. It only took a couple minutes to get comfortable and I was laying on the grass under the cool shade of a tree while Luce sat at a picnic table nearby already writing in the book that Virgo handed her before returning back to the celestial realm again without so much as a word from Luce, she did get a flick to the forehead from Luce as a reward. Virgo sure is weird. 

After about ten minutes Mira, Erza, Gray and Wendy were all there just watching as I seemed to sleep on the grass and Luce worked hard on her book nearby. They stayed watching us do nothing for over an hour. 

Lucy's POV

At last I can't stand to sit still and stretch out groaning as I did, waking up Natsu in the process. I looked down at his sexy body as he laid there almost drinking up the sun as the sun passed overhead moving the shade away from him. I call out Virgo and give her my book back and ever so silently tell her to wait until Natsu and I get home. She wanted her punishment and since mating with Natsu I have been giving her just a little something from a forehead flick to a pinch whenever I called her for something. 

"Natsu? You want to practice a bit?" I ask him. Earning a grin from him as he sat up. Using Aries stardress I create a barrier of pink wool a good distance around us so that our peeping friends were still well within it. They want to see what we are 'hiding' let's just show them.

I release the stardress and Natsu squares off against me a good distance away. One moment we were standing still the next moving so fast that it sounded like a bomb went off between us as we collided. We spared for a few minutes letting ourselves work up a bit of an appetite before we actually got serious. 

I look at him and smile, "Are you ready now?" I tease him playfully knowing full well our friends are shocked already. 

He lights himself on fire, "You bet!" I use Griffin's stardress and feel as the lion's fur like pants cover my legs and what looks more like a bra than a shirt covered in eagle feathers takes the place of my clothes. I do like this stardress a lot. I guess you could say I take pride in it, it shows off all of my curves in all the right places and Natsu tended to have issues lasting too long while I was in it. 

"Cheater!" I hear him growl under his breath and we really start fighting. We didn't stop until the first drop of blood was spilled and this time it was Natsu who lost. 

"No fair! That was a cheap shot!" Natsu whined playfully. 

"No one likes a sore loser," I tease him smiling as I gloated sticking out my tongue at him. The scratch I gave him was on his forehead and he had the tiniest tail off blood dropping from it. 

I released my magic and we laughed for a while. Waiting for the pink wool to slowly disappear. We ended up laying on the ground looking up at the clouds while we waited. I know I could hear our friends clearly and so I know Natsu could as well. 

"What!" They seemed to be far too confused to care about being quiet anymore but we ignored them. 

When at last the pink wool was gone we got up and decided to go eat. "I'm hungry," Natsu complained, rubbing his stomach like it was empty. We laughed and found a nice place to eat without worrying about our peeping friends, but I word the now dropped blood off before we got there.

I like the fact that Natsu doesn't eat like a pig anymore and I'm not willing to share that side of him with anyone. When we go out like this the staff tended to look terrified of us until we actually ordered and ate peacefully and paid our bill. The fact that we arrived looking like we just fought for our lives now goes ignored for the most part. 

"The usual?" the waiter asked, lifting an eyebrow taking in our appearance. We nodded, smiling happily and he led the way in; effectively stopping our friends at the door. 

We enjoyed our peaceful dinner before leaving again and walking towards home. I wonder if they are still watching for us?

"Luce why don't you stay over tonight? Your hammock is already up and you look tired," he pretended to ask as he led the way to our house. 

"That sounds good." I yawn again and he picks me up princess style, running home with my arms comfortably around his neck. As he ran by I saw our friends yet again shocked faces around the corner of the building. I pretended not to notice as I laid my head against his shoulder. I guess we are kind of hiding it now. I shove the thought away, why should it matter that we want to be left alone for a while?

We are just so comfortable with the way things are that neither of us wants it to change. Natsu laid me down in our super soft bed, hammocks long ago forgotten in the corner as we drift off asleep in each other's arms. 

Natsu's POV

I am so glad the house is done and we can sleep in our bed instead of pretending to take too long on a mission and staying in a hotel. I used to love sleeping in a hammock but now I just want to hold Luce all the time so a bed is just better. Not that I didn't like it before we mated considering how I used to sneak into Luce's room and sleep with her and Happy before. 

Happy, he always seems busy anymore and he smells strongly of Carla. Like he could have fooled any dragon slayer at all. Even Luce recognized the smell of sex on him. But oh well he will tell us when he is ready, it's not like we haven't been doing pretty much the same thing, only we know how to take a shower when we are done. 

I stretched out and got out of bed, I wanted to make her breakfast in bed. When I came back with the tray she was already up and stretching, her ass in the air legs apart while she touched her toes. I almost dropped the tray before I could put it down again. 

"Evil," I moaned in her ear as I rested my now empty hands on her hips when she came up again. 

"So much for a hot breakfast in bed," she breathed out in response as I led her to the bed. 

It was a good two or three hours later before we left the house heading to the guild as we did. "So are we going to go on a mission today?" I asked her a little surprised. I didn't know for sure if I wanted to or not. 

"An easy one would be nice, I guess." Luce responded, tapping her chin lightly. 

"We could go on a harder one and just take a short vacation after?" I suggest earning a smile from her. I know she has been wanting to go to the beach for a little while now. 

"That's a great idea! Let's go!" she cheered as I kicked the door open. We called out our greeting and headed to the mission board. 

To our disappointment there really wasn't anything all that hard in fact most were ridiculously easy or were dull part time jobs altogether like working as a waiter or entertaining kids. 

I shrug at her and whisper, "We could just take an easy one close to the beach and not come back for a week?" I suggest, knowing full well that it wasn't the best idea. We both wanted to fight and get our blood pumping. Ever since Luce made the contract with Griffin she has taken pride in her fighting abilities and showing them off whenever possible. 

I could see her frowning and try again, "We can wait and see if something better comes in a couple hours?" This time she smiled up at me nodding her agreement. We ended up ordering food and Luce asked Mira if there were any missions not hung up yet. 

"Sorry, Lucy there isn't any. Is there something in particular you two wanted?" Mira asked while handing her a shake. 

"We were wanting a good fight but everything over there is entertaining or something really boring." I groan thanking her for the food when she handed it to me. 

"Do you want to go on another S class mission?" Mira asked, getting both of our attention instantly. We looked at her hopefully and she only shook her head. "Sorry, I can't today but I can ask Laxus if you want?" We were both thanking her and saying yes before she could even finish talking. She laughed and left us to eat our food. 

It wasn't long before Laxus came over smirking his ass off. "So I hear that you two completed a S class mission without any help from Mira?" he laughed, I'm sure that he expected some grand off the wall story and when Luce and I just shrugged and nodded he kind of just froze. 

"You want to see for yourself?" Luce asked him, smiling at him. I can't help holding back a laugh. She is taunting him into a fight and he will lose if he falls for it. She could easily defeat him in a fight.

He frowned but kept his cool, "Sure, how about this one?" He handed us a flier with a large and small S on it. So it was a S class mission and if no one took it soon it would be upgraded to a SS class mission. 

I smiled at Luce, this one was perfect, it was another giant monster, this one was by an active volcano so we could both play a part in it. I waited on Luce and when she looked at me she grinned too. It was finally time to show everyone what we were made of!

"Sure, sounds great. Are you ready to go or do you need to prepare first?" she asked him taunting him again. 

He looked at her frowning. I could see the vein in his head twitching and I'm sure he is wondering if she is trying to piss him off or not. "I'm good, let's go." He leads the way, away from the train station. 

"Oh no, if we walk it will take over a week to get there. We are taking the train." she looked at Laxus again before adding, "Surely if Natsu can handle the train so can you?" Luce you are going to make him attack you and I will love watching you hand his ass to him, I can't help thinking to myself.

I don't know whether or not the mating had anything to do with making us stronger or not but Luce and I have grown a lot. It could just be a coincidence but I highly doubt it. The thought of Luce kicking the ass of one of the guilds strongest mages just couldn't make me happier. I probably looked like a little boy in a candy store judging by the way Laxus kept looking at me like I was crazy. 

He didn't back down from Luce and we boarded the train. I laid down comfortably on her lap much to his surprise. I guess he never knew she would soothe me like this. I relished her fingers running through my hair and I even let out a short purr at one point, but I'm sure he was knocked out well before that happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy's POV

Natsu is being bad again, hearing his purrs was almost enough to make me forget about Laxus passing out across the cabin from us. But I was good, for now anyway. When the train was slowing down I hissed at him telling him everything I was going to do to him when we were alone again, making sure that even Natsu had a hard time hearing me let alone Laxus if he were somehow awake. 

He grinned and dragged Laxus off the train for us, the man was still out cold, and he dumped him on a bench. Natsu didn't wait two minutes before getting a bucket of cold water and dumping it on him. Which was so great. I was on the ground heaving silently trying to breathe from laughing too much. Laxus just looked at us in a no nonsense kind of way but the fact he looked like a drowned rat just added to the comedy of the whole thing. 

We finally found him somewhere he could change into dry clothes and when he was done we went to the clients house. He told us a story about how the monster looked like a large black shadow that could hurl rocks and lava at people and even the town. We thanked him for the information and Natsu and I split up talking to a bunch of different people and gathering information. 

When we found out that it all pretty much matched what we were told from the client we formulated a plan. Laxus was just outside of ear shot and was closing in when we high five, leading the way to the volcano. Thankfully this monster stayed in one place. We scouted the area and when we found out that most everything that we were told was true with the exception of its size. It was probably a good 10 meters taller than we were told. But that didn't really affect the plan. 

"Are you ready?" I asked Natsu who nodded and Laxus took a seat as if he were in for a show making me roll my eyes at him. 

I summoned Griffin and put on his stardress before mounting him, making Laxus raise an eyebrow at me but he didn't say anything. When I took off Natsu stayed behind waiting for the signal as I made my platform barriers where I wanted them to be. I summoned Sagittarius and placed him on one where he could shoot arrows close enough that Natsu could grab them. 

On another I placed Aries and gave her instructions to blind the thing using her wool once I shot a single flaming arrow straight into the sky. It wouldn't last long not if it used the lava to melt it away but it should give us our opening. Once I was in position I looked to where I left Natsu where he was waiting for the go ahead. 

I called forth my bow from my Sagittarius stardress and lit it with a blue flame before shooting. It was time. Ares dropped the extra large pink wool blanket on its face, surprising it and Natsu shot himself into the air like a cannon slamming straight into the monster with a fire dragon's iron claw attack. I made it rain down arrows until I was out and then using my wings from the stardress I was already in glided towards the now blinded monster gripping Cancer's duel swords in my hands. 

The fight honestly took far too long but we were doing okay until he figured out how to see again. The same trick did not work twice. I ended up closing both Aries and Sagittarius' gates because he ran out of arrows as well. I knew I couldn't keep Griffin's gate open so he put up one last barrier blocking the giant from hurling either lava or boulders towards the town and I closed his gate. I need a new plan, but the only other thing I had was Lust and Envy, at this point I had taken a lot of damage and I'm not sure if I twisted an ankle or not but now is really not the time for it. 

I summoned the duel sins and used their combined stardress, I could hear Natsu screaming for me not to do it far down below but it was already too late. My body now the same inky black as their wings and tails I looked like I was only wearing a black leather knee length skirt with a slit almost all the way up my hip, my top appearing to be completely bare was actually covered with a skin tight black snake skin, the white of my eyes and the blond of my hair a matching fiery scarlett that put Erza's hair to shame it almost looked like it was actually made of fire the way it lights up around me.

I looked down on the monster before me barely touching the barrier that was already there before my wings unfolded. The three of us sent a claw-like shock wave tearing the beast to shreds before seemingly melting into the lava below only leaving what could be it's skin behind. 

I closed their gates and flew down to Natsu grabbing him and flying high again so that Laxus could definitely see what I was doing, but I didn't care. 

Natsu's POV

Luce was holding me up with her sheer strength, my feet dangling in the air. I managed to put my feet over her now claw-like feet, looking every bit an evil demon ready to devour the world as she saw fit. We were high in the air and I could see her black pupils scanning me over looking for the perfect place to sink her pearly white fangs into. The combined Lust and Envy stardress all but made Luce a true vampire. The kind that fed on the blood of their victims before discarding their lifeless bodies.

"I need..." she started and I relaxed seeing that she was still in control of herself for now at least. 

I look into her eyes, knowing that the beautiful chocolate brown eyes I loved lay waiting just under the firey red. "It's okay, I'm here. Take us to a platform and you can take what you need." I tell her softly, careful not to startle her. 

She nodded and did as I told her and when we were safely on top of what was probably the largest and farthest one from Laxus, she let me go and waited. I removed my scarf and leaned to one side, letting her in. The feel of her fangs puncturing my skin smooth and pleasurable as she drank from me. She probably didn't take a whole lot just enough to curb her lust before releasing her stardress and using Griffin's stardress to make a little room for the two of us where no one could see in. In fact once we went inside no one would be able to see where we went at all, it was as if we had vanished.

We spent what were probably days there trying to satisfy her need and when we finally did we cleaned up putting on fresh clothes before returning what would have been only half an hour on Earthland. We have learned she can change and bend whatever was in the barriers she created to her will, including time, although she couldn't stop it completely. 

Now we will have to try and explain to Laxus what the hell just happened and unless Luce was willing to lie that meant everyone would find out we were mated unless we were very lucky. 

Lucy's POV

I froze, stopping where I was shocking Natsu into turning around, my magic was almost singing inside of me. I looked around only to be answered by a musical voice, "You are a glutton for punishment aren't you?" 

I smile warmly, feeling at ease with the presence, "Do you want to make a contract with me?" I ask almost purring as I did. 

"I am Pan, a satire, my sin is gluttony." he tipped an imaginary hat to me. "If you accept my power, dancing will actually make you more powerful but everyone needs a partner to dance." He eyed Natsu patiently waiting for him to speak up. 

"If it's for Luce then anything," he purred, still very much sated from our earlier activities. Pan laughed and when I agreed we made our contract sealing it with him handing me his crystal key and disappearing into the celestial realm.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Laxus screamed at us as we got closer apparently recovering from his shock far sooner than Mira had but that could be just because he was warned ahead of time that we were actually amazing. 

Natsu's POV

Luce just shrugged before saying, "I used one of my stardresses to defeat the monster. There were no rules on how to do it only that it needed to be gone." What she didn't say was why Succubus and Incubus took the monster's skin with them effectively leaving nothing behind at all of the monster. 

"What the hell did you do to Natsu?" he asked, looking ash white searching my already healed neck where he saw her bite me, the opposite side of my mating mark. 

I yanked away from him rubbing my still sore neck before grumbling, "Geeze what the hell do you think she did to me?" Walking away like he was crazy. Luce followed me and shrugged when she caught up like she didn't understand him at all either. 

"But I saw..." Laxus trailed off as if he was no longer sure anymore. 

"Are you coming? We still have to claim the reward for the job." Luce called back to him. I leaned on Luce's shoulder trying to act naturally when Luce jumped up like she just had the best idea. "Let's call Griffin!" I nod in agreement and he allowed us to mount him. He only allowed me to do this after Luce had made me weak from one if not both of the activities that Succubus and Incubus' sins urged her to do. 

Laxus was left standing on the ground and he had to use his magic to catch up to us giving me a little more time to recover without being watched. We claimed our reward and started to head to the train where Laxus finally caught up to us right outside the clients house. He took his agreed amount for taking us and we were supposed to split the rest. Instead Luce called Loke who took the amount in hand before stepping back into the celestial realm again refusing to make eye contact with Laxus as he did. 

We boarded the train and when I could finally lay my head down on Luce's lap I only stayed awake until I saw that she had already fallen asleep her fingers tangled in my hair. I could however tell that as miserable as Laxus was he was wide awake watching us. My scarf was loose around my neck, easily showing him my smooth skin where Luce had drank from that to him was only an hour or so ago. My scarf was however bunched up like a pillow on the side my mark was on effectively hiding it from anyone's prying eyes. 

It felt like I only blinked when the train came to a stop and it was time to get off. Laxus was still very awake as he hobbled off the train. Luce and I made our way home going around the late night street market so that Laxus wouldn't be able to track us going home. When we got there we probably slept for a few days straight. 

Lucy's POV

When we finally woke up the sun was rising and we were filthy, we were still in the same clothes we went on the mission in and I could tell that we had been there a few days thanks to the smell. I dragged myself to the bath and set the water. When it was done I slowly lowered myself in the tub and I noticed Natsu slowly getting undressed as well to join me. We soaked for a long time before washing ourselves. We knew we had to go to the guild today. Don't know exactly how long we were gone but soon enough someone would come looking for us. 

We finally arrived at the guild and Natsu was so tired he didn't even kick the door open. In fact the guild seemed to be empty still except for Mira and Kinana at the bar setting up. Instead of going back home we found a booth and just before we could fall asleep I said very clearly, "Infirmary." Natsu nodded in agreement and we ever so slowly made our way to one of the cots before laying down to sleep. Natsu's warm arms around me. 

***

"Yo I found them! They are just sleeping in the infirmary!" I hear Gray yell. Mavis if it wasn't for the fact that I felt like I had been put through a meat grinder I probably would have beat him senseless, forget Natsu. From what I could tell he was still sound asleep.

I groan and very tenderly turn into a more comfortable position sighing when I was done. 

"Oh my Mavis! They look terrible," I hear Wendy gasp before I felt her healing magic sooth my tired and sore muscles. I moaned softly and Natsu tightened his grip around me. Shit he is still very much passed out but he was stiffening against me. I groan like I'm hurt which had the desired effect of him going soft again but now he was holding me tighter. 

After several minutes I opened my eyes and found it wasn't just Wendy either, all of team Natsu was there. If you could still call it that now that Natsu and I very rarely go out on missions with them anymore. 

After about a minute of just looking at them I say, "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I know it must have sounded dumb the way they were all looking at me like I was just crazy. I looked around some more to find Natsu was actually pulling me closer. 

"Natsuuuu!" I whined as I half heartedly tried to push him away, "What did I say about my bed?" I grumbled before seemingly passing out again snuggling into his warm arms. "warm," I mumbled once before going silent...

"What the hell?" Gray asked slightly shocked. 

"This is an everyday thing actually," Happy tells them. "Natsu and I usually sneak into her bed because it is super crazy comfortable to sleep in and she normally kicks us out in the morning when she finds us there." 

"You break into her apartment and crawl into her bed?" Erza seemed to ask him. 

"Aye sir, but I didn't know he was still doing it since she told him no..." Happy trailed off. I felt Natsu start growing hot and realised he was awake as well, listening to our friends. 

"Why are you so noisy in the morning?" Natsu grumbled pretending to realize where we were and how he was holding me. He ever so slowly untangled himself from me acting like I was some kind of bomb or something. I guess I did kind of go off on him whenever I found him in my bed before. 

When he was safely away Gray yelled, "Hey Lucy, Natsu's in your bed!" as loud as he could. 

I jumped up and yelled "Lucy Kick!" and instead of hitting Natsu, I hit Gray. Acting all tired and out of it. "What are you doing in my bed?" I groaned instead of yelled my head now throbbing as I sank back down into the cot. 

"Yep, that's normal." Happy said as if he was overly satisfied with himself and Natsu was laughing so hard I could swear he was about to pass out. 

"Well that answers that then," I could hear Erza grinning as she spoke. 

"Lucy, I need you to wake up please. I need to give you a check up!" Wendy cried. 

I slowly sit up with one hand cradling my throbbing head, before slowly looking up at her trying to focus. "What's going on?" I ask her almost silently. I look around and see Gray still on the floor with a shocked look on his face rubbing one side of his face as he did. Natsu was laughing on the floor clutching his gut. While Erza stood just behind Wendy in front of me, Happy flying next to her. 

"What happened? Your magic is so low I had to replenish a lot of it before I could even wake you up." Wendy asked, worried making Natsu's squeals of laughter come to an abrupt halt. 

"You said you took enough," Natsu's voice was low and dark as if he were the one to be afraid of. 

I just look at him and smile a little. I reach for him and he comes and hugs me lighting himself on fire to mask what I was actually doing. If anyone could see what I was doing which I doubt because of the way the infirmary is set up and how we were positioned, it would have looked like I was eating his fire. What I was actually doing was kissing him. Us being mated it helps me to regain strength just as it does for him to just breathe in his essence, to taste him. 

After a few minutes of silence I released him and he stood back. I laid back down and Natsu covered me again, as I tried to go back to sleep. 

"What the hell was that?" Gray yelled. I'm really getting tired of his yelling. 

"Can you NOT say anything without screaming like a fucking banshee?" I whispered lowly, glaring at him. I could see him visibly shiver and when it was obvious I was done with his crap I turned back over to sleep. 

"I shared my energy with her, what else?" He answered otherwise ignoring Gray and all the weird looks everyone was giving him.

"So what happened to you two?" Wendy asked about to cry again. 

Natsu's POV

"That mission Laxus took us on was a bit much for us. We did it," I grin at Gray before continuing, "but we are wiped." I stretch again about to lay down with Luce again. "I'm going back to sleep," I say before I feel Erza grab me by the ear and drag me out of the infirmary behind her. "Ow!" I yell at her before whacking her hand away in front of everyone in the guild hall. 

"What the hell Erza?" I rub my ear as I glare at her before looking around to see the guild completely full yet quiet. "What?" I asked looking around. 

"Natsu?" Master sighed and I looked up at him to see Laxus standing next to him. I frown, what the hell is this all about now? I waited for him to go on but everyone just stared at me.

"What?" I asked finally giving up on waiting him out, I'm to tired for this shit.

"Natsu, what did Lucy do to you?" he asked looking darkly at me. 

What the literal hell? I looked at him like he was crazy. Because at this point I'm pretty sure they all are. "What?" making sure to keep my glare on Master and not Laxus. 

"Laxus has already told us how you two defeated the S class mission without any help and how at the end Lucy grabbed you and possibly hurt you." he explained. 

I groan and glare at Laxus, "Just how could Lucy hurt me? She is my best friend." I relax now, they are Fairy Tail and we are family even if they are being stupid at the moment. I yawn and stretch turning to leave this time glaring at Erza almost daring her to try and stop me. "I'm going back to sleep, wake me up if you have any real questions." 

I was at the bottom of the stairs leading to the infirmary when Gray yelled out, "If Lucy told you no, why are you still hanging off of her all the time?" My hand that was already on the railing squeezed, shattering the piece of wood. I shot at Gray like a bullet grabbing him by the throat slamming him into the wall behind him, all before anyone could so much as blink or for the splintered wood to finally settle on the ground.

"Do you know what it is like to have your own magic turned against you?" I could see the fear light up in his eyes as he gaped at me. "Do you know what it is like to be stripped of your very self as your own fire rips you apart fraying every muscle, strand by strand making you wish you could just die so that the torture could finally end?" I slammed him against the wall again making sure I had his full attention.

"How could you? How could anyone here possibly know what it is like to have your own body twisted and played with in a way that makes living a fucking hell?" I let him go, stepping away looking around to see all the shocked faces around me, Gray slumped to the ground his hands rubbing his neck in shock. "Where were all of you while I lay there dying?" I whispered before walking back to the infirmary slamming the door behind me knowing full well that they all heard me perfectly. 

I want to cry thinking back to just before Luce and I mated. How when I would let her go I would collapse on the ground and not be able to get up without her soothing the pain away and then only with her help. Rage filled me, even if Luce didn't love me the way she does she still stayed by my side. Knowing I needed her more than anything else in the world. No one else was there and Wendy and Gajeel actually did pretty much tell everyone what was going on. Gajeel actually said it, 'your going through the change' and Wendy told us how stupid we were to be out because I could literally die. She screamed it actually in the silent guild hall, where everyone could hear her. They all knew, yet not one of them asked or showed up let alone looked for me. They didn't care.

How can they blame Luce for not loving someone? You can't force someone to love. Only hope, Mavis I'm so happy she said yes. I look around to see her looking at me tiredly. She gave me a sad smile and reached to me, it was like I couldn't resist her pull. I was laying next to her holding her like my very life depended on it, tears running freely as she tried to soothe me. Running her fingers through my hair and whispering how everything was going to be alright she was there. 

I can't help thinking, she is here, she has always been there for me. Ever since I first met her she had pretty much made it her mission to help me. SHE cared.

My Luce is here in my arms. I squeeze as tight as I could without hurting her only to feel her squeeze me back. "I will always love you," she whispers into my chest as I hold her. 

"And I will always love you," I whisper into her ear. After several minutes of laying there I groan and release her. "Let's just go home. They should leave us alone for a while now." I smile when she nods her head and we walk out our heads held high, tear stains visibly etched on our faces as we leave the guild. This time no one tried to stop us, they simply made a path for us. Not willing to see that side of me again. The hurt that I felt and they chose to ignore all of this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy's POV

I know Natsu feels guilty for just ripping into our friends the way that he did. After all, we are mated and if they would have come looking for us they would have seen us very hungry and naked devouring each other. Only Happy and Wendy got a pass and that was because they were trying to give us space for me to say yes even bringing supplies for us; Wendy food and Happy clothes.

We couldn't however hide from them so now that a couple weeks have passed us by we were heading to the guild again. Wendy's birthday party would be in a week and I didn't want it to be awkward if I could help it. Natsu kicked the door open like usual and we greeted everyone like nothing happened going straight to the mission board. Thankfully now that a few weeks have gone by it was littered with interesting missions again but at the same time none of them really appealed to me. 

I look at Natsu and see that he isn't really thrilled either. "Hey Natsu, you want to just take a vacation? We did only just heal from the last one, we could use a break." I smiled when I saw him doing the same. 

"That sounds great, but let's see if Happy and Wendy want to go?" he asked and I nodded happily. Already planning to have Loke and Virgo unpack all the presents and decorations while we are gone. Like the rest of the dragon slayers she didn't know when her actual birthday was so she celebrated the same day as her Exceed, Carla, just like Natsu did with Happy and now that Gajeel had Panther Lily he did the same. 

"Wendy! Happy!" I yelled out laughing as I did, but neither came. I frown and walk over to Mira and ask where they are. 

"They went on a mission with team Nats-" she cut herself off before starting again. "With the rest of your team. They should be back anytime now." She answered sadly, she tried to smile for what it was worth but I'm afraid that Natsu's words a few weeks ago were still hanging off everyone's minds. I refuse to let Natsu apologise though. He has every right to be upset with how they just ignored him. Regardless of how it turned out. 

"Okay, then when they come in could you tell them we want to see them? We will be at the park for a while I think." I smile as if nothing was wrong, like my smile could just make everything better again. 

She gave me a small smile and agreed and I turned leading Natsu out of the guild hall. "Time for the park!" I cheer hooking elbows with him, smiling for real this time when I see him. We laughed and talked like we were an old married couple not caring what anyone thought. If anything they probably thought we were just trying to get through each day as normal as possible. Ignoring the fact that we held onto each other tighter or closer. Ignoring the fact that Natsu and I actually were happy and not just smiling to try and fake it. I never realized just how much our guild mates ignored what happened right in front of them before. Now I can't stop seeing it.

We chased each other around the park playing silly childhood games like tag and then we would spar a little just to keep our blood flowing. It was actually starting to get late, the sun was setting and we were watching it seated from a little hilltop as I leaned into his arms, finally relaxed again.

I sigh happily, as angry as our friends made me they were still Fairy Tail. They are still family. "I guess we should just let it go now." I snuggle into his shoulder before pouting, "But you're not allowed to say sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." He chuckled a little, kissing my forehead before agreeing. 

"Natsu, Lucy!" we heard Wendy call out from behind us after a while and a good ways back behind us. We had laid down on the hilltop and were watching as the stars appeared in the sky above us, seemingly one at a time. We jumped up and wave for her to come over. When she finally arrived she had both Carla and Happy with her neither of which would look us in the eye. 

"It's about time you guys got here," I giggled pulling Wendy into a hug and grabbing Happy by the scruff of his neck so he couldn't get away from my hugs this time. 

"Lushie!" he whined, but when I released Wendy I just snuggled him harder. 

"Nope! You're my baby and there is nothing you can do about it now." I laugh and start to tickle him leaving him in tears when I'm finally done with him. 

He was gasping for air when I stopped and he looked up at me with big eyes and asked, "Do you really mean it? I'm your baby?" 

I smile and snuggle into him, "Absolutely!" It was nice feeling him hug me back and knowing how much it really meant to him for me to say that. Sorry Lisanna, you can't have him, I don't care if you did help hatch him.

"So what did you two need? No one seemed to know only that you wanted to see us when we got back," sweet little Wendy asked, looking a bit out of place until Natsu slung an arm around her shoulders. As if somehow claiming she was a part of the family. If she was just a little younger than I would have actually suggested adopting her, but as it stood she will just have to settle being my baby sister. 

"We want to know if you would go on a trip with us? Of course Carla can come too. Just the five of us to the beach. What do you say?" Natsu asked her, he only pausing enough to add in the part about Carla. 

"But I thought you guys were mad at us." Wendy blurted out before covering her mouth and looking away. 

"You two are the only two that cared," Natsu told her quietly. 

"Wendy, you brought us food daily and Happy you tried to make us as comfortable as possible running to get Natsu's things. Why would you think that we would be mad at you?" I tell them, pulling them both into a hug. It was a bit awkward because Natsu didn't let her go so it was the four of us hugging with Carla flying awkwardly close by. 

"So what do you say?" Natsu asked them, looking down between us at them. 

"Yes!" they cheered together and Carla nodded just accepting what happened. 

"Great, it will last about a week so go and pack accordingly we leave first thing in the morning!" I smile and lean against Natsu as we waved goodbye to our friends. Winking at Carla when Wendy was looking away. She had been helping me plan the surprise party for our little Wendy since she is literally the only one that can keep a secret. 

When they were finally out of sight I summoned Loke, Virgo and Capricorn. "She is going with us to the beach, you all know what to do?" I asked as if I hadn't been planning this for months. 

"Yes, your highness." They bowed to me. I don't really get why they switched from calling me princess to highness but they never stopped. 

I looked at them all again, "Do you need any of the other spirits help? I know I put a lot of work on you three all the time. I really don't mean to." I really am sorry about it. They are all so much like the staff I had back home. Virgo is always in a maid outfit and Capricorn actually used to work for mom not only as a spirit but as a part of the staff. The fact that Loke tries to act like a valiant knight all the time and always dressed in a suit didn't help either. 

"If I may?" Loke lifted a finger getting my attention. I nodded for him to continue. "Aries would be greatly appreciated. She is worried that you are not happy with her since you summon her so little anymore."

I'm a little shocked to hear that. I summon Aries and ask her if she thinks she wanted to go over her contract again. I was a bit more limited summoning her than the other three. She started to cry and I tried to explain and it ended up being Loke who explained it to her. 

"So the reason you don't call me more is because of my contract?" she asked me sniffling as she did. 

I nodded and rubbed her back, "I had no idea you weren't happy until Loke said something. Of course I could summon you more. We could get you a maid outfit like Virgo's and you can add some of your cute pink wool to customise it how you like. Then you could help with everyday things just like these three." I smiled reassuringly at her. 

"Yes, please! I want to very much." she looked at me with her big watery eyes. 

I look at Loke and Capricorn, "Please make sure she has everything she needs. If she gets too tired let me know and I will close her gate so she can rest but let her help as long as she wants." I look at Virgo and sigh, "I guess I should do it now?" I asked her. 

"Yes please. Punishment time!" she answered so excitedly that I couldn't help the groan that escaped me. I waited for her to tell me how she wanted it this time. She bent over and turned away from me making me bright red. "Spanking please!"

"But..." I started choking on my words. Why does she want it done in public? Sometimes I think she is torturing me more than herself.

"Could Natsu give me my punishment today?" she asked looking at me with what looked like starts in her eyes, for once not looking expressionless as she asked. I could feel rage building up in me as I covered my face with my hands. I wanted to scream and then I heard a loud smacking noise and my head shot up. 

I glared at Natsu just for him to hold his hands up in defense. "It wasn't me!" I looked back at Virgo to find Aries blowing gently on her hand.

After a minute she looked up surprised, "Was I not supposed to do that?" We all gaped at her and I turned my attention back to Virgo who was so happy she was drooling. 

"Do you want to do it for now on?" I asked her and Virgo shot up and bowed to the two of us. 

"Yes, please! I know your highness does not like to give punishments and Aries was most excellent!" I'm a little more afraid of both Virgo and Aries now. I look at Loke to find him blushing and with a slight nose bleed. Correction: I'm a little more afraid of all of them. I eyed Capricorn who stood expressionless, his sunglasses as always were on as I nodded my agreement. 

"Well you all know what to do. Have Aries help wherever needed after you get her dressed correctly. Natsu and I are taking Wendy and Carla to the beach this week so I will try not to use my magic too much so you have what you will need." I tell them again. They all bow and set off to their destinations. I notice right away that Loke and Aries are together heading to a dress shop. I had already instructed Loke that he may use what ever funds that were needed this week that would have included clothes for Aries. 

"So I take it that I'm not allowed to spank your weird spirits?" Natsu asked and I gave him an evil look and growled. He actually smiled and leaned in before asking, "Can I spank you?" his breath sending shivers through me making me rigid. He laughed and picked me up princess style and carried me home. It was definitely interesting and a huge turn on. But I don't think it's something I want to do again. Now when I spanked Natsu while he was walking by I did like that. So not during sex but leading up to it, I grin. 

Natsu's POV

I'm kind of glad Luce wasn't thrilled with the spanking thing. It was a nice change but whatever. We are currently waiting at the train station for Wendy and the Exceeds. I had an arm around Luce as we lounged on the bench waiting. It was a sunny spot and it felt nice especially with the breeze that the trains created. I love to be in the sun.

I look at Luce and smile when I see her grin before I lay my head against her neck. We had a few minutes before the train so it wouldn't matter if I dozed off a little bit, right?

"Luce?" I yawned as I said her name, earning a giggle from her. 

"Go ahead, I'll wake you when it's time to board," she tells me. Sometimes I wonder if she can read my mind. 

It felt like only a moment before Luce was shaking me awake again. "Five more minutes?" I groan snuggling into her sweet neck again.

"Oh no you don't the train is here and so is Wendy, get up." She tells me giving me another shove this time a bit rougher. 

"Okay, okay. I'm up." I groan again actually standing up this time but leaning on her all the same. I don't know where Luce gets her energy. She had kept me up most of the night with some weird, but fun ideas. "Maybe if you didn't keep me up all night?" I whisper in her ear. 

"Natsu, are you saying you want me to stop?" she asked pretending to be shocked. 

"Nope! I'm awake. I am fully awake!" I tell her no longer leaning on her but holding her tight. She laughed while Wendy, Happy and Carla looked horrified at us. "What?" I ask them. They just shook their heads, mouths clamped shut. I grin, maybe now they get it. Just maybe.

We get on the train and poor Wendy is already motion sick, for once I don't lay on Luce's lap and instead try to soothe the girl, patting her head as she tries to keep from hurling. This just might have been too much for Happy and Carla. 

"How come you're not sick?" Happy asked with big eyes looking at me. 

I shrug, "Our guess is the change. I haven't been motion sick in a long time." He just looked like a new door opened up and he looked completely amazed. 

"Wait but that happened almost a year ago. I've ridden on the train with you since then and you were always curled up in Lushie's lap!" Happy just couldn't leave well enough alone. 

"If you could get out of talking to Erza and Gray wouldn't you?" I ask him instead. He nodded as if understanding everything now. "Don't tell them, I still don't want to deal with them." I groan. 

"Aye sir!" he answered happily. I think he was just happy that I seemed happy whether he understood the truth or not. I smile at him as he sits next to Carla and I can see Carla look away but hold his hand anyway, they were just being way too cute. 

"Natsu, let Wendy lay in my lap, maybe it will help like it did you?" she asked me. I smile, I'm pretty sure she just wants me in her lap just that this is okay too. I help Wendy lay down and rub her back while Luce rubs her scalp effectively making me jealous. It only took about a minute before Wendy started to calm down. Maybe there is something to this? 

When we arrived I carried the still motion sick Wendy off the train while Luce and the others followed. I could hear as we walked by people oohing and awing over how cute our family was. This kind of made my chest puff out a little proudly. Shit, this is starting to go to my head. 

I know that Luce and I want a large family but when are we going to start? I glance at her over Wendy's head to see her smiling as well. Maybe it's about time we start? 

The week went by with little to no issues and I even put on a firework show on our last night there. I think Wendy had a lot of fun and she would spend a little time with us training giving Luce a much needed break considering how she already had four spirits summoned and working hard back in Magnolia. 

I loved seeing the way that Wendy's face just lit up with every little thing that we did; from sand castles to swimming or from eating in a nice diner, totally freaked Happy out when I used actual table manners while we were there, to the fireworks display. 

"Luce," I whispered in her ear while Wendy was distracted by Happy and Carla down the beach. She glanced up and sighed but nodded. "We could still adopt her you know?" I tell her almost holding my breath. I could see the war going on in Luce's head at that. She really wanted to but she also knew that she was honestly just too old compared to us. I kiss her forehead and reply for her, "I know she will be sixteen but it is still an option. I don't mind if you don't." 

I watched as a single tear slid down her face before she wiped it away walking towards Wendy. "Wendy let's catch the next train and stop at the park first?" I hear her say, my heart almost stopping. Are we really going to do this?

"We need to get back though." Carla intercepted. 

"Why don't you and Happy go on ahead of us then?" I suggest seeing Luce give Carla a wink while I had Wendy's attention. "Then everyone can be happy." I watched as Wendy begged Carla just to agree and that she would be good while she was gone. 

"Fine, but you better take care of her!" Carla hissed. We cheered and Luce, Wendy and I exchanged our tickets while Carla and Happy boarded the train. 

We stopped by an ice cream parlor and got ourselves cones to eat on the way. "This week has been amazing." Wendy sighed leaning back on the bench we were sitting on and for the first time realizing that I had my arm behind her and Luce's shoulders who was on the other side of her. I chuckle at her reaction when she goes a little red. 

"What's wrong, are you afraid of me?" I ask her teasing. 

"Well, n-n-n-no." she stammered. "It's just that we look like a family that's all." she continued making Luce laugh. "Not that..." Poor Wendy was bright red and didn't seem to be able to figure out what to say next.

"It's okay, we were kind of wanting to talk to you about that actually." I scratch my neck looking at Luce as I did. 

"Wendy, it's no surprise that we love you very much and I know there isn't that much of an age difference between us and we completely understand if you don't want to..." Luce trailed off. 

"Would you like for us to adopt you?" I ask her. 

"You don't have to answer now, we didn't mean to cut you off from Carla or anything. And if you prefer we could adopt you as a sister instead of as a daughter. We just wanted you to know just how much you mean to us." Luce rushed her words while she was wringing her hands, her nervousness getting the best of her.

I can't help smiling at both of them, "Take you time deciding, okay?" I tell her quietly. Wendy looked so happy and I would honestly be surprised if she said no, but I could live with it if she did.

"Does that mean you two really are mated?" she asked us. I couldn't help laughing and I pulled Luce in for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss and she returned it readily much to Wendy's embarrassment. "But your marks?" she asked when we were done, still staring. Luce pointed at the very faint star pattern on her neck and I showed her mine, loosening my scarf to do so. 

"But why are you keeping it a secret?" she asked and I couldn't help frowning. 

"We weren't, we just didn't announce it and everyone just assumed for some reason that I said no." Luce explained. "We still don't want to announce it, if they figure it out then so be it. But we are not going to tell them." I nodded in agreement. 

"Mom, Dad." she said the words as if tasting the way they sounded. Judging from her frown she didn't care for it either. It was hard not to laugh but at the same time I was a little disappointed.

"It's okay to say no. We will still love you the way you are." I tell her seeing her visibly relax. 

"I won't tell anyone about you being mated," she smiled at us both. "Could I take on your name as your sister? Wendy Dragneel?" she asked almost like when we first met her, shy as a mouse. 

I smile what has probably been the biggest smile in my life as I hug her. "Absolutely!" I whisper as I squeeze her. "Come on little sister, we have a train to catch." I tell her standing up with Luce as we both offer her a hand. I don't think I have ever seen her so happy as when she took both of our hands and as we walked back to the train station, she was practically skipping. We didn't get a daughter, yet, but our family is growing and that alone made us all very happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy's POV

The ride home was quiet, most likely due to Wendy being so motion sick, but Natsu and I helped in whatever way that we could. When we did arrive we stopped at a nice diner to eat and then for ice cream cones for the rest of the way there. My spirits already told me they were ready and we were just outside the guild hall. 

"Can I kick the door open with you?" she asked Natsu, earning a laugh from him and a nod. They kicked the door open and the next thing we hear is a really loud "Surprise!" As balloons fell from the ceiling and everyone cheered "Happy Birthday!" It was really nice to see Wendy so happy and I even had Loke change the name on the banner from Wendy Marvell to Wendy Dragneel before we got here. Apparently this caused a bit of a fuss but everyone just laughed it off thinking that Loke had just made a mistake. 

We partied as if nothing had changed over the last year. As if we were all happy again and didn't have a care in the world. For today I am okay with that. I now have a little sister. "Hey Dragneel get your butt over here for a picture!" I called out and several people laughed thinking I was joking about the banner. 

She happily jumped over and Natsu, Happy, Carla and I had pictures made of all of us. A real family. She hugged us so tight at the end and I swear I heard her whisper, "Thank you for making this the best birthday ever." Then I watched her leave with Happy and Carla in tow to her little apartment in Fairy Hills.

I looked at Natsu grinning wickedly at him, "You know I think this is the first time we have gone a week without, considering we were all sharing a room." My purrs did not land of deft ears either. 

"Let's go!" He picked me up and ran us all the way home. 

A few days later I stretch as I pull myself out of bed and make my way to the bathroom for a much needed bath. Natsu close behind kissing on my shoulders as I worked. 

"Natsu," I giggled as I was finally able to pull away and into the tub, only to pull him in with me. 

"Let's have a baby?" he purred against my skin, sending shivers through me. 

"First we need to talk about exactly how your built in birth control works," I tease him tapping him on the nose. 

"What do you want to know?" he hummed, still kissing on my neck and shoulder as he did. 

"Is it just a choice you make or what?" I ask. 

"Well we both have to want it, or it won't take." He purred, making me gasp when he lightly bit on my neck. "And it could take time.We might get lucky and you could get pregnant right away or it could take a few months or even a year or two." He bit me again harder this time, my moans of pleasure filled the room.

"Then we better get started." I moan and he pinched my nipples ever so softly as I lifted myself up for him. I can't help moaning with every touch and feel as we made slow sweet love in the warm waters. 

Just as I was about to climax he hissed in my ear, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes!" I moan out and he thrusted a few more times before I could feel him cum hot and hard pushing me hard over the edge. When I finally could bring myself to talk again I asked what is probably the most stupid question of my life. "Again?" 

Natsu rolled us over so that now he was on top and pulled me in for a deep kiss, his tongue exploring me as if it had never been there before. "Natsu," I moaned as he nipped at one of my breasts. 

When he finally stopped teasing me and thrusted his very hard cock deep into me. Hissing "Yes," It didn't take long for us to finish round two or was it three now? Maybe four. Whatever the case we did finally get out and get dressed. Healing our hickeys as we went. 

I put on my favorite heart crop top with detached sleeves and black mini skirt. I could feel Natsu's eyes undressing me as he watched me dress and I loved it. I pulled him through the house and out the door to look for a fun mission to go on. It's time to really get to work now. 

Natsu's POV

I swear she is doing it on purpose. Now that we are trying for a baby I can almost smell her sweet arousal as if the memory alone was enough. I wonder if she is really as aroused as she smells? It somehow feels more potent than ever before. We get to the guild and Wendy knocks the air out of me and pulls Luce in for a hug as well. 

This of course grabs everyone's attention but no one says anything. We walk to the mission board and ask if Wendy would like to go on a mission with us or not. The look on her face was almost too adorable as I pulled her in for another hug refusing to let her go now. 

"I promised a friend that I would go with them though." she pouted. 

"Romeo?" Luce asked, earning a squeak from the younger girl. We laughed and told her to have fun. There is always next time. 

We wave goodbye before actually looking over the missions posted. "Let's go on a super hard one. I'm all fired up!" I cheer, earning giggles from Luce. 

"I wonder why that is?" She teased in a whisper. I slung an arm around her shoulders and purred in her ear so no one else could hear us. It wasn't long before I could smell her arousal stronger than before. That answers that question, I can't help smiling at the thought.

I'm about to grab a mission when Master blocks me and I groan, "Now what, we were just on vacation with Wendy?" I still had my arm around Luce's neck but it was more relaxed than before. 

"I can't be having you two clearing out the mission board all the time. You need to leave some for the other members," Master lectured before smiling. "So I have decided to grant you both S class status if you can complete this mission in my hand." he waved a flier in front of us and Luce snatched it. 

An island full of monsters has disappeared mysteriously and the council wants answers. Not only that they also wanted us to defeat all the monsters roughly ten to twenty of them cleaning up the mess as well. It would take about a month if we were careful. Then it listed a reward and I'm sure that Luce's jaw dropped at the sight. There were some other minor details like how you can still see the island at dawn and dusk and on the nights of either the full or new moon you could see the island all day and night long. 

"So if we do this, then we will be S class?" I asked again, there has to be a catch. It seems far too simple. 

"You won't be able to take anyone else with you. It can only be you two." he answered. 

I look at Luce and see her smile, "We can take the council's money and gain S class in one go, don't you think?" I could feel my blood rushing at the prospect of how much this could save us in time and money and how we wouldn't have to wait on either Mira or Laxus anymore. I couldn't stop grinning. 

I look at Master and see that he is watching us very closely as if seeing us for the first time. I smile, "I'm all fired up now!" He seemed to relax hearing me say that he took the flier himself and stamped it approved. 

Luce and I walked out and when the doors shut, I pulled Luce to a stop near the side of the door and held a finger to my lips. 

"They took the mission." I hear Mira say almost in a monotone.

"Yeah, Mavis protect them. I don't know what the council wants with those two but it doesn't sit well with me." Master answered. I see Luce's eyes widen a fraction. 

"If they hurt our nakama..." Erza threatened almost too low to hear. 

"If either of them get too hurt doing this the council will have waged war against Fairy Tail. You are all my brats and that is how it will always be." Master answered I couldn't help the smile on my face as I heard him announce to the entire guild that tonight we party but tomorrow we train. Yep, Fairy Tail is still family.

Luce and I left and ran to catch the train in time. Thankfully we were able to get a private cabin and once the door was locked I closed the curtains as well. 

"This probably means that we will be watched the whole time once we get there." I groan sinking into one of the seats. 

"Then I guess we better enjoy ourselves a little before we get there," I hear Luce purr. I look up to find she has already removed her top and is currently working on her belt. Fuck. I stop her hands and guide her to sit down, spreading her legs apart as I did. Her scent sent waves of lust through me. I lifted her skirt up and moved her panties to the side licking my lips as I did. 

I look up and see her gently playing with her breast as she watches me. I pull her closer and whisper, "Thanks for the meal," before licking up and down her beautiful lips and thrusting my tongue in. Once she started moaning I just couldn't stop; her smooth skin, gasping moans and the sweet cum that seemed never ending just pushed me over. I pulled away far enough to replace my mouth with my cock and my tongue took hers to swallow her screams of pleasure. The train ride was supposed to last most of the day, but it seemed to end far too soon. 

We aired the cabin out a little bit opening a window and cleaned up what mess there was and thanks to Virgo who brought us some cleaning supplies we finished just before we arrived. Aries was summoned and Virgo received her punishment and they went back to the celestial realm and we got off the train. 

Lucy's POV

Natsu looked far too happy and I know I probably didn't look much different. Part of me wonders if we should have waited to start trying until after this mission but there was no way we would have known about it before, so there really wasn't a reason to fret over it. 

We checked in at the hotel and we can only assume that since the council provided it there would be cameras or whatever watching our every more. To make things more awkward they only gave us one room and one bed. Oh well I guess it's pretty much common knowledge now that Natsu sleeps with me anyway. I go to the bathroom and take a quick shower and dress for bed before letting Natsu have a turn. 

I'm comfortable and almost asleep when Natsu climbs in wearing only a pair of shorts, he lays on top of the covers and I curl up next to him. We will have to finish this mission long before a month. I don't see how we can go a month without, especially now that we are trying to have kids. 

When we wake up we clean up, pack up our things and check out before finding a place to eat. We eat well and then decide it's time to start making our way to the island. We went to the beach and sure enough we could still see it with the full moon in the sky. 

"Aquarius stardress!" I call out and the next thing I do is walk out into the cool water. "The water feels great, you want to race there?" I asked Natsu who shows me his already folded clothes and I call Virgo to take them to the celestial realm.

"You are on!" We stretch for a minute and then jump into the water. If anyone would have seen us they would have thought we were crazy to try and swim to the island that could barely be seen from shore. Little does anyone know we are Fairy Tail and we love crazy fun things. 

We arrived on the island to find there were a lot of monsters. Way more than twenty. We made sure we were on the right island and then shrugged. "We did want a hard mission, right?" I asked Natsu who grinned back. 

"I'm all fired up!"


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu's POV

We look around the island searching for all the little things that were going on. We found what looked like a village and found out from the locals that the monsters had been plaguing them for over a year now. 

"We had all given up hope but you're saying that the magic council sent just you two? Do they think so little of us?" The village chief asked us. 

I watched as Luce gently patted his arm and smiled at him, "We will free you of them. But is there anything you can tell us about why the island is unreachable except for the new and full moon? Or even dawn and dusk? It would have helped if they could find the island." 

"Oh I see, so you're the scouting team then. Yes well that problem will resolve itself in about a month. You see once every hundred years the tides raise and that is what protects the island. One of our ancestors used a magic spell to protect us so when the island would otherwise go under water we stay safe in an air dome. It only last for a year though." Luce and I nod understanding, magic is wonderful but can also be really weird.

I look at her and smile, "So we have one month to clear out all the monsters before the council arrives and try to claim we failed." 

I watch her smile, "I bet we can get it done in a week, after all the Islanders have suffered for a long time now." The way her voice purred was pulling me in but I resisted. They are probably still watching us using some kind of magic otherwise how would they know if we actually did the job?

"Do you know how many monsters are on the island?" I ask, forcing my attention back to the chief, Luce is driving me nuts.

"Fifty-six but surely you must be joking? How could you two defeat that many?" He asked us shocked. 

I smile real big and pull Luce close, "Don't you know? We are Fairy Tail!" I show them my arm where my insignia is and Luce holds up her right hand showing hers. 

Luce calls Aries and Loke and stations them with the villagers and sets up a simple defense in case any get by us. The villagers just watch as Tauros and I cut down some nearby trees and bury them with Virgo's help and Scorpio and Cancer helped sharpen them. 

"I think I understand now," I heard the chief whisper in horror as he watched us with the rest of the village. "They didn't send us two people, they sent us an army." 

In the space of an hour we had the village fortified and Luce's spirits were teaching a number of the villagers how to drop the logs to knock over attackers and how to drop the covers that concealed the pit of spikes. We would never use these on people and already have quick and easy ways to dispose of them and fill the holes so no one would get hurt after we leave. Virgo and Scorpio being at the center of it. But monsters on the other hand were fair game. 

By the time we were done we were exhausted and Capricorn served us dinner without being asked, considering he was already out helping with the preparations. We were lounging on the grass resting after we were done when I jumped up and started stretching. 

"How are you feeling Luce? If you're still tired you can rest while I go out and get the weaker ones. You used a lot of magic just getting the village ready." I ask while I flex my legs. 

"Oh no you don't we'll go together so if you're ready so am I," she responded jumping up. 

"Fine, then let's sleep until tonight and when the sun goes down is when we will attack. Maybe use a bonfire to lure them in. They won't know what hit them." I yawn and see her visibly relax. 

The chief offered us his bed considering the fact that many homes had been destroyed over the past year thanks to the monsters. That was more than enough. 

"Don't worry about it. We will just be up there," I pointed at the lone tree in the middle of town. The branches were thick and could easily support our weight. "See you in a few hours, but if something happens feel free to wake us up." I yawned again and picked Luce up and jumped into the branches. 

It would be better if it were a little more shaded but this will work just fine. Luce closed all of her spirits gates and we were going to put our backs together to support each other but we found a couple branches that were close enough together that we could hang our hammocks together and still be pressed together. 

When we were finally comfortable we closed our eyes and cuddled as best as we could until sleep took us. 

Lucy's POV

I woke up to silence, well what would have been silence if not for Natsu's snoring. I tap him on the shoulder and he starts and he seems to understand. There was nothing, not a child's cry or a birds chirp. It was far too silent. We silently dismounted the tree and use the nearby buildings for cover searching the town. 

We finally found all the villagers in the town square sitting as if waiting for something, the old and young alike. I look around and find the chief in the front along with two small children. A blue wavy haired boy who couldn't be older than four and a redheaded baby girl who looked about half his age, her hair a bunch of spiraling fire red curls.

"Today we mourn the loss of two good people, friends to most but family only to these two poor children. I know we are on hard times, we all are. Look at how many are simply sleeping outside, even our savior's are sleeping in a tree because we have so very little." The chief's voice rang out. The area was silent as they all listened. 

"We are here to ask an important question, what will we do with these poor souls? Will one among us take them in as their own? Or will we try to send them off the island in the hopes they have better luck elsewhere? We cannot allow children to pay for the mistakes of adults after all. I know many of you have lost not only mothers and father's but children and even grandchildren. Is there anyone here that will take them now as they are?" 

The chief sounded off. Like there was no feeling left in the words that he said. How often does someone have to say something before they lose interest in their own words? I squeeze Natsu's hand unable to believe something so horrible but thinking back I can't help but remember Gray's own history, I know that it happens far too often. Natsu squeezed my hand in return. 

"Let's try to finish this in just one night?" He whispered to me. I nod in agreement and we walk out as if we didn't just hear everything that was just said. 

"It's a beautiful night for monster hunting don't you think?" I ask loudly with a smile, stretching as I did. 

"I bet we could do this in one night 56 isn't that bad, it's not like we are fighting Zeref again," Natsu answered. 

"I bet I could get more than you," I tease light heartedly.

"Tell you what we can use Pan to wipe out most and them and we can separate from there and compete. You know he is a glutton for punishment." He laughs poking fun. 

"Now there is a plan!" I laugh and look around. "Why is everyone so quiet?" 

"I'm sorry, we don't have anything more to offer you to eat before you fight." The chief bowed as if he was asked for food. 

"Fighting on a full stomach is bad for you besides we will be using a lot of advanced magic it could literally spoil and make us sick." I frowned as I said that. 

"Speak for yourself my fire dragon slayer magic only burns hotter when I eat a lot," Natsu retorted. 

I roll my eyes, "Natsu you just said that we were going to use Pan first. That means my magic. I know you're not used to it but you have to be careful when you eat when it comes to my celestial magic." 

"Oh," he replied dumbly. I know he is acting at the moment but it's times like these that remind me why I love him. He tries so hard to lighten everything up that he will make a fool out of himself if that means others will smile. 

I stretch my legs and look at him, "Are you ready to try your first stardress?" 

"You mean star suit right?" He grinned and I slug him in the arm playfully. 

"We don't know that, yet. After all Pan said it requires two to dance." I lectured him. 

"Fine, fine. Let's do this. I'm all fired up!" He cheered. 

"Open gate of the sins; Pan the sin of gluttony!" I summoned the satire who was wearing something like a disco outfit; sparkly white jumpsuit and had a giant afro.

"Please do not let me regret this..." I hear Natsu whine behind me just from the sight of him. 

"Hello Earthland! Who is ready to dance?" He sang out into the silence. When no one answered he glared at me and Natsu. 

"Oh, uh us?" I stammered. 

He rolled his eyes and a microphone seemed to materialize out of thin air, "Then let's get this party started. First put on you star dress and we can rock!" He banged his head and in an instant he had long straight black hair and heavy metal goth like cloths including a black leather jacket with silver spikes. 

"56 mon-" I started to tell him and he held up a hand and pointed at my clothes. I groan, so not only is he a glutton he is also a diva, a very high maintenance diva at that. 

I turned his key to my chest and yelled "stardress!" and handed the key to Natsu who mimicked me. We are now wearing black jumpsuits. 

"I already regret this," I hear Natsu groan behind me earning a glare that he flinched from. 

"Alright now it's time to get this party started!" Pan cheered and a DJ booth appeared out of nowhere and he was actually floating with it. Just why? 

Then the music started and our clothes changed into a lot of black leather and chains as some heavier rock music started to play and we were lifted from the ground. "We can't have a dance party without the guest, am I right? Monsters bash, literally if you know what I mean? Hahaha, Now some lights and some extra base. No monster in their right mind, or out of it, will be able to resist the temptation that is my dance party!"

I already see that I will not be summoning Pan often, by any stretch of the imagination. The next thing we know we are literally kicking monster ass and honestly it was kind of great. Pan kept changing it up from pop to hip hop there was even a country song thrown in there. But I think the best part was that everytime the music changed the look in Natsu's eyes when he saw me. Lust was very much in the forefront and could have easily been seen if anyone was close enough to even look. 

I was starting to grow tired, thankfully Pan's key required both of our magic. It requires two to dance. I kind of want to smack myself in the face for that. Natsu is not doing well on his part of the summoning. We will have to fix that eventually. 

"Okay, that's 40 down 16 to go. Close gate!" I yell finally free of Pan's music for a breath. I think he could tell Natsu couldn't hold on for much longer. 

"Mavis! Luce how can you stand that?" he gurgled as he threw up by a tree now that we are safely on the ground. "Does it always feel like that? For all of them?" he asked, heaving trying to catch his breath. 

"The magic part or the dancing?" I asked, earning a glare from him. I laugh and answer, "Yes the magic is always like that. You have to supply not only the magic to open the gate but also anything that they do; be it fighting or casting magic of their own. You are their power source."

"When we are done here I need to teach you some dragon slayer magic." he grumbled. 

"That sounds great!" I cheer and laugh some more. "Alright 16 monsters to go, I think I am going to use lust and envy and their stardress so I will need you to use dragon force." I get serous again, "I might need your help for the aftermath though." He straightened his back now standing up. 

"Alright then we need to light a real bonfire first, can you use rainbow fire to catch the forest on fire so I have plenty to eat?" He asked and I nodded. It will also be a great way to lure out the remaining 16 monsters. 

I set out lighting as much as I could on fire as I then summoned Succubus and Incubus handing them each a torch, "Light as much of the area around Natsu on fire! I'm going to use your stardress." They nodded gleefully. Sometimes I wonder if they are demons rather than spirits, the look in their eyes was sadistic in how they seemed to relish in their sins. I shiver at the thought.

"Duel Stardress; Lust and Envy!" I call out turning their keys to my chest covering myself in their black sin. The slit leather skirt covering my now blackened skin and the skin tight snakeskin clinging to my top as if nothing was actually there. I could feel my hair dance above my head as if caught in an unfelt wind glowing like fire in the darkness. Natsu had told me how I looked as I used this stardress, translation scarier than any demon that Mira has turned into or that he has ever seen. 

I don't like what it does to my eyes though. I know how much Natsu likes my chocolate brown eyes, he goes back and forth from chocolate and honey to describe them and when I pointed it out he said that they seemed to change. They were fluid in their beauty. Sometimes I wonder if he is a poet in disguise. 

I feel my leather bat-like wings, demon-like more likely, stretch as if they had been cramped for far too long and I jump into the air and screech calling the monsters to me and Natsu who was still on the ground. I don't know how many monsters I killed versus Natsu, it was a sea of blood and tearing flesh to me and scarily enough I enjoyed it. The feel of the different monsters flesh tearing was invigorating despite whether or not they had skin, scales or feathers. I also don't know when we separated from each other.

When at last we were done I dove for the village, I could feel it. I could feel his blood singing to me as he flew seemingly out of nowhere and into my path. His deep red scales gleaming in the moonlight covered much of his face and neck. I wonder if my fangs can pierce them? I can almost see the vein on the side of his neck pulsing with each beat of his heart. I kept trying to look away and into his now golden eyes as he talked to me. 

"I need..." I can't finish and my gaze drifts back to his neck. 

"I know, and I will give it to you. But first we need to put out the fire." I hear him say only interested in him giving me my needs. I pick him up and take him where he wants to go.

Natsu's POV

I can't help hurling everything that I ate when Luce finally closes Pan's gate. How can she stand that? Truly it felt like every fiber of my being was being ripped apart as I was sucked dry of my magic. It felt so much like when I was going through the change that I almost passed out. My head is killing me. 

To make matters worse, Luce knows how to handle all sorts of weapons; a whip, duel swords, a bow and arrow just to name a few. Not to mention all the hand to hand combat training she gets from either the team or her spirits. I never realised just how skilled she is when it came to fighting. I however do not. I am almost exclusively hand to hand combat using my fire magic to increase the damage or pain of my attacks. If not for my fire Luce would easily win in a fight.

Pan's stardress would change with each song and each outfit came with it's own weapon. At one point he asked me if I would rather just stick to my fire and I almost hugged him. Thank Mavis he asked away from Luce so she wouldn't have noticed. He even had her using her rainbow fire magic that she learned from Romeo during a lot of the fighting and even fed me a time or two when I was running low. How can she stand that kind of strain on her magic? And to keep it up for long periods of time as well? 

We just spent a week with Wendy on vacation and she had 4 zodiac spirits out, not to mention long distance the whole time and she was perfectly relaxed! I see some intense training in my future and I'll be damned if I'm the only one!

"When we are done here I need to teach you some dragon slayer magic." I groan trying to get my bearings again. She is way too happy about that when she actually cheers. Urg. We make our plans and set out to do them as she lights much of my surroundings on fire and as hard as it is I do not eat any yet. It needs to spread before I can get any kind of meal out of it. 

I use dragon force and honestly I get a good 5 or 6 monsters down before I see Luce actually destroying them, I mean she is tearing them limb from limb; blood spraying everywhere but her face. Her spirits were taking the carcasses and doing only Mavis knew what to dispose of them. The fact that when she is done Luce will need to drink my blood makes me wonder about their diet way too much than what I am comfortable with. 

It's not long before we are done and I look around to find Luce has gotten far too close to the village and I remember what she said about my blood singing to her. Can more than my blood call to her? I have to get there before her and I can almost feel my body tearing as what I'm sure is a wing comes out of my back. Why does dragon force have to be so hard to maintain?

I practically fly to the village to try and somehow cut her off from hurting anyone. I shoot over the spiked barrier and right in front of her as she is only a meter or so above the ground. I am hit again with how beautiful she is. Even with the way this stardress seemed to try to hide it, I can see her luscious curves as if nothing were covering them. The way the black snakeskin covered her breast leaving so very little to the imagination. Fuck I can feel myself harder than any metal just looking at her. I really want to just fuck her until she can only moan in pleasure unable to scream any longer. 

"Luce I need you to reign it in a little here. You're going to scare the locals," I try to laugh but she doesn't seem to hear me. 

"I need..." she practically moans, making my skin shiver in delight. Even her voice was smooth and silky and I can't lie, the way her fangs slide into my neck as if they belong there is almost as pleasurable as the sex that normally follows. 

"I know, and I will give it to you. But first we need to put out the fire." I point at the fire we left behind. I saw her nod and lift me up flying me straight into the fire as I swallowed as much as I could. She made several sweeps and she even put me down and did some kind of zig zag flying almost touching the ground. I have no idea how she didn't break a wing or anything else for that matter and thought back to her clothes. Maybe the snake skin meant more than just a cover up?

Then she was in front of me a good two meters away. "I need you." I hear her moan my cock reacting immediately. 

"Come here and I'll give you as much as you need." I almost begged for her to do it. But I regain some control as much as I didn't want to, "Luce we don't have enough time for the other part so just take what you need from my neck. We will have to wait until we are home for the other part. Okay?" 

I see her nodding as if she understood but her eyes barely left my neck. "Luce," I moan as her fingers barely touched my shoulder sending pleasure coursing through my veins. Her mouth still in front of my face I can't take it anymore and I smash my mouth to hers kissing her for all I was worth. At some point one of her fangs seemed to cut my lip, and maybe my tongue? But I couldn't stop and she was more than receptive to it. 

We were in the middle of a blackened forest and she looked like a demon vampire and I was still in dragon force covered in red scales and we were making out. We were there for several minutes before she seemed to snap out of it and pushed me away releasing the stardress and closing Lust and Envy's gates. I didn't even realise they were still open. 

I could only look at her with a boner and gasping for air before she fainted almost landing on the ground before I could catch her. "Fuck Luce, what do you do to me?" I'm still gasping for air as I sit on the ground holding her for what was probably an hour before I finally get up and walk back to the village, my boner finally fading after I promise myself to relieve it as soon as we get home. We are not waiting for dawn or dusk unless that is when Luce wakes up. 

We will leave as soon as we can.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy's POV

I wake up extremely weak and my head is pounding. Memories of the fight from last night flooding into my mind were gruesome but nothing compared to that kiss. I didn't even see it coming I was so focused on his neck I didn't see his lust. Oh Mavis that kiss was amazing. I cover my mouth with a hand like somehow it would help me to remember it easier. I vaguely remember tasting blood but it didn't sing to me the way it does when I bite his neck. It was a whole new level of lust that just blew all else away. 

I want to do it again. 

Where am I? I am in a room that I don't recognize and tucked into a bed that although looks nice is very uncomfortable. I slowly get up and make my way to the only door in the room almost falling over as I did. After what took by far too long I finally reached the door. "Natsu?" I asked as I opened the door, my voice breaking. How long have I been out? Only to be lifted from my feet and cradled in his arms, I could practically feel his fire soothe my aching muscles as he did. 

"Luce! You're awake! I thought that last..." He stopped when he noticed me wincing at his words. "What's wrong?" he asked almost in a whisper as he held me tight. 

I smile at him trying to reassure him, "I just have a headache, that's all." I groan my words unable to hide how much it actually hurt. 

"You need to rest more. It's okay I have been hunting with the villagers and I even helped them fish so we can get a good meal into you whenever you are ready." He sighs in relief cuddling me in his arms. "Heck at this point they might even be able to feed me!" he laughed. 

I couldn't help giggling at the thought. "Natsu, how long have I been out?" I can't help asking. 

He smiled happily before answering, "Just all day!" You had me worried sick you know?" He joked as he touched his fist to my forehead gently. "Don't ever do that again." He whispered, fear clouding his eyes and thickened his voice.

"Is it bad that I liked that kiss more than your neck?" I ask him slightly worried and nearly silent. A small smile on my face as I hoped it would lighten the mood a bit, it worked.

"Only if you're going to faint every time you do it." He laughed grinning. 

"I'm pretty sure I only did that because of how much magic I used fighting. Urg and I still need to summon spirits for the clean up!" I groan after a moment. 

Natsu looked at me quietly for a moment and then almost hesitantly asked, "Could you use my magic to summon them and guide the work? Maybe it could keep it from hurting so much if you are guiding the magic?" 

I looked at him confused, "Hurting? Magic shouldn't hurt." He shrugged and looked away. Thinking back my magic is more than a little different than those around me. Maybe it does hurt and I just don't know it? I think about it for a minute and touch Loke's key, "Can I try to use Natsu's magic to summon you please?" 

I waited for an answer and after a moment Loke did, "Yes, your highness so long as you are guiding the magic then it should be fine."

I nod to myself and then I look at Natsu, "Are you ready?" he nodded and I chanted, "Open gate of the zodiac, Leo the Lion!" And just like normal Loke appeared in the room with us. 

He bows and looks up at us. "You will need to stay in contact with him in order to guide the magic but it will not break any of your current contracts." He lifts his head up and then seems to scan me up and down. 

I look down to find I am in my clothes from before the battle which in itself is fine except now they are practically rags barely covering me. I squeak covering myself from his gaze and close his gate. "Natsu!" I yelled whacking him on the back of his head as I did. 

I called for Virgo whom Loke must have warned that I would need clothes because she already had them in hand. I closed her gate and made Natsu leave while I changed, I can't stand the thought of the council seeing us intimate, I could feel my face reddening at the thought, what if they were watching during that kiss? Urg! 

When I was dressed I walked out of the room and stumbled into Natsu's waiting arms. "Luce you need to be careful!" He lectured, arg when did he become the responsible one? 

We go out with the rest of the village and Natsu helps me find somewhere comfortable to settle down and sits with me before I start. I grab his hands and start chanting, channeling his magic to summon the needed spirits for the work. The villagers left us be while I sent spirit after spirit to do specific jobs. His magic was actually pretty hard to control. It kept trying to explode in a large burst and I had to syphon it off and calm it down again. I was however able to open all the needed spirits so that we could get it all done at once. 

Natsu kept flinching right as I was about to direct more magic only to relax again when I soothed it back down. Hmm maybe the reason my magic hurt him so much is because of how his magic usually works is explosive and mine is more constant and streaming. I had to learn something similar when I first learned rainbow fire magic. I wonder if I can help Natsu reverse it so that he can manage celestial magic easier. After all, I can't use Pan without him. 

Several hours go by sitting like this. Directing magic and giving directions. Thankfully Loke knew most everything that was going on and I could leave directions to him as I focused on the magic. Poor Natsu must have been bored out of his mind but he remained silent and it seemed like he was trying to focus on how I was directing his magic. Because it seemed to grow easier as time went on until I finally closed the last gate and we both just collapsed on the ground where we were sitting. 

We were laying there gasping for air and when the village chief came over frantic we just waved him off. After we finally caught our breath we started laughing. 

"Of all the things I thought I would do, I never once thought I would have to try and control your magic as a power source for mine." I laughed and Natsu joined me laughing again. We probably looked crazy sprawled out on the ground laughing and gasping for air. 

"I need food, but I feel sick," Natsu groaned. 

"Yeah it sucks, future reference Mira's strawberry milkshakes help a lot with that. I love all the flavors she comes up with but the strawberry is the best when it comes to this." I told him laying there. After a few minutes I add, "I need sleep." Natsu actually yawns as I say this and I giggle a little. 

"Okay, sleep then home." Natsu groans as he gets up and when I try to join him I fail. But Natsu ignores it and picks me up walking away from the building that I had been sleeping in and towards the tree where we had hung our hammocks what seemed like ages ago. It didn't take long for him to jump up there even while carrying me and for us to get comfortable. 

Natsu's POV 

I'm glad that we could get the job done and the way Luce handled my magic was so relaxing. It was almost like floating in a pool of water the way my magic pooled and flowed in a rhythm that seemed to just ease me. It's so weird but it felt so right. 

I had Luce comfortable next to me and when I laid down in the hammock next to her she reached over and held my hand and directed my magic to surround us in a thin protective barrier. It wasn't that much but it was enough to help relax me to sleep. 

However when I woke up, Master was literally right in front of my face. I am not ashamed to say that I yelped you know what screw that I screamed and nearly jumped out of my skin. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" After I finally figured out it was him. 

"Oh good you're awake," he sighed as if he were about to take a drink of tea. 

"What the hell does that even mean?" I ask, still clutching at my chest. In answer he just pointed at Luce next to me, she was still asleep. I just look at him again and ask, "AND?" I waited but he just looked at me. 

"She slept through all of your screaming and you are not concerned?" He asked, lifting one of his bushy eyebrows at me. 

"She has used a lot of magic but she is fine." I just eye him like he is crazy.

"Really?" 

I rolled my eyes at him and showed him our hands which were currently glowing from both our magic maintaining the barrier she placed. Wait a minute, that doesn't make sense Griffin said that his barriers only required magic to be created or destroyed but not maintained. 

I sit back and clear my mind and try to feel what she was using magic for just to find she is regulating mine, to ease all the pain from the last few days. 

I sigh in relief and relax again ignoring Master for a minute. "So what are you doing here?" I ask when I was done. 

"Well when you two didn't come home after a month the council called me. They really should have called long before now though." he huffed.

"A MONTH!!!!" I screamed, I looked at Luce and cut my magic off and woke her up. "Luce!" She immediately gave me an evil glare until she saw Master. 

"Master?" she asked just as confused as I was. I filled her in on what he told me. "Urg Pan!" she groaned. 

"What?" Now I'm confused. 

"Every sin has a price to pay for using their power. Pan is the sin of gluttony." She groaned before going on, "He is a glutton for punishment so my guess is that he was not happy that I was canceling out the pain. Is that about right?" she asked looking down at her key ring now. 

"You know me too well to have had my key for so little," I hear Pan's voice with music in the background. 

We both groan before I say, "Well that answers that." and flop back in my hammock. 

"What does?" Master asked, watching us. 

"My spirit agreed with what I said," Luce replied before throwing an arm over her face trying to block out the light.

"So much for finishing the job in a single night." I grumble. 

"What did you just say?" Master asked hesitantly. 

Luce and I get up stretching after she broke the barrier around us taking our hammocks down with us. "I said so much for finishing the job in a single night. What good is it to finish in one day when we spend the rest of the month sleeping?" I ask him grumbling mostly to myself. 

"It's okay Natsu. Let's just go and check on the villagers and see how they have been holding up?" Luce pats me on the back before we jump down. I agree and we find the village chief. 

"By the gods you're alive!" He nearly jumped out of his skin when we found him. 

"Uh, yeah. Are you guys all right?" I ask him unsure if it really means anything to ask someone already acting crazy. 

"But you haven't eaten or drank anything in almost a month you have been up there without moving a muscle through thunderstorms and tropical storms!" He exclaimed dramatically. I just shrugged and then stretched some still waiting for him to answer my question. 

"Natsu, he is just confused. Don't be so hard on him." She chided before turning back to the chief. "Our magic took a lot out of us and we just sort of hibernated after the fact that's all. Thank you for your concern. We truly appreciate it." I nodded in agreement which earned me a whack up the back side of the head so I bowed to him instead before standing back up rubbing my head, wincing as I did. 

"We would normally ask if there was anything else you needed help with but I am deeply sorry for worrying you about our health." She continued to say. I wanted to roll my eyes but stopped when I saw her glaring at me. 

"Right, very sorry!" I agree bowing again. Master just watched everything and listened to what was said, not intruding at all. 

"No! I- I mean we can't thank you enough for what you have done! You saved us from 56 terrible monsters and you even cleaned everything up. We were able to go back to the way life should have been the morning right after you fell asleep. Thank you! From the bottom of our hearts." Then all of a sudden we were surrounded by all of the villagers who had slowly trickled out and gathered while we talked. And as if they had been begging for a chance they all yelled out their thanks many multiple times and all were full of energy. 

I couldn't help smiling at Luce and she returned it. "I guess that's why we do it in a single night." I whispered in her ear as the people around us were cheering. I think Master might have heard me but he didn't say or do anything to confirm my suspicions. They fed us a good meal and when they found out the little man standing behind us was the master of our guild things got weirder. 

They all dropped to their knees and bowed to the ground, their foreheads ticking the ground, their hands above them. "Thank you! We do not know what would have happened if not for your guild sending us help. Our savior's must truly believe in you to call you Master. Fairy Tail will forever be welcome here, no matter what happens or who chases them." The chief announced as they all kept bowing multiple times. 

"Please stand child, all of you. We are not to be worshipped but if you ever need our aid again feel free to call on us." Master helped the chief up as he spoke and Luce and I helped some of the other, older, villagers get up as well. 

Master left saying we found our way here we could find our way back smiling as he did before leaving on the boat he came on. We waved goodbye and continued to talk to the villagers for a while. They set a giant bonfire and brought out many dishes enough food for a feast. Apparently they were doing quite well now that the monsters were gone. They had even cultivated most of the land that we had torn trees out of for weapons or defense so it was being put to good use. 

We laughed and celebrated but soon it was time to go home. 

"Please, come back in one month on the night of the next full moon. You were here when the sea became the sky so you should be here when we prepare the send off." The chief told us and then explained that the send off was when they prayed for the lost souls, giving farewells. 

I smile as Luce tells them, "We would be honored to come back." Then just like how we arrived we left; swimming now towards the beach. 

When we made it to shore we left to catch the last train towards the council and claim our reward. They were not happy to see us in such healthy and happy spirits but seemed to shrug it off since they didn't need to send anyone to make repairs from us. 

Then we went home.

Lucy's POV

"Natsu?" I ask standing in the doorway to our bedroom in sexy red lace lingerie. The teddy did extremely little to cover me but I could see the lust in Natsu's eyes as he seemed to drink in my appearance, he was sitting up waiting for me. I'm already wet, I haven't felt him in a month apparently and I needed the kind of sex that made an erotic novelist blush. I bit my bottom lip as I waited for him to react. 

That seemed to set him off, the next moment I was slammed on the bed with him on top of me, his lips slightly parted as he tried to control himself. I moan and arch my back effectively grinding my thigh against his already very hard shaft through his boxers. He attacked my lips as if he could have eaten me, his tongue desperately trying to ensnare my own before he suddenly jumped off and pulled my hips towards his face. 

He licked and sucked, teasing me through the fabric of the g-string that I was wearing. "Natsu!" I moaned more than a little irritated with the teasing. 

I feel him smile against me as he untied the strings on each side removing the now most likely ruined garment. Then his tongue was directly against me sending spasms through me as he would thrust it as far as he could. It's not long before I feel myself building, my release coiling up inside of me but it wasn't enough. I needed much more than just his tongue. 

"Natsu!" I practically scream, angry that he wasn't giving me what I really need. 

"Almost," he replied, thrusting his fingers in and out as his tongue worked my clit, my body reacting violently to each touch as if anything at all could send me over the edge. I could feel my juices flowing with each movement of his fingers and suddenly they were gone only to be replaced by his mouth again as he ate me out. It was slow and torturous being so close for so long. I didn't even notice his hands until they grabbed my breasts, fondling my nipples. That is what did it, I was a screaming, moaning mess as my orgasm hit, his tongue inside as he drank me up. 

When it finally subsided, I was even hornier than before, I looked down just in time to see him lick my clit sending pleasure coursing through me again. "Oh I'm not done down here yet," I see him smile just before he licks me again. "We have so much time to make up," Again he licked slowly my body jerking. "I don't know when we will sleep again." This time thrusting his tongue in just briefly before licking up to my clit. 

I create a barrier and throw him into it before jumping after him. We don't have time to worry about being walked in on so I set it to be ridiculously fast. We don't come out for about twenty minutes but for us time was lost, almost constantly cumming and passing out and cumming again. Thank goodness we don't age in my barriers, for all I know we could have been in there for years, I really don't know.

We are currently laying on our bed exhausted and I'm trembling. I want more, but I know that we need rest. I look over at him to find he is coated in sweat and he is just glistening, the way his body shivered with each breath was just too much.

"Fuck it!" I hiss before climbing on him again and I'm met by his very hard pulsing cock as it slides in, moaning as if we hadn't just climaxed a minute ago. "Your mine!" I growl and he nips at one of my breasts. I could feel my eyes rolling back and he turned us over pulling himself on top and thrusting as if our very lives depended on it. 

This time when we cum, we pass out still clinging onto each other as we did. His cock still pulsing, cum filling me. If I had even an ounce of energy left I would have kept going but I just couldn't move anymore as the darkness claimed me. 

Natsu's POV

The following month was filled with training for both of us. Luce was doing extremely well with learning fire dragon slayer magic and I think I'm doing pretty good at celestial summoning. I even had a couple contracts of my own with them so if she was knocked out I could call them for help. Most of my training was just keeping one of them out while they taught me how to use their weapon. 

That night on the island had shown me exactly how lacking I was and I didn't like it one bit. We took several missions and we trained ourselves by completing then without using our primary magic. To say it was hard not use my flames would be laughable. We even used barriers to extend our training so what was only a month had turned into years upon years of training. Not that we didn't reward our efforts of course.

We are all ready to go and Luce is having me keep Virgo and Capricorn summoned at home while we are gone. "It's only for two days and you have plenty of magic you just need to make it flow better." I know she is right but that doesn't stop it from being exhausting. I'm just happy it doesn't hurt anymore. I think she has been talking to Wendy about learning some sky dragon slayer magic as well which really isn't fair. How is she doing so well? How the hell did she get so strong so quickly?

We are currently riding the train and we would be arriving any minute now, our plan was to go ahead and swim to the island tonight so we wouldn't be late. 

"Natsu, when we get back I'm going to talk to Wendy about us trying to have a baby. I want to make sure we are doing everything right." I pull her in for a kiss, I love this woman. We hadn't forgotten by any stretch of the imagination but I think she is a bit self conscious that we haven't succeeded yet. The kiss was getting deeper and she was more than happy to receive it until we were interrupted by one of the train workers that earned our glares. 

"Can we help you?" I ask the woman who was frozen in place just staring at us. I hadn't let Luce go so she was practically laying on me. 

"Tttt-tickets?" she stuttered her question. 

I rolled my eyes and we showed her our tickets and when she just stood there I stand up still holding my mate and asked, "Anything else?" she quickly shook her head no and I closed the door in her face and Luce slumped out of my arms and against the door giving me one more kiss before opening it and walking out by the still frozen solid train worker. 

I groaned and ran my hands through my hair a few times and grabbed my scarf which had fallen off on the seat and followed her, glaring at the lady as I walked passed. 

The train was coming to a stop when I caught up to her by the door and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders like I normally do in public and I saw a few guys eyeing her before quickly looking away. 

I know we didn't have time, I just really wanted to give her something. Preferable something hot and hard. I lay my forehead on her shoulder, I must have looked sick because everyone stayed away and I was way too happy to get off the damn train when we were allowed to. Ha, deja vu.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy's POV

Natsu and I arrived on the island in the middle of the night and they had an actual bed ready for us, claiming that everyone had a bed and not to worry. So when we were finally alone again I demanded his attention. The train ride had only wet my appetite, the swim having done nothing to calm me, and I was not going to let him get away again. The way he filled me was thrilling and the fact that we had to be quiet had my heart racing, whenever he came it would flood into me like a hot spring that was finally free. We did not sleep and we got up plenty early for another round in the shower before having to go out with the villagers. 

We were having fun with the villagers eating food and dancing much to Pan's delight. He agreed that the only punishment would be whatever sore muscles we got in exchange for coming out and that the pain was only the cost for fighting. The villagers loved him; they danced and partied around the bonfire all day until it was quite late at night. 

Suddenly the music stopped and I looked at Pan who just shrugged at me. Before the chief started talking;

"Today is the farewell moon, the first full moon after the sea becomes the sky. Fitting as it is also the first full moon since Fairy Tail left us after they saved us from all of those horrible monsters!" He paused as the villagers started hooting and hollering and then he waited for them to settle down before continuing. "Today is also the day we say goodbye to the spirits of our loved ones who passed on during our difficult times." The crowd grew silent as if they were sobered by the thought of all their late friends. 

"We still have left to vote, the fate of these two children!" He announced and I saw the blue haired boy and curly red haired girl from before again. I looked frantically at Natsu who was also wide eyed. "Is there anyone here who would take these two small children into their home as they are now?" The silence was more deafening than any music, several minutes passing in silence.

"What will happen to the children if none of you will take them in?" I was unable to take the silence any longer, my heart was breaking and the longer the silence the more it hurt.

"They will be sent to the mainland in hopes of brighter futures there." A woman whispered in answer to my question, the chief ignoring me as he waited for an answer from any of the villagers. 

"But why won't any of you take them in? Don't they have any family among you?" I asked loud enough to be heard.

"These two are family only to each other. Their family was killed by a monster not long before you two arrived to help us. They were outsiders but they were friends." The woman answered me again, they were orphans. They had nobody in this world at all...

I looked at Natsu, my heart hurt, my heart hurt more than it had a right to. I wanted to take these babies and hold them tight, to tell them everything was going to be okay. I wanted to beg Natsu but two kids at once? Is that really a good idea? The war raged inside of me, my heart and head unable to agree wholly with each other. 

Natsu smiled gently, pulled me in and kissed me in front of everyone. It wasn't a heated kiss it was sweet and gentle but passionate. When he finally released me, still looking into my eyes he raised his voice so anyone and everyone could hear him, "We will!" 

The gasp from around us would have been audible even without our enhanced dragon hearing. The murmurs drifted into the air as if confused. 

"You don't have to do this." The chief tried to explain. "They are still very young and they could easily find homes on the mainland. They will not go without." 

I can't help smiling at my mate, it's time. "If you want us to wait until they get there to adopt them we can, but they are ours now. It's kind of a dragon thing." Natsu laughed a little looking at the kids squatting down so that he wouldn't tower over them. 

"The only ones who have a right to decline are these two. What do you say? Do you want us to be your parents?" I waited squatting next to Natsu as he asked them looking at them. I wanted so desperately to hold them, to sing to them, to tuck them into bed. I wanted to hear them call me Mama and Natsu Papa or Daddy. I wanted to see them smile and hear them laugh as we played in the sun together as a family. 

I waited though I watched as the little boy walked closer. The baby girl holding his hand slowed him down a little but he walked right next to us. He looked at Natsu with sharp eyes as if searching for any sign that he was anything but what he claimed to be and after a minute he smiled. This boy could not have been older than four yet he seemed wiser than many in our own guild. 

He looked at me with the same soul searching eyes as I held my breath taking in his pale skin and dark wavy blue hair. It looked much like Wendy's did but his eyes, they were golden like Natsu's when he used dragon force. 

The little girl holding his hand had the same pale skin but her spiraling mess of red curls seemed to bounce with every breath she took, her cheeks already showing signs of strawberry freckles and her eyes were the color the deepest, darkest green I have ever seen. They matched Natsu's natural eyes perfectly. It was the little girl who spoke surprising everyone. "Mama?" Her question pierced my heart and I couldn't take it anymore. I picked her up and snuggled her in my arms. The boy who held her hand tightly followed and was snuggled as well. I could feel his smile as he finally let go of his sister's hand and wrapped his little arms around my neck. 

I looked up for the first time noticing that tears were streaming down my face and I was smiling like I was crazy. I guess I was though, I could feel the purr erupting from my chest as Natsu put his arm around me. Then I hear him talking only barely hearing what he said over the sound of my own purrs, "That settles that. They are now Dragneel's. Could we get someone to give us a ride to the mainline in the morning? We swam here." I could hear the smile in his voice, the very pride at saying they were Dragneel's. 

I have a baby boy and girl now. We have a daughter and a son! We spend the rest of the night getting to know them. Their birthdays, favorite colors and we even tasted their blood. I know that sounds insane but it was more like instinct. Natsu and I each bit our forefinger and waited for them to do the same, never saying a word. Then we pressed our fingers to each other and waited for them to mimic us. Then we held our finger for them to lick. Natsu had to motion for them to do it and they did. We leaned forward and opened our mouths waiting for them to put their own fingers in our mouths. 

When we were done the cuts were gone and there was a golden glow that shined around us but it was quickly gone again. I don't know what possessed me to do it. Natsu had never once told me anything about it at all but we did it as if it were the most natural thing in the world for us. The kids were only too happy to sleep in our room with us and none of us wanted to separate when the chief offered to have someone watch them for us. 

Tidus Dragneel his birthday was November 2nd and he only just turned three years old. His favorite color was sunset orange and he loved to watch Natsu's fire magic. Melody Dragneel her birthday was October 28th she only just turned two, and she loved rainbows. We stayed up far too long playing with them but they were fast asleep before we knew it.

I looked over at Natsu who was smiling at them as if he was truly their father. I pull him over gently and give him a soft kiss before lying down to sleep with our babies. 

The next morning we lazily got up and dressed, I called Aries who happily got new clean clothes for our babies. It didn't take but a moment for her to call them Prince and Princess. Pan must have told everyone in the celestial realm last night after I closed his gate. 

We were coloring outside with books and crayons that Aries had brought with her when they said they were ready to take us to the mainland. I smiled happily up at them before Melody jumped into Natsu's arms and Tidus jumped into mine. We laughed happy to carry them and I called for Loke to help us out. He picked up their coloring books and crayons for us and offered them each little cups of chocolate milk before grinning and disappearing to the celestial realm. 

They happily drank their milk while we rode the boat and I could see their eyes drooping. It was almost noon and they are still babies after all. I sing them twinkle twinkle little star as they slowly fall asleep, safe in our arms. 

We were just about to reach the shore when our guide silently whistled. "If I hadn't known them their whole lives I would have sworn that they were always yours. How is that?" He asked us almost in awe. 

"Dragons will always take care of their babies. I was raised by a dragon, Igneel Dragneel, he was the King of the fire dragons. He adopted me." Natsu answered unsure how to finish. 

"My mother was Duchess Layla Heartfilia. She showed me what a mother's love should be. Natsu is my mate and I am his and these are our babies." I added having finished the song some time ago. 

"I envy Tidus and Melody somewhat, I know that regardless of anything else they will be loved." The man whispered. 

I giggle a little, "Not to mention Fairy Tail is a family. They will always be surrounded by loved ones." I adjust Tidus in my arms ready to stand up. 

"Fairy Tail is family huh? Then the little one room building will always be for Fairy Tail and any of you that ever need a place to stay it is open." The man bowed. I smiled I remember now, he is the chief's son and the next chief in line. 

"Thank you," I say before stepping out of the boat and onto the pier, Natsu close behind me with Melody in his arms. 

It didn't take us long to get a private cabin and the ladies at the ticket counter were only too helpful getting us one with a couple beds so they could sleep comfortably during their nap. We even ordered a few meals for the trip where we would usually just wait until we arrived. 

Melody and Tidus slept for a good two hours and Natsu and I were even able to get in a short nap with them before they woke us up wanting to play. We played with dolls and even some toy cars. When we were tired of that we colored for a while. Then the food came and the kids ate a lot. Natsu and I couldn't help laughing at their appetite. Tidus offered me a chicken leg with a bite taken out of it but I declined saying he was a growing boy and needed to eat. 

He liked that a lot. I have the distinct impression that they were a very poor family and rarely were allowed to eat however much they wanted so that will have to change. I will make it my mission in life to make sure they never go hungry again. 

It was late at night when we finally arrived in Magnolia, well past midnight, and the babies were asleep again as we carried them home "Natsu, I'm so happy, but I feel guilty. If we would have arrived a little sooner then..." I couldn't finish my sentence. They would still have their parents that's what.

"He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear after shifting Tidus. Melody fast asleep in my arms. "Luce, we can't think about the what if's only what is. They are ours and we will do everything we can to make them happier for it." 

For some reason that was all I needed to hear. I looked at the sleeping toddlers and I couldn't stop smiling, I must be the happiest Mama in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Natsu's POV

It didn't take long to realise we would have to get supplies quickly. Between us, Luce and I would both summon a spirit to watch our little angels while we left on different jobs during the day and hopefully returned that same night. Most of the time we would try to budget two days so that Tidus and Melody were never disappointed. 

We had plenty of money and after about a month of us going on different jobs nearly everyday. Then we started just going on jobs once a week instead so we got to spend plenty of time with them. Luce always looked so happy too, Mavis really did look out for us. 

We loved taking them to the park and would often spend a couple hours a day there playing with them. Somehow we never saw any Fairy Tail members around. We certainly didn't hide them, most of the grocery store staff knew them by name. Trying to spoil them when we weren't looking. Life is good. The seasons changed as time passed us by. The kids adored winter, spring, summer and fall was nearly over it should honestly be winter again but it was warm this year.

Luce and I were setting up our picnic and I looked up to see Melody playing with another little girl, Tidus close by waiting for her to come back. 

"Melody, Tidus; it's time to eat!" Luce called out getting their attention. 

"Mommy! Can Kathy join us? Please." Tidus asked his eyes big when he did. 

I can't help laughing and Luce giggles a little. "If her mother says it's okay then yes." She told him and he ran back to Melody and the little girl and then I saw another lady before they all came back. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see her ask them and we..." She started but trailed off when Luce handed her a heaping plate of food. 

"Like the wife says, it's time to eat." I laugh winking before Luce kisses me having already set three plates on the blanket for the kids. We actually had a good bit of fun talking and eating under the shade of an old tree. "This is the life," I sigh, having already finished my plate and had handed out juice boxes for the kids and handed a clean glass of tea to the woman. Her name was Lisa and she was a single mom. She was having a hard time and from the smell of her and her daughter they would have gone without today if we didn't hand them their plates. 

It was really cute when Kathy asked for more at the same time as Tidus and Melody did. Her mother was so red, if I had to guess she was probably embarrassed. "Good, because we have way too much!" I told them all as I filled all of their plates again, including Lisa's. 

"I can't thank you enough," the woman said quietly when the kids went back to playing nearby in the clearing. From the sounds of it Kathy was showing Tidus and Melody how to braid the dry grass to make bracelets.

"Don't think anything of it. But if you really want to thank us you could take the left overs with you." Luce tells her and I wink at the woman. She was startled but then nodded a small smile on her lips when she did. I can't help smiling at Luce.

"I'll return the basket as soon as I can. Where should I return it?" She asked and she looked pretty determined about it too. I guess she was kind of proud. 

"We are members of Fairy Tail so if you want you can just leave it with the barmaid Mira that will be okay, just tell her it's for Natsu or Lucy." I say as I lay my head on Luce's lap as she started playing with my hair. 

She seemed a little shocked at that, "You're members of Fairy Tail?" 

"Yep!" I answer and Melody and Tidus come back with Kathy and they give us each friendship bracelets to wear. "Who are the best kids ever?" I asked, grabbing Melody and Tidus and tickling them on the ground. 

"We are!" They squealed in laughter and after looking at Lisa and getting a nod I pulled Kathy over too. 

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that. Who are the best kids ever?" I teased them as the three of them squealed in laughter that they were the best. 

We played for a little while longer before saying our goodbyes. The warm winter day was nearly over as all three kids were falling asleep and we were carrying them our separate ways. If we saw them again that would be nice but even if not, today the kids had fun and we kept another child from going hungry even if only for today. 

We laid our angels down in their cribs to sleep and were just leaving the room when I heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? Only Happy and Wendy should know where we were, the old house still stood where it used to and Happy and Carla lived there with Wendy now. This one was much farther back on the property and you couldn't even see it from the road. 

None of the other guild members ever did try to come over. Not since I asked them where they were when I was dying. I need to get around to fixing that.

I opened the door to find Wendy, Happy, and Carla at the door. "Why are you knocking?" I asked, letting them in. A winter wind was blowing in and we would be getting snow soon. Today was probably our last day at the park for a while. 

"I wanted to see my niece and nephew, is that a problem?" Wendy huffed being her teenager self I can't believe the little devil was 17 now. 

"No just confused why you are knocking. You know you're always welcome here. Just don't walk into our bedroom." I shrugged and led the way to the kitchen where Luce was making dinner with help from Aries and Virgo. "Luce, family's here." I kiss her hugging her hips from behind. 

"Just in time, Happy Carla could you two go and bring the kids down? Wendy please set the table?" Luce instructs and they go while I get the plates down. 

"Luce what's going on? You smell like you were sick again. Wendy is here just please ask her to give you a check up?" I ask her worriedly. She has been getting sick a lot lately and I don't like it. She always seems miserable and today has been by far her best day in over a month. 

"After dinner, alright?" She asked, finally giving in. 

"Thank you." I kiss her after putting the plates down. 

"Eww," Wendy groaned coming back into the kitchen. Before giggling and walking over to us. "I have dragon hearing too you know?" She started scanning Luce and after a few moments she jumped as if shocked. 

"What?" I ask even more worriedly, holding Luce closer to me. 

"Lucy, you are pregnant." Wendy looked up almost afraid of our reaction. 

I turn to look at my mate to find her smiling and pull her in for a kiss. "We are having a baby!" I pick her up and twirl her around in the air and her giggles fill the room. "I love you." I tell her earning the kiss I get. We have only had Tidus and Melody for about a year now but this was still perfect. The past year has been so precious, spending time with our little family and hanging out at the guild. 

"Um, Natsu. You're having two babies. They are twins. I can't tell if you're having boys or girls yet though." Wendy corrected. 

"Twins?" Luce squealed and jumped up wrapping her legs around my hips kissing me.

"I know four is a lot but-" she kissed me again, "I can't be happier." she purred. I agreed with all of my heart. Just then Happy and Carla came in with the kids.

"Guess what?" I asked them, too excited to keep it to ourselves. 

"What?" Tidus and Melody asked, a bit confused. 

"You're going to be a big sister and bigger brother soon!" I laugh and Luce jumps off and we grab them pulling them into a hug. Our little family keeps getting bigger and I am loving it.

Lucy's POV

I was a little worried that the kids wouldn't like it but that worry was quickly resolved when they started cheering and laughing with us. Natsu told them that they would have to help me a lot more now and even more as I got farther along. At least until I laid our babies eggs, I couldn't help rolling my eyes at that but smiled anyway. That's right I would be laying eggs and Wendy was pretty quick to tell us how far along I was, about two months so I should be able to lay their eggs in another month or so. 

So I wouldn't actually have to show for too long maybe about a week and then their eggs will protect them until they are ready to hatch. The weeks go by and Natsu agrees to let me come on one more S class mission before the eggs are laid but I couldn't actually fight. I kind of roll my eyes but agree on the condition that I could still go on regular missions and still fight. 

Time passed quickly, I was just getting home from a mission to help clean a library for the spring, I was so tired and ready to sleep that I called for Loke to help me get to bed, my feet were so swollen. All of my spirits were super excited at the news of the babies. After their eggs are laid Wendy would be able to tell us if they are a boys or girls so for now we are flying blind. 

"Thank you Loke," I sigh as he covers me, tucking me in. 

"Anytime, your highness." he bowed slightly. 

"Hey Loke?" He stopped and waited for me to continue. "Why do you and the others call me highness now? You used to call me princess, I don't understand."

He smiled and kissed my hand before answering, "That's because you are stronger now. You have collected all of the zodiac keys and gained the right to summon a sin key, you even have four of them. If you somehow collected all seven then we would call you majesty and Natsu as well because he is your mate." I nod in understanding. 

"Thank you Loke. I don't know what I would do without you all." I started crying and the worse part is that I don't even know why I'm crying. 

"Luce I'm home! What's wrong? Loke?" Natsu asked coming in. 

I saw Loke mouth the word, hormones, which made me cry more. "Luce is there anything I could do to help?" Natsu asked all sweet like. 

"Loke can you watch Tidus and Melody for a little while?" I forget which spirit was with them today. He nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

"Luce should I rub-" I cut him off by grabbing him and kissing him. 

"I need you," I moaned when I finally let him go. Just for him to continue the kiss anyway. 

Natsu was only too happy to eat me out. It was almost as if he had been craving it the way he dug in. I'm getting frustrated and I want to suck on him a little too. "Natsu?" I beg and as if he knew exactly what I wanted he stood up and helped me sit up and was only too happy to let me do as I pleased. When we did finally climax I could feel sleep sinking it's claws into me as he held me. 

"I love you," I moan before I could fall asleep. Knowing it was getting close. "Natsu it will be today. Please stay close." I was nearly silent as I tried to talk. 

"Shhh, I know. It's okay I'll be here with you the whole time." He answered. 

Natsu's POV

I could tell it would be today, I'm not exactly sure how but something in me told me that I had to be here tonight. I used Luce's keys to tell Loke that today would be the day but we weren't sure when. He agreed to put the other two to bed before returning to the celestial realm. Wendy should already be on her way I had told Mira that I needed Wendy to come look at Luce because she was feeling sick and she agreed to tell her as soon as she came in from her mission.

Somehow the guild still didn't know Luce and I were mated let alone that we had kids or that she was pregnant. She barely showed at all. Her stomach was still nearly flat and if not for a very slightest of a bulge I wouldn't have even noticed and I am always studying her body. 

I watched Luce sleep before starting a bath for her. Again it sounds so weird but it just felt right. When I finished and came back for her she was stirring. "Natsu?" she asked before she started crying. I gently lift her stripping her of her clothes and set her in the tub while she was still in my arms. We sat in the near boiling water for several minutes until her cries turned into screams as she pushed. 

It only took around an hour for her to push both eggs out and I held her knowing the eggs were perfectly safe in our extra extra large tub. Luce, Tidus, Melody and I could all fit comfortably. I held her while she cried and laughed and begged to hold them and then begged not to see them yet. The babies are outside of her body but she is still very much connected to them so her pregnancy hormones were still blazing out of control.

After a while she calmed down and just wanted to know if they were all right. I slowly pulled away and picked them up bringing them to her to see. Waiting for how she would react to the two amazingly beautiful eggs in my arms. They looked so alike and different at the same time. One looked like it was on fire a mix of oranges and reds while the other was nearly black with what looked like stars covering it, it looked like the starry night sky. 

Lucy's POV

Melody and Tidus have grown so much. Melody is four now and Tidus is five. Where has the time gone? I watched them play in the warm spring sun, we were at the park and Natsu would be back soon. He had left to go and get us some ice cream. 

Loke was at home with Aries and our eggs, it's a little frustrating that dragon eggs take so long to hatch but oh well. It's been over a year now. But so long as they are healthy. 

I watched as Melody and Tidus braided the lush grass and I saw them picking flowers every now and again. I can't help smiling at them when I heard someone calling out my name. 

"Lucy!" I looked around and saw Erza and Gray. I smiled and wave. I'm not angry at them anymore but it has been a really long time now since I really talked to them. 

It's not long before they come over and start chatting ignoring my babies playing nearby. I don't pay it much attention, they were after all playing and I didn't want to interrupt their fun. 

"It feels like we haven't seen you in ages, where is flame brain?" Gray asked. 

"He went to go and get some ice cream, it's good to see you guys too." I can't help smiling at them. I meant it too. I kept one eye on the kids as they chatted with me. 

"Luce! Melody, Tidus I have your ice creams. Lemon for everyone!" Natsu laughed not seeing Erza and Gray yet. The kids dropped their projects and came running cheering happily as they did. 

"Oh Erza, Gray. What are you two doing here?" Natsu was surprised to see them. 

"We can be here if we want to be, flame brain!" Gray retorted trying to start a fight. He failed though Natsu just shrugged giving out the ice cream cones the kids then ran back to their projects nearby thanking him first and he laughed taking a lick of his cone before handing me mine and putting an arm around my shoulders. 

"Who are the kids?" Erza asked, eyeing them from where she stood.

"The blue haired boy is Tidus and the curly red head is Melody." I say proudly. "They are good kids. We like to bring them here almost everyday for an hour or two." I laugh as I talk, proud of how well they behaved. 

"Someone lets Pyro watch their kids?" Gray laughed earning a frown from both Natsu and I. 

"Did you want something?" I asked my tone colder than his ice. Which didn't go unnoticed by either Erza or Gray. 

They eyed each other before looking at me, Natsu had just ditched the conversation and was with the kids playing happily now. "Well we were wanting to see if you wanted to go on a mission with us. It's been a long time, so we thought maybe we could try." Erza answered. 

I frowned and thought for a minute and sighed a little. "I guess that would be okay. Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" She arrived bowing happily waiting to see what I could ask of her. 

"Virgo could you take Melody and Tidus home for us? We are going to go on a mission with Erza and Gray." I asked her letting her know the details. 

"As you wish your highness." She bowed again and much to Natsu's disappointment they ran happily to her. 

"Fine, I see how it is!" He pouted after they were a good distance away. 

"We love you daddy and mommy!" They called to far away for either Erza or Gray to hear but we could hear just fine, as we waved to them.

"Alright what is the job?" Natsu asked, still sulking about being left behind. He leaned on my shoulders and pouted. He knows that we need to play nice, we want our friends back and they have just made the first step after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Natsu's POV

Why does Gray have to be so annoying? I know that Luce wants us all to be friends again but still. I can't help remembering the feel of his neck in my hands that day. I groan. I'm laying on Luce's lap while we are riding the train. Luce playing with my hair as they talked. 

"He still gets motion sickness? He will never grow up!" Gray smirked, I know he did. I didn't even need to see his face to tell, his voice said it all. 

"Actually he is just tired, he doesn't really get sick anymore." Luce defends. Gray is going to get it if he makes my mate cry. She is still very pregnant and that is just low. But I guess he wouldn't know any of that. 

"Really? That's good to hear," I heard Erza say. I feel my stomach churn a bit before I am on the ground. Erza had dumped me off of Luce's lap. 

"Hey! What's that for?" I snap rubbing my back. I feel sore a lot anymore. I don't want Luce to go on S class missions even though she already laid our eggs but she insisted on it because she is always so restless anymore. 

"You should listen to the conversation when we talk, it's rude to ignore us." she replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

I get back up mumbling to myself about how much of a bitch she still was but she didn't seem to hear me. I sat next to Luce, my arm around her shoulders as I did. I could see Gray's eyes almost bug out watching us but he didn't say anything. 

"So what is the mission? You wouldn't tell me before," I complain, failing to conceal a yawn as I talked. 

"We are looking for a rare flower that is said to have healing powers, it's blue with red pollen." Erza answered like it was obvious. 

"So I don't get to actually do anything?" I ask already hating the mission. At least Luce isn't going to be fighting so I can relax a little bit.

"Well it only grows on a mountain volcano that is covered in ice." Gray sneered. 

"A volcano covered in ice?" I ask turning towards Luce instead, grinning like I was crazy. 

She smiled and answered happily, "The volcano is so high up that ice covers the top, not in the volcano of course, but it is almost like rings of ice around it. I hear it is beautiful."

I smile, "At least this mission has one good thing about it." We laughed at the inside joke and Gray and Erza just stared. 

"What is so funny?" Gray asked, finally giving in. 

"The last time we went to a volcano I was burned and swore I would never let Natsu drag me to another one." Luce answered him. 

"This time though she dragged me to it!" I follow it up and we laugh again. "Do you remember the fire spider there?" I asked her. 

"You mean the thing that kept trying to eat my clothes because I was wearing celestial clothes. It kept saying that it would 'eat the stars'!" she laughed. We kept laughing and I pulled her in for a hug forgetting for a moment that they still didn't know. But Luce saved us and squealed that the spider was going to eat her. Making the other two laugh as well. 

We managed to enjoy the ride otherwise and when it was time to get off I was only too happy. Before Erza or Gray could blink I had picked up Luce and ran out of the cabin and we were standing behind the ticket counter building. I needed a kiss from her sweet lips. 

"Natsu we can't run off everytime we get an urge to kiss each other. I'm pregnant and you know how I can get." She giggled at my affection as I kissed along her neck. 

"I know but are you ready for them to know?" I ask her completely serious now. I know that they hurt her more than she would ever admit when they were accusing her of hurting me. 

"If they see then they see. We haven't been hiding it, remember?" I laugh at her response and kiss her full on the lips. 

"Okay then I won't hold back anymore," I sigh happily. We walk out and wait for Erza and Gray to catch up. 

"Flame Brain! What the hell was that? I thought you didn't get motion sick anymore?" Gray yelled when he found us, Erza close behind. 

"Who said anything about being motion sick? It's not my fault you two are just slow," I say and then as an after thought added, "Popsicle breath." 

I kept an arm around Luce and when we finally started walking again, I let her go before running off to get a lemon ice cream cone for Luce and I to eat on the way. 

Gray made a face and said, "You know you're not supposed to eat yellow snow right?" I rolled my eyes and took a spoon, put a little on the end and shoved it into his mouth to see his eyes light up and he ran over and got himself one too. Luce and I laughed and Luce saw Erza eyeing her own ice cream and handed her the small spoon to try. End result we all had lemon ice cream cones on the walk to the clients house. 

"Hello, thank you for coming." A little fat man greeted us before looking up and seeing Luce and I. "Master Natsu and Mistress Lucy too! Please come right in. Master Slim! Master Natsu and Mistress Lucy are here!" The man ran back into the house. He was the butler, Mr. Ham. We had met the family and their staff when helping a friend find work.

Luce and I couldn't help laughing and walking right in leaving our friends shocked at the door. "Slim how is little Kathy doing and her mother Lisa?" Lucy asked, turning the corner into a room. When I turned the corner following her and I had the wind knocked out of me as the little girl tackled me. 

"Uncle Natsu! Do you have Melody and Tidus with you?" She was practically jumping on me as I lay on the floor. 

"Sorry Kathy, they are back home. Maybe next time?" I tell her earning a big hug as she then ran off to get her mother. Luce couldn't stop laughing at me as I just lay there. I look around and see Erza and Gray still at the open front door. 

"Well are you two going to come in or just stand there?" I asked them before Luce offered me a hand to help me up. I went back into the room with her. Erza and Gray followed quickly behind me. 

"I'm sorry she can't stop talking about you guys. Every chance she gets she is asking if she can send a letter or if she can go and visit." Master Slim chuckled. "I have to say I was not expecting you two to answer my request or I would have asked for you to bring them with you." 

"They needed to stay home and go over their lessons anyway, so it was for the best." Luce answered, smiling at me. 

"You heard her." I added laughing. 

"Of course! So what do you need to know to complete the job? You know that you are always welcome to ask me anything." 

"I have a question, what the hell is going on here? A little girl just tackled him as if it was the most natural thing in the world!" Gray exclaimed getting himself worked up. 

I shrug, "Because it is normal. She is a good girl and knows that I can take it. Isn't that right Kathy?" The little girl came peeking around the corner smiling again. 

"Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy are the best!" The little girl giggled before tackling us in another hug. 

"Kathy! I have told you several times, you can't just go around calling them aunt and uncle!" A young woman came running in, it was Lisa. 

"It's okay Lisa, she is only a child." I tell her my arm going around Luce's shoulders without me even thinking about it. 

"No, she needs to learn." Lisa responded. Luce and I just laughed a little and gave the little girl another hug before she was taken away by her mother to be scolded. 

"Those two have missed you so much. You should stop by more often." Slim chuckled. 

"Well as far as the mission goes, how many of the flowers do you need?" I asked him, we need to hurry home if we are still going to bring the kids for a surprise visit this weekend.

"Just two, I can't keep you two away from home for long or Kathy will only cry," he answered. 

"We can't have that now can we?" Luce said as we all laughed. "Well we better get going so we can be back sooner. We will bring Melody and Tidus the next time we come to town if you are willing to watch them while we work we would of course leave Virgo or Capricorn with them." 

"Yes, yes absolutely yes. Anytime at all." He laughed gleefully, shaking my hand and giving Luce a quick hug. "You two are always welcome here." 

We grab Gray and Erza pulling them behind us so we could get to work. It wasn't until we were almost at the foot of the volcano when they seemed to snap out of it. 

"Wait, those kids from before? Their parents let you two take them out of town?" Gray asked shocked. 

"That does sound a little weird even by our standards." Erza agreed. 

I look at Luce, "They are really slow." She just shrugs and pulls out lust and envy's keys. She found out quite a long time ago that Succubus and Incubus were not their names but what they were, so she had given them names. 

"Open gates of the duel sins Lust and Envy!" She called out and they flew around us, "Yuri, Lee we need to fly up to the top of the volcano to look for a healing flower. Can you two carry them?" she asked them pointing at Gray and Erza. 

"Yes, your highness, we will follow you." They bowed taking their positions behind our friends. 

"Stardress!" Luce and I call out together and Luce's skin was covered in what looked like black ink and her hair was lit up as if they were made of fire. Her snakeskin top and ripped black leather skirt left nothing to my imagination as she stretched her large black leather wings. 

I stretch my own as I look down at my own black as night skin and kick at the ground with my now clawed feet. I know my own hair and eyes looked like Luce's but my clothes just looked like my regular clothes had been ripped and stained in blood and black ink, minus the fact that it looked like I was topless but it was actually a matching black snake skin just like Luce's.

"It's been too long Luce, you want to race?" I asked her my voice now deeper and somehow smoother, as she laughed her breathy laugh sending shivers of desire through me before taking off into the air. 

"Hey that's cheating!" I call out jumping after her. It didn't take us long to get there and true to their word Yuri and Lee were next to us holding our shocked friends. 

"Close gate," Luce and I said together letting the magic release us before we slumped on the ground panting. 

"Maybe not the best spirits to call when we have company," Luce moaned, already feeling the side effects, the cost. 

I agreed before pulling her close just holding her resisting the urge to rip her clothes off of her and take her right there. "We might need a barrier..." I respond trying so hard to disguise the need in my own voice. 

"Maybe, but let's find the flowers first then we'll deal with the price." She answered. I could only groan in response my hard on was going to be a dead give away soon enough. 

"Since when could Natsu use your spirit's magic?" Erza demanded to know. 

I watch as Luce just shrugged in answer. Thinking back how long has it been? I guess over a year, it was before we adopted Melody and Tidus so a little over two almost three?

"Look a flower," I say instead and sure enough I see a field of the flowers that the client wanted. I look at Luce and see her nod and make a barrier for us and we jump into it leaving our friends in their shocked and confused states. 

We came back out very satisfied but to Erza and Gray's confusion. They wanted answers but we just shrugged and Luce said something about the contract. 

"What contract?" Gray was starting to panic.

"Popsicle breath! Luce's magic requires contracts with each spirit and they have to be followed at all times. I know it's been a while since we have all been on a mission but you are being way too dense." I lecture him. How much of a bird brain can he be?

"Bad news Natsu. These are the wrong flowers we will have to keep looking." Luce calls out from behind me. I take a closer look at them and find they are blue flowers with purple pollen not red. 

"Shit. Okay leave it to me." I say before taking up a pose that looked like a cross of meditative and fighting. I kind of hate doing this but Luce is already tired and she needs to rest for our eggs sake. I took a deep breath and let it go concentrating on all of the flowers zeroing in on their different scents and searched for one that smelled different. It actually really hurt my nose considering how cold it is up here but I kept at it.

Luce took my hands and I felt her regulating my magic making it easier to search, I opened my eyes almost not seeing anything but Luce as she stood in front of me. Her pale skin is almost glowing in the faint sunlight and for the first time I notice her skin is actually glowing. I look around a moment and see that I am also glowing faintly but then I find them.

Luce and I take off down the mountain towards the flowers we came for. It only took about an hour but we finally found them and dug up two just as Erza and Gray caught up. 

"You two are too fast. Why are you always in a hurry?" Gray huffed doubled over trying to catch his breath. 

"I think you just got old, we aren't that fast." I teased him. 

"Hey you're older than I am!" he retorted. 

"That kind of makes it worse doesn't it?" I asked him and he froze. "By the way when are you going to ask Juvia out on a real date?" I ask him as I walk past him to the cliff edge that we had come from. I wait for Luce to use Griffin's power to create a small platform and slide down the side of the volcano. 

I walk onto the empty air with Luce and look back at them smiling. "Race you down." And we jumped down the slide with Luce by my side. It didn't take long to reach the bottom and looking up we could see that Gray and Erza were still about half way up, they must have waited a bit before following us. 

I pulled Luce in for a kiss before she called for Scorpio to get the two plants back from the celestial realm. When Gray and Erza finally arrived Luce destroyed the barrier and we started walking back. 

"Remember the time the fire eating butterflies wouldn't stop chasing me because I kept trying to burn them?" I ask Luce, earning a smile from her and her laughter. 

Gray and Erza followed us and we stopped at one point and looked at them, "So what have you two been up since last time?" Luce asked them with her smile at the ready. 

"Honestly a lot of nothing. We went on missions every now and again but not as often as you two. I guess we should have seen it coming considering how you guys took off all the time." Gray's eyes seemed to lose focus a little. "Now we almost never see you anymore and it was only luck that we saw you when we did."

"We should all go on missions like we used to." Erza commanded. 

"We will have to get a real sitter but I guess that would be okay." I sighed, smiling. "It would be nice to go on adventures like we used to." I started walking again holding one of the plants. I can't help thinking about where I was going to plant all of the flowers that Luce and I dug up. We liked both flowers with red and purple pollen so we grabbed a couple of each for home as well.

"Yeah that would be nice, Gray, did you ever make S class?" Luce asked him. 

"Sitter?" Erza asked but was ignored when Gray talked over her. We had talked and joked the rest of the way to the clients house and they forced us to stay for dinner and Erza and Gray wouldn't stop staring at me while I ate. 

Finally I stopped and looked at Luce, "Do I have something on my face or what?" 

"No you look fine." She shrugged and we finished our food before going to the train. 

"We'll come by next week with Melody and Tidus so you better be good." I tell Kathy tapping her on the nose and she giggled happily hugging Luce and I before we left. Of course I couldn't keep it a surprise she was too adorable.

I wrap an arm around Luce's shoulders and we start walking to the train station. It had been a long day but it was fun, almost like the old days.

We boarded the train and Luce laid her head on my chest before starting to snore softly. I can't help smiling and pull my scarf so that it would cover her a bit while she slept. I lay my head on her hers before I feel myself relax and just before I start to fall asleep I hear Gray and Erza talking. 

"They ARE acting weird right? It's not just me." Gray asked, confused. 

"They are different, that is for sure." I heard Erza answer before I fell asleep holding my mate. 

'Who knew they could be so dumb?' I think to myself.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy's POV

I wake up to Erza shaking me gently and I yawn stretching before feeling Natsu's grip around me tighten. "Natsu it's time to get up." I tell him and he starts getting up too.

"I think it's your turn though..." He snuggled me before he curled up back to sleep again. 

I smile and let out a sigh, "Okay then I will just tell them that you wanted to sleep more than see them." 

"Hey that's no fair!" He called out jumping up before looked around. "Oh." I couldn't help laughing at him as he realized where we were. "Man, I'm getting old." He complained as he stretched. 

Even Gray and Erza laugh at that and we exit the train. They don't seem to understand half the things that we talk about, but that's probably because we are not being blatant about it, well maybe we are. I'm honestly starting to get tired of the fact that all of our friends are so oblivious. I pull out my keys as we are walking and tell my spirits that we are stopping at the guild for a while and then we would come home. They were happy to hear it and told our kids the good news. I don't know if they were more excited to get more time with them or that they could make the kids happy by telling them, probably both.

We get to the guild and Natsu kicks the door open and yells, "We're back!" Many of the guild were surprised to see us all together and greeted us like old times, some almost shyly and others with enthusiasm. Wendy came running and hugged both Natsu and I, making most of us laugh. 

We went to the bar and Mira came up smiling and asked if she could get us anything. "Strawberry milkshake," Natsu and I said at the same time and we laughed. He hung an arm around my shoulders relaxing as we sat at our old table like no time had passed at all, we watched and relaxed in the noise that was our guild. We all talked and laughed like old times, it really was great until Natsu and I jerked standing up letting our chairs fall over. The guild falls silent as we do, everyone staring at us wondering what was going on.

We stare at the door and clear as a bell everyone hears, "Mommy! Daddy!" The next moment Tidus and Melody came running in tears streaming down their faces. I felt rage fill me at the sight as Natsu and I ran to them and some men came running in wearing black hoods that covered their faces. 

"Give us the little thrives! They will pay for their crimes." The one in the center demanded. 

"They are children, what crimes could they commit?" I demanded before seeing the red welts on Melody's and Tidus' arms and legs. "Where did these marks come from?" I demanded. I could feel the rage spiking in me, if I wasn't careful it would flare out of control. "Natsu." My voice was flat and deadly and so low that I doubt anyone without dragon hearing could have ever heard me.

"I have them, don't worry." He answered, taking our babies and backing up quickly, leaving me standing in front of them blocking their path, as our kids cried into their fathers chest. 

"What did you do?" I demanded I could feel as fire erupted around me. 

"Those two are wanted criminals, you should stay out of it." He said dismissively. 

"You dare leave welts on MY BABIES and then tell me to stay out of it?" I screamed at him outraged. My body was completely covered in fire that whipped around as if it were being fanned by the winds of hell. "Open gate of sin, WRATH!" I call out not holding a key and having never made a contract with him I was almost relieved when a lion the size of an elephant appeared his coloring changing like an opal as white and blue and purple shined in his coat fluid as any liquid. 

Next to him sat a tiny tortoise shell calico cat and they handed me their keys. The Lion, wrath, stepped forward and his flames erupted off of him as my rage fueled him. He then ate all three of the men whole. I know they were fine for the moment, not quite understanding how yet. They would be tortured in his stomach and when he was finally done he would cough them back up like hairballs. The calico cat was the sin of sloth. 

They required names so I gave wrath the name Adam and sloth the name Clair. I now have six out of the seven sin keys. Adam would come back when he was done with the men but for now he and Clair went home to the celestial realm. 

I slump to the ground exhausted as the rage that seemed to make up every fiber of my being disappeared and then I hear Natsu, "And that is why you never tick off your mother. Do you understand?" I look up to see them both nodding and reaching out for me. 

I smile at them and stand up, stumbling, walking back to them to hold them in my arms again. After a minute I pull away and ask them, "What happened? Where are Loke and Aries? You were supposed to be with them when Virgo dropped you off."

They started to cry and I was able to piece together the story. I grab Loke's key, "Loke are you all okay?" I waited only a moment when I was about to run out when he finally answered. 

"Yes, your highness. We had some unwanted guests here but they are gone now. Your eggs are safe but I sent Tidus and Melody to the guild so they would be safe." 

I sigh in relief, "Yeah Natsu and I have them now. Take them to the celestial realm and then come to the guild. I want Wendy to look you all over." He agreed and I put my keys back on my belt and hugged my babies again. 

"Wendy?" I ask and as if she was already there she nudged me to the side and started healing the welts on their arms and legs. The guild remained silent as she worked staring with open mouths as they did and when she was done Wendy scolded them for running through people's yards and getting so hurt. 

"That is why they make roads so the path is clear, do you understand?" She ended by asking. 

"Yes, Aunt Wendy. We're sorry." They answer together before getting a hug from her and getting swooped up again by me. 

"Mira could we get them a couple juice boxes please?" I asked tiredly. "And can I get a strawberry margarita please." She quickly disappeared returning with the drinks and Tidus and Melody thanked her before drinking them. I got about half way through my drink before the guild erupted in questions. 

"Quiet!" Natsu bellowed at them getting everyone's attention, "You're scaring the kids." He pointed at the now frozen kids as they held onto me, fear showing in their eyes. After about a minute when our babies had relaxed again I looked around and saw the Master watching us. 

"One question at a time, Master." I say and he nods. 

"How old are they?"

I smile and instead of us answering Tidus did. "I'm five and Melody is four but her birthday is coming up and so is mine!" 

I laughed, "October and November are still a good ways off yet." He grinned happily at me anyway.

This caused several people to awe at them. "What are your names?" Master asked him directly this time. 

"I'm Tidus Dragneel and my sister's name is Melody Dragneel." Was his polite reply. 

"Who are your parents?" Master asked, lifting an eyebrow at him. 

"They are," he pointed at Natsu and I before taking another drink of his juice. His sister remained quiet but was latched on tight to me. Which was perfectly okay considering I didn't want to let either of them go. 

"I see. Have you met anyone else here before today?" 

This got a quick happy nod from Tidus, "Yeah, Aunt Wendy and our big brother Happy and his mate Carla." He smiled happily, his golden eyes flashing with joy. He looked warily at Gray and Erza before pointing at them, "We saw them this morning but I don't know their names."

"Shhh, now. It's time for you both to be in bed." Natsu intercepted, I have a bad feeling and I won't tolerate my babies being scared.

"Come on now, you can sleep in the infirmary tonight." I cut in picking up both yawning babies. "You two have had too much excitement today," I smile as they curl up in my arms already ready to sleep. 

I started singing their lullaby; twinkle twinkle little stars as I carried Tidus and Natsu taking Melody before we left the room. When we have them tucked in and they are sound asleep we kiss them on the foreheads and leave the room. 

I see Freed and motion for him to come over, "Can you put a barrier up so that they can't hear all the noise out here but we can still hear them?" He nodded and did as I asked. Everyone seems to be too shocked to ask anymore questions and just stared trying to process what they had seen and heard.

When he is done we go back to our seats, pick them up and wait for Loke to arrive. It doesn't take long and Loke comes running in with Aries and Wendy starts to examine them right away. 

"What did they want?" I asked not willing to wait until Adam was done with the men. I needed answers.

"They kept saying that they only wanted the thieves," he groaned, wincing at the pain of his shoulder. 

"Hmm Adam should know more soon." I mutter. 

"Adam?" he asked, slightly confused. 

"Sin of wrath, I also have Clair now her sin is the sloth." I answer almost absent mindedly. 

He laughed, "Of course your highness, how silly of me to think someone could hurt the prince or princess without you unleashing your rage." He started laughing hysterically as Aries and I watched him. 

"Okay Loke I think it's past time for you to take a nice long rest in the celestial realm. We won't call on you for at least a week so please get some rest." Natsu patted him on the shoulder. I smile agreeing with my mate. 

"Yes your highness, but please feel free to call me if the need arises no matter how much time has passed." He bowed now healed before I closed his gate. Aries didn't have anything else to add and was in just as bad of shape physically as Loke had been. So we told her the same thing. 

"If you call for Leo please feel free to call me as well," she bowed before disappearing.

After they left I slam my hand on the table frustrated. "Adam, are they done yet?" I asked looking down at my keys. 

"I'm sorry, your highness, they most likely will not be ready until about this time tomorrow, maybe not even a few days after that." He answered his voice deep and majestic. 

I let out a sigh, "Okay thank you very much, please rest if you can." I kept flexing my hand until Natsu grabbed me and stopped me. I looked down where his eyes were looking and saw that I was bleeding. I must have cut myself with my nails. Shit.

Natsu's POV

I don't think Luce even noticed the obvious pain that she was in. The side of her hand was bruised and her nails were digging into her palms. She looks like she is about to fall over and just collapse right now. I grab her hand, almost scaring her and she looks down to see what I see. 

"Shit." I don't think she even realized she said anything out loud. A grin pulls at my lips but I ignore it. I lift her hand to my mouth and licked up the droplets of blood and I heard the faintest of moans before I caught her limp body. 

"Natsu?" She whispers barely conscious as she does. 

"Shh shh shh, it's okay. Sleep now, I'll lay you down with our young." I tell her lifting her princess style to carry to the infirmary. 

"Protect our babies," she mumbles and I can't help chuckling. 

"Of course I will." I tuck her in and I see her dragon's fire ignite around her protecting herself. Letting me know just how tired she actually was. "Rest well my mate." I whisper as I start to close the door behind me. Change my mind and walk back to her and take her keys from her hip and then leave closing the door behind me. 

I know I'm usually the one that destroys things but even I know better than to get in my mates way. A mother dragon is not the one you want to piss off for any reason. That's why I let her take care of the men and I took care of our babies. 

"Capricorn," I called and he manifested there next to me bowing. 

"Yes, your highness?" He stayed where he bowed one hand over his heart. 

"It's okay to show your feelings with me, you know that." I tell him and he stands up and I see the rage on his goat face even with the sunglasses that he always wears on. "You remember being in a dark guild?" I asked him as I walked to my seat and Luce's left behind half finished drink. 

"For the prince and princess you know that I do." He answered. 

"Good, then pull what strings you can to find them. When I get my claws into them they will wish they were never born." I instruct and he seemingly disappears before the glass in my hand had time to fall to the ground, shattered from my grip. 

I was having a lot of trouble controlling my inner dragon. The fire inside of me bursting at the seams. "Yuri, Lee." I call and the two demon-like sins appear. 

"So this is rage?" Yuri asked. "I cannot say that I like it." I nod in agreement with the succubus. 

"The prince and princess mean more to us spirits than I think you realise." Lee voiced. "We cannot have children so yours are the closest we will ever have." I look up and see both of their normally gleeful eyes hardened with hatred. 

"There are men knocked out at my house. Do you think you can get answers before Adam the sin of wrath can?" I asked looking them in the eyes. 

"We won't kill them, but they will wish for death by the time we are done. What answers they can give they will." Yuri answered. 

"You know what we are," Lee stated and I nodded, already growing tired. 

"Go, if I do it." I pause trying to find the right way to say it. "If I do it they will not live to answer." I finally answer looking back at the remnants of glass in my hand. 

"Young dragon, for the first time since we have started watching you with her I can say that you deserve your place by her highnesses side." Yuri bowed and Lee did as well before they left. 

My magic was severely depleted but I still couldn't stop. If I did then the rage will consume me putting both Luce and I out for the count. "Griffin," I called and the sin of pride was next to me in an instant. 

"Your highness," he bowed his head before continuing. "You already have two Sins out before me and a Zodiac. It is not wise to call me." 

I can't help chuckling at his words. "Yet you know why I called you and came." 

"Her highness, yes. I will make a barrier as soon as I can but I must insist that you join her. If not she may wake without her dragon." He answered. 

"Fine, if you will take care of our young." I answered almost dizzy with the use of magic. 

"Without question or hesitation your highness." I nodded and stumbled forward, falling it off my seat, before he caught me. My arm around his neck he helped me to the infirmary and created the barrier he dropped me into and I landed on a soft bed where I could only stay awake long enough for Luce to land next to me where Griffin laid her. 

I have no idea how much time had passed for me but it looked like only a few minutes through the barrier which probably meant months for me inside of the barrier. Time passed as I watched and when Tidus and Melody woke up the next morning complaining they were hungry. My limbs felt numb or I would have gone to them. Instead I see Griffin have them grab some pillows and follow him out of the infirmary. Instead of the barrier staying in the infirmary it seemed to follow Griffin so I could continue to watch. Good. I could relax as I watched over them. 

Of course time seemed to drag on forever as I watched them, for me days seemed to go by just them leaving the room. I fell asleep often and watched what happened as it happened in what seemed like slow motion. 

Griffin turned to Mira, "Can you bring the prince and princess something to eat?"

"Uh, sure." She looked to my babies and smiled before asking, "What would you like to eat?"

"Fire please!" Tidus cheered and Melody laughed happily nodding in agreement. 

"Oh you eat fire?" Mira asked, shocked. It was hard not to roll my eyes, I mean come on she knows they are my kids.

"Yep, our Mommy makes the best fire though. She calls it her rainbow fire and Daddy can't make it." Melody informed her. 

"Well if you like rainbow fire, I taught Lucy how to make it. Would you like to try mine?" Romeo asked, stepping forward.

"Yes please!" They sang together making me and Luce laugh as we lay next to each other watching trying to regain our magic and energy as the days turned into weeks and months.

Mira brought out large bowls of mac and cheese while Romeo made them all sorts of different colored fire for them eat. "So, are you both fire dragon slayers?" Romeo asked them.

"Well Mommy and Daddy are so why wouldn't we?" Tidus asked, confused. 

"Lucy is a fire dragon slayer?" He asked and Melody nodded having finished all of her food. 

"You ask a lot of questions for people who claim to love them." Griffin interrupted. 

"Who are you exactly?" Master asked instead of answering. 

"I am Griffin, my sin is Pride, and I was her highnesses first sin key." Griffin answered, his chest puffed out as he spoke. 

"What is a sin key?" Master asked, now raising an eyebrow. 

"Oooh I know!" Melody laughed, jumping up and down in excitement. "The sin keys are celestial keys that have to be earned and given by the spirit personally. Mommy is the first to ever hold one and she has four!" 

Griffin's laugh boomed around the guild and the barrier that Luce and I were sitting in watching as we tried to recover. Enough time had gone by that our physical energy was back but with three Sins summoned my magic was low and the fact that two of them were lust and envy meant we were distracted a lot. But that helped considering how slowly time seemed to move outside of our room.

"That was correct before last night, little princess." Griffin tells Melody who gave him a confused look. "Remember the giant lion? Or the little kitty cat?" He asked them. 

"Oh yeah, who were they?" Tidus asked him. 

"That was two more sin keys. They gave her their keys after she called for Adam. Your mother is a very special lady to have earned their trust before they could even give her their keys." 

"Yeah, Mommy is amazing." Melody yawned leaning against her brother. 

"Come now, come up here it is time to rest. There is plenty of room." Griffin instructed them moving over on his platform so that they could lay next to him on the pillows they had brought out with them. 

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!" Gray groaned.

Griffin's glare seemed to cut through Gray making him shiver. "For the life of me I do not see why their highnesses wish to rekindle their friendship with you. I still remember your words that hurt her highness so much that day."

Gray stiffened and seemed to deflate. "You remember?" Master asked curiously. 

"We Sins watch the holder of the Zodiac keys in the hopes of finding a suitable summoner for years before we ever consider giving them our keys. Of course I had already given her highness my key long before that. We have watched over her highness since she was a very young girl and had only one zodiac key." Griffin answered. "I have watched their hardships, seen their trust grow and the bonds she has built. I have also saw so many of you all destroy that trust." He glared at Laxus. "All because one saw something he did not understand."

"I see, how much are you allowed to tell us? I know that spirits cannot reveal what their summoners do not wish them to." Master asked. 

"Both of their highnesses have made it clear that they do not wish to hide anything from any of you. When they first mated they decided then that they would not announce it but they would not hide it either. You all however seemed convinced by your own reasoning and did not wish to listen to what they had to say anyway." Griffin puffed before flexing a wing to cover our babies almost like a blanket and also as a natural barrier so they could sleep without the words of those around them to keep them awake. 

"So you're saying they didn't hide their relationship from us? Or their kids?" Erza asked outraged at the thought. 

Griffin eyed her for a moment and then asked, "Did you once ask them why they spent so much time together? Or why they always went on jobs together? You met the young prince and princess with the ice mage before you went on a job with them. Did you ask who's kids they were? I seem to remember the ice mage cracking jokes about someone actually letting his highness watch their kids. Though not if they were theirs or not." He lectured her and I watched as almost everyone in the guild visibly deflated. 

My attention was pulled away again as I smelled Luce's arousal. We were well sated long before anything more was said or done. 

"Looking back I guess none of us asked them." Levy whispered. 

"I must say I am surprised you did not. You were her best friend aside from her dragon." Griffin commented. 

"Don't!" Gajeel cut in. 

"Hmm, yes her majesty seems to have picked the perfect dragon. Your iron seems soft and where it used to be a source of pain for her highness I sincerely doubt you could make her so much as flinch now." He eyed Laxus next and shook his head slightly. "Yes, by far the most powerful dragon as well as the only one capable of gaining her heart. 

"Although there was once that I thought she might choose another, maybe even a non-magic user. But they all failed to compare to her dragon in every way possible. It should have been obvious that she would only choose him. 

I looked at Luce who was blushing bright red. It wouldn't be long before we went back. If for no other reason than the fact that our babies would be hatching soon, even with them in the celestial realm to slow down their growth. We cleaned up and got dressed as we watched everyone shuffle around uncomfortably. We jumped out, rested and full of energy.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy's POV

"Mavis, I needed that!" Natsu exclaims stretching now in the middle of the guild.

"Wendy, is there still a good size bath tub here? Never mind we will just go home. It's time." I smile at the younger slayer.

"Really! Oh Mavis I can't wait to meet them." Wendy cheered. 

"Who?" Erza asked, being completely ignored by us.

"Griffin could you stay with Tidus and Melody while we take the babies?" I asked him. 

"Of course, your highness." He bowed his head to me. 

"Wendy stay with him just in case, we have to go home now," I tell her getting a nod in response.

"ARG!" I double over clutching my belly.

"Time to go then," Natsu sighed, picking me up princess style. "Give me a minute, we'll be home in no time." I nod wincing as I did, but to my surprise he called for Cancer and had him run home to get things ready for us. Apparently they had made plans just for this kind of thing.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray demanded but I didn't have the energy to answer him.

"It's okay Luce. Everything is going to be perfect, I promise." He seemed so proud of himself, I couldn't help smiling before the next wave hit me and I was crying in pain. The next thing I know Virgo is there holding our eggs and I heard people murmuring to themselves. But I caught a glimpse of Gajeel and his face was frozen in shock and almost as pale as paper. Natsu quickly and carefully carried me out of the main hall ignoring everyone as he did.

"What is going on here?!?" Gray was screaming until Master put a hand on his shoulder. 

"It looks like we will find out soon enough," he tells him. I caught a glimpse of him eyeing Gajeel as the doors closed behind us.

Our babies will hatch the same way I laid them, in boiling hot water with us. I couldn't help the screams of pain ripping themselves from my throat as he rushed us home and into the tub stripping me and placing me in the tub which seemed to soothe the pain somewhat before laying our eggs next to me and Virgo left again before he could strip himself and join me holding me tight in his arms as my screams resounded, bouncing off of the bathroom walls. He tried to hold me to keep me from thrashing too much and possibly hurting our eggs but it seemed like I couldn't control my own body. 

I will never be able to tell Natsu how much it meant to me that he was there. The way he whispered reassurances in my ear as he kissed my neck trying to calm me down or at the very least prevent me from getting worse. 

"Natsu!" I screamed as the first egg finally cracked. It was the fiery orange colored one. The resulting sound was like a rolling thunder and easily overshadowed my screams. The second egg, the one that looked like the stars above our heads cracked within seconds of the first. 

"Natsu, I love you." I whispered as the pain finally subsided a bit. I lazily lift my head to look at the cracked eggs next to me. I picked them up and Natsu and I watched as our babies broke them apart before crying in our arms. 

"Nashi and Luke." I sigh out loud as Natsu helped me situate them so they could breast feed. 

"Nashi Dragneel and Luke Dragneel, it's about time you two came out to meet the family." Natsu whispers nipping at my neck, kissing on my mark. The motion relaxes me as I lean into his strong arms, our babies sucking hungrily in my arms. 

"I want more already," he whispered after watching them for a few minutes. 

I can't help laughing and I kiss him gently on the lips before saying, "Me too. Let's start after they are weaned from my breast?" He smiled pulling me in for a deeper kiss as he agreed happily with me. 

He helped me burp them and get out of the tub. In fact if not for Natsu I probably would have just slept in the tub holding our babies. He helped dress me and then himself and even helped me put diapers on them. 

I didn't even have to call for Virgo and she was there bringing us back a pair of matching outfits for them. Nashi in a dress and Luke in a shirt and pants set with the same galaxy and flame like pattern. Natsu helped me lay down and tucked me in with our young cradled close to me. 

Natsu's POV

I grab Luce's keys and pick up Griffin's keys, "they are here," I could feel my pride swelling in my chest as Griffin herded my sleepy but awake toddlers towards me with Wendy's help. It's not long before they are home. We had been locked away the whole day but I knew they were safe where they were. I picked them up and walked back to Luce so that they could see their new baby brother and sister. They were mesmerized by how small they were and were afraid to touch them much to mine and Luce's amusement. 

"Nashi's hair is the same color as daddy's." Melody awed. 

"And Luke's hair is the same color as mommy's." Tidus added.

"Yeah and one day maybe one of our grandbabies will have red hair and another blue." I say ruffling their hair as I kneeled between them. They smiled giving me hugs and kisses as Luce giggled tiredly. 

"Okay you two it is way past your bedtimes. Natsu can you tuck them in with us? I want us all together at least for tonight." Luce asked me, her voice was raspy and sounded a bit horse. All of the screaming throughout the process will probably make her lose her voice for a little while.

"Of course," When everyone was tucked in again I lay down next to them. Luce had Nashi in one arm and Luke in the other while Tidus and Melody slept in between us. We fell asleep finally all together, one big happy family. I kind of wish Happy was here but I know he is safe, thankfully Wendy had let herself out after only awing at the twins a little bit so she was probably home already or even sleeping on our couch either way was fine by me. Griffin has closed his gate after meeting the twins, so that he could help me conserve my energy.

I wake up to someone coming into the room, I jump up my hands already on fire as I put myself between my family and whoever walked in. A ring of fire surrounding the bed my family was on, protecting them from the unknown enemy. "OUT!" I growled not caring who it was. It takes a few moments for me to realize it was Master and Wendy was with him. 

My eyes kept shaking, almost refusing to work at all for far too long. When they did I relaxed, practically passing out again back where I was with an arm covering my toddlers. Master and Wendy still standing where they had been but I no longer cared, my family was safe. Then everything was black again, the fire now extinguished and sleep having claimed me yet again.

I was woken up by my babies crying this time. I helped Luce sit up and cradle their heads before turning to my stirring toddlers. I tried to hush them so that they could sleep again but they were up. I motioned to Luce that I was taking the toddlers out and she nodded. I'm far to tired to think about cooking so we go to the guild.

When I opened the door a hush seemed to flood the guild hall. I ushered them to the bar where Mira stood almost in a trance. 

"Mira could I get two adult breakfast plates with everything and a strawberry milkshake please." I groan before collapsing at the counter. 

"Sure, coming right up." She answered the guild remained quiet until she came back with two oversized platters that I then put one in front of each Tidus and Melody taking only the strawberry shake for myself. My stomach is still doing flips from all of the celestial magic that I've been using, thank Mavis that Griffin closed his gate already.

"But..." I hear Gray say and a bunch of other people shushing him. I turn to him and lift an eyebrow at him.

"It's okay, what is it?" I ask waiting to hear whatever stupid question he came up with, I'm too tired to care at the moment anyway.

"How can you expect them to eat all of that? When did you start drinking milkshakes? You hate cold things." Gray asked his questions. 

I looked over at Tidus and Melody who were already almost done eating, "Can you finish your food?" They nodded in response their mouths full as they continued to eat and I looked back at Gray, "They are almost done. Why would I take their food away?" Everyone in the guild just stared at my kids making me uncomfortable. 

"As far as the milkshakes go, I don't know. Mira it's been what a couple years now? Maybe two and a half. It's not my fault you don't pay attention Gray." I groaned, rubbing my throbbing temple as I talked. "Can I get another one for Luce? Put it in something that won't spill too easily while she is nursing." I turned back to Mira. 

"Nursing?" I hear someone ask but ignore it. If they can't speak up then they don't actually want to know, now do they?

"Yeah, sure." She responded before running off hurriedly, it seemed like she was in a daze. Just great I don't think I can handle one of her crazy screams. We should leave quickly. 

"You still hate cold things. So what happened?" Gray asked, still confused. 

I drop my head and groan, "You ask some really pointless questions way too early in the morning." I take another drink trying to settle my stomach so I don't hurl. "I like ice cream plenty and that's cold," I pointed out to him but he just scoffed at me.

"Magic, that's why. You saw me using Luce's magic right? Well it soothes my stomach so I don't have to feel quite so much pain." I finally answered as my stomach protested against me. 

"Lucy's magic is painful?" More than a few people ask confused.

"Yeah, it feels like every fiber of my body is being ripped and shredded if I use it too long. It's not that bad anymore, Luce doesn't even feel the pain anymore, she didn't even know it was painful until I pointed it out to her." I answer now slouching back into my seat. 

I turn my attention back to Tidus and Melody to see them with empty plates and sleepy eyes. I chuckle a little before picking them up again. "Come on you two, you just woke up? How are you already ready for bed again? I ask them as they snuggle into my arms one to each side of my neck. 

"Natsu it's 2 in the afternoon, it's their nap time." Wendy informed me.

"Ah," I look down at my babies again. "Well let's get you two back home and into bed then. Wendy could you grab the shake for Luce please?" I see Wendy hop up and grab the cup and follow me out of the guild. It didn't take long to get home and I laid them down in their own beds as she handed Luce her cup, the twins already laying down sleeping again in our bed.

I watched as Luce seemed to down the drink and Wendy took the cup back before leaving us again. I kissed my mate and we all went back to sleep again. 

This time I woke up to my stomach growling. How long has it been since I ate real food last? I look around and find that Tidus and Melody are already gone. I didn't freak out like I thought I would. I still did, just not as much as I thought I would. Luce and the twins were safe so I ran around the house and finally see a note from Wendy, she had taken them to the guild because they couldn't stay quiet and she knew we needed our rest. I left the note where Luce would easily see it and I ran to the guild and sure enough I saw them both sitting at the bar with a plate in front of each of them. 

I had ran like a mad man to get there and I felt myself hit the floor right there in the doorway after seeing them, not even caring that people were staring at me as I clutched at my chest trying to calm down as my heart raced, my knees already feeling bruised. 

"Daddy!" I hear them yell and like magic I was up and next to them again, smiling as if my heart hadn't just tried to explode in my chest. 

"You two know how to scare me," I pouted as I hugged them and tickled them where they sat in their seats. 

"Daddy scared? No way!" Melody stated like it was obvious. 

"Well maybe of Mommy," Tidus giggled and Melody joined him agreeing. 

"That's not fair! You know how your mother is." I pouted again which they decided to shove food in my face making my stomach revolt again. I actually released them and take a step back before covering my mouth trying not to hurl.

"Sorry babies, daddy's stomach isn't ready yet." I tell them and they nod knowingly. This happened whenever Luce would have me training hard and they would see for themselves that my otherwise huge appetite turned into nothing. I stepped forward hugging them again. "Mira could I get another shake please?" She nodded and rushed off to make it. 

It's not long before she is back and I down the shake like it's a life line. In a way it was. I am so hungry right now I might pass out if I don't eat something. I groan looking at my kids now empty plates as they chat happily before asking for their toys. 

"You should be at home playing in your room, you know?" I laugh but I still I reach for my belt and find Luce's keys still there and grab Virgo's key. "Can you bring something for the kids to do?" 

"Of course!" She replied. I summon her and she has her arms loaded with different toys and coloring books and crayons, all new.

"I didn't mean new ones." I groaned and she just laughed evilly. She as well as all of the rest of the spirits knew that we don't want to spoil them but they are always waiting for a chance to do so if we are not on our guard. Like now. 

"Thank you Virgo, I'm sorry I still have Capricorn and the duel sins summoned so I can't keep your gate open long." I tell her apologising knowing full well she wanted to stay. Shit is Cancer still out? I hold his key but don't sense my magic. Thank goodness his gate is closed.

"I understand your highness. Please call me again when you close their gates." I nod at her request and she returns to the celestial realm to Tidus and Melody yelling thank yous and getting a quick hug before she is gone. 

"You still have spirits summoned from the other night?" Mira asked, amazed. 

"Of course, Luce needs her energy for the twins." I reply starting to feel the drain on my magic again. 

"Twins?" I heard several people ask confused.

Just then Luce walks in carrying the twins and I jump up and take one with one hand and help her to the bar with the other. "Natsu you know that summoning the sins is harder on you than me. Why did you summon Yuri and Lee?" She demanded as she sat comfortably at the bar next to our coloring toddlers. 

"To hunt down those who would hurt them," I whispered trying not to let them hear me. I failed, they both looked up scared. "Hush now, you both know Mommy and Daddy would never let anyone hurt you." I coo at them seeing them relax at my words. 

"I still want to know what it is that they think they stole. They are babies they should never have come after them." Luce hisses, rocking Nashi and Luke in her arms. 

"Is no one going to ask them?" Gray finally yelled, startling us both. Oh yeah we are at the guild and everyone is staring at us. I guess we knew this would happen eventually.

I shrug, "What do you want to ask Popsicle?" I ask, smiling at him.

"When were you going to tell us?" He said it like everyone should have known. 

"Tell you what?" Luce asked, playing along with me. 

"Urg, tell us about you two! About your family. You have a four and five year old that none of us even knew about. Where did the babies even come from? Your spirits seem to know everything and since when has your magic caused pain?" Wow he just let it all out. 

"When you asked. We never lied to you, we just didn't make a big announcement about it. Tidus and Melody are loved by a bunch of people like I know Griffin told you all the other night we never hid them. Most of the stores both kids stores and grocery stores, even know their names. As we told you the morning before the mission we like to take them to the park a couple hours a day everyday." I watched as he flinched at the facts. "As far as the pain my magic causes that is something I have lived with my whole life. It is neither new nor interesting."

"Why though," Gray was getting more than a little irritated."Kids are a big deal. We would have been excited to help you with them. To celebrate with you. Did you two even get married? Did you just decide that none of us would even want to know let alone attend."

I hear Gajeel spit out his drink, choking getting several stares in the process. "Gajeel why don't you answer the marriage questions, I think I can eat now." I say turning around and looking at Mira. "Just a small sized plate I don't think I can finish one the size you gave the kids earlier." She nodded and brought a moderate sized plate with a cheese burger mashed potatoes and green beans. 

I try to eat as everyone just stares at Gajeel. "Why do I have to tell them?" he grumbles before trying to walk away. 

"Do you want me to?" I hear Luce ask tiredly before I glared at Gajeel with my mouth full. 

"No, no I'll do it." He grumbled turning around looking at our friends. I know he has to be terrified of pissing off my mate. Especially now that he knows our eggs only just hatched last night there is no way he couldn't know after seeing the eggs and now seeing the twins. 

"Dragon's don't get married the way you lot do." He said as if that answers everything and Luce and I rolled our eyes. 

"What the hell does that mean?" Gray yelled. 

"Kids!" I shouted my mouth finally empty, I glared at both Gray and Gajeel. 

"Daddy, what does he mean dragon's don't get married like everyone else?" Melody asked, starting to cry. 

I could feel the anger radiating off of Luce while I turned to our babies. "Just that we do it differently, you see when a dragon takes a mate that is all there is to it. Our magic binds us together so that no matter what we can always find each other." I tell her hugging her and Tidus to me, I am no longer hungry. 

"We dragons have it hard sometimes, when we feel a certain way about someone we go through something called the change. We have to decide if we want to ask them to be our mate or suffer through the pain that is our magic until we can't feel that love anymore. At least not romantic love like Mommy and Daddy. We can always choose to adopt and feel love for our child." I tell them snuggling them. 

"Just like us! So if you and Mommy didn't mate you could have still adopted us?" Tidus asked curiously and I heard more than one person choke. Seriously? Of course we didn't make them we would have been way too young for that, I can't help thinking to myself. I'm only 23, as is I was only 20 when we did adopted them, Luce was 19.

"Of course, my little prince. But your mommy is a really special lady. I couldn't imagine raising you without her. We are a team after all." I kiss him on the head before doing the same to Melody and hear their sweet giggles. "You will always be our babies, no matter how many more kids we have. Nashi and Luke are your baby brother and sister and it's up to you two to take care of them. Do you understand?" 

"Just like how Tidus takes care of me, Daddy?" Melody asked hopefully. 

"That's right princess," I laughed, snuggling them. "So who is going to help daddy finish his food?" I laughed as they both volunteered. I only ate about half of my burger and haven't so much as touched the rest. Unable to stomach the smell much less the taste. I sat them both on my lap so they could reach and cut what was left of the sandwich in half for them to share.

"Never thought I would see the day that Natsu wouldn't finish his food," I heard someone grumble to themselves, if I had to guess I would say it was Romeo's dad.

"Adopted?" Gray asked, almost silently his stupid face almost as pale as his ice now. "What happened to their parents?" I glared at him and shook my head no, hoping that they didn't hear him. 

"They died," Tidus stated, shrugging. Melody just looked at Luce and held up a forkful of green beans to try and feed her. She smiled and bent down to take the bite and when Melody turned away again I could see her anger as she stared Gray down. 

"Mommy Daddy, can we play with Virgo and Scorpio please!" Melody asked, trying to hop off of my lap now that the food was all gone. I help her down and Tidus joins her waiting hopefully. 

I chuckle and Luce giggles as I take one of the twins so she can summon them. I end up taking both Nashi and Luke and Luce summons Virgo and Scorpio who were obviously waiting and holding more toys for them. Luce orders a plate of food, my own gone now and unlike me she eats everything. I can't help making faces at the food. 

"There are so many things wrong with this I don't know where to start." I say glaring at the evil food that smelled so good but my stomach lurched at the thought of eating any of it. So instead I made silly faces at my twins as they seemed to smile at me. 

Lucy's POV

"It's okay, Natsu you get used to the whole food thing." I tell him patting him on the back before taking our now hungry babies. It's time to feed them again and I looked around finding a booth that was a bit out of the way so I could feed them in peace. Natsu happily helps me settle down before he slouches in front of me in the booth.

"You still have spirits out don't you?" I ask him and he nods. "Who?"

"Capricorn, Yuri and Lee." came his exhausted reply. 

"The two sins are too much for you." I frown and he just smiles dryly at me. "Fine, you better get another shake then."

"But I've already had two." He pouted, "I'll just take a nap. I promise." 

"Natsu, we both know that a nap isn't going to help you." 

Master walks up and pulls a chair up next to me looking down at my still nursing babies before getting comfortable. "So lets start when all of this first started." 

"You mean when I went through the change?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Sure, what all happens with the change?" He prompted us. 

"Well, it hurts more than using Luce's magic for one thing. It's like having my magic ripped from me and then used against me continuously. It doesn't end not until the choice is made." Natsu answers, shivering at the memory. 

"Last time you talked about it you said something about dying?" Master asked prompting him on. 

"Yeah, while a dragon is going through the change we are in a kind of limbo. Many end up dying from the pain of being refused or worse never asking at all." I see Natsu almost retreat into his own head. I brush my leg against him bringing him back to the present and he smiles at me as I hand him Luke to burp. 

"The pain is unexplainable to anyone other than another dragon or their mate." Natsu cooed, rocking Luke in his arms as our baby fell asleep in his arms. 

"Their mate?" Master questions.

"Yeah, when they take a mate they feel the same torture. When Luce took me she had to feel my fire burn her soul, it only last an hour or two but it feels like forever." He looked at me sadly. 

"It feels far worse than anything I could have ever imagined. It was a test to see if I could actually withstand his love." I whisper as I cradled Nashi. 

"A test you shouldn't have to take." Natsu muttered bitterly. 

"It's okay, beside now I can always be with you." I smile as if what I say is an inside joke, "It's always more fun when we are together." It worked, Natsu was grinning from ear to ear. He scooted around the table and leaned in for a kiss which I returned eagerly. 

"Mmmm, you have Yuri and Lee out still. You know that is dangerous right now." I purred while I held his gaze captive. 

"Only dangerous for anyone unlucky enough to be around." He answers his voice deep, making me suck in a breath making a hissing like sound. 

***Cough*** Master seems to have a small coughing fit snapping us out of it. 

"You keep mentioning those two spirits, actually you seem to have several new spirits." Master seemed to ask. 

I smile in response, "Well yeah, I earned the right to hold their keys. There are 7 sin keys and they have to come to the summoner and present them with their key. I have 6; Pride, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth and Wrath. I think the only one I am missing is Greed but I don't know how I'm supposed to earn their key. I actually got my first sin key before I collected all 13 of the zodiac keys." I laughed a little before I gently caressed the keys on my hip. 

"You have all of the zodiac now?" Master asked, seemingly surprised.

"Oh yeah, I guess I never showed them off. Yukino wanted a quiet easy life and they wanted to stay with me and keep having adventures." I smile at the memory fondly. "Although now they seem more interested in playing with Tidus and Melody. But I got them before Natsu went through the change." 

"Hmm, so what happened next? Where does your story go from there?" He asked looking back and forth from Natsu and I. 

"Well I guess we just went on a bunch of missions, it was before we took that mission on monster island. We just spent a bunch of time together, we even decided to start our family." I frown before looking at Master again, "Then like the next day you hit us with the S class mission test."

"Our hormones were going crazy thanks to the way dragons are." Natsu added sleepily before he laid his head on my shoulder, he nipped at my ear playfully before snuggling in. 

"Yeah and we figured that the council might be watching us and we didn't want to be watched as we were intimate with each other." I almost groaned, Natsu however didn't hold it back. 

"Biggest cock block ever," he groaned. 

"Daddy?" He jumped sitting up perfectly straight and looked over at our daughter who had spoken. 

"Yes princess?" He asked our little girl. 

"Can we have more food please?" Natsu and I relaxed seeing that she hadn't heard what was said. 

"Of course, Mira would you mind making them something?" He asked the white haired beauty of a barmaid. I can't prevent the hiss that escapes me. But Natsu just cuddles me happily trying to kiss on my neck until he succeeds, making me sigh out relieved. I could feel my blood pumping in my veins. Yuri and Lee are still out and their magic is affecting us both. 

"Natsu, how long are you going to have Yuri and Lee out?" I moan leaning into his touches making those watching us uncomfortable. 

"Until they are done." He answers sternly and I feel a shiver go through me. 

"Why does it matter that Yuri and Lee are out still? Isn't Capricorn out still too?" Gray asked butting in. 

"Capricorn is a zodiac key, Yuri and Lee are sin keys. When we use sin keys we have to pay a price. Like if we use Pan whose sin is gluttony we are forced to withstand physical pain after we use his power." I answer. 

"So what sins are Yuri and Lee?" Master asked. 

"Lust and Envy." I moan out as Natsu nips at my neck again. I glanced around to see everyone looking away when they realized the price for their power. 

"When did you adopt those two?" Master asked motioning to Tidus and Melody as they played with Virgo and Scorpio across the guild. 

"About a month after you came to check on us on the island. They asked us to come back for a party to celebrate and one of the purposes of the party was to decide their fates." Natsu whispered before kissing on my neck some more. 

"Griffin!" I called, I can't take it anymore, he appears next to me. "We need you to watch over the kids." I gasp as Natsu sinks his teeth into my bare shoulder. My pulse was hammering pretty hard and my blood was racing as I got more and more excited. 

"Wait," Gray tried to stop us but Griffin had already made a barrier and I threw Natsu into it climbing in after him after making sure Griffin had the twins. 

Just like last time it was almost like a TV screen we could watch when we rested or ignored while I rode Natsu hard. Fuck it all, it really wasn't fair the way he tempted me to my wits end. 

I had his cock in my mouth as I watched him jerk and spasm under me. I could feel he was close but I wasn't done with him. How often would he hold me captive to my desires as he ate me out again and again? I take his length and suck as hard as I can letting my teeth graze him as he slid out of my mouth. It doesn't take long for him to cum in my waiting mouth. I don't let up though I keep going until I'm sure he won't go soft and I pull away, this happens several times before I'm satisfied.

"Luce." He pants as I practically swallow his now throbbing shaft. I go up and down all the way making him moan out my name again and again before I go back down again. "Luce!" he begs as I feel him closing in again. The thought of him cumming deep inside of me was almost too much to stand so I pull away from his cock and kiss his lips instead. I lower myself on top of him and after just a couple thrust he seems to explode inside of me. 

"Natsu, I'm not done. No where close." I moan panting and I watch him grin. 

"Good," and he flips me over and I watch him go down on me again. Days go by like this.


	21. Chapter 21

Natsu's POV

I step out of the barrier holding Luce's hand and pull her into my arms, I kiss her sweetly before we separate and we pick up the babies to lay them down in the bed. Griffin follows us to the infirmary and keeps watch over them as we leave the room closing the door behind us again. Tidus and Melody come running towards us and jump into our arms. 

"You two make everything 100 times better, you know that?" I ask them and they reply giggling before squirming out of our arms and back to Scorpio and Virgo to play more tag. We sit back in the booth we left maybe 30 minutes ago snuggling into each other's arms. 

"Wow that was quick. Two pump chump much?" Gray snickered. 

"You realise you're a virgin right?" I ask looking at him like he is stupid. 

"How about you tell us?" Luce asked making a barrier of her own and shoving Gray in there with Juvia. In a blink they seemed to vanish. I can't stop laughing my ass off, as I think of all the time they are spending in there. 

"What is so funny?" Erza demanded which just set me off more. 

"It was what half an hour that we were gone?" Luce paused and Erza nodded. "Time moves a lot faster there, it might be a week or could be a month. Time is a little hard to keep track of in there." 

"So he is probably spending about a month alone with Juvia and unless his dumbass confessed to her already things are going to drag on forever." I laugh clutching at my sides. 

"Don't worry there is an easy exit but they are going to have to work together to get there. Otherwise they will be spit out in about ten minutes." Luce smirked. "Maybe she won't call me love rival anymore?" 

"Anyway where were we?" I finally ask, feeling hungry again. "Mira, I'm starving." She laughed and brought a large plate of food to the table, and I thanked her before I started to devour it. 

"You were telling them about when you adopted us!" Melody laughed jumping into my lap. 

"I see how it is, you're not interested in your Daddy unless he has food. Is that about it?" I pouted and pretended to cry. 

"No, Daddy! I'm not even hungry. I just like to listen to the story of how you adopted us." She smiled sweetly. I look at her brother and motion him over and give them each a burger that they took happily. 

"Yeah, sure. Not hungry at all." I tease them. Before looking up at Luce who smiled and waved for me to finish the story. 

"So there we were before we even started the mission and we had just woken up from a nap; our plan was to attack when it was dark and light up a bonfire to attract them but the village was utterly silent. We snuck around the buildings looking for an intruder or worse when we found everyone surrounding these two beautiful babies and the village chief. To our horror we hear them trying to decide what to do with the babies."

I lift my arms being all dramatic for the kids sake. "We decided right then to finish the mission in just one night! So that maybe things will be easier and the babies wouldn't be taken to some unknown foster home on the mainland. We do the unimaginable, we summon Pan!" Melody and Tidus shriek in mock horror. "The sin of gluttony and wouldn't you know it he is a glutton for punishment! He made us use his stardress and he played his music at his DJ booth. The horror of having my clothes change with each and every song!" I gasped as if it were too much. And Melody and Tidus couldn't stop laughing completely absorbed in the story. 

"Of course your mother looked amazing in everything, I cannot say the same for myself. Yuck!" I paused for their giggles. "Then when we had most of the monsters defeated I just couldn't take the magic anymore and Luce finally closed his gate. And then..." I stop for dramatic effect. "She summoned Yuri and Lee and used their stardress!" I clutched at my heart as if it were too much, while pretending to get knocked out. 

I could see Master's amusement as the story played out. "You know how your mother is when she calls those two?" Tidus and Melody nod and hide their faces in my chest. 

"Hey!" Luce exclaims acting like she is hurt and they quickly crawl over me and hug her giggling. 

"So there she is black as night her eyes and hair solid red glowing in the darkness only showing the black of her pupils and her black leathery wings were stretched out as she destroys the monsters tearing them to little bite size pieces!" I wink at Master to let him know I was exaggerating before going on. "Just when I think the magic is too much for her to control she is diving towards the village and I, of course, am using dragon force so I am trying to cut her off and she stops directly in front of me..." 

I wait and wait and Master just lifts an eyebrow wanting to know what happens next but I wink and wait until Melody and Tidus practically scream, "And then?"

I laugh and tug on Luce's face and place the sweetest most gentle kiss I could on her quivering lips. "I kiss her. Right there in front of everyone on the island that cared to look our way. Then of course she had to pass out in my arms." I chuckle kissing Luce on the forehead, skipping the part about her blood lust and us extinguishing the forest fire first. There is no need to frightened them after all.

"Mmm, and then I woke up the next night to a very frantic Daddy," Luce teased me, tapping them on the nose before leaning on my shoulder. 

"Mommy and Daddy love each other so much!" Melody squealed and Tidus and everyone else listening couldn't help laughing. 

"About a month later Master shows up scaring the hell out of me and tells us no one has heard from us in a month. We had fallen asleep and Pan decided that since we were not paying the price of pain he would just make us sleep until someone showed up with enough magic to wake us. We say our goodbyes and train for a month until the next full moon. When the party was." I say as if I'm dying of embarrassment. 

"Then when we return for the party we all party like never before and even Pan comes out and joins us. Without his payment of course." I add on as if it were obvious. Then after the moon is high in the sky they announce that it was time to vote on the fate of our sweet babies." I said shocked before snuggling them in my arms. 

"We just couldn't let them go, they were just babies. Tidus had just turned 3 and Melody 2, how could we let them be thrown out into the unknown?" I ask grief stricken, only pretending to be acting at this point. The pain Luce and I felt was only too real.

"Then when the chief asks everyone, 'Will anyone take these two as they are now?' Your Daddy pulls me into a kiss in front of everybody and says in the loudest voice he could without screaming." Luce engages in the story telling and looks at me. 

"We will." I smile, snuggling them making them giggle again. "They tried to convince us that you would be alright without us but I told them that it was already decided. If they needed us to wait until they got you to the mainline then fine but you were already ours." I say proudly taking a drink of what was left in my cup. 

"And then we all live happily ever after! The End! Tidus and Melody sing out laughing and Luce and I laugh with them.

"So it's been two and a half years then?" Master asked quietly. 

"Two and a half amazing wonderful years!" I sing out as I toss Tidus into the air and catch him again before Melody demands to be next. 

Just then Gray and Juvia are dumped onto the floor next to us and Juvia's clothes are messed up and Gray's, well as always, Gray was missing several pieces. "So how long were you in there?" I ask, smirking at the very red Gray and Juvia as they quickly got dressed correctly and thankfully Tidus and Melody were already running towards the waiting Virgo and Scorpio. 

"Shut up! You said we had to work together! How in the hell were we supposed to do that?" He yelled at me before turning towards Luce. 

"You could have climbed through the picture of us to come back. What exactly did you try?" She asked slyly. 

"I love you," I say before pulling her into another kiss enjoying his reaction as she teased them.

"Just Shut Up!" He kept getting redder and redder as people stared at him. 

We laughed a little knowing all too well what it is that they did while in the barrier. It was Luce's magic after all. They all but went all the way. Luce dumped them out before they could go too far, before their ten minutes were up. "You should have just told her how you feel." I tease him.

"SHUT UP!!!" He practically screams. 

"You know Luce and I saw it all, so you can't lie." I smirk. He is redder than Melody's bright red curly hair and I can almost see steam coming out of his ears. 

"You didn't even last ten minutes by the way," I smirked at him enjoying his reactions.

"Anyway from there we just lived our lives. Going on missions, training to use each other's magic and raising two beautiful kids. We decided that we wanted more and so then comes Nashi and Luke, can't say we were expecting twins but we have had plenty of time to prepare for them considering how long it takes for dragon eggs to hatch." I shrug holding Luce and smiling at the kids across the room; ignoring Gray as he fumed. 

"Griffin even demanded to change his contract so that he could have more time with them all. Actually all the Sins did, if it comes to the little Dragneel's they will do anything within their power." I tell them yawning again. "Having three spirits out at the same time though is a lot."

"Well it is about time they came back, anyway." Luce says lifting her key ring. She places a hand on the keys, "Are you done yet?" After a minute she smiles. 

"Looks like they are almost here so you can start to relax. They found who it was who put the target on our babies and they are bringing them all here." She frowns. She looks at Virgo and Scorpio, "Close gate. Tidus, Melody I want you to go lay down with Griffin and watch your baby brother and sister please."

"Okay Mama!" They run to the infirmary to do their very important job. 

I feel my magic snag and I wince trying to keep all the food down that I ate. "Mira a shake please." I gurgle trying not to hurl. She hands one to me as if she had it waiting already. I down it and it's not enough. "Another!" She hands me another two and I feel my stomach churning in protest. 

"Not working." I run out and barely make it to the window before hurling out of it. It's not long before I feel Luce's gentle touch on my back rubbing circles. I don't think I hurled everything, maybe half. But should I count that as a win or a fail because that just means that I have more to throw up later?

K


	22. Chapter 22

Lucy's POV

Poor Natsu still isn't able to keep my spirits out for long periods of time without getting sick yet. I rub his back as he finally pulls himself together again. "It's time." I tell him and he stands up washing his mouth out. We take our places in front of the whole guild and watch the doors as they open Capricorn enters with a group of men all tied up and drags them to the side. This of course gained a lot of attention from our guild mates. We continue to wait and Yuri and Lee come in with the more interesting people shackled together and shoves them to their knees in front of us. 

"So which one of you decided to put a target on our babies' backs?" I asked, raising an eyebrow; my head held high, Natsu to my side holding a similar posture. 

"Don't be ridiculous we put out a wanted poster for Sofia and Rudolph Pietra. They are a married couple that we tracked to an island some ways away." An old man spat at us. 

I could feel Adam's magic spilling forth so I snapped my fingers and he was next to me in a moment. The giant lion must have been quite intimidating because they started swearing and begging for their lives. I snap my fingers again and he coughs up the three men he swallowed a few nights ago. They sat there almost uncaring and just looked up at Natsu and I. 

"Are these your men?" I ask the still dry men. 

"Yes, but..." I held up a hand interrupting them. 

"You," I point at one of the men at random. "Who were you chasing?"

"Melody and Tidus Dragneel." He answered unflinching, without a care in the world.

"Why?" I asked him as I started to feel my rage build again. 

"We were hired to find a lost magic stolen by Sofia and Rudolph Pietra, their birth parents. We believe that they used the magic on their children in the hopes of resurrecting themselves after death."

"What is this lost magic?" I demand my heart nearly stopping at the thought of my babies being hurt. 

"Using the blood of a family member they can grow new bodies within their bodies, it is a dark magic that should never be used. It will tear the host body apart when they are 'reborn' again," He answered in a monotone voice. 

"Is there a safe way to check if this is the case?" I questioned them.

"Only by dumping enormous amounts of magic into their systems, most would not be safe." 

I looked at Natsu letting out a relieved sigh, "Then we have nothing to worry about." 

"When they were adopted by dragon slayers it would have cleared that magic threshold easily." Natsu smiles. "The lost magic was destroyed. Leave our kids alone." 

"How can you be so sure? If you were even just a hair short they could die because of the curse magic." The dry man in shackles demanded to know. 

"So now you admit to putting a target on my babies?" I asked my voice colder than ice. I look down at my grip and find that I froze part of the bar countertop and it had crumbled in my grip. Must be Adam's magic, his seemed to be connected to rage so it could go between fire and ice quickly.

I sweep the mess away ignoring it for now. "The council will hear about this! Mark my words." I look back at the seemingly leader of the group and waited to see if he had more to add. 

"That won't be an issue, you see we already have three of the four members of the council here." Master sighed and for the first time I saw them sitting at a table drinking tea, they must have heard the whole story that we had told because no one had come or gone since we had woken up. 

Draculos, Warrod, and Jura stood up and walked forward, which meant only one member of the council was missing a Wolf something or another. Oh well, I look at them and see that they actually have a little fear in their eyes as they look back at me. Only to turn their gazes to stone as they looked back at all the men chained and tied up in front of us. 

"We are waiting for why you chose to target babies in all of this. Seemingly for their own protection is not enough when their parents are members of Fairy Tail and their Master is a wizard saint." Jura voices the words calmly waiting for their defense. 

"But how were we supposed to know that?" They demanded. 

He lifted an eyebrow and asked them a question in answer, "You know that they were adopted and what their new names are but it never occurred to you that Dragneel is the name of the dragon slayer who defeated the black wizard Zeref? Or for that matter that The Famous author Lucy Heartfilia, who single handedly took down Tartarus some years ago by using the Celestial King, who even claims her as a friend? Or how about the fact that your men chased the poor children here with welts and bruises on their arms and legs?" Jura listed off each offense with a deep rooted anger in them. 

"Then there is the fact that we saw all of these things ourselves. There is no mistaking what has taken place here. You are all guilty of attempted kidnapping and first and second degree assault on minors as well as attempted assault on their parents. You will be going to prison a very long time assuming you can answer one question, that is." Warrod spoke up equally angry.

"What question is that?" The man tried to straighten his spine and look up at them but his chains made this more than a little difficult with how Yuri and Lee were holding their chains.

"How did you come to acquire the lost curse magic to begin with?" Draculos asked his words nearly a whisper were heard throughout the guild hall. 

"Well I... I don't really know!" The man looked at them in confusion. To his credit he really did look confused.

"I see," Draculos looked at Yuri and Lee. "What would you do with them if you had free reign to do as you wish?" 

"Take them to our Queen. Where they can suffer for the rest of their days unable to escape the endless torment." Lee smiled. 

"Where the spirits who all they wronged could conduct their revenge endlessly forever more." Yuri purred. 

I can't help lifting an eyebrow at the two but I only put my hand on my keys and asked, "Do you all feel the same way?" To which they all answered "Yes!" so loud that everyone in the room could hear them. 

"I see, and do you Lucy Heartfilia feel that is acceptable?" Jura asked me. 

I can't help frowning it's been a long time since anyone has called me by my maiden name. "My name is Lucy Dragneel and has been for a few years now. I only keep the Heartfilia for my pen name." I respond and Natsu puts an arm around my waist and tucks his face into my neck giving me a single kiss on my mark. I try to ignore the murmuring from around the room, Natsu is my mate of course I took his name.

I looked back at the men in front of me with disgust written all over my face, "Death is too good for them. I agree with my spirits assuming the Queen would be willing to take them at all."

"If she so deems that she wants to extract their punishment then she may have them. They seem to have offended your spirits as well as yourselves more than anyone else." Draculos waves a hand. 

I look at Yuri and Lee before asking, "Will she take them?" 

"Yes, your highness. She demands an audience, will Fairy Tail receive her?" Lee and Yuri answer at the same time their voices harmonizing together as they did. 

"Fairy Tail will receive her," Master answers when I look at him. "What must we do?" 

"Nothing at all, we will do it." They answer together again. And fly around drawing in what appeared to be fresh blood but unable to see where it came from. 

Tidus and Melody come running into the guild hall and Griffin brings us the twins. "All must be in the attendance of the Queen," he answered my unspoken question and I nodded understanding.

I stood there holding little Nashi while Tidus held my hand Natsu next to me holding Luke and Melody holding his hand as we waited to meet the celestial queen for the first time. It doesn't take long and I feel my magic pull as all of my spirits come out and bow. The sin spirits towards the center of the circle and the zodiac around them with a spot open where Aquarius would have been, then around them were my silver key spirits. I felt faint but I felt Natsu lending me his magic when he leaned in to kiss me. I stand tall with him as my spirits all bow towards the center of the circle. 

The sun had set a little while ago and there were only a few lights lit but they all went out before fire seemed to erupt from the ground. The flames seemed to fan themselves and it turned out the fire was in the shape of wings. It took several seconds to realise that they were in fact real wings and soon enough the head of what looked like a bird followed out of the ground. 

Before us stood a fiery phoenix her size seemed to be stopped only due to the ceiling of the guild hall. She stretched out her wings and looked down at my family and I. Her eyes a beautiful crystal blue were in stark contrast with the yellow and orange flames that made up her body. 

Every single spirit had their eyes fixed on the ground, even the sin of pride Griffin, as Fairy Tail and our unwelcome guest stared openly at her. 

"You are truly beautiful but you know that already." I say unable to resist the urge any longer. I stepped forward leaving Nashi and Tidus with their father and siblings. I reached out a hand and waited for her to respond. 

Her laughter rang out filling the guild hall like bells, they were musical and light but full of fire. "You dear one are indeed a surprise, everytime we turn around you throw us on our heads again." I smile at her light voice as I continue to walk towards her until I stand right in front of her. Her flames although bright and obviously made of fire only felt warm to the touch as I put a hand to her flaming feathers. She lays a wing across my back and even though she is many times larger than me I felt warm and loved, much like when my mother used to hold me when I was little. 

"It's alright dear heart, your heart has sang us a song more beautiful than any other we have ever heard. For this I reward you, hand me your keys." She instructs me and I do as she says. I see as a single tear escapes her beautiful eyes and lands on my keys. They glow more brilliantly than I can ever describe and almost out of instinct I start to cry. There next to me was Aquarius and sure enough when I received my keyring back her key was whole again. 

My heart is being shredded as the tears seemed to rain from my eyes. I grab onto my old friend, for the first time in years and bawl as she tries to sooth my hair down. When I finally get a hold of myself again I look at my keys and this time I notice there are three new keys as well and each of the zodiac as well as the Sin keys had a beautiful gemstone in the handle. 

"I don't know what to say, thank you seems so cheap compared to how I feel." I tell her hugging her flaming body as I do. 

"Your heart says it all dear one. Now you have all seven Sins as well as the King and myself at your call. The price for using the Sin's power is no more and we will all look to you." The queen replied. 

"Thank you," I tell her, letting the tears fall as they would down my cheeks. 

"Now, for the unforgivable transgressions of these monsters that would call themselves men." The queen turned and her once warm embrace felt hot, even to myself as her soft colors raged red and black. "I am told that I may have them?" She asked turning to the council leaders who I saw blanch and jump back slightly. 

"That is correct," Jura answered trying to keep his back straight as he did. 

"There will be no going back on your word for this, they will be made to suffer for their crimes until the end of their days assuming they do not go mad before then and then they will continue to suffer as the torture will change to fit their madness. Do you understand?" She asked him. 

"We understand and accept these terms." Jura answered and the other two bowed as well, the protest of the criminals ignored by everyone in the room.

"So be it! Those tied up and chained are mine to do as I please as well as the three still covered in the sin of wraths saliva!" She flapped her wings and in one solid gesture all of the men disappeared their ropes and chains falling to the ground. 

"Your Majesty, I pray that one day you and I can meet for no other reason than a cup of tea but that time is far off as the king and I require an enormous amount of magic to summon. Until such a day can come please know that we all love and support you." She said looking at me kindly as she did. I throw myself around her for one more hug before she as well as all of the other spirits close their gates leaving us in the black silence of the guild. 

"Wendy, help quick!" Natsu called out as I felt myself fall to the ground and it's not long before I notice that Natsu is also on the ground next to me reaching out to me. My body feels like lead; as if even the slightest movement will make me break but I had to try. I reached out my left arm hoping it would be enough as pain shot through my body until I could finally feel my hand in his. Everything else disappeared into nothingness as the cold abyss of sleep finally claimed me.


	23. Chapter 23

Natsu's POV

Once I felt her hand in mine I felt a small surge of energy and I pulled her into my arms wrapping myself around her. Thank Mavis that Wendy was so close I was already falling when she took the babies from my arms. Tidus and Melody who had been holding each other's hands stood crying and I barely saw them standing at our sides as my eyes closed. Geeze they are such good kids, I can't help the smile I feel plastered to my face as Luce and I fell into a deep sleep right there on the floor in the middle of the guild.

***

The next thing I know; I feel as someone is playing with my hair, I open my eyes and smile happily. Luce had her head turned and was looking at me over her shoulder, her back still pressed against me. 

"Good morning beautiful," I croaked and she laughed pulling away. "No, no, no." I pull her back and snuggle into her kissing along her neck. I could practically feel her shivering in my arms and I'm hit with the scent of her arousal like a tidal wave. "Mine!" I purred as I nipped at her ear earning a gasp and light moan from doing so. 

I started really kissing her then, when her scent was driving me really wild. "Natsu!" I hear her moan as if warning me of something. I just purred in agreement as I kissed along her jaw, I loved the feeling of her heart racing while she was in my arms. I can't take it for much longer as I let my teeth sink into her soft flesh, careful not to hurt her or break the skin but it would leave a nice size hickey behind. 

When I finally release her she growls in frustration turning and pushing me over so she was on top. I love when she is super possessive like this, the feeling of being trapped under her strong grip as she tried to undo my belt was a sight to behold. 

I stopped her hands and as she growled at me I got my belt off for her, my skin shivering in anticipation of her touch. My vest open now I see her lick her lips and then bite her lower one. Damn she is so sexy, how doesn't she realize it? 

I watched as she pressed her sweet sinful lips to my chest and I can't resist tugging at her own shirt reminding her how unfair it was that she was still dressed and if I stand up I'll barely have my vest hanging off me, nothing else. 

She smiles and pulls her top off over her head and leans in kissing on my body again. I'm sure she is leaving little hickeys with every movement but I really don't care. The feel of her body against mine is more than enough to distract me from such a small detail. 

"Luce?" I want to beg for her to end this torment and just let me inside. "Please?" I ended up begging her after all when her movements had stopped frozen from hearing me say her name. 

I watch as she ever so slowly slides her pants and panties off, my own somehow disappearing when hers did. I was throbbing with need as she slowly sat down on me, sliding me into her hot, wet body. I can't stifle the moan and it is not quiet as she leaned down to kiss me, cutting off my moans as she did. 

"Luce, please?" I beg her trying to fight the urge to throw her on her back and thrust deep into her. I want to fill her with my seed, to impregnate her again. I want to make the kind of love to her that would leave her only able to moan and gasp out my name for hours if not days. 

I could feel my blood racing inside of me as she just sat on me not moving at all driving me both to heaven and hell at the same time. Her sweet core tightening around me as if adjusting to me again, she ever so slightly shifted driving me to nirvana. I was seeing stars and she had barely moved. "Luce I can't do slow, not right now," I tried to watch her as I felt what seemed like fire replace my blood. 

"Then take me," she purred, putting my hands on her breast; her soft breast bounced under the slight contact. I lost it, I couldn't hold back anymore and even with her on top of me I was thrusting as if my life depended on it. 

Luce's moans and screams did nothing to help with that either. I needed her to cum and with her on top it would run down on me in the most delicious way. The thought of her coming on my mouth instead only excited me more. I lifted her off of me and sat her sweet pussy above my face, digging into the treasure that had been waiting for me there. 

Her sweet yet tart cream only seemed to flow endlessly as I ate it up. Mavis what has she done to me? I feel her tightening and she spasms as I drink up her nectar, her little orgasm almost drowning me. No better way to go. I swallow everything I could and just as she is about to get up I grab her firmly keeping her in place. 

"Natsu?" Her voice was airy and exhausted filling me with pride as I felt her body shivering as I touched her. I slid my fingers along the outside of her legs and back and she lifted moaning under my touch. I grin as I lick her clit and she jolts at the movement. 

She is ready for more now and I kiss, lick, and eat her out, just as she is about to orgasm again I stop and lift her up setting her down on my extremely hard shaft again. She didn't waste anytime taking over this time hungry for more as she rode me grinding me deeper into her hot wetness. "Luce!" I purred her name as I was hit with the pleasures of her body. 

"Cum," She growled, demanding my obedience. Like magic I did, I felt as it surged out of me fueling her own orgasm and we lay there panting now finished. 

"Fuck Luce, if we keep that up we'll get you pregnant again." I grin trying to tease her. 

"I like the sound of that," she purred next to me. 

That got my attention, "I thought you wanted to wait until we weaned Nashi and Luke from your breast milk?" 

She sighed as if it was a difficult question, "I do but I want our big happy family too." 

"I'm all fired up!" I whisper kissing her. She returns the kiss, deepening it as she did. 'This woman will be the end of me' I can't help thinking to myself as I kissed her. 

"We better hurry and see how the kids are doing," she whispered as she started to pull away. 

"Not smelling like this we don't!" I laugh, grabbing her and pulling her close again. "Come on, we'll clean up using the shower here," I tell her for the first time, realizing that we are in the guild infirmary. We quickly get cleaned and dressed opening a window in the infirmary to let out the smell of sex before leaving. I can only hope that Luce put up a barrier to prevent our screams from filling the guild hall, I guess I'm about to find out.

We get to the door and suddenly I can't move anymore. Luce is in my arms and I feel her freeze up too. "What the hell?" We ask at the same time. We spent several minutes struggling against ourselves trying to move again. 

"Fire Dragon's Roar!!!" We screamed together filling the room in the inferno of our fire. 

***

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" Gray asked as we finally walked out of the infirmary. My clothes were in relatively good shape but Luce's just made me want to cut the few strands holding it together still before dragging her back to the bed we left. 

"Don't ask," came her short response as she summoned Virgo who brought new clothes for her. She went off to change not willing to return to the infirmary to do so. 

"I think Freed put up the wrong kind of barrier," I answer when Luce was out of sight.

"Damn what did you do flame brain?" Gray whistled watching her walk away her ass swaying with each step. 

I grabbed him by the throat and growled low enough that no one else would hear, "Do not look at MY mate like that!" I see him pale and hold up his hands. I think I truly frightened him because he didn't try to hurl any insults back at me or even throw a punch. 

I let him go and looked around. It's not long before Tidus and Melody come running into the guild with Wendy and Levy. Wait Levy? 

They saw me standing there and came running tackling me to the ground before climbing on top of me. "DADDY!!!!!" They screamed and covered me in sticky hugs and kisses. Why are they sticky? Oh forget it, I'll deal with it later for now I just roar and start tickling them and giving them kisses of my own. 

Lucy's POV

I came back to find Natsu on the ground with our little red and blue haired kids squealing with delight as he tickled them and gave them kisses. I smile at the scene and look around for my other two babies.

I found Nashi and Luke with Mira and Lisanna drinking happily from a bottle. I can't help getting angry until Mira quickly explained it was my breast milk. I couldn't help the look of confusion on my face as I froze up. 

"They wouldn't drink any baby formula and you two were asleep for so long we had to do something." Mira tried to explain. 

"Yeah so we got Juvia's help to make bottles for them," Lisanna added. 

I looked at Juvia and she just sort of hid behind a pillar that was holding up the ceiling; she however did not hide in time and I could see her bright red face. I grin and go ahead taking my now full and freshly burped babies from them and relaxed rocking them ever so slightly as they fell asleep in my arms. 

"Oi flame brain! Watch what you're doing!" Gray yelled, making my babies stir almost waking them. 

Instead of waiting for Natsu to deal with him I sent a wave of fire and ice at him and when he looked at me it was like he was seeing a truly horrible monster I spoke:

"If you wake my babies with all of your shouting I will rip you apart with as much effort as it takes for you to strip. Do you understand?" I growled at him my glare pinned on him, making sure he knew I was nowhere near exaggerating. 

"Aye sir!" He jumped back flinching into what should have been a comical pose. Natsu starts laughing quietly and Tidus and Melody jump off of him running to me to see their new favorite people in the world; Nashi and Luke.

"Mommy can I hold one of them?" Melody asked sweetly, her big eyes flashing with hope. 

"Me too!" Tidus jumped in now, I had one of them on each side of me hoping for a yes as they stood waiting for my answer. 

I chuckle a little before telling them to sit down next to each other. They quickly did as they were told and I laid Nashi in Tidus' arms and Luke in Melody's. Natsu came over and made sure they were holding them correctly as I stood up stretching. 

I can't help thinking how cute they are as they try to quietly sit there holding their precious baby siblings. I look up to see Mira taking pictures of the scene and she holds one up for me to see; The kids were sitting holding the babies with Natsu and I to the sides helping them hold them safely. 

Yep I will be getting that photo as well as all of the others too. I have a photo album at home that I have been putting together of all of our adventures and that photo was the perfect addition. 

"So how long did we sleep for?" I asked expecting Mira to say a few weeks or something. 

"Two days," she answered and the milkshake that I was drinking came out of my nose. 

I'm coughing trying not to vomit when Natsu starts questioning her. "Only two days? Are you serious? How is that even possible?" 

"Umm what?" She asked, confused. 

"We were only asleep for two days? Are you sure?" I ask her now getting her attention. 

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" She asked, looking between us. 

"Normally it's months," Natsu tells her and we hear more than a few people spit out their own drinks. 

"Wait what? You've done that before?" Gray demanded. 

"Not that exactly but when I used too much magic like that yes. A few times actually." I answer lost in thought. 

"Who watches the kids when you do that?" Levy asked worriedly. 

"It's not like that, Luce makes a barrier with time sped up inside of it so that we are only gone a couple minutes. Usually one of her spirits takes care of the kids or Wendy does." Natsu answers, waving her off. 

"Yeah and normally we are spending half our time there getting reacquainted." I mumble as I try to figure out what was going on. My magic felt fine, actually better than fine. It felt like I hadn't used any in weeks I was brimming with magic energy. 

I hold up a hand and light it on fire and the other I summon one of Cancer's swords from his stardress. I felt perfect in fact I could barely register that I was using any magic at all. I release the magic and look at Natsu and see he is in full dragon force. He even had two wings on his back which he looked at curiously before releasing the magic and looking at me, shrugging. 

I looked back at our babies sitting there peacefully and saw Tidus yawn. I glance at the clock and see it's noon. I shake my head and smile. 

"Who's hungry?" I asked and saw them both look up excitedly but they remained where they were holding the babies. I laugh a little and hold up both hands each with a different colored flame on it. "Rainbow fire?" 

"Yes please!" They answer together and I get close enough that they could eat it without releasing the babies. When they were done I could see their eyes drooping and Natsu must have too because he stepped forward taking Luke from Melody and taking her hand in his. She hopped up and yawned again before they walked towards the infirmary as I did the same with Nashi and Tidus. 

"Come on now it's nap time," I cooed at them and we tucked them in. Tidus and Melody in one bed and Nashi and Luke in another. I sang them their lullaby and I'm not even through the first stanza when all four of them are out. Not that that was hard Nashi and Luke were already asleep and Melody and Tidus were always happy to snuggle. 

Natsu and I tiptoe out of the room and Freed was already there putting up his magic to keep us from disturbing them. Natsu pulled me into his arms and started purring sweetly. 

"Damn pyro turned into a cat?" Gray yelled it like it was a question when Freed was done giving the all clear sign. 

Natsu stayed calm though as I felt dragon force envelop me the same reddish scales that coated Natsu coated me and I know without a doubt that I must look terrifying because Gray flinched back holding up his hands in surrender. 

Natsu chuckled pulling me back in and I felt the magic release as I melted in his arms. "Your mark shows up really well on the scales. I like it," Natsu purrs in my ear. 

"So does yours," I giggle remembering just a few minutes earlier. 

"We have so many questions for you but you seem distracted. What's wrong child?" Master asked me and for the first time I saw him sitting on the bar counter. 

"Just confused how our magic seems to be overflowing instead of barely there at all." I smile and Natsu just continues nipping at my neck. 

"We should really be going home though. It can wait until the kids wake up from their nap but still." I frown and summon Virgo and Capricorn. 

"Yes your majesty?" They asked getting down on one knee before looking up at me. 

"Could you two go ahead back home and fix up whatever damage you can? We will be going home when the kids wake up." I pause and then hold up two more keys and summon Gemini and Pisces remembering that Natsu and I had given Loke and Aries the week off. "Make that the four of you. Gemini could you transform into Loke and help as well?" They were all down on one knee already but they all bowed their heads before running off to do as I asked. 

"I hope Gemini and Pisces are of some help to them." I whisper and Natsu picks me up and sets me down on his lap snuggling me as he did, trying to reassure me. I know we aren't usually this touchy in public but I relax into his arms anyway. Our purrs seemingly mix and produce a beautiful harmonic quality as I felt myself being lulled to sleep. 

Natsu's POV

Luce fell asleep pretty quickly in my arms but I didn't make a move to move her or put her into a bed. I like the way she fits in my arms. 

"What happened to you and Lucy? How did you two get so strong? Why don't you want to be a part of Fairy Tail anymore?" Came Gray's stupid questions. 

"What makes you think we don't want to be a part of Fairy Tail?" I was more than a bit surprised at that last one.

"Well you're never here except to get a job and then you are both gone in a blink. It's almost like you hate it here now." Levy answered. 

I blinked at them and saw that a bunch of our friends were looking away sadly. "We still love Fairy Tail." I answer firmly, getting their attention. "We just prefer to spend time with our kids now. They are adorable and we are constantly having to break up fights between Luce's spirits over who can babysit when or take them to do what. Dear Mavis the battle for the toddlers can be rough." I groan at the memories. 

"But we still love Fairy Tail. You guys pissed us off but we don't hate you. We figured that eventually you will understand how we feel and maybe apologise when you did. But we aren't holding it against any of you." I finished looking around, over Luce's sleeping form in my arms. 

"You two practically abandoned the team and the few missions you two did do with us you would just work together and ignore us." Erza glared at me, usually her glare would send shivers down my spine I wonder when that stopped?

I shrug and just frown, "Well I guess we just weren't used to working with you anymore. Honestly we didn't intend to leave you out. Just if you don't help make the plans we just kind of leave you behind." 

"Wendy you tell them! You know where we are coming from." Gray threw his hands up in the air. I frown and look over at my little sister just to see her confused looking back at Gray. 

"Tell him what exactly?" She asked, shocking not only Gray but Erza as well. "It's not like they were pushing you away, if they were then they would never have agreed to do any missions with you at all." Wendy shrugged her long blue hair almost looked like the deep sea. I wonder if she has considered taking a mate yet? I know that she kind of likes Romeo...

"Come on don't take their side in this!" Gray groaned his head thrown back and his hands covered his face as if preventing himself from seeing the ceiling. 

"I'm not taking sides, but if I was I would choose my big brother over a pervert." She frowned and I held in a chuckle. Gray had stripped again and was down to his boxers and when he looked down he started to search frantically for his clothes. 

"You're just jealous that you were too chicken to ask Juvia out years ago. And now you see that Natsu is not only happily married but we also have four beautiful kids together," Luce snapped from her place in my arms. "Is it really so hard to get a few minutes rest around here?" I can't help laughing at her and snuggling into her, I could see her pouting but she is just too cute. 

"Natsu!" She pouted and I gave her feather light kisses getting to hear her giggle as I tickled her before she relaxed. 

"You two seem so, I don't know. Happy?" Levy stated in a weird question like way. 

"Aye?" I answer her unsure what exactly she wanted to hear. When she remained quiet I looked at Luce who just shrugged at me before cuddling back into my arms. 

"Salamander," Gajeel seemed to growl from across the room, making me look up at him. He looked confused and embarrassed but after a moment he continued, "Congrats, on finding your life mate and having your family." By the end of his words he was slightly pink and trying to hide his blush. 

I smile thanking him and he nods. Panther Lily was at his side and he remained quiet throughout the exchange. Which got me wondering, "Where is Happy and Carla?" I start looking around for them only to hear Wendy coughing and turning a bit red. 

"They went on a mission the morning before last. They won't be back for a day or two." I see her fidget and I grin after seeing Mira's look of confusion. 

"We both know what they are actually doing, right?" I ask her and Luce smacks me in the chest and we start laughing. Wendy just nods her face growing redder as we laughed. 

"What?" Panther Lily asked which only sent Luce and I laughing harder and even Wendy couldn't stop her giggles from joining in. They probably needed a few days to themselves like how Luce and I would after spending a few days at home when Tidus and Melody decided they needed to be attached to our hips. The difference being that we could just jump into a barrier and be back in just a few minutes. 

"Forget it Lily, I'm sure you will figure it out soon enough." I chuckle as I hold Luce in my arms. Without thinking about it I yawn and start stretching again. 

"I think we both know what is about to happen," Luce yawned herself, covering her mouth as she did. I nod my head before trying to snuggle into her arms again. 

"What's about to happen?" Gray asked as always confused. 

"We are about to hibernate popsicle," I yawned again, pulling Luce closer again. I look into her eyes and smile when I see her amusement as if the light were dancing in her eyes. 

"Hmm, It's the only reason I can think of that our magic would be so full after using so much of it." Luce agreed before holding up a hand before stopping and looking back at me. "How fast should I make it?" 

I frown a moment and then smile, "Just as fast as you can. I can't tell how long we will be out this time." 

"Neither can I," she sighed and proceeded to make a barrier next to us. I couldn't help seeing our friends' surprised faces as I helped Luce into the barrier and started to climb in after her. 

"Wait how long will you two be gone?" Gray asked. "What about your kids?" 

I just looked at him for a second, "You did hear me when I said that we still love Fairy Tail right?" He nodded slowly and I continued. "I don't know how long we will be gone, it could be a few minutes or it could be a couple hours," I shrug at the thought before looking him in the eye. "We are trusting you all with our babies, but if you would rather I can call for a spirit? I know Wendy can take good care of them and she could easily do it without anyone's help though." I shrug as if the whole conversation was pointless, because it kind of was.

"You trust us?" Erza seemed to ask. I smiled and yawned, deciding to ignore her since most everyone couldn't hear her anyway. I give a wave and smile as I jump through the barrier landing next to my mate. 

"It's about time, you know that time doesn't speed up in here when you are just standing in the doorway like that." Luce pouted. 

I grin as I pull my vest and scarf off and stretch as if I wasn't doing anything. But I can see the way her eyes lit up while she tried to drink me in. 

Lucy's POV

I watched as Natsu's muscles seemed to bulge under his skin as his skin just seemed to roll and glide above them effortlessly. I am already starting to pant at the sight of him just stretching before bed. Fuck, Natsu, two can play this game. 

"Good idea I should stretch before going to bed too." I climb out of the bed only wearing a bright red and rich black silk and lace babydoll with matching panties. I arch my back and bend down touching my toes trying to hide the grin on my face as I twisted and turned knowing full well I had his complete attention. We would be hibernating but not until after we got some much needed time alone. 

I was just relaxing again when I turned to smile at him. I was going to ask if he was ready for bed yet but I froze. Natsu was completely naked his body seemed to be shivering in anticipation, his shaft was so hard it was standing up and I could see him throbbing with each heartbeat. I smile at the man I love. The fact that after four kids we still affected each other like this was kind of unbelievable. 

The sheer material I was wearing did nothing to hide my own state my nipples were already hard, almost begging to be licked and sucked on and my underwear was already damp and if I move too much it would only release the floodgates, not that Natsu couldn't already smell my arousal anyway. 

I get a wicked idea and slowly I light a flame on a single fingertip and hold it right between my breasts near the tiny amount of material holding my clothes together. "If you don't like it I could just burn it off?" I ask him as if disappointed he wasn't already holding me. 

"No!" I hear him croak and I release the magic and look up at him again. He is visibly shaking as if he is trying to restrain himself. 

"Natsu?" I ask as I crawl onto the bed. I am still on my knees and was just fluffing a pillow when I turned back looking at him. "Are you going to hold me or am I just-" his lips cut me off as his tongue held my own hostage. It's not long before he makes his way down to my nipples nipping and teasing through the sheer fabric making me a moaning mess as he did. 

He had already pulled my underwear off careful not to destroy them before throwing them aside. I briefly hear him say, "Thanks for the meal!" before his tongue slid into me making me arch my back panting as I did. 

Hours seemed to pass like this and it was when my legs were wrapped around Natsu's head that I looked up through my eyelashes and saw Gray and Juvia's heads actually inside the barrier. I let out an extra loud moan arching my back again. They could see and hear everything but no one outside would be able to. 

"Natsu, I need more!" I beg. I know he already knows we are being watched but at the moment he doesn't seem to care. He slowly kisses up to my breast again. 

"Someone has been either very good or very bad," he purred, nipping at my breasts again and I couldn't help thrusting my hips into the air in response. "Ready or not," he teased and the next thing I knew he was inside of me. His long hard shaft filled me and I tried desperately to pull him closer, deeper. To somehow make us one. 

"Natsu!" I moaned and after a brief second we moved together in a harmony that seemed unreal. We moaned and kissed and pleasured each other for what seemed far too short of time before I felt myself coiling up, my release building. I felt as not only my own breath grew ragged but so did his. We were panting, moaning and when we finally couldn't take it anymore we screamed our release. 

We collapsed where we were breathing hard and I glanced up to see them, where they were still watching red faced as we held each other. I just kind of shrug it off, hope they enjoyed the show, I smile as I cuddle into Natsu's arms after he pulls the blanket over us hiding our bodies from their prying eyes. 

"I love you Luce," he whispered, pulling me in and nipping at my ear. 

I can't help giggling at his ticklish touches as I snuggled him. "I love you too Natsu," I sighed happily ready for sleep to steal over me now. I felt so full and complete now laying here in his arms. 

Natsu's POV

I can not lie finding Gray and Juvia watching both filled me with rage and turned me on a bit. The thought of showing the pervert how it was really done was tempting as hell. Luce didn't notice for quite a while and when she did notice I could tell she kind of felt the same. The sex was amazing but when it was over, far to soon might I add, I really didn't want them staring at us as we cuddled.

I kissed and nipped at her creating what could only be a symphony of her giggles as I did. She turned around her breast now cushioned my head as she held me in her arms. 

"Luce let's have another baby," I sighed as I held her close, thanking Mavis that our audience was finally gone.

I hear her giggles, "Four is not enough for you?" she asked, running her fingers through my hair. 

I smile snuggling into her enjoying her curves as I did. "I think we can do a few more," I tease her, grazing my fingers along her sides loving the music that her giggles made. 

"Hmm, and how many more are we talking about here?" She lifted my chin up so I was looking into her eyes.

I smile knowing exactly the reaction I was about to get, "Oh maybe another twenty-nine?" I couldn't help laughing as she playfully smacked at me with a pillow pretending to be angry until we both couldn't hold in our laughter anymore. We lay there holding each other for a while before I answered her seriously. "Maybe another two or three. Would that be okay?" I asked, kissing her shoulder and looking up into her eyes again. 

"Another two or three?" She seemed to think about it for a few minutes before smiling. "I think we could do that," her smile was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. 

"I love you," I moan, pulling her closer.

Lucy's POV

"And I love you too," I responded, twirling his hair in my fingers. I feel as Natsu falls into a deep sleep and I feel my own eyes growing heavy. 

"I guess it's time to hibernate now," I yawned as I held him to me. I know Gray and Juvia were watching again but I just didn't have the energy to care. The dark abyss that was sleep sang to me drawing me in. Before I knew it was happening the outside world was gone. 

***

I woke up to Gray's face directly in front of my own, I screamed before sending a fire dragon's roar at him sending him flying. I jolted upright clutching the blankets to my chest as Natsu jumped up still completely naked ready to fight whatever had made me scream. 

I am still shaking and both terrified and full of rage as he seemed more confused looking back at me. Gray had been blasted back and was now hidden behind something or another and Natsu hasn't realized yet we were not alone. 

He climbed back into bed and tried to soothe me, to try and calm me back down again. "Shhh, it's okay. It was only a dream. I'm here now." I was still boiling with rage and couldn't bring myself to correct him yet. If he thought I was mad just wait until he realizes who it is that woke me up. 

"How long have we been here? Horologium" Natsu summoned the silver key spirit after making sure I was covered. 

"Yes, your majesty?" He answered, bowing as he did. 

"How long have we been asleep?" Natsu asked the spirit. 

"On Earthland it has been two hours, here it has been nearly five years." He answered bowing again. 

"Thank you, sorry to bother you." Natsu smiled as I thanked him, now closing his gate. 

"Five years huh. It's a good thing we used a barrier. The thought of missing Nashi and Luke's first five years would be terrible." Natsu pulled me close again, kissing on my shoulder. 

"We should get reacquainted before we leave again," He purred in my ear, making me relax into his arms again as he kissed along my neck. "It will only be a couple minutes on Earthland," he tried to tell me. 

Why was I upset again? I started responding to his touches moaning as I did. His hands caressed my body as I allowed him to slowly lay me back down again. "Natsu," I moaned his name as he pulled the babydoll off of me leaving me completely bare after he kissed me gently. 

"Luce," he moaned before I could react. He had a nipple in his mouth and the other was being teased mercilessly by his fingers.

"Natsu!" I threw him off of me and climbed on top of him not willing to wait for his teasing as I then slid him in making us both stiffen. 

"Anything you want Luce," He moaned after hissing in pleasure. 

I can't stop the laughter that resonates inside of me. "I want you," I smile as I lift myself only slightly before dropping down again sending us both to heaven again and again. We made love until we couldn't move anymore and passed out again. 

It was just before passing out that I realized we were being watched and I curled into Natsu's arms again. To bad Gray you can't get yourself any so long as you keep holding back from Juvia. I think to myself as I let myself fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Natsu's POV

I wake up much more rested than before and I can't help snuggling into my mate. "Lllluuuuuucccceee," I moan knowing we had to get up but really not wanting to. 

"Hmmm?" She responded as she reacted to my snuggles. 

"We need to get up," I groan trying to ignore the massive boner I already had. 

"Maybe if we have a quicky first?" She yawned, stretching finally opening her beautiful eyes. I can't help the throbbing I felt far below at her words. "Maybe in the shower?" She added knowing how much her words affected me. 

"Oh Mavis, yes!" I moan sucking one of her already hard nipples into my mouth, earning the gasp and moans coming from her throat. It was too much to take this early in the morning, I don't even know when it was that I crawled between her legs or lined myself up. Just that I did and the feel of her hot wet center only doubled and redoubled my efforts again and again as each time we came. 

I don't know when we finally made our way to the shower but I'm thankful that we did. As soon as we were done washing, my lips were sucking on her clit again. I don't know how long we were in the shower but when we left the water was ice cold not that it really matters with how hot our fire was today. 

When we were finally dried and dressed we made our way to the barrier. "Are you ready to see our angels?" Luce asked and I pulled her in for another kiss as my response. As much as I loved Luce, I really needed to see our babies right now. 

"Yeah me too," she responded as if she could read my mind. We jump out and find Nashi and Luke crying and Tidus and Melody trying to sing to them. 

"Mommy Daddy!" Our two oldest call out happily. 

I can't help chuckling before Luce asked them if they missed us yet. They tackled us in a giant hug before dragging us towards the babies. I helped Luce undress so she could feed them and Nashi and Luke latched on hungrily. 

When it was nice and quiet again both Tidus and Melody sighed out in relief. I pulled them in cuddling with them as their mother took care of the babies. "I love you two, do you know that?" I asked them before giving them ticklish kisses. 

I listened to their squeals of laughter as they agreed and told me how much they loved me too. After a couple minutes I looked around to find us in the infirmary. That's strange didn't Luce make the barrier in the guild hall? I shake the thought from my head, it's not so unusual for the barrier to follow our kids or spirits so that is probably what happened. 

"So let's leave Mommy and the babies and go out and play in the guild hall?" I suggested knowing that she would join us when she was ready. 

"Yay!" They cheered and I opened the door letting them take the lead as they ran out ahead of me. 

"I'll see you in a few," I tell Luce as she nodded in response. I leave the door cracked open and try to follow as Tidus and Melody seem to make a bee line for the bar where Mira was currently talking to Romeo. 

I can't help chuckling to myself as I follow them. "Mr. Romeo, Sir could we have some fire please?" Melody asked and I couldn't help laughing at the look on his face just from being called Mr. and Sir. 

"What about your Dad? Can't he make you some yummy fire to eat?" Romeo asked slightly confused as he made a couple purple flames for them. 

"You can't eat dragon flames silly," Tidus answered as if it were obvious. 

"Of course!" I laughed now at their sides again making a few people jump. How didn't they notice me while I was laughing earlier?

"Natsu! I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I hope it's okay." Romeo was squirming while I just looked at him. 

"Are you okay Romeo? You're acting kind of strange." I asked slightly concerned. 

"I-I'm fine!" he stuttered, earning another odd look from me. 

"Right?" I say slowly before looking up at Mira. "Could I get some food please I'm starving," I groaned and as if on cue my stomach growled. "The kids too, they are being spoiled too much," I wink at them.

Mira just laughed saying, "Coming right up!" Before going to the back. 

"So where is Wendy?" I asked looking around noticing I didn't see her anywhere. 

"She went on a job be herself but she should be back soon," Romeo seemed to deflate as he spoke. Oh, trouble in paradise huh?

It was no secret that they liked each other except maybe from each other. "So," I guide him away from my toddlers before continuing. "Have you told her you like her yet?" Romeo just looked at me horrified and utterly speechless. I stifle the groan that threatened to escape. 

"You want her to be happy right?" He nodded in response to my question. "Then tell her, don't let her go through the change because she doubts your feelings, got it?" 

"Is that what happened to you?" He asked in a whisper. 

I nod, "The secret is that no dragon has to go through the change. It's common but not required. Only when their bodies refuse to be tortured anymore." I groan remembering it. I looked back at him again before growling the next part, "If you make my little sister cry for no reason I will show you exactly how much fire can actually burn." He gulped, backing away slowly. I smile, "But if you don't love her like that it's okay, just tell her so that she can look somewhere else. If she isn't going through the change then she still has time to find someone. Do you understand?"

He sighed as if relieved, making me eye him curiously. "Don't get me wrong I do love her, it's just so much to take in. The thought that I wouldn't really have a choice in the matter and it scared me a bit," he whispered. 

"But now you feel better about it?" I asked him and he smiled nodding. As if on cue Wendy walked in looking a bit upset until she saw me and the kids standing at the bar. I don't even think she noticed Romeo yet. 

"Natsu! Tidus! Melody!" She squealed flying over using her sky magic tackling us all in a hug. 

"Hey how's it going?" I groan losing what little air I had in me. 

"Great, now that you're back. Where are Lucy and the babies?" She asked, turning me around as if they were hiding behind me. 

I couldn't stop from laughing, "Luce is nursing the babies. They have the appetites of dragons you know." She laughed with me until we heard a hush cover the room. I looked up to see Luce holding the babies standing at the door to the infirmary. I rush over and help her down, giving her a sweet kiss as Nashi and Luke gurgled and giggled in her arms. 

"Hungry?" I ask her and her stomach answers for me. I can't help laughing a little and guide her to the bar next to the kids before taking the babies from her. 

Mira chooses then to walk in with three large platters filled with food and setting them down in front of me and the kids. 

"You go ahead Luce, I'll wait for the next one," I turn my attention back to the babies after asking Mira for another platter. 

I loved hearing them giggle and coo as I made funny faces at them. After several minutes Mira shows up with another platter of food that I thank her for but then ignore as I chose to keep playing with the babies. It's not long before they are yawning and I look up to see Tidus and Melody playing tag on the floor running around and Luce just sitting there watching me. 

"Do you remember doing that to Melody and Tidus when we first brought them home?" She asked me and I noticed things go fairly quiet around us as people tried to listen in. 

"Yeah, they kept saying I looked silly and ran away turning it into a game of tag." I answered as she then took the babies so that I could eat my food. 

I was almost done eating my food when I felt my pants being tugged on. I looked down to see two fairly sleepy toddlers looking up hopefully. I can't help chuckling and picking them up and putting them in my lap. 

"Who wants the chicken and who wants the fish?" I ask after seeing that was all that was left. 

"Can we split it in half?" Melody asked and Tidus nodded happily. 

"Of course," but before I could find my knife Tidus already had both cut up evenly between the two. I watched as they ate their food and when they were done they snuggled into my arms. 

"Daddy, I'm tired." Melody whined and Tidus nodded in agreement. 

"Daddy when can we go home?" Tidus asked looking up before he yawned. "It feels like we've been here forever!" He whined making me chuckle. I looked outside to see that it was already dark outside, I must have spent hours playing with the twins.

I look back at Luce to see her nodding and standing up. "It's time to go home now. Are you going to make Daddy carry two big kids all the way home?" She asked them only getting quiet smiles in return as they snuggled into me. 

"It's okay Luce. They will always be babies to me." I whisper as I adjust them before standing up myself, both of them already fast asleep in my arms. I led the way out of the guild hall as Luce carried the twins behind me. The guild just watched us in silence.

Lucy's POV

It's not long before we have all of the babies tucked into bed for the night. Melody and Tidus in a bed and Nashi and Luke in the crib. My spirits did a really good job cleaning up whatever mess there was because if it wasn't for everything else that happened I would not have really noticed except for the odd missing chair or lamp here or there. 

I closed all of their gates and Natsu and I dragged ourselves to bed again. We put on some real pajamas this time. Natsu in just a pair of pants and a tank top and soft shorts for me. Tidus and Melody liked to wake us up in the morning so we learned a long time ago to wear appropriate clothes when sleeping at home. I crawl into bed next to Natsu who is barely awake and he wraps me in his arms sighing in relief as we fall asleep in each other's arms. 

***

"Mommy! Daddy! It's time to get up!" I hear right before Melody jumps on me and I see Tidus jump on Natsu. "Nashi and Luke are hungry," she added and I can't help laughing a little. Of course it's the babies who are hungry. The babies who are still fast asleep and sleeping soundly I might add. 

"Okay, let me get something cooking. Who feels like pancakes?" I laughed as they responded with repeated "I do," over and over again as they jumped up and down. 

We all get up and Natsu takes Tidus and Melody and gives them a bath while I cook an otherwise absurd amount of pancakes and put the large stacks on the table with peanut butter and honey and another platter of scrambled eggs. Natsu could dish it out while I fed the babies. Thankfully while they are in the tub they can't complain about me eating while I cook, sometimes I wonder if I would have starved if not for Wendy teaching me a little sky dragon slayer magic. Then I wonder sometimes if I would have gotten fat if I hadn't learned to eat air.

I feed both Nashi and Luke and take them to the tub for their own baths only to find Tidus and Melody still in there with a now very wet Daddy. I can't help laughing and Natsu turns to look at me making the whole thing even more hilarious as I see his wet hair plastered to his face. 

When I can finally breathe again I ask, "Can we join you?" and Tidus and Melody agree happily and then not wanting to be left out Natsu takes his now wet pajama pants off and gets in with us. The toddlers were super careful not to splash like normal, afraid to hurt or upset the babies if they did. 

They happily hold the babies while I wash my hair and Natsu makes sure they keep their heads above the water. I can't help smiling at the whole thing. This is my family. Natsu and I should go on a mission soon if we relax too much. We found out that it could drastically increase our 'needs'. 

To the kids and well everyone else at the guild we only just passed out earlier this week but for us it has been years thanks to our hibernation and my barrier magic. We get the kids dry, clothed and fed and they put on their shoes pulling us along wanting to go to the park like we normally would. 

"Okay, okay. We're going!" I laugh as Natsu and I each take a twin and a toddler holds our hands and they hold each other's hands. We laugh happily as we walk towards the park and we are swinging our arms as we walk. 

"Hello Melody, Tidus! We got a new flavor of cookie so be sure to come in soon!" The grocery lady calls out seeing us and waving towards us. 

The toddlers look up hopefully before Natsu and I laugh letting them lead the way to the store. We buy a couple packs for after we eat lunch putting them in Natsu's backpack with the lunch I packed. The staff and customers awed at how cute the twins were and how much of a good big brother and sister Melody and Tidus would be. When we finally escape another store worker is trying to flag us down. 

We ended up going into several stores and getting everything from little snacks to the occasional baby toy for the twins. Thankfully the toddlers were not jealous they were only too happy to play with the babies 'showing' them how their toys worked. 

"Natsu, Lucy!" I want to groan as I hear yet another shopkeeper calling out to us. We shop too much. We turn smiling ready for whatever new treat or toy they were going to try and sell us. 

"Oh my goodness it's true! You have two more precious babies!" The green haired woman with purple eyes squealed. 

"Hello Mrs. Holly." Melody and Tidus beamed at the woman. Of course they would be on their best behavior with her around. She owns the biggest candy store in town. 

She giggled at all of them giving each of the toddlers a sucker and little yogurt bite things for the twins. "That's more for around three to six months old but it never hurts to stock up." She beamed at us. We thanked her before continuing on our way. 

We finally reached the park and when the toddlers ran off to play we set the twins up so they were safe and out of the sun before we crashed to the ground. 

"When did going to the park get so exhausting?" I grumble almost to myself. 

"When we started raising little angels." Came Natsu's sarcastic reply. I groan agreeing with him before getting up to set out lunch. Thanks to all of those stops it took us a couple hours just to get to the park. Natsu took care of the twin's dirty diapers and played with them while watching Melody and Tidus nearby. 

I was just setting out the condiments and drinks when they came running up with Kathy of all people. 

"Aunt Lucy, Uncle Natsu!" She cried before tackling us in a hug and she met Nashi and Luke for the first time. I watched as Tidus told her how important it is to be a good big brother and big sister as she looked at them in awe. 

"Sorry; Lucy, Natsu. Kathy was just sure that you would all be here and as it turns out she was right." Lisa laughed, finally catching up to her daughter. 

"It's okay, care to join us? We have plenty," I asked, holding up a plate with a chicken salad sandwich and all sorts of sides on it. 

"If you're okay with it." She nodded laughing and sat down to join us. I quickly make up a plate for Kathy and call the kids to the picnic table before making myself a plate. Setting a pack of the cookies in the middle of the table so they could see what they got when they finished all of their food. 

We ate happily and like normal the toddlers got seconds but Kathy asked if she could just have another sandwich instead of all of it. I know better than to think everyone could eat like mine did and happily hand her another sandwich. When they are done they go running off to play tag knowing that the cookies would be after they let their stomachs rest a bit first. 

Natsu and I talked to Lisa and she even got to hold the twins and gushed about how adorable they were. 

"So how old are they? I don't remember seeing you pregnant." she asked while still cooing at Nashi as Natsu takes her away to change another dirty diaper. 

"They hatched just a couple days ago," I answered when Natsu had them both safely out of reach. 

"Hatched?" She asked, confused. 

"Yeah we're dragon slayers remember? We have a lot of their senses and abilities including laying eggs instead of live births. But they take forever to hatch." I explained as I put away the leftovers making sure she didn't want anymore first. 

"Wow, I didn't know that. It must be easier in the long run huh?" She asked while sipping her tea. 

"Not really," I shrugged before continuing. "I have to go through labor twice; once while laying their eggs and again when their eggs are hatching. It's kind of rough if you ask me."

"Oh my goodness, you poor thing!" She exclaimed. I shrug it off and Natsu brings Nashi and Luke back to play and cuddle before running off to play with the toddlers. 

"I'm going to get you and eat you!" He roared as they giggled, running away squealing as they did. 

Lisa and I watched them play and she even helped me set the twins up to nurse while Natsu continued to play. We talked catching up on different little things. She was shocked and outraged that anyone could want to hurt our babies. 

"Are you sure they are safe now? From the curse magic I mean." She asked worriedly. 

"Of course, the Celestial Queen even checked them over to be sure. They are perfectly healthy and curse free." I tell her handing her Luke to burp as I burped Nashi. 

"Oh good, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to your little angels." She cooed making silly faces at the baby she was holding now. Which was now Nashi and I held Luke. 

I take the sleepy babies and lay them down in their playpen and they both fall asleep. 

"Lucy! Natsu!" I hear someone yelling out getting my attention again. Who could that be? Whoever it was they were a good ways away still and Lisa didn't even notice.

I didn't need to wonder long because Natsu roared a large fire dragon's roar into the air as he chased the now sleepy toddlers back towards us. Letting anyone and everyone know where we were. 

Melody and Tidus curled up on a blanket close to the playpen and were fast asleep and Kathy was rubbing her eyes and seemed to be debating on whether or not to join them. 

"Okay time to go home," Lisa announced and we said our goodbyes before she picked her up and was heading back to the train station to go home. 

It's not long before Levy appears from behind the treeline and sees us. We are sitting on the ground and Natsu was fast asleep with his head in my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair. If it wasn't for the fact that I heard someone calling for us I would have summoned a spirit to watch over us all and fallen asleep too. 

'I wonder what Levy wants?' I think sleepily to myself as I wave her over. Thankfully she doesn't yell again seeing the babies fast asleep.

"How long have they been asleep? I could have sworn I just saw Natsu's roar just a minute or two ago or was that you?" She asked, making sure to keep her voice low. 

"They knocked out as soon as they laid down. It's pretty normal really." I yawned effectively letting her know that we all tended to fall asleep after a long morning of play. 

I summoned Griffin and he bowed already knowing why I called for him. He settled down close by and I got up careful not to disturb Natsu too much. I walk away and Levy follows me. We only walk a couple picnic benches away before I take a seat ready to hear whatever it was that she wanted to tell me. She got comfortable and smiled happily at me. 

"So what did you need?" I ask her and without realizing it Virgo comes over serving some tea for us and some left over cookies from lunch. I smile back at her and she quickly makes her way back to the kids and Natsu watching them sleep. They like to take turns showing up and when we are at the park they know it's okay to open their gates to see them. 

"So I was wondering if I could ask you something? It's okay to say no I know I don't really deserve it or anything." She looked away sadly. She didn't really participate or anything but she also didn't come looking for me either. But having said that she normally didn't anyway. Not unless a book was involved of course.

I smile back at her, "It's okay. What did you want to ask?" 

She then started tearing up and let everything spill. Basically she was in love with Gajeel and didn't know how the whole dragon slayer 'change' thing worked and was afraid. 

I patted her on the shoulder across the table and tried to relax her a little bit. I explained how everything worked and that if she was really in love with him she just needed to tell him. Whether he had already been through the change or not I didn't know but the worst thing he could do was say no. 

"Levy, if he feels the same way he could be hurting himself just by not saying anything. So you need to decide if you are actually ready to take that step or not. There is no turning back." I tried to both lecture her and soothe her. Honestly it was like no time had passed at all and I prefer it that way. 

"Okay, I'm ready!" She stood up, her hands clenched at her sides before she looked back at me. "Thank you Lu, I promise I will try to be a better friend." She smiled shyly back at me. 

"Better how?" I ask feigning ignorance before laughing and after just a moment she joined me. We said our goodbyes and she left. 

I walked back over to my family and laid down next to Natsu after checking on all of my babies. As if by instinct Natsu reached around me and cuddled into me. I relaxed before taking a short nap. 

*** 

I was actually the first one awake and went about cleaning and feeding Nashi and Luke before waking Natsu up and he got the toddlers together. We picked up our things and I closed my spirit's gates before we started heading home. 

"Mommy can we go to the guild with you and Daddy today?" Tidus asked hopefully and Melody got all excited too. 

Natsu and I laughed, we weren't planning on going to the guild today but we could stop on the way home. "Sure we can stop by before going home." Which earned cheers from both of them. We took a right instead of a left and it wasn't long before Natsu and I were kicking the door open. 

"Hello everyone!" Natsu and I called out and Melody and Tidus came running between us. 

"We're back!" They cheered and immediately started a game of tag running around everyone who looked extremely happy to see us all. 

"You're back!" Gray fell out of his chair. 

Natsu's POV

I couldn't help laughing at the popsicle when he fell out of his chair. What a moron. Melody and Tidus were right next to him when it happened and they tried to help him up but he kept getting burned by them making me laugh harder. 

"Tidus, Melody; Gray can't stand heat even as much as most people. He uses Ice Demon Slayer magic and ice make magic." Luce lectured them. 

Tidus seemed to really think about it and after a moment he held out a hand again that Gray flinched from. "It's okay, I promise!" Tidus gave him a large smile the one Luce says looks just like mine. 

This time when Gray took his hand he looked at my son shocked. "How?"

"Well we are fire dragon slayers so I figure I just needed to reverse the heat and," Tidus aimed a punch at the empty table next to them and a wave of ice hit it. Not unlike my fire dragon iron fist attack. 

I grabbed him and threw him up into the air telling him how super smart and perfect he is. Loving his squeals of laughter that erupted from him. I'm still throwing him up and down in the air when I feel a tug on my pants. 

I looked down to see Melody and I squatted down so she could whisper something amazing in my ear. I nod and point at the table Tidus already froze and she took a stance and yelled, "Lightning dragon's roar!" Sending a bolt of electricity hitting the table. 

I had set Tidus down next to Luce and then I started throwing her up in the air too. Telling her all the amazing things she will be able to do someday. "One day, you two will be even stronger than either of us!" I twirl her around in my arms. 

It's then that I put her down next to Tidus and the two start playing with their fire again. "Make sure not to catch anything on fire!" I hear Luce call out after them. 

"Relax Luce, they are our kids." I smile, taking one of the twins and kissing her gently before cooing at my baby princess. 

"Who's Daddy's princess?" I swear Nashi was smiling right at me like she was answering me. "That's right, you are. You and Melody!" I sprinkle feather light kisses on her just for her to giggle and grab my face. 

I look up at Mira who I find was clicking picture after picture and she had a hard time keeping a straight face as Nashi wouldn't let my face go. 

"How did the flame brain get a kid that was smart enough to make ice?" I hear Gray ask someone behind me. 

I roll my eyes and throw my own ice at him, shutting him up finally. I look at him now that Nashi finally let my face go. "Want more?" I asked while still holding my baby. 

Suddenly I get smacked on the back of the head. I turned around trying to figure out who would do it while I was holding my princess only to start sweating bullets. It was Luce and she was angry. 

"Don't go starting fights while holding our babies!" Her voice was so low it sent shivers down to my bones as she whacked me again. I apologized several times before she took Nashi away leaving me with Luke now, effectively saying I was not allowed to fight still.

He is much quieter than Nashi, preferring to sit back and watch the world around him. "There's my little prince," I coo at him, already forgetting all about Gray. 

He grabbed my finger and I could swear that he could have held himself up if I let go. "Such a strong grip!" 

Lucy's POV

I can't help giggling as I watch Natsu interact with our babies. Nashi is looking at the world around us and I can't help following her gaze. She is looking directly at Master and I take one of her hands helping her wave at him. He smiled at the interaction waving back making Nashi squeal in delight. 

I look around the guild hall to see Tidus and Melody playing with fire. I can't help sighing out loud. But before I could go over and scold them Gray stops me. 

"How long has he been able to make ice?" He looked at me terrified. 

"That was Tidus' first time why?" I ask and see him shaking his head no. 

"No, Natsu!" He hissed. 

I shrug, "I guess since he was about the same age as Tidus why?" 

"But, but." Gray was having a mental break. 

"Look Gray, have you ever tried reversing the flow of your magic?" He just stood there gaping at me. "Try it sometime, who knows it could make you stronger." 

"Can you?" He asked, his eyes large. 

"Well that's pretty much what I do when I force close a gate," I shrug. "But as far as ice goes yeah. Now that I have Adam's key though it is harder to control than before. Anytime I get really mad it goes to ice instead of fire. I don't know why though."

Gray just continued to stare at me. I shrug again and walk away. If Gray is that dense I feel bad for Juvia. I let Nashi pick where to go and it didn't take long for her to realize that whenever she pointed somewhere I would go that way. She was a giggling mess and then she saw Melody and Tidus running nearby and started crying to get their attention. 

They came running over and she quickly stopped crying and started reaching out for them. 

"Mommy, I think Nashi wants me to hold her!" Melody jumped up and down and I couldn't help laughing at her antics. 

"Melody, you know you have to sit really super still to hold her," Tidus lectures her. Making me laugh harder when she apologized quickly taking a seat waiting patiently to hold her sister. I give in and give her Nashi and Tidus is sitting next to her. I turn around and see Natsu holding Luke before he hands him off to Tidus. 

Natsu and I encourage them to talk to them and let them play with their fingers which they were only too happy to do. It wasn't long before I looked at the clock. It's already 6. 

"Shoot, we really should have gone on a mission today." I groan and Natsu follows my gaze but smiles anyway. 

"Well there are a few overnight ones we could still take and we could call for a spirit. They are complaining that it's been too long since any of them have seen the babies." He kind of snorts at that. "It's not like it was only this morning or anything."

I laugh in response thinking it over. "Well maybe if there is one nearby and it doesn't take too long.." 

I hold up my key ring and ask, "So who's turn is it now?" I ask and hear them bickering. 

"No!" I hear one voice in particular that instantly hushed the other spirits. "I think that considering I have been her spirit the longest and still haven't gotten a turn tells everyone exactly who's turn it is!" It was Aquarius, no one pointed out that her key had been broken the last few years and that was probably for the best. 

I get a glass of water and summon her and her decided partner who was of course her boyfriend Scorpio. "Are you sure about this? There are four of them now." I ask her after I hug her. I still can't believe I have her back. 

"It will be fine, after all Scorpio has watched them before and it's not like I didn't help raise you or anything so it's not like we are new to this." She hugged me back before hitting me on the head. "So I expect you to call me more often!" I nod still smiling as I rub my head to happy to see her to bother complaining. 

She instantly has Melody's attention who was still holding Nashi. "You're a mermaid!" She squealed excitedly making Nashi cry. She instantly tried to shush her and give her kisses to show that everything was alright and after a moment it worked. 

"Okay, now that that is settled we should probably actually look for a mission." Natsu laughed, slinging his arm around my shoulders like he normally does.


	25. Chapter 25

Natsu's POV

So before Aquarius could actually hurt Luce I decide it's time to pick a mission. I sling an arm around Luce's shoulders steering her towards the mission board. If we didn't leave soon the last train would leave and then we might as well pick one for tomorrow instead. 

Luce kept looking over her shoulder and I glance back to see Aquarius holding one of the babies and Scorpio holding the other while Tidus and Melody tried to drag them out the door. 

"Hey, don't leave until we pick a mission. Who knows maybe we will end up waiting until tomorrow to go!" I call out and see their disappointed faces making me pout. "Hey don't be like that!" Which only succeeded in making Tidus and Melody laugh. 

"Why do they hurt me so?" I act all dramatic clutching at my chest like I was having a heart attack. Which succeeded in getting a laugh from Luce. Good she was starting to relax a little. We get to the board only to find one night time mission and it was way too far away. 

"Sorry Luce, we can still go on a mission tomorrow though, we could probably even leave tonight if you like?" I suggest and we look at a few others. But honestly my heart wasn't in it. My instincts were telling me to stay here with our babies. 

"Arg! It's like we can't even go!" I burst out and before I know it I'm trying to put out my own flames. "What is the matter with me?" 

"I think it's because they are so young still. I see a couple missions I would have liked to go on but my body seems to be screaming at me if I just think about taking one of them." Luce mutters. 

"So it's not just me. But the price? Can we pay it?" I ask her only to see her shrug. "Maybe we should just stay home for a couple weeks? We could just use a barrier when it comes to the price?"

Luce seems to let out a sigh before snuggling into me. "We just might have to do that." 

"What price are you speaking of?" Erza asked, she was just suddenly there. How can someone wearing armor all the time sneak up on people like that?

"Sorry, we probably shouldn't tell you that." I answer stretching arching my back. 

"Mommy Daddy! Can Aquarius and Scorpio still stay tonight?" Tidus asked and I look over to see him and Melody looking like they were about to cry. They were obviously listening in on us.

"Of course! How about Mommy and I go on a little date tonight and you all can play together for a few hours? Then maybe we won't feel so yucky?" I walk over to them and Luce follows. I pick up my boy and he cuddles into my arms and Melody reaches up to Luce and she does the same with her. 

"Yucky?" I hear someone ask. Come on people don't put me through all of this now! I wanted to scream in my head. 

"Mommy and Daddy feel yucky whenever they don't work for too long." Melody answered whoever it was that asked in the first place before reaching for Aquarius again. But she refused to hold her while holding the baby instead of getting upset though Melody just held her hand happily. 

I was forced to put Tidus down as well and he held Scorpio's hand. "I'm starting to feel like I was thrown away here." I pouted before Luce grabbed a hold of my arm, making me smile again. 

"Natsu, you know it's just because they were so excited," Luce sighed laying her head on my shoulder. I think she is getting sleepy maybe I should make a barrier and we could get some rest?

I groan and slouch still, "But they are always running off with one of our spirits! I need Daddy time too you know!" I'm only acting dramatic but it does sting that they are so quick to run off all the time. 

"Daddy!" Melody and Tidus giggle before tackling me to the floor. Of course I just went with it so they could climb up on me. I must have been quite the sight on the floor in the middle of the guild hall with the two of them pinning me down. 

"Daddy we love you very much! But we see you all the time and we don't get to see but a couple of them at a time." Tidus lectured me while sitting on my chest. 

"Daddy, we just want to spend some time with them too," Melody whined already starting to tear up. 

Son of a bitch! Why do they have to be so freaking adorable? "Hey don't cry. It's just that I love you so much that sometimes I just don't want to share." I try to explain to them. 

"But Mommy said sharing is good for us," Melody cried. 

"Luce!" it's my turn to whine. How can they do this to me?

"Okay, no more crying. Daddy is just being a bit sad and that is okay. We love you very much," she bent down cleaning our daughter's face before continuing. "Now it's pretty late why don't you show Aquarius how to get to our house? I could summon Virgo and Capricorn and they can make some cookies and snacks for everyone? And tomorrow Aquarius can go to the park with us."

Luce is magic, both of them were cheering and giving hugs and kisses to the both of us before they they got off of me. I just laid there a minute while Luce summoned the two spirits and they all left us. Me still on the floor. 

"So how long are you going to stay down there?" She asked looking down at me. 

"Maybe until I stop feeling so old," I grumble looking away pouting. 

"Don't be mad, you know when you were their age the mention of food would have had all of your attention too." She teased me. 

"Is that how you become their hero all the time? By deciding how I would have acted as a child?" I ask her genuinely curious. 

She laughed a little before answering, "We are their heroes because we are their parents." She reached down holding a hand out for me to grab. "Besides I think I heard my husband say something about a date?" 

I laughed as I jumped up pulling her into my arms and giving her a kiss. "I have the perfect place in mind. Formal to start and maybe a bit childish to end." I wink at her making her giggle. 

"I guess I better have a change of clothes ready then." She purred as she wrapped her arms around my neck. The things I would do for you! 

"Be ready by 8, I'll meet you at home." I kiss her sweetly before she walks away and right there at the door she uses dragon force and before the doors could close I see her take off into the air. 

"Fuck," I groan and start running my hands through my hair. I have to hurry. 

"Wait!" I feel someone grab my shoulder as I was about to run off and slam me onto the ground. Just why? Am I really not already old enough that they have to add bruises? Actually how old am I now? All that time in Luce's barriers make it hard to keep track.

I look up to see Erza looking down at me. "Why do you feel a need to hurt people for no reason?" I groaned before struggling to my feet again. Fuck I feel old. I try to shake the thought out of my head.

"I do not understand what you mean," she answers. No wonder I was so dense I was always around ice for brains and this monster who knows nothing about social interactions. 

"What do you want? I have to hurry if I'm going to get everything ready in time," I look at the clock 6:30 damn it. 

"When did you get all sappy?" Gray asked. 

I roll my eyes, "When did you get so perverted you watched people in bed?" I retorted. That got everyone's attention and he was almost as red as our hair when we used the duel sin key's stardress, he was actually glowing slightly too.

I'm standing again and dusting myself off, I'll have to use a barrier to clean up in time. "We know everything that happens in our barrier with a few exceptions like if the intruder was knocked out or whatever but we would know once they woke up again." I stretch finally ready to run again, fuck I really am getting old. 

"Now if you would excuse me, I'm not the kind of guy to leave his date waiting," I growl and use dragon force before running out of the guild hall to set everything up. 

Lucy's POV

I know that everyone in Fairy Tail probably at least tried to block Natsu from leaving but I hope he isn't too late, I think to myself. 

We never get to go on actual dates anymore. We go out to eat and my barriers give us plenty of us time but it's not the same. Dates are pre-planned and it's nice to feel special when Natsu puts so much effort into them, and he always does.

I feel a small drain on my magic, Natsu must be using some of my celestial magic. I have the keys so he has to use a tiny bit of my magic in order to use them. I wonder what he has planned? Cancer just finished my hair and I look at the clock it's time. I close his gate and walk down the stairs to put on my shoes. 

"Wow, Mommy looks so pretty!" Melody cheers and I look up to see her and everyone else in the doorway to the living room while I stood at the front door.

I smile at my babies, "You are so sweet!" I give them kisses getting giggles from the all four of them. 

"Married life is well suited for you, you actually look happy instead of pretending all the time." Aquarius states getting all sorts of questions from Tidus and Melody in the process. 

"Thanks I think." I look at the clock it's 7:58, "I hope he isn't late." 

Just then the door opens and I see Natsu dressed in a fancy suit that seemed to be cut just for his muscles and his hair was styled. He must have called Cancer to help with his hair. He looked good, the kind of good that would have resulted in a hoard of girls following drooling, kind of good. The kind that usually resulted in me dragging him into a barrier for several days. I try to shake the thought from my head, not now. 

"You clean up good, but I already knew that." I smile. 

"Wow Daddy looks pretty too! They must be going somewhere extra nice!" Tidus gasped making us laugh. 

Natsu's POV

Luce was wearing a sexy pink cocktail dress that hugged every beautiful curve in the most amazing way. She couldn't have looked better unless she were naked. I'm about to start drooling when I hear her sweet voice practically purring to me. "You clean up good, but I already knew that." Oh Mavis the way she smiled at me. Fuck am I even going to be able to stick to the plan?

"Wow Daddy looks pretty too! They must be going somewhere extra nice!" Tidus gasped making us laugh. Thank you! Now I can think straight again. 

"I do have somewhere very nice planned, good thing too, Mommy looks to good to go anywhere else." I kiss her hand and she seems to glow. 

It is taking every bit of my will power not to drag her off to bed. I don't think we will make it. Maybe we could use a barrier if I promise not to ruin her dress? That will never work as is I'm barely able to keep my fire under wraps. 

"Shall we?" Luce asked holding onto my arm as she does. 

"Okay you all know the rules, be sure to help Aquarius and Scorpio if they need it. We will leave Virgo and Capricorn here as well so be good." I tell them holding onto Luce's hand that she is holding my arm with. 

I look down and into her sweet chocolate brown eyes and I swear I can see the stars in them. "Let's go, my Queen." What the fuck is that? I have never called her that before, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Lead the way, my King." She purred. I turned to do just that because otherwise the kids might have seen the hard on I was starting to get. They called out their goodbyes until we were out of sight.

We walk to the restaurant it was a seafood place that I knew the owner of. He was easily able to get us a good table and we enjoyed the food and each other's company. I paid the bill and we were leaving when I pulled her in for a sweet kiss. I could hear all of the gasping from several of the woman and men who had been watching us, we have gotten a lot of attention just from being here. The kiss was sweet but it was also passionate leaving us both a little breathless. 

I see goosebumps prickle on her skin before I turn leading the way to the park, holding her hand as I do. I know I said the end of the date would be childish but I have no desire to let her undress herself. 

Once we get to the park I gently lead her to the pond. I can't even think straight to follow whatever it is that we are talking about, probably a past mission. 

"Luce, I can't let you change yet but we are here." I point at the pond and she smiles. 

"Then I'm guessing that I did good picking my outfit then." 

"Luce the only way you could look better is naked, while moaning my name," I growl trying to control myself. "But it's time for the really fun part of date then we can end the date on a climax," I breathe trying to keep the boner at bay. Failing but trying all the same. I turn to the lake and use my magic to pull all the heat from the water freezing it solid in seconds not just the surface all of it. Thankfully the surface was fairly smooth. 

I look back and see Luce using magic to add skates onto her flats. Thank Mavis she wore flats instead of heels. I summon Pan and he plays some slow music and I pull her onto the ice and we skate in circles twirling around each other. I swear we were moving in slow motion because I saw every movement she made. I pulled her in close when we came to a stop in the center of the pond. The moon was big, bright and full above us and I kissed her like my life depended on it. We spent hours there playing and dancing around with each other. I almost didn't notice Gray and Erza as well as a few others from the guild watching us from the trees, Mavis only knows how they found us.

Lucy's POV

Natsu has all of my attention. The way he twirled me around on the ice was like a dream. His kisses were magic and I swear he only got more handsome as the night went on. 

The moonlight ice skating was just the icing on the cake. I circle my arms around his neck as he led us around the ice. I could feel his fire raging inside of him as it grew with every movement and touch. It's not long before I figure out it's not just his fire but my own when I realize that I am actually on fire. I smile looking at him watching him grin and we start laughing before he lights himself to match me. 

I can't help the laughter bubbling from inside of me. It's not long before I can't stand it, I pull away and concentrate on just letting my wings from dragon force out leaving the rest of me the same as always. The back of my dress was thankfully the plunging kind that prevented any kind of damage but I still frowned. I wonder if I can make my own wings?

I released the magic and concentrate harder feeling my celestial magic flow through me and without thinking I call out "Celestial Wings!" I look back and see fairy like wings that looked like they were made out of starlight. 

I hear Natsu's laughter and look back at him to see him jumping into the air towards me, I hadn't even noticed that I had drifted off into the air. I hear him copy the spell and he had a matching set on his own back and we started flying, fluttering actually, into the air. 

Dancing to the music Pan played for us. He had just changed the music from slow songs to classical and we started dancing as if we were in a ballroom. 

"I love you," he purred after twirling me in his arms high above the ground. 

"And I love you!" I whisper before pulling him into a real kiss. The kind that took my breath away. 

"Natsu, I think it's time for us to go home." I bit my lip a little. "Maybe we could take the long way?" I look up into his eyes seeing exactly what I wanted to see; lust, it was right there with the love.

"Luce," He purred kissing me gently before holding up a hand behind me creating a barrier right there in the middle of the sky. "I think it's about time we got you out of that dress." He purred before kissing me leading the way. 

"Close gate of sin, Gluttony." I whisper before pulling him with me now finally alone without Pan to eavesdrop.


	26. Chapter 26

Natsu's POV

When we finally got home all the kids were already in bed asleep. We thanked the spirits for watching over them while we were gone and were about to close their gates when Virgo bowed getting our attention. 

"What's up, Virgo?" I asked when I realized she wasn't going to say anything on her own. 

"How did you two know how to use Celestial Wings?" She asked after straightening her back looking at us again. 

I thought about it for a minute and realized I didn't know. It was almost as natural as using my own fire dragon slayer magic, second nature. I didn't think twice about using it and when I saw Luce do it, it was like I already knew how to. I shrugged and turned to Luce. She looked just as confused as I did. 

"I don't know, I just did. Why?" She finally answered after several minutes. 

Virgo looked at Capricorn and Aquarius giving a very distinct impression that something was wrong. Scorpio looked just as confused as I felt though.

"Why did you use it?" Aquarius asked next instead. 

I smiled remembering our date as Luce told them of how our ice skating turned into dancing under the moonlight high above the trees at the park. To say I was rather proud of myself for the whole thing would be an understatement. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I pulled Luce into my arms and snuggled into her neck. Fuck, I'm getting all sappy again. The last time this happened; hmmm I wonder... But I shooed the thought away at least for now.

"Okay, out with it. Why does it matter?" I asked, getting tired of all their glances and no one actually answering Luce. 

"Celestial Wings is a very high level magic spell, only very few, very rare celestial keys have ever mastered it." Capricorn was the one who finally answered.

"Wait so who knows how to use it? A couple of the Zodiac or the Sins?" I asked feeling a bit bummed they didn't show us before now. 

"Neither, the keys are far rarer than either." Aquarius answered. So there are even more powerful keys out there? Damn. 

"The King or Queen?" Luce asked only to have them all shake their heads no.

"So we are just awesome huh?" I cracked a grin that made Luce smile. Mavis I love her smile. 

"Goodnight, your majesties." Capricorn said while bowing prompting the others to follow suit before they closed their gates. 

Lucy's POV

I am so tired. We went straight to bed and the following day was met with our kids' daily silly antics. We did our usual routine but we ended up not going on another actual mission for several months. I think it's just because Nashi and Luke were so young, the thought of being too far away from them was a torture all on It's own. 

We were currently planning a trip to see Lisa and Kathy and were considering taking a mission in the area. After all, why not? Assuming there would be one at all of course. 

Natsu and I left Loke and Aries to get the kids ready and we're finally going to the guild for the first time since the babies hatched over six months ago. 

"Hello!" We greeted as if no time had passed at all. We actually got a few surprised greetings back as we walked to the mission board. 

"Found one!" Natsu cheered it was a simple supply mission, healing flowers. Hmm didn't we do this one already? Oh well. I smiled nodding in agreement. Natsu's arm was already comfortably around my shoulders, just like before when nobody knew. Not overly intimate, just his usual friendly self. I can't help thinking about how lucky I am that he is not just my mate but my best friend too. 

We walked over to Mira while we discussed if we should fly or ride the train. 

"Natsu we can not carry all four of them while flying!" I was growing irritated. 

"I know that. But they could go to the celestial realm and we could fly there and open a gate to bring them back again." He tried to explain. 

"Natsu, it's one thing for them to come here and watch them, it's another to alter the kids view of time itself by having them go there." I love him, I try to remind myself as I tried to get him to see sense. 

"What do you? Oh..." His eyes lit up as understanding finally dawned in them. Time passes by differently in the celestial realm than Earthland.

"You're back!" Mira almost whispered like it was a secret. I looked around and realized the whole guild was silently looking at us, staring.

"Why are you whispering?" Natsu asked confused, I know he is putting on a bit of a show for them. If for no other reason than to get them to relax a little. "What do you mean by that anyway we are still members of Fairy Tail."

"Well, I mean you've both been gone for so long now." She hesitated before answering. She kept looking back and forth between us as if we weren't really there. 

"We've been dealing with two toddlers and two newborns. What did you expect? We are still only human." I hear Natsu grumble, to be fair Mira was being kind of ridiculous. 

"Mira, can we go on the mission or not?" I asked my patience finally coming to an end. 

"Right, yes of course!" She answered quickly before stamping the flyer and handing it back to us. 

"Great see ya later," Natsu yelled as we waved good-bye. 

We stopped just outside and to the side of the door to listen to whatever they were about to say because of course they were going to talk about us. 

"They really came back." Mira said weakly.

"Yep," was all the Master answered with. 

"Will they stay?" Mira asked. 

"Don't know," he answered her again. The rest of the guild was stone silent. 

I can't help rolling my eyes at the exchange before grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling him towards the train station. Of course we are going to stay, Fairy Tail is our family why wouldn't we? I guess in the end we will just have to talk to them about it all. They can't seem to be able to figure anything out as far as we are concerned it seems.

What are we going to have to do? Sit them down and tell them they are being utter morons? 

Natsu's POV

What exactly are we going to have to do? Beat some sense into them? For Mavis' sake! We quickly ran to the train station and met Loke and Aries with our kids before boarding. The reason the mission seemed so familiar was because it was exactly the same as last time. It was even for the same client, Lisa's employer Slim. He was super happy to see us again and he was even more ecstatic to meet the twins. 

The mission goes well and we end up staying for dinner and it's already so late that the last train for Magnolia has already left. 

"Perfect! You can stay the night here," Slim gushed and Melody and Tidus stayed with Kathy for the night while the twins stayed with Luce and I in a guest room. 

We ended up leaving after lunch the next day allowing the kids time to play before we did and when we got back to Magnolia they wanted to go straight to the park. Yep no question about it in my mind, they are spoiled rotten. 

We played for about an hour before Luce called for Virgo and Capricorn to take them home. It was time for us to go on a real mission again, finally. 

Lucy's POV

We walked into the guild hall just like we would regularly; Natsu kicking the doors open and us both calling out that we were back smiling as we did. The guild however was not ready for our sudden return; they all froze in whatever position they were already in whether they were sitting and eating or about to punch someone like Gajeel and Gray were. Everyone just froze as if time had stopped there and just looked at us. 

Yeah it's about time for all of this to end. I can feel the vein in my forehead starting to throb as I tried not to scream at them to stop staring. 

"S class today, we have been way too lazy!" Natsu laughed walking ahead of me. 

"Speak for yourself! Somehow I am always the one summoning the spirits when we need help with something." I grumbled as if I was actually upset. 

"Luce you have their literal keys on you all the time, even if I do summon them I would have to use some of your magic anyway." He defended. 

"You could go out and get some of your own keys. The silver keys have multiple copies and you're usually calling for Lyre anyway." I reminded him, this is a team effort after all and I'm getting tired. I frown before he slings an arm around my shoulders. 

"Okay!" His big boyish grin made my heart flutter. Damn that smile of his. "You know if you keep looking at me like that we might have to go back home," he purred low enough that only the closest people to us might have heard but Gajeel, Laxus and Eric definitely heard considering the way Laxus seemed to cough up a lung and Gajeel had managed to get away from Gray before he could turn too red. Wendy just shook her head in annoyance. She had gotten well used to it a long time ago. 

"I don't really see anything all that great on the S class board," I groaned ignoring his smirk before turning back to him frowning. "Damn it, now how are we going to pay the price?" 

He shrugged thinking for a minute before turning back to me, "We could have a fight? A real one between the two of us, that should work."

I was already shaking my head no, "Can you imagine the damage we would cause? We could completely wipe out the area."

"What about using a barrier?" He asked and I still frowned and shook my head again. 

"No, we could still end up actually hurting each other. Face it neither of us like to give in," I groaned finally walking over to Mira at the bar, "Two strawberry shakes please?" Before I turned back to Natsu.

"I don't know, it's not like there are a lot of people who could actually act as a referee for us. You do remember when Wendy tried last time?" I asked him just to see him groan slumping onto the barstool next to me. 

Wendy had tried to separate us and had gotten thrown a few kilometers away. It wasn't until she crashed on the ground that we noticed at all. Natsu looked down as if regretting the memory.

Mira sets the shakes in front of me and I thank her before handing one to Natsu who made a face but took it anyway. "I don't know about you Luce but I am starting to get sick of strawberry milkshakes and I didn't like them before this." 

"I know but I wasn't kidding when I told you they are the best thing for it," I sighed thinking back on it. "Before Mira's shakes I swear I was almost ready to give up my magic altogether. You know except for the whole Fairy Tail being my dream and everything." 

"Yeah? What did you do before?" He asked actually interested. I don't think he even realised he was drinking the shake.

"Well, it's kind of hard to describe," I started almost hesitantly, I looked into his eyes. "I think I pretty much lived off tofu and broths," I frowned. "Although the staff would sneak me sweets. My mother told me that it was a huge secret from my father. Sweets are pretty much the only thing back then I could eat without getting sick." 

"I remember Happy and I got sick from eating too many sweets," he grinned at me. "Now a lasagna or pasta sounds amazing," he rubbed his stomach frowning a moment before looking back up at me. 

"Do you regret it?" I ask him, I know he knows what I mean. Learning my magic has been hard on him but more than that I would never have been able to get all of the sin keys, at least not Pan's, let alone unlock as much of their power as I have so far. Most require two for the more difficult spells, hell even my Zodiac keys have two person spells.

He grinned at me before slinging his arm around my shoulders again, "Of course not. I would rather only eat air than change that." 

I smile before leaning into him yawning slightly, "Maybe today was a bad day to pick to go on a S class mission after all."

"You're probably right we can probably wait a couple more weeks, the twins are not even a year old yet," Natsu sighed. 

"We cannot go a year without going on a mission! Not unless you want to spend the next 50 in a barrier." I hiss at him. 

"You know I'm not exactly against that?" He laughed before dodging the hand I was going to use to slap the back of his head. "I'm kidding!" I relax again before he adds, "Mostly." He starts laughing as I try again and he jumps out of his seat to dodge me this time.

"That's it!" He yelled before explaining, "Instead of a fight let's have a match, Tag but we can only use magic and we are not allowed to touch the ground." Natsu cheered as he continued to dodge what was no longer going to be a slight pop to the back of his head but an actual blow. 

"Natsu," I groan thinking he was playing around again.

"I'm serious," to be fair he did look completely serious. "Think about it, we would have to use magic to stay airborne and a lot of it considering the spells we know that can actually keep us up without touching the ground. Instead of actually touching like when we are goofing off we would have to use magic like fire dragon's roar or something." He looked at me hopefully. 

I sat back and gave it serious thought. It wasn't a bad plan and we wouldn't be likely to destroy our surroundings or go overboard and hurt each other, especially if we went high enough into the air. I looked up at him to see him still skirting outside of my reach but he still looked hopeful. High enough in the air? Hmmmm.

"What if we set up a platform high in the air? We could have our fight and use one of the sin spirits as a referee. They would know what we would be allowed to do during the match too." I mumbled almost to myself.

"It's always more fun when we are together," He beamed at me. He was almost shaking with excitement.

"Says the man staying well out of arm's reach," I pout.

"Maybe if I believed you weren't going to knock me into last week once I got close enough..." He trailed off when he saw my frown. "Well I am mostly kidding," he held his hands up as if he didn't have a weapon. I just glared at him more.

"Fine tomorrow," he started celebrating before I continued talking, "I'll use Griffin to make the arena tonight and Aries to set clear markers so they are easy to see. Maybe we can even use Pan as the referee."

"This is going to be so great, I can't wait!" He cheered and hugged me. I smile before popping him upside the back of the head. 

"Next time don't run," I told him when he pouted. 

"Would you two care to explain what exactly is going on?" Master seemed to come out of nowhere to ask. He seemed curious but not overly concerned. 

"We are going to have a match, the most awesome one ever!" Natsu answered grinning, he seemed to have forgotten all about me hitting him in the back of the head. Yep he is an idiot, but he is my idiot.


	27. Chapter 27

Natsu's POV

I crouched down ready to attack him the moment he entered the guild. While Luce put up layer after layer of barriers to protect our guildmates from the rot that is good magic. 

"You are not welcome here!" I growl at the blue man standing just outside the door. "How many people died just from you coming here? You reek with the stench of death," I couldn't help the growl that laced my words. 

"Oh come now all I did was walk here. I didn't touch anyone. Surely you can't fault me for that?" The blue man smirked back at me, he still hasn't come inside. 

"We asked you a question answer it!" Luce demanded from behind me putting up more protections and safeguards to try and keep Fairy Tail safe. I could see both Laxus and Gajeel panting on the ground trying to steady themselves. Dragon senses are not helping them at all. The smell of death seems to be overwhelming them. I glanced over at them just in time to see them hurling while on their hands and knees. I light fire to surround the innermost barrier to try and prevent the scent from teaching them on the other side. 

"Very well, I was careful. Although a few ended up sick no one actually died after all that would only serve to ignite your wrath and as interesting as that would be to see. It can wait for now that is." He gave a creepy smile. "Just like now even with all of your spells if I were to actually step inside your guildhall they would all die, so for now I will stay outside. Although it is a good idea to use fire to keep my scent from reaching the other dragon slayers. Kudos."

"What do you want?" I hiss fighting the fog that was starting to over my mind. I won't be able to fight at this rate.

"I want to watch your match. Don't worry my time here is limited, once I am out of time I will simply die. My body will rot into nothing so you won't even have to try and bury me. I have truly come in peace. I Just want to enjoy my last few hours on this earth. Nothing more, nothing less." He sighed looking me in the eyes. 

"What will this cost us? Your kind of magic comes at a cost. Do not try and pretend that it doesn't." Luce asked, growling herself. He smiled at her making me snarl reminding him that I was here as well. 

"Sorry, I just can't believe she is both as beautiful and intelligent as I had heard. I wonder if that means she is as strong as they say as well?" He coughed and I see a little blood on his hand. Disease seemed to radiate off of him making the hair on my neck stand on end. 

"Answer the question?" I snarled still ready to attack at the slightest indication that he was hostile. 

"Well, you would have a real fight no handicaps. Don't worry it doesn't have to be to the death by any means," he laughed as if we had actually considered it. "But I do have the rules right here and if you follow my rules there will be no other cost for my soul to pass on. Otherwise well," he looked past us and I turned to see Wendy standing in the doorway to the infirmary and I see our kids hiding behind her. Shit, the door opens in not out. 

"Are you threatening our family?" I asked him, the dragon force enveloping me as I felt my mate's magic nearly knock me over. I could just barely see her using both dragon force and her new celestial emperor dress, which is a combination of her king and queen star dresses and by far her most powerful one. I could feel my fire dragon king force raging around us as flames surrounded us. 

"You have children?" He seemed in awe of the very thought. The fire surrounding us erupted and it was as if the pits of hell had opened up and were spilling forth out of the guildhall and the blue man was just getting hit with it and taking it as if it were the slightest of breezes which seemed to shock him more. "I can feel your heat?" He said actually reaching out and into the inferno that was our wrath. He looked back at us in awe before he seemed to shake the thought away. "It has been so long since I have felt anything at all and to feel both heat and even fear, thank you." He started crying, smiling as if we had just given him the greatest joy in life. 

"No, I am not threatening your family. As much as I want to feel even pain during my last few hours of my life I could never bring myself to knowingly hurt a child." Luce and I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was even holding but we kept our flames burning hot. He seemed to enjoy it anyway and it was letting us control our emotions a little better anyway. 

"So what would be the cost of not using your rules then?" I questioned him, still on guard. 

"Your own deaths, as you can see me just living is a blight on Earthland. My death comes at a cost. If I were anywhere else hundreds of people would die, if not thousands to make up the magic energy needed to end my life. But with you two I could die with only your lives being spent," he paused simply to take a breath, our rage seeming to excite him yet again. "On the other hand if you follow these rules in your battle, you will be constantly creating and discharging enough magic to send me to the afterlife without having to die."

"So you really just came here to die?" Luce asked as we both released our magic now trying to conserve our energy as I walked over to retrieve the written instructions from him. I looked over the list and saw what seemed impossibly absurd at first until I really started studying it. I couldn't help the grin plastered on my face as I walked back to my mate. The closer I got to her the more giddy I became after I read the list and handed her the rules. Only for her to look at me concerned before reading the list herself. 

"Oh this is going to be fun!" I am grinning wickedly at this point and it wasn't long before Luce was joining me in my insanity. 

We both look at the blue man and together tell him, "We can do this." The man started to actually weep from joy and we instructed him to meet us around back and we would put up a seat for him away from the others and we would also put up multiple barriers to protect our guildmates not only from him but from us as well. 

"To finally be able to die and to die in peace, this is a dream come true!" He quickly agreed and once he was finally gone Luce and I started destroying the barriers she had set up to protect our comrades.

Lucy's POV

The instructions were simple but they allowed Natsu and I to have a real fight without any handicaps placed on me and the fight should last more than a few minutes. It might even take several minutes just like a real match! I could feel fire pumping through my veins as I broke through my last barrier before heading towards the infirmary to break that one as well. Natsu had the instructions now and Master was asking for it. 

"Are we too late?" Sting asked huffing as if he ran all the way here from Sabertooth. Rogue was standing behind him rolling his eyes but smiling at his mate lovingly. 

"Uncle Sting! Uncle Rogue!" Melody and Tidus came running towards them and jumped into their arms giving them hugs and kisses as they did. Making Natsu and I laugh as the rest of our guild just stared at them. 

"There you are! You know your mommy and daddy don't bring you around nearly enough!" Sting cooed at the both of them before giving them both kisses. 

"Well we haven't even left Magnolia since the twins hatched so I don't want to hear it. You could have visited us you know?" Natsu huffed before taking Nashi from Wendy. I already had Luke in my own arms. 

"Yeah, because we are totally stupid enough to stop by in the first year after they hatch, without an invite. We are not suicidal you know." Sting responded indignantly.

"Now, now there's no reason to get upset." Rogue cooed before pulling Melody and Tidus away from his blond mate giving them both cuddles and kisses himself. 

"Where are Rose and Jade?" Melody asked, trying to look over their shoulders behind their backs. 

"Right here!" We hear two small voices yell from the doorway as a couple of five year olds come running in through the hole in the door. The little girl had blue eyes and black hair and the boy had green eyes and blond hair. 

The black haired little girl pointed at the blond, "Jade didn't want to come in saying the hole in the door was dangerous." 

"Come on Rose, you didn't have to tell her that!" Jade whined, he looked up at Natsu and I smiled before asking, "Hi Aunt Lucy, Uncle Natsu! Are those our new baby cousins?" 

I laughed and nodded kneeling down with Natsu so they could meet Nashi and Luke who were introduced by Melody and Tidus who were talking proudly. 

"What the hell? Sabortooth knew about the kids before we did?" Gray screamed, pulling at his hair. 

"What do you mean, ice princess? How could we not know? We are always setting up playdates for the kids." Sting asked confused before I stood up and offered to let him hold Nashi. "Hello there, now you're a real princess aren't you?" Nashi cooed back smiling happily.

"Wait play dates? Are you trying to tell us that you two have kids too?" Gray asked, confused. 

"Uh, they are right in front of you. Gray, did you hit your head?" Rogue asked, genuinely concerned. "Of course we knew about Melody and Tidus; it was around the same time we adopted Rose and Jade. Although they are both a few months younger than little Melody." Rogue then happily took Luke from Natsu, his eyes lighting up as he did. 

"Hey do you think you can watch over the kids during our fight something came up and now we can't call for a spirit to watch them for us." Natsu asked, still standing protectively by our babies. 

"Yeah, that won't be a problem, it's not like we haven't seen Blondy kick your ass before." Sting responded, teasing still cooing at Nashi gently rocking her in his arms. 

I watch Natsu flinch a little at that before timidly glancing back at me, "Oi, she already forgave me for that! Don't make her mad again! I want to be able to walk when we are done. 

Rogue and I both laugh at that when Sting deadpanned, "Are you trying to say you could ever win against her?" Natsu just hung his head and shook it slightly. "I didn't think so." 

"Okay, come on, don't make him feel bad, here are the rules we will be following," I hand him the list I take from Master's frozen form before taking Luke from Rogue and Natsu took Nashi back from Sting before they started reading it. 

Both of their eyes light up and they look back at us smiling like children on christmas. "Are you serious?" Sting's now high pitched voice broke as he asked while Rogue was biting his lower lip trying not to show his excitement but was failing horribly. Natsu and I nod smiling as we do. "We didn't miss it!" Sting started jumping up and down like a child before hugging his mate and swooping his own kids up in his arms laughing like a lunatic. Rogue couldn't take it anymore and was joining him in his excitement dropping the paper and we all forgot about it. I didn't even notice Gray picking it up angrily let alone start reading it. 

It wasn't until Gray started laughing hysterically that we all looked back at him, "You have to be kidding me? 1. You must change the arena's battle field once every 30 seconds between your fire and star magic. 2. You must block out the sun. 3. You can use any of your magic but you cannot summon any actual beings because they could be harmed if not killed by my presence? You have to be kidding me? 4. You must fight as if your life depends on it and the fight cannot end until one of you are knocked out. 5. The fight has to last at least 10 minutes?" How the hell do you expect to do this? I can kind of understand number 3 but the rest are ridicules. How are you going to block out the sun?" Gray laughed like it was all a big joke. 

I look at Natsu and we both look back at Wendy, Sting and Rogue who just grinned knowingly. "Oh you are in for a treat!" Sting finally broke and told him in response. "Hey is your master doing all right? He doesn't look so good." He pointed out looking behind us, his little girl giving him a big hug before jumping out of his arms while Jade did the same to Rogue. 

"Hey Gramps! Take it easy Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu can totally follow those rules and we will all be able to see Aunt Lucy kick Uncle Natsu's butt!" Jade tugged on Masters arm trying to get his attention. 

"Yeah Gramps, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu are the strongest ever!" Rose added. 

"Mommy and Daddy will be okay, Papa." Melody said, pulling on his other arm. 

"Geeze Papa, Daddy said you were a really awesome 'gramps' trust our Mommy and Daddy at least a little bit!" Tidus puffed out his chest. 

"Papa?" Master asked both confused and elated. 

"What else would they call you?" I was confused. "They are not official members yet so they can't really call you Master yet."

"No, I like it! I just wasn't expecting it is all." He defended when he saw Melody about to cry. Instead she sniffed and nodded smiling back at him. So she already has him wrapped around her little finger just great. I tried not to roll my eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Natsu's POV

I crouched down ready to attack him the moment he entered the guild. While Luce put up layer after layer of barriers to protect our guildmates from the rot that is good magic. 

"You are not welcome here!" I growl at the blue man standing just outside the door. "How many people died just from you coming here? You reek with the stench of death," I couldn't help the growl that laced my words. 

"Oh come now all I did was walk here. I didn't touch anyone. Surely you can't fault me for that?" The blue man smirked back at me, he still hasn't come inside. 

"We asked you a question answer it!" Luce demanded from behind me putting up more protections and safeguards to try and keep Fairy Tail safe. I could see both Laxus and Gajeel panting on the ground trying to steady themselves. Dragon senses are not helping them at all. The smell of death seems to be overwhelming them. I glanced over at them just in time to see them hurling while on their hands and knees. I light fire to surround the innermost barrier to try and prevent the scent from teaching them on the other side. 

"Very well, I was careful. Although a few ended up sick no one actually died after all that would only serve to ignite your wrath and as interesting as that would be to see. It can wait for now that is." He gave a creepy smile. "Just like now even with all of your spells if I were to actually step inside your guildhall they would all die, so for now I will stay outside. Although it is a good idea to use fire to keep my scent from reaching the other dragon slayers. Kudos."

"What do you want?" I hiss fighting the fog that was starting to over my mind. I won't be able to fight at this rate.

"I want to watch your match. Don't worry my time here is limited, once I am out of time I will simply die. My body will rot into nothing so you won't even have to try and bury me. I have truly come in peace. I Just want to enjoy my last few hours on this earth. Nothing more, nothing less." He sighed looking me in the eyes. 

"What will this cost us? Your kind of magic comes at a cost. Do not try and pretend that it doesn't." Luce asked, growling herself. He smiled at her making me snarl reminding him that I was here as well. 

"Sorry, I just can't believe she is both as beautiful and intelligent as I had heard. I wonder if that means she is as strong as they say as well?" He coughed and I see a little blood on his hand. Disease seemed to radiate off of him making the hair on my neck stand on end. 

"Answer the question?" I snarled still ready to attack at the slightest indication that he was hostile. 

"Well, you would have a real fight no handicaps. Don't worry it doesn't have to be to the death by any means," he laughed as if we had actually considered it. "But I do have the rules right here and if you follow my rules there will be no other cost for my soul to pass on. Otherwise well," he looked past us and I turned to see Wendy standing in the doorway to the infirmary and I see our kids hiding behind her. Shit, the door opens in not out. 

"Are you threatening our family?" I asked him, the dragon force enveloping me as I felt my mate's magic nearly knock me over. I could just barely see her using both dragon force and her new celestial emperor dress, which is a combination of her king and queen star dresses and by far her most powerful one. I could feel my fire dragon king force raging around us as flames surrounded us. 

"You have children?" He seemed in awe of the very thought. The fire surrounding us erupted and it was as if the pits of hell had opened up and were spilling forth out of the guildhall and the blue man was just getting hit with it and taking it as if it were the slightest of breezes which seemed to shock him more. "I can feel your heat?" He said actually reaching out and into the inferno that was our wrath. He looked back at us in awe before he seemed to shake the thought away. "It has been so long since I have felt anything at all and to feel both heat and even fear, thank you." He started crying, smiling as if we had just given him the greatest joy in life. 

"No, I am not threatening your family. As much as I want to feel even pain during my last few hours of my life I could never bring myself to knowingly hurt a child." Luce and I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was even holding but we kept our flames burning hot. He seemed to enjoy it anyway and it was letting us control our emotions a little better anyway. 

"So what would be the cost of not using your rules then?" I questioned him, still on guard. 

"Your own deaths, as you can see me just living is a blight on Earthland. My death comes at a cost. If I were anywhere else hundreds of people would die, if not thousands to make up the magic energy needed to end my life. But with you two I could die with only your lives being spent," he paused simply to take a breath, our rage seeming to excite him yet again. "On the other hand if you follow these rules in your battle, you will be constantly creating and discharging enough magic to send me to the afterlife without having to die."

"So you really just came here to die?" Luce asked as we both released our magic now trying to conserve our energy as I walked over to retrieve the written instructions from him. I looked over the list and saw what seemed impossibly absurd at first until I really started studying it. I couldn't help the grin plastered on my face as I walked back to my mate. The closer I got to her the more giddy I became after I read the list and handed her the rules. Only for her to look at me concerned before reading the list herself. 

"Oh this is going to be fun!" I am grinning wickedly at this point and it wasn't long before Luce was joining me in my insanity. 

We both look at the blue man and together tell him, "We can do this." The man started to actually weep from joy and we instructed him to meet us around back and we would put up a seat for him away from the others and we would also put up multiple barriers to protect our guildmates not only from him but from us as well. 

"To finally be able to die and to die in peace, this is a dream come true!" He quickly agreed and once he was finally gone Luce and I started destroying the barriers she had set up to protect our comrades.

Lucy's POV

The instructions were simple but they allowed Natsu and I to have a real fight without any handicaps placed on me and the fight should last more than a few minutes. It might even take several minutes just like a real match! I could feel fire pumping through my veins as I broke through my last barrier before heading towards the infirmary to break that one as well. Natsu had the instructions now and Master was asking for it. 

"Are we too late?" Sting asked huffing as if he ran all the way here from Sabertooth. Rogue was standing behind him rolling his eyes but smiling at his mate lovingly. 

"Uncle Sting! Uncle Rogue!" Melody and Tidus came running towards them and jumped into their arms giving them hugs and kisses as they did. Making Natsu and I laugh as the rest of our guild just stared at them. 

"There you are! You know your mommy and daddy don't bring you around nearly enough!" Sting cooed at the both of them before giving them both kisses. 

"Well we haven't even left Magnolia since the twins hatched so I don't want to hear it. You could have visited us you know?" Natsu huffed before taking Nashi from Wendy. I already had Luke in my own arms. 

"Yeah, because we are totally stupid enough to stop by in the first year after they hatch, without an invite. We are not suicidal you know." Sting responded indignantly.

"Now, now there's no reason to get upset." Rogue cooed before pulling Melody and Tidus away from his blond mate giving them both cuddles and kisses himself. 

"Where are Rose and Jade?" Melody asked, trying to look over their shoulders behind their backs. 

"Right here!" We hear two small voices yell from the doorway as a couple of five year olds come running in through the hole in the door. The little girl had blue eyes and black hair and the boy had green eyes and blond hair. 

The black haired little girl pointed at the blond, "Jade didn't want to come in saying the hole in the door was dangerous." 

"Come on Rose, you didn't have to tell her that!" Jade whined, he looked up at Natsu and I smiled before asking, "Hi Aunt Lucy, Uncle Natsu! Are those our new baby cousins?" 

I laughed and nodded kneeling down with Natsu so they could meet Nashi and Luke who were introduced by Melody and Tidus who were talking proudly. 

"What the hell? Sabortooth knew about the kids before we did?" Gray screamed, pulling at his hair. 

"What do you mean, ice princess? How could we not know? We are always setting up playdates for the kids." Sting asked confused before I stood up and offered to let him hold Nashi. "Hello there, now you're a real princess aren't you?" Nashi cooed back smiling happily.

"Wait play dates? Are you trying to tell us that you two have kids too?" Gray asked, confused. 

"Uh, they are right in front of you. Gray, did you hit your head?" Rogue asked, genuinely concerned. "Of course we knew about Melody and Tidus; it was around the same time we adopted Rose and Jade. Although they are both a few months younger than little Melody." Rogue then happily took Luke from Natsu, his eyes lighting up as he did. 

"Hey do you think you can watch over the kids during our fight something came up and now we can't call for a spirit to watch them for us." Natsu asked, still standing protectively by our babies. 

"Yeah, that won't be a problem, it's not like we haven't seen Blondy kick your ass before." Sting responded, teasing still cooing at Nashi gently rocking her in his arms. 

I watch Natsu flinch a little at that before timidly glancing back at me, "Oi, she already forgave me for that! Don't make her mad again! I want to be able to walk when we are done. 

Rogue and I both laugh at that when Sting deadpanned, "Are you trying to say you could ever win against her?" Natsu just hung his head and shook it slightly. "I didn't think so." 

"Okay, come on, don't make him feel bad, here are the rules we will be following," I hand him the list I take from Master's frozen form before taking Luke from Rogue and Natsu took Nashi back from Sting before they started reading it. 

Both of their eyes light up and they look back at us smiling like children on christmas. "Are you serious?" Sting's now high pitched voice broke as he asked while Rogue was biting his lower lip trying not to show his excitement but was failing horribly. Natsu and I nod smiling as we do. "We didn't miss it!" Sting started jumping up and down like a child before hugging his mate and swooping his own kids up in his arms laughing like a lunatic. Rogue couldn't take it anymore and was joining him in his excitement dropping the paper and we all forgot about it. I didn't even notice Gray picking it up angrily let alone start reading it. 

It wasn't until Gray started laughing hysterically that we all looked back at him, "You have to be kidding me? 1. You must change the arena's battle field once every 30 seconds between your fire and star magic. 2. You must block out the sun. 3. You can use any of your magic but you cannot summon any actual beings because they could be harmed if not killed by my presence? You have to be kidding me? 4. You must fight as if your life depends on it and the fight cannot end until one of you are knocked out. 5. The fight has to last at least 10 minutes?" How the hell do you expect to do this? I can kind of understand number 3 but the rest are ridicules. How are you going to block out the sun?" Gray laughed like it was all a big joke. 

I look at Natsu and we both look back at Wendy, Sting and Rogue who just grinned knowingly. "Oh you are in for a treat!" Sting finally broke and told him in response. "Hey is your master doing all right? He doesn't look so good." He pointed out looking behind us, his little girl giving him a big hug before jumping out of his arms while Jade did the same to Rogue. 

"Hey Gramps! Take it easy Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu can totally follow those rules and we will all be able to see Aunt Lucy kick Uncle Natsu's butt!" Jade tugged on Masters arm trying to get his attention. 

"Yeah Gramps, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu are the strongest ever!" Rose added. 

"Mommy and Daddy will be okay, Papa." Melody said, pulling on his other arm. 

"Geeze Papa, Daddy said you were a really awesome 'gramps' trust our Mommy and Daddy at least a little bit!" Tidus puffed out his chest. 

"Papa?" Master asked both confused and elated. 

"What else would they call you?" I was confused. "They are not official members yet so they can't really call you Master yet."

"No, I like it! I just wasn't expecting it is all." He defended when he saw Melody about to cry. Instead she sniffed and nodded smiling back at him. So she already has him wrapped around her little finger just great. I tried not to roll my eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So there will only be one more chapter after this. It is finally coming to a close. Don't worry it is a good ending but I can't help feeling like I lost the groove for this story after my car accident so for that I am sorry. I still hope you have all enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it!

Natsu's POV

Luce and I show Sting and Rogue the stands by the the arena that we made and we all go up and we watched as they got comfortable in the area we had set up just for the kids and the slayers that would be watching them; Wendy, Sting and Rogue as they sat down with our little angels as Luce called for Griffon and had him make another stand on the opposite side and a good distance away with many layers of barriers between it and the arena and a few more between the other stands and the arena, just in case. When she closed his gate is when the blue man arrived and got settled in his seat far away from everyone else. 

"Luce, I'm all fired up! I can't contain it!" I tell her trying to pat out my flames that kept erupting from me. 

"Well we need to use a barrier and regain a little of our magic before the match anyway so calm down while I make the announcement," she responded laughing as she did. 

"ATTENTION FAIRY TAIL AND GUEST! THE FIGHT WILL START IN APPROXIMATELY ONE HOUR! PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE READY WHEN THE TIME COMES, AS A REMINDER NO ONE IS TO GO TO THE OTHER STAND FOR THEIR OWN SAFETY. BE PREPARED THE MATCH CAN START AS EARLY AS ONLY A HALF AN HOUR!" She used Pan's star dress so that she could use the microphone so that everyone could hear her easily. Then she made a barrier with time sped up so we could have a month to ourselves after we woke up to recoup before the match. 

Lucy's POV 

It was only a little over a half hour before we returned but we were well rested and ready to go. We both used Celestial Wings to fly over to the platform that was our arena. 

I used Pan's star dress again; "ARE YOU READY FOR THIS? THE FIGHT WILL START IN EXACTLY ONE MINUTE PLEASE FIND YOUR SEATS!" I announced before releasing the magic and saw our friends quickly reach their seats and I could hear Wendy doing a countdown. 

"10, 9, 8..." I look over at Natsu and we both use our most powerful forms from before. Natsu is using his Fire Dragon King Force and I am using my Celestial Emperor Star Dress on top of my own Fire Dragon Force. This is going to be great! "3, 2, 1!" Wendy screamed the one and I used Eclipse to block out the sun and then Dragon's Arena to coat the battle field. 

"Are you ready?" I asked him looking back at him. 

"I'm all fired up!" He answered and then there was a sonic boom just as we crashed into each other, his dragon's iron fist attack blocked by my celestial star blades. 

We were flung away from each other and I used celestial wings on top of my dragon force wings to have better control of my flight pattern. I was able to gain control first and I dived in using fire dragon's iron fist attack myself only to be deflected at the last second. I couldn't help grinning to myself as I cast celestial arena to change the flames to a field of stars instead as Natsu tried to fling himself at me. 

It was almost too much to ask for as we relentlessly attacked each other using all sorts of attacks; from fire dragon slayer, air dragon slayer, I even used some light and shadow dragon slayer moves on him much to his absolute fury! He used Lust and Envy's duel star dress coming at me with wickedly sinful glee practically glowing in his eyes. His claws missing me by mere centimeters as I used an air dragon slayer roar to knock him slightly off balance and used Aries' star dress to make a cloud like fog of her wool making his movements even more of a struggle before releasing it and using celestial emperor's star dress and changed the battlefield again. 

We were fighting for several minutes, much longer than the 10 minute timer we were given in the rules. We couldn't help it the longer we fought the more turned on we got and the more intense the fight got. It was almost like we couldn't stop, we sure as hell didn't want to stop either. I could just barely bring myself to notice our friends staring in disbelief as they watched us from the safety of their seats. I decided now was a good time to use the duel sins star dress and Natsu does the same as we crash into each other again as the thunderous echoes of sonic booms seemed to rock not only the air but the very ground itself as it struggled to keep up with us. The air whistled as we sliced through it, our movements almost too fast for us to even see ourselves yet we were still not there yet. The climax, the heat of battle was still not clouding our eyes as we launched ourselves at each other, sometimes laughing hysterically as we would end up flinging ourselves back again and again. We are so close I could feel the fire in me growing unbearably hot as we released a fire dragon slayer's roar at each other at the same time using it to change the field yet again. Before the fire was even out of the way we launched ourselves at each other again; Natsu using Cancer's swords and me using fire dragon's iron fist attack. He released the magic at the last second and we met head on with the same attack. We were deadlocked struggling against each other when the fire finally cleared and we were smiling at each other almost giddy with the relief of finally setting ourselves free of our own control. The only thing keeping us grounded to reality at all was the fact that every 30 seconds one of us was changing the battlefield. 

Natsu's POV

I could see it, I could feel it. The lust of battle was starting to cloud Luce's eyes and I could feel it inside me as well as I was just starting to feel the drain of our fight drag on me. How long have we been fighting, half an hour? Or has it already been a couple hours. I risk glancing at the blue guy's seat and he is still there so I guess it's been closer to half an hour than two or three hours. 

I was covered in bruises and shallow cuts and my breathing was becoming ragged as I started to feel exhaustion taking over my body. I can't stop not yet, I can't stop before I let Luce feel it. The fire of the fight burned through her veins. I could see she was close and I would be lying if I said I wasn't riding that fire like my life depended on it. In a way I guess it did because if I falter I could very easily die from a too well placed attack from my mate but she has enough control to stop herself in time. But I don't want her to have too. 

Then she put on the duel sins star dress again making my own lust and envy burn inside me. I matched her and used the same move and as we collided I grabbed her, pulled her into a kiss before smiling and dropping out of the sky. She felt the heat of the battle and lost herself in it even if it was only for a minute it was enough for her and I couldn't hold on any longer. I closed my eyes not feeling myself ever hit the ground before sleep stole over me. 

Lucy's POV

It took a second for me to realize that Natsu had passed out while he was falling before I called for Aries' star dress to cushion his fall using her wool before diving down to try and catch him still. I didn't make it in time but I didn't expect to as I flew to his landing spot to check on his sleeping form, I placed a small kiss on his forehead gently combing his hair from his face. He will probably sleep for several days so I create a barrier and carry him, careful to tuck him into the bed before returning to the battle arena. 

"NATSU IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE, I AM THE WINNER!" I announced using Pan's star dress before releasing all the magic leaving only the barriers as I looked over at the blue man's seat to find no one there No one and what looked like ashes fading into nothingness. I shattered the barrier that had once supported him to prevent anyone from ever touching the seat he once occupied before flying over to my babies breaking the barriers in my way as I went. 

"Mommy!" Melody and Tidus jumped at me making me wince as they hit a bruise rib in their excitement to give me hugs. 

"You are the coolest Mommy ever and Daddy is the coolest to be able to stand for so long!" Tidus cheered jumping up and down as he did. 

"Make sure to tell your daddy that, it will make him super happy," I kissed him on the head as he ran after Melody and they started playing with their fire and started alternating between ice and electricity as well. 

"Cool, when did you learn to do that?" Rose and Jade asked them rushing over to join them. I laugh at their playfulness. 

I look at the three adult dragon slayers who all seemed just as shocked as the rest of Fairy Tail. "Natsu is asleep and I'm going to need to join him soon. We are probably going to be out for a while, maybe longer than a couple of hours. Can you three watch over the kids? I don't know if I have enough magic left to summon any spirits right now." I hiss as Tidus accidentally knocked into me running past, hitting my bruised ribs again. 

"Uh, of course!" Sting seemed to snap out of it first. "We would be happy too! can we stay at your place if it gets late?" He asked, almost forgetting about the time. 

"Yeah, take good care of our babies. It's probably a good thing that Happy and Carla are still gone so Wendy will be with you too. She knows where everything is so make yourselves at home." I smile before slowly flying back to the barrier and gingerly climbing in and falling onto the bed. I could barely bring myself to climb under the covers and curl up in Natsu's arms before passing out. 

Natsu's POV

I have no idea how long we have been asleep, I look up at the barrier doorway and see the kids playing in the guild hall with the dragon slayers chasing them around. I would have thought we would have slept a lot longer considering the sheer amount of magic that we used.

I looked back at Luce and pulled her close when I saw her frowning in her sleep. Somehow I managed to pull away from her to try and find a more comfortable way of holding her. Once I did she was smiling in her sleep again as I kissed her forehead and cuddled her before sleep stole over me again.

***

The next time I woke up to Luce playing with my hair, I twitched my nose in amusement smiling up at her sweet face. "I love you," I croaked as if my body had long forgotten how to talk. 

The air rang with her sweet laughter which in turn filled my heart as I made love to her. I have no idea how long we have been gone and I have no idea how long I pleasured her. Hell I don't know how many times I filled her again and again trying so desperately to make up for however long we had been asleep. I couldn't fight the pull of lust that her body ignited in me. Not even including the love that pulled my lips to hers again and again. 

Lucy's POV

When I finally woke up after our passion finally knocked us out again, I looked at the barrier doorway to see our kids wearing different clothes and playing at the guild. Maybe they spilled something on themselves from dinner? It was possible after all. I tried to stretch only to feel Natsu's boner pressed against my entrance as he held me in his sleep.

I stretched just enough to feel him wince and pull me closer again making him enter me. I could hear as we both hissed in need as he woke up thrusting into me again. When he came shortly after, I pulled away and straddled him smiling down at him letting him know that we were nowhere close to done. 

Natsu's POV

Fuck, I need her. I need her more than air to breathe. We stopped once or twice to eat, as odd as that was we did still have a little food in the barrier in case we came in hungry but time doesn't age us here so we rarely ever needed to eat while we were here. So how long have we been here? 

"Luce!" I can't help moaning feeling her sweet lips suck on my painfully hard cock. She didn't stop until I came but that didn't stop me from flipping her over and thrusting into her sweet hot folds after she finally let me go. Time was lost to me, I couldn't see anything that wasn't her. My sweet, loving mate as she drove me to insanity and back again. 

Lucy's POV

Finally the fever like single mindedness was gone! I could actually bring myself to get up and look around. We needed to get back home but we also needed a shower. Am I hungry? How? Time doesn't pass us like on Earthland. We shouldn't be able to get hungry while we are here. The first few times we ate I just assumed that it was because of our fight but I know I was full after the last time. How long would we have had to be here to actually grow hungry again? 

Natsu and I make our way to the shower cleaning up before he had me against the wall thrusting in again like we hadn't had sex in weeks if not months at a time even though we literally just did before getting out of bed. I couldn't keep my hands away from him as I tried to pull him closer screaming my release before pushing him onto the floor of the shower and riding him like my life depended on it. 

Natsu's POV

When we finally cleaned up after only Mavis knew how long we were in the shower we got dressed and made our way to the doorway finally ready to jump out and hold our babies again. I need to feel them in my arms again. It was overpowering to say the least as we both jumped through holding hands. 

They were just running at us playing some game or another when they came to a full stop before running at us jumping into our arms. Sweet Melody was in my arms and Tidus was in Lucy's as they gave us hugs and kisses as if we were going to disappear on them again. 

"Take it easy, we are here," I laugh as I enjoyed each of their attention. They decided now was a good time to switch and throw themselves. So that I was knocked back by both Melody jumping off of me and Tidus jumping into my arms. How did they manage that without hitting each other, I have no idea. 

"You're finally home!" They screeched as we were again attacked with hugs and kisses. 

"Hahahahahahaha," I couldn't keep myself from laughing at his ticklish kisses and apparently neither could Luce because we were both laughing and they wouldn't stop until we finally sat down right there on the floor of the guild. 

"Mavis, how long were we gone? You have never acted like this even when we would be gone for a whole day on a mission," I laughed pulling Luce and Melody closer so that we could have a family hug, minus the babies of course. "Where are the babies? Nashi and Tidus need to get their hugs and kisses too!" I proclaim as they attacked us with more hugs and kisses latching on to prevent us from wiggling out of their arms as they found a way to hug onto us both. 

"You've been gone FOREVER!" They cried as they held on tight.

"Seriously, how long were we gone? Overnight?" I asked as I returned their affection snuggling into them as I did. 

"Uh, well about that?" I look up to see Sting standing there holding Nashi and behind him Rogue is holding Luke. I stand up and Luce and I let the older kids hang off of us as we reach for the babies who were reaching out to us. I almost didn't hear what he said next, "You've been gone for two weeks."

Lucy's POV

"WHAT!" Natsu and I practically screamed, snatching our babies out of their arms as they cried into our arms, snuggling into us. The babies had never been more than an hour or two without us before and normally it was while they were asleep. We cooed and shushed them as their little hands held on tightly to us. All four of our babies clinging onto us for dear life as we tried to snuggle them tears leaving burning trails down our faces as we tried to soothe them. 

"My sweet babies!" I cried as Natsu summoned a spirit demanding to know exactly how long we were in the barrier. 

"Your majesty, you have spent the last 10,000 years in the barrier." I can barely see him bow through my tears. Natsu and I caught on fire not even caring what would get singed in the process, his gate was closed as he hurried out of the way as we snuggled our babies in our arms. 

"I'm so sorry!" I cried pulling my babies into my arms. I am probably overreacting, Natsu and I both for that matter. It was only two weeks. It's not like we spent months or even years away from them but still. 

It wasn't long before Nashi and Luke let us know that they were hungry which made us laugh as we finally got up to find a cozy booth to get comfortable in while I nursed my babies for the first time in what felt like forever. I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face as they latched on hungrily while Natsu held Melody and Tidus as he whispered his reassurances that we would never do that again as he wiped their tears away and they clung to him sniffling as they calmed down. 

"I feel like we need to hide for some reason?" I hear Rogue whisper to Sting. 

Natsu and I snapped our heads towards them and they seemed to shrink as we just glared at them. They stayed exactly where they were and when Nashi and Luke were done and burped before they clung to their father with Melody and Tidus I stood up facing our 'friends'. 

"Why the hell didn't anyone try to wake us up?" I snarled and I could hear my babies whimper as they tried to hold back their tears sniffling as they did. 

"We tried, the only ones who could get in though were Gray and Juvia and well..." Sting trailed off. 

"Well what?" I snapped looking around for the two in question, but not finding either of them. "Where are they?" 

"Well apparently you two really like your sleep, when they finally dragged themselves back the only thing they would say was that it was like you two were possessed. They ended up requiring a lot of medical treatment. They are still in the infirmary." 

I felt the blood drain from my face as they talked. The only time that could have been was while we were... "How long ago was that?" I asked, almost whispering. 

"Well it was on the second or third day," Rogue answered quietly. 

I summoned Yuri and Lee, "Explain!" I demanded making both of them flinch back as I glared at them. 

"Well you know just as well as we do that you have to spend half your time there sleeping, uh," Yuri glanced at our babies before clearing her throat and continuing, "doing other things after you wake up again. So we decided to try and find a way to cut the time you would be away from your sweet babies in half by, uh, helping." 

Lee looked nervously around himself as he saw our crying babies clinging to Natsu, "We couldn't stand the thought of them crying from you being gone for too long. We had to or you would still be asleep even now!" His vibrant red eyes were wide as he and Yuri stepped back. 

"What exactly did you 'have to do' explain," my voice was low as I felt myself shaking as rage filled me. Expecting the worse. 

"Nothing bad! The rest of the sin keys as well as the King and Queen just used our magic to try and funnel it into you so that you would wake up sooner. None of us knew what it would do to you two!" Yuri answered this time. 

"What did it do to us?" I growled still trying to control my emotions when I felt Melody and Tidus tackle my legs trying to climb up me making me take a breath and finally calm down a little as my babies hugged me and I gave them kisses. Much calmer now I look up at my spirits and ask again, "What did it do to us?" I remind myself that it was an accident and pick up my babies as they gave me sweet kisses before cuddling into my arms. 

"I'm sure you remember the price for using the sin keys before the Queen and King could give you their keys? Well It was kind of like that only you had to deal with all of them at once. You two felt the price of all seven deadly sins at once. Something we never thought was possible and you survived! But..." Lee stopped, unable to finish. 

"But you two were practically demons, far worse than any we have ever met. You were terrifying as you attacked each other, you weren't even using any magic, it was strictly brute strength and..." Yuri stopped looking at the kids again before going on, "And then your friends showed up. We all did what we could to get them out of the way but they kept trying to go to you."

"We think they thought you were actually going to hurt each other and they just wouldn't listen to anything we tried to tell them. Not even the queen as she healed them, flying them back to the doorway. We ended up trying to just throw them out the doorway but it was too late." Lee flinched back again at what I'm sure was horror on my face. 

Yuri gulped before adding, "We still don't know how they got the first cut. It was too late once you two smelled their blood." I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate as I turned away and started running towards the infirmary still holding Melody and Tidus in my arms. Melody opened the door once we reached it and we rushed in. 

I find them still laying in the cots wrapped in bandages as they seemed to breathe peacefully as they slept. I hear Natsu sigh behind me and I look to see him still holding Nashi and Luke as we stand there relieved that our friends were still in one piece. I see my spirits outside the door and take a step towards them. They flinched but otherwise stayed where they were. I set Melody and Tidus down by their father before wrapping my arms around both of my spirits and I cried. 

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed as the reason for all of their flinching finally made sense in my mind. We attacked them and from the way they were reacting we had hurt them pretty bad. I hear Natsu apologise as well as he held our babies. It only took a split second for them to hug me back, I could feel the relief washing over them as we stood there. The rest of the guild forgotten as they remained silent throughout the whole ordeal.

When I finally pulled away again I looked at them sadly and asked, "How many of you were hurt?"

"Everyone is fine now once we go back to the celestial realm we tend to heal quickly especially if we are not summoned for a span of time," Yuri tried to reassure me but I just shook my head and waited for the answer. 

"All of the Zodiac and the Sins. The Queen forbade the silver key spirits from coming at all. So they did not see most of it." Lee answered when Yuri just stared at me. I gasped and sobbed some more and fell to my knees when he added, "It was like we were at war." 

It's not long before I feel my baby's arms around me as Natsu and the kids sit on the floor next to me holding onto me tight. Yuri, Lee can the Queen and King come here now? I can summon them if they are willing." He asked softly. I couldn't look up as my tears kept streaming down my face, my sobs racking through my body as I wept over what I did to my friends. The fact that I actually hurt them. 

"Of course they are ready to answer whenever you are ready to see them." Yuri answered. 

"Good stay there," Natsu asked them, his voice gentle as he summoned all of my spirits from the smallest silver key all the way to the King and Queen.

The silver keys kneeled or bowed depending on how their body's allowed them to move. The Zodiac and Sin keys flinched before smiling lovingly at us before kneeling as well. The King and Queen stood seemingly confused until they saw Luce crying. They came forward and wrapped our family in their arms and wings hugging us as they tried to reassure Luce that it was all alright. I was able to release most of the magic immediately and Luce took over with the few exceptions of the ones I actually had contracts for. 

"What is up with all the noise? Can't you see we are trying to sleep here?" Came Gray's angry groggy voice. When I looked up to see him still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Juvia behind him doing the same. Her eyes widened and she held a small blanket in front of Gray before I saw his pants seemingly fall down on their own. Well that is new at least my babies didn't see it.

"You're back?" Gray asked dumbfounded. 

"Yeah, you stripper. Put your clothes back on and give Luce a hug before she loses it!" Natsu growled at him. 

He just stared at him for a moment before looking down, "Just how?" 


	30. Chapter 30

Natsu's POV

When Luce was finally done crying and Gray and Juvia were flinching less noticeably is when the rest of our guild decided it was time to ask questions. They kept getting frustrated when they realized that we just didn't have answers for them. 

"What do you know?" Erza asked, trying to get to the bottom of it all. 

I groan, "You heard what Yuri and Lee said right?" I asked her and she nodded. "That's what we know," I turned around, picking up Nashi and Melody, my two princesses were waiting on me. 

"Are you ready to go home?" Luce asked the kids, ignoring whatever it was Mira was asking her altogether. Damn, she just looked so tired. 

"Yeah!" Tidus and Melody cheered as Luce carried our boys and we just left our friends behind. We can come back to it tomorrow if we really needed to but for now we just needed to go home.

"Dragon slayers follow," I whisper knowing that they heard me. I could care less if Laxus and Gajeel came along but Sting, Rogue and Wendy were family. Wendy by adoption and Sting and Rogue as self appointed uncles. Not to mention the fact that Jade and Rose were my niece and nephew regardless of what anyone else said about the matter all together. As a second thought I decided to add, "Laxus bring Gramps." 

We walked all the way to the property line and waited there until all of the slayers were together, plus Gramps and we showed them the way to our house. Sting, Rogue and Wendy went ahead of us to get comfortable and Wendy said something about making tea. As Luce and I waited for Gajeel, Laxus and Master just so we could show them the way. Not that they paid much attention of course. 

"Oi, that's Wendy, Carla and Happy's house. Our place is this way," I called over my shoulder when I looked back at them, seeing them all going up the porch steps of my old place. 

"When did you move? And why didn't Happy come with you?" Panther Lily asked as he flew above Gajeel's shoulder. 

I shrugged before answering, "We moved before we made S class. As far as Happy goes he wanted to stay there. It was just as much his house as it was mine so he just stayed. As to why, you should just ask him about it. Hey where is he anyway? Last time I was told that he would be back in just a couple days."

"They went on a mission with the Exceeds from Sabertooth. It was a joint mission but I think the lady hiring them was just one of those crazy cat ladies. She gave me the creeps." I see him shiver. They left almost as soon as they got back, so I don't think they know you were gone for two weeks." Panther Lily answered back. 

"Hmm," I hum to myself. I wonder if all that time alone with Carla will make me a grandpa? I try to shake the thought from my head. That is a question for another day. 

We finally arrive at the house and I turned around and glared at them, "If I get Erza, Gray or for that matter anyone either knocking on our door or breaking in; what you saw during our match will look like child's play, do you understand me?" I see as both Laxus and Gajeel gulped before nodding and Master looked at Luce and I with an almost amused expression. Of course he understood that I meant that they were welcome to visit themselves or else we wouldn't have shown them in the first place. 

I turn around and Tidus opens the door for me as I lead them in the front door. "We're finally home!" I call out and Wendy calls that the tea is almost ready and she would serve it in the living room. "Thanks sis!" I call back and lead the way to the living room after putting Tidus down so he could remove his shoes at the door. I see Luce do the same with Melody and we walk in only carrying the babies, our kids running after us as we did. 

"About time you got here. Rose and Jade were just complaining about being tired." Sting grouches and I can't help laughing looking down at my own little angels. 

"I guess it is bed time huh? Well food first," I was about to stand when Wendy walked in holding four large plates of food and setting it down in front of the kids before returning to the kitchen for the teapot. 

"You know Virgo is going to be very upset that you're trying to muscle your way into her favorite job?" I asked her, smiling my thanks. 

"We can't have you resting again already," she gave me a look before glancing at Luce. I looked over my shoulder and saw that she looked exhausted as she smiled softly at Luke who was yawning quietly at her. 

Luce looked amazing if I didn't know better I would say that she was glowing as she played and watched over the kids as they ate their dinner. Her smile ever present was soft and warm even now as she seemed to sigh almost cooing at our babies as the twins nursed. Melody and Tidus on either side of her as they chatted almost animating what they were saying as their arms moved around, not caring about being scolded for talking with their mouths full. 

I can't help smiling back at her sweet face, as she gave our little babies small kisses and it's not long before all six kids, including Jade and Rose were fast asleep. I motion my head towards the stairs and we all start picking up our little ones leaving both Nashi and Luke with Master as we laid them down in their bed. Melody and Tidus still refused to sleep apart so they now had a full size bed to share and there was plenty of space for all four of them to sleep comfortably. Before Luce and I went back for the babies and put them together in their crib. 

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Sting asked curious as he cuddled into his mates arms on the opposite couch. I can't help but notice that Gajeel and Laxus are both uncomfortable and glanced away. They want to be that way fine, I can be that way. 

"Well first we have to talk about mates, of course you two have already found your's and adopted kids of your own. By the way have they shown any preference for which kind of dragon slayer magic they like more; Light or Shadow?" I asked them to see them grinning. 

"Well Jade seems to have quite the knack for shadow dragon slayer magic. He gets frustrated and quits whenever he tries to work with light dragon slayer magic." Sting's smile could have lit up the room as he talked about his son. The blond had talent and he couldn't be more proud of him for it. 

"He gets mad because he thinks that since he is blond that he should be like Sting but the truth of the matter is that he will probably be even better than I am. I have been working with him to try and show him that shadows are used to make the light even brighter and he seems to really enjoy that." Rogue added on. 

"Then there is Rose! Her light magic just blows me away! So I'm pretty sure that is how they will grow into their magic," Sting jumped in excitedly again. "The real question is how are Melody and Tidus going to grow into theirs?" They figured out lighting and ice dragon slayer magic! They said you didn't even teach them how either. They just felt it and went with it!" Sting awed at the memory. 

"They told us while we were looking after them," Rogue smiled as if he needed to explain. 

"Yeah, the pervert fell and they kept trying to help him up only to burn him a bunch instead. When Luce explained that he used ice magic well he just put two and two together and bam. He has real talent, more than I had for it at his age," I grinned thinking back on the time I froze Igneel's claw after figuring it out.

"Then Melody well she just watched her brother use ice magic for the first time and let her fire burn before pulling Natsu down to ask him about it. Then when he told her to try she just let the lighting flow. It was so natural that I don't even think Laxus could have done it when he had the lacrima put into himself. Could you?" We all turned to him seeing him fidget as Luce talked. 

"Well, when I first had them put in I couldn't really use any magic at all for a while. All of my energy was put into trying to heal. It wasn't pleasant to say the least," he tried to dodge the question. 

"But they keep going back and forth between them. They just might be as fearsome as their mother when they grow up," I pulled my mate into my arms giving her a small, sweet kiss on the top of her head after saying as much. 

"What are you trying to get at?" She asked giggling as she did and Sting, Rogue and even Wendy laughed at that. I also heard Master chuckling but he was trying to cover it up with a cough. 

"Come on Gramps, tell us about your mate?" I ask him curious. "I don't think I have ever heard you talk about her once." Luce sat up excitement in her eyes as she let her imagination get the better of her as she looked expectantly at Master. 

Lucy's POV

I sat up straight When Natsu asked about Master's wife, I have never even heard of her the whole time I have been a member of Fairy Tail. I see him smile softly as he seems to think back to once upon a time and he let out a content sigh. 

"She had lovely, blond hair, violet eyes, a body that made everyone's head turn and her soul was like light itself. She could bring sunshine into the darkest of moments. Her laughter was like crystal bells when it filled the air. Like Laxus she was a lighting magic user and Mavis forbid she ever truly got angry at someone." He gave a light laugh sipping on his tea staring off into space as if he were rewatching his memories. "She was stronger than any one I had ever met before and yet she never once declined to help someone in need. She was always humble when accepting praise and she would be the first to admit her faults to anyone who listened."

I glanced at Laxus seeing him actually paying close attention to the story, his body leaning in as he focused on what Master had to say. I can only guess he has never really heard the story before. And if he had he just never paid much attention before.

"Alas, just as my mother had, she died as our son was born. Our son was stubborn and after hearing how both his mother and grandmother died in childbirth he decided that only a strong woman could bear his child but he never once had any intention of loving her. He expected her to die when Laxus was born." He shifted his story from speaking of his late wife to his daughter in law. "He was angry when she survived not because she survived but because she ended up dying in an accident not long after their son was born. I truly could not have asked for a better daughter in law. The few months after Laxus had been born my son actually treated her like the lady that she was. The way she should have been treated all along. She was not a mage but was physically strong herself but when she died he put all of his hope into Laxus only to find out he did not carry almost any magic at all." Master sighed looking at Laxus, his heart broken reliving the memories. 

"What was she like? My mother and grandmother? I know you say they were beautiful and kind but what were they like?" Laxus asked as if he were a small boy again. His eyes seemed somehow hopeful even though they were both long since gone. 

"Your grandmother was much like Lucy here. Brave, strong and kind hearted just to name a few. But she had the tendency to act recklessly jumping in with both feet first, most of the time not even looking down first. It's what I loved the most about her. Once she made up her mind there was no turning back." Master chuckled light heartily in response. 

"Your mother however was cautious, she knew your father did not actually love her but she wanted a family. A big one at that, Lucy here would have made her green with jealousy for one. She didn't really seem to care that your father didn't love her only that he was willing to support the children she so longed for. It is in all honesty tragic to think that she would die so young. She had been on a walk one afternoon. Just a little time out of the house. You were with me at the time and she just wanted a small break to stretch her legs. No one could fault her for that. You were a needy brat constantly crying and keeping her up at all hours of the day and night." Master smiled as he spoke until this point. "There was a building on fire and she ran in saving the three children in there but when she went back for their caretaker..." His voice dropped to an almost silent whisper. "She never came back that evening." 

I watched as not only Master, Laxus and I cried but so did the other slayers. Sometimes it's hard to remember that as tough as Gajeel and Natsu acted they were still dragon slayers and a mate is lifelong. The only thing that would prevent a dragon slayer from dying after their mate had would be if they had any children to look after. The children would then be their only purpose in life. 

"I'm sorry," Laxus tried to sniff back the tears but before he could try and walk away he was trapped by Wendy and Gajeel who whispered telling him that it was normal to feel this way and why. It was so sweet as we all comforted both Laxus and Master before we continued talking. Sting and Rogue telling us how they found Rose and Jade all alone in the woods and how their parents' bodies were when they found them. 

"We are pretty sure that it was just wild animals but it was gruesome,' Rogue shuddered. 

"We ended up taking them to the closest town to find out that they didn't have any family and that they would be put into a foster home. But the place was already too full! So we talked about it-" Sting chatted.

"More like I begged you," Rogue smiled cutting in getting a smile from Sting in return. 

"And we ended up adopting them ourselves. We already had a house and we had been talking about adopting for a while before then already anyway." Sting finished the story snuggling into Rogue's arms, getting rewarded with kisses as he did. 

"So is adopting a regular custom of the dragons then?" Master asked, curious. 

"Well it is for Dragon Slayers. Dragons themselves don't really need to be adopted but they have taken in humans of course, that's what created the Dragon Slayers to begin with." Natsu answered him. 

Natsu's POV

I watched as Luce looked over at Gajeel and Laxus. "So when are you two going to claim your mates?" She asked them only to see them pale. Like they didn't know that we would be getting around to that. 

"Yeah Wendy you too! I know that Romeo has already told you that he likes you so what is the hold up?" I add in focusing on my little sister. 

"I'm not ready yet! I just want a little more time that's all. You and Lucy had so much time together I just want a little bit of that too." She was practically wimpering when she answered. 

"Wendy, you have literally known him since he was a baby, but even ignoring those seven years we were frozen in time. You have already spent twice as long with him than Luce and I did before we mated." I told her which seemed to shock her. 

"Really?" her eyes were wide.

"Really," Luce answered her. "But, if you want more time then that is fine!" she glared at me as she said that last part. I just snuggled into her neck trying not to upset her further. 

"I just want to know that she is taken care of," I whine a little before breathing in my mates scent she was intoxicating. Honestly I almost forgot where we were and what we were doing as I cuddled her closer. 

"Thank you two, I think I should go now." Wendy said standing up. "I thought that we were rushing into it before but I think that Romeo and I need to talk now." She started walking out a small smile on her face. 

"See you in a couple months!" I yell out getting an elbow to the ribs from Luce. Wendy smiled and waved goodbye running out the door. 

I turned back to Laxus and Gajeel, "So the two oldest dragon slayers are the last single dragon slayers in the lot of us." I grin at them making them flinch. 

"Hey I'm not single, I just didn't fucking attack her the first time she mentioned liking me like a certain Salamander I know!" Gajeel huffed turning a bright pink. 

"True he did kind of attack Blondie," Sting laughed and Rogue tried to hide his own chuckles by coughing. 

"What does he mean, Natsu?" Master narrowed his eyes as he glared at me. 

"He didn't know I liked him when he did that. Geeze you two!" Luce pouted, pulling me into her arms. I stuck my tongue out at them before snuggling into her arms. 

"Before he did what?" Laxus asked, confused. 

"No! Unless you want to tell everyone your story, keep your big mouth shut." I glared at Sting as he was opening his mouth to spill only to snap it shut again and turn back to Rogue. "That's what I thought." I huffed and started kissing Luce's neck. 

"We can trade stories after these two get their own mates not before. Mavis knows that there isn't a dragon slayer alive who finds their mate the normal way. You know how Eric got his," Luce sighed. I can't help thinking about the fact that Eric's mate used to be an actual snake, granted that she was actually human and was turned into a snake but still. 

I turn back to Laxus, "So Mira and Levy. I know Luce talked to Levy already." I glanced at Gajeel seeing him turn a bright red and I finally noticed something on his neck. 

"Nevermind, it looks like Gajeel already claimed his mate. But why isn't Levy here now I wonder?" 

"Oh she is having morning sickness she told me she didn't want us to keep Gajeel long. I guess they mated a while back." Luce filled me in and I nodded smiling happily. 

"So that just leaves Mira, huh. I could have sworn she would have trapped you by now." I commented ignoring both Gajeel and Laxus' red faces. 

I look at Luce to see her yawning again and I see Master eyeing me from beside her. I yawn a little and stand up picking Luce up as I do. "We need to rest more so we are going to use another barrier. You two are free to stay over the couches fold out into beds if you like." I say looking at Laxus and Master. I look back at Sting and Rogue to see Sting fast asleep in Rogue's arms. I smile nodding at him only for him to nod back as I create a barrier for Luce and I to sleep. I'm so done today only to be stopped when I feel something pull on my magic. 

I turn around and see the celestial Queen and King behind me. I groaned and before I could complain I froze up. I listen carefully only to have someone ask something only to shush them again. I listen carefully and without realising what I was doing to put my ear against Luce's stomach and listen carefully. "Doki Doki," is all I hear but I hear more than one set.

I look up at Luce and she smiles nodding her head. I start jumping around and celebrating forgetting all about our guest as I pull her in for the sweetest kiss. "How long?" I finally asked. 

"I just found out while I was helping Wendy with the tea earlier." She smiled and pulled me close again. "Triplets this time," She laughed lightly. 

"Triplets!" I twirl us around finally coming to stop in front of the King and Queen, "Triplets! Can you believe it!" I ask them only to hear them laugh softly. 

"We also have a job for you two but it can wait until well after your little ones have grown. We want you two to find the lost Celestial Queens and Kings of old. There are 5 sets and their keys have to be created, not just found or earned. It will be hard to find the instructions you might spend your whole lives searching and never even find one." The Celestial King chuckled his eyes seemed to twinkle as he eyed our happy faces.

"We could never fault you if you decide to focus solely on your family instead though." The Celestial Queen added also giggling as she watched us. 

"Do you mean these?" Luce asked, pulling out a book she had put together from the barrier we had. 

They took the book and stared in disbelief as they flipped through it, "How?" 

"We found them while we were training before we even adopted Tidus and Melody. Didn't know that we actually had to make them, we thought that was just simply how they were made. Like history or whatever." I smile as I turn all of my attention back to my Luce. My sweet beautiful pregnant mate as I showered her with little kisses. 

"We can worry about that after the triplets eggs are laid." Luce adds on snuggling in my arms. "Maybe after they hatch actually it looks like it will require a lot of magic."

"Wait triplets as in babies? You're having three MORE kids?" Master shouted from his seat behind us making Luce and I laugh. 

"It's always more fun when we are together," I moan as I kiss my mate. 

"And we will always be together, forever." Luce responded snuggling into my arms. 

"Fuck it! I'm going to Mira now." Laxus jumps up and leaves the house grumbling how he wasn't going to be the only single dragon while everyone else already has a whole brood of kids to look after, his envy was easy to read as he walked out of the house.

"You two never cease to amaze me do you?" The Celestial Queen asked shocked as they handed us the book back. 

"What fun would it be if we didn't go on adventures?" I asked her in return.

Just then Happy slams the door open, "Guess what! Carla laid an egg! I'm going to be a dad!" Happy screams only to freeze seeing everyone in the living room. "What happened?" he asked next.

"My brats are all growing up, that's what happened!" Master groans, making us all laugh. 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minasan, kon'nichiwa! Or hello everyone. Hehe. 
> 
> Anyway I am posting a request for a new cover photo for this story. I love fanart and would love to see more. But honestly I prefer writing myself. 
> 
> So my request is simple after having read my story could one of you lovely people make a new cover for me? I only request that it has the story title and author name Kilanna2016 on it. 
> 
> I will be posting this on a couple different stories as well. Although I don't know exactly when yet. I might just do it one at a time. As a reward I will edit the summary to include you for providing the cover. Thank you in advance and I can't by wait to see them all. 
> 
> So it's kind of like a contest but I must say that this site is not affiliated with it and as per policy there will not be a monetary reward. 
> 
> I look forward to all your hard work!


End file.
